Healing
by TheRealThing
Summary: Two years after Mustafar, Darth Vader finds his wife and children, whom he believed had died at the hand of the his best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - _Planet Mustafar_

Darth Vader watched as his wife's ship made its approach, anxiety swelling up within him. _What is Padmé doing here?_ he thought as he ran down to meet her. _Doesn't she know how dangerous it is?_ His wife's wellbeing was foremost in his mind, but, lurking beneath this, was his reluctance to let Padmé see what he had done here. He had spent the night murdering, something he felt compelled to do, but something that had left him shaking and sickened. _I'm doing it for her,_ he kept telling himself. _She won't die if I immerse myself in the Darkness...it's the only way to save her..._

"Padmé what are you doing here?" Vader asked as he embraced his pregnant wife. She was trembling.

"Anakin!" she cried, looking up into his face. She could see at once that Obi-Wan had been right. "What is happening? What have you done?"

Vader frowned. "I'm doing what I must," he told her. "I told you I would save you, Padmé. This is the only way to do it."

"By killing innocent younglings?" she cried, the tears streaming from her face. "This isn't you, Anakin! You're a good person! Stop this madness, I beg you! Stop before you are completely lost!"

Vader wasn't listening to her at this point, for Obi-Wan had emerged from the ship behind them. Vader looked at his wife. "Why did you bring him here?" he demanded. "Did you bring him here to kill me?"

Padmé looked back at Obi-Wan, shocked and horrified to see him. "Anakin I didn't know!" she told him. "He must have stolen aboard , I promise you I had no idea!"

Vader looked down at his wife, and took her by the shoulders. "Get on board," he told her. "Things are going to get very ugly, and I don't want you here to see it."  
"Anakin, please!" Padmé pleaded. "I'm begging you!"

"Padmé, leave! Now!" he said. He looked down in her face. "Please," he said, softening his tone a little. He kissed her forehead. "I don't want you getting hurt. Please, Angel, get on board."

Padmé looked back at Obi-Wan, resenting him for using her. She left her husband and headed to the ship. "Why?" she asked Obi-Wan as she reached the lending ramp.

"I'm doing what I must do, Padmé," he said. "Surely you must realize that."

Padmé shook her head. "If you kill him, I will never forgive you," she said. She gave Vader one more look and then retreated into the ship.

 _Later..._

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

Vader slowly opened his eyes, horrified by the distorted perception that the mask created. He knew that he would never forget the pain, pain he'd not thought possible. And now he was trapped inside a monstrous breath suit that made him feel more machine than human. He turned his helmeted head to look at Palpatine, the one who had lead him down the path to Darkness, the one who had promised that this was the only path to save his beloved wife. _Where was she now?_ he thought, remembering how heartbroken she had been when he'd seen her last. "Where is Padmé?" he asked, the menacing sound of his voice shocking him. "Is she safe? Is she all right?"

Palpatine's ancient face screwed into a deep frown. "Kenobi took her," he told Vader. "Her ship was departing when I arrived, and I'm sure he was on board. "

Vader digested this wordlessly, the thought that his wife had been taken by the man he once called friend . "Where...where is she?" He asked. "I have to find her! She..."

"She is dead," Palpatine interjected. "Killed by the Jedi in revenge for your attack on the Jedi temple. I told you they were treacherous, I told you not to trust them!"

Vader felt the rage exploding inside of him. _Kenobi betrayed me...he took her from me, he's taken my child from me..my angel is gone..._ All around him, medical equipment began to burst, shattered glass flew everywhere. Vader pulled his arms from the constraints and staggered forward, the heaviness of the suit he wore oppressive. But it was nothing compared to the heaviness of his heart, the agony he felt as he thought of Padmé. "No!" he cried, his voice full of pain, full of anger. _I will avenge you, Padmé,_ he vowed. _I will avenge you both..._

 _Two years later..._

 **Chapter 1** \- _Planet Naboo_

Padmé sat on the veranda, watching the sun set. Pink clouds drifted slowly across the darkening sky, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of leaves in the forest that surrounded her cottage. Padmé took another drink of her tea, dismayed that she wished it was something stronger. It had taken all her strength not to fall apart when the unthinkable had happened, when the love of her life, Anakin Skywalker, had fallen to the Dark Side. And then the horrors that had befallen him on Mustafar... the wounds of that day had not yet healed, and Padmé doubted that they ever would. But she needed to be strong for Luke and Leia, and vowed on the day they were born that she would be just that. The galaxy was too dangerous and chaotic for her to be anything less.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Padmé turned to see Obi-Wan stepping out onto the veranda with his own cup of tea. He took a seat beside her and looked up at the sky with a smile. "Simply lovely."

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "It will be nice tomorrow," she said.

"Perhaps we could take the children to the lake," Obi-Wan said.  
A frown flitted over her brow. "I don't think so," she said quietly. "I don't think I'm up to it."

Obi-Wan didn't push, he knew her better than to try. He had spent two years living with Padmé and her children, Anakin's children, acting as guardian, protector, councillor, confidante - anything she needed him to be. Padmé Amidala Skywalker was the strongest woman he'd ever known, and it broke his heart to see her mourn the man she had loved beyond reason. Padmé never let her children see her cry, never showed her true feelings in their presence. She was an excellent mother, one who had dedicated her life totally to her children. She had vowed that their lives would not be diminished in any way by what had befallen their father. Luke and Leia were very intuitive, even at such a young age, and Padmé had learned to be guarded with her emotions. Obi-Wan, however, had heard her crying late at night, after the twins had gone to sleep; he had seen the look of despair in her eyes as she struggled to understand what had happened to Anakin, and why. He'd wished more times than he could count that he could turn back time and change the way things had turned out. If only he had seen the agony that Anakin was going through, if only he'd known the secrets he was so desperate to keep. Obi-Wan missed his friend, his brother, and agonized over the last moments he had seen him, burning alive, his yellow eyes full of hatred. Obi-Wan knew that those eyes would haunt him until the end of his days.

"As you wish, Padmé," Obi-Wan said at last, and then sat with her in silence, drinking his tea.

 _Planet Mustafar_

Darth Vader stood as though frozen as he surveyed the very planet where his life had changed forever. The emperor, ever sadistic, had presented Vader with a gift, one that Vader dare not refuse. It was no doubt the Palpatine's intention that Vader live in such an unforgiving environment, perhaps as a reminder of what had happened there, perhaps as a way to keep him firmly entrenched in the Darkness. Wordlessly, Vader looked at the tall spire of black stone that stood in stark contrast to the molten hell beyond.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Palpatine said with a smile as he stood at Vader's side. Vader nodded as the shuttle drew closer, knowing that he must hide his true feelings from his master.

"It is, my master," Vader said. "I thank you."

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Palpatine said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You need a place to call home, after all. And what better place than here?"  
"I can think of none," Vader said as the shuttle descended onto the landing pad outside the structure that was to be Vader's fortress. He had vowed never to return to this hellish world, not after what had happened. Being here again caused a rush of memories to flood into his mind: Padmé, Obi-Wan, burning alive... "Thank you again, my master."

Palpatine left Vader to return to his ship, giving his apprentice time to get acquainted with his fortress. It was stark, cold, and imposing, which, Vader reflected, was quite fitting. He was grateful, at least, that the emperor had thought to install a large bacta tank which, he noted was guarded by imperial guards. Were they there to protect him? Or was there some more insidious reason for their presence? Vader knew his master well enough to know that he could not trust him, that he had a reason for everything he did. The kindly man who had befriended Vader as a child had turned out to be a self-serving monster who did nothing that did not benefit him in some way. But right now Vader was too tired to consider what Palpatine's intentions were, and decided to take advantage of the bacta tank to get some rest.

 _I missed you, Padmé. I've missed you so._

 _There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed._

 _I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges._

 _Wait, not here . . ._

 _Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married._

 _Anakin, don't say things like that_!

 _Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?_

 _Something wonderful has happened._ . . . _Ani, I'm pregnant._

 _That's . . . that's wonderful!_

 _What are we going to do?_

 _We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

Vader forced himself to wake up, refusing to revisit the past. And yet, it seemed that was all he did when he slept. Dreams of his beloved haunted him when his mind was at rest. It was agony for him, an excruciating reminder of all that he had, and of all that he had lost.

"Lord Vader, a message is coming in from your ship," a hooded acolyte, Vanee, announced. "Priority message."

Vader left the bacta tank at once, returning once again to the breath suit that now defined his existence.

"Ready my shuttle," Vader told the acolyte. "Immediately."

Vanee bowed and then hurried off to carry out Vader's command.

 _Naboo_

Padmé smiled as Luke and Leia sat listening quietly to Obi-Wan's lesson. Public education was out of the question, so Padmé and Obi-Wan, with the occasional help of See-Threepio, had undertaken the education of the twins. Each of them were highly intelligent, curious and quick learners. _And what happened when they are older enough to want to leave this seclusion?_ She reflected as the smile faded from her face. _How do I hold back the children of the Chosen One?_ But that was in the future, she reminded herself, they were barely two years old. _But they are the children of Anakin Skywalker…how long can we hide them? How long before Palpatine senses their existence?_

Obi-Wan looked up at Padmé, sensing her uneasiness. He had the same fears, the same misgivings, but did not voice them. Padmé had enough to contend with, she needed his steadiness, his calm.

"I think that's enough for today, younglings," he said to Luke and Leia. "Threepio has your snack ready, off you go."

Luke and Leia left at once, holding hands with the tall protocol droid, and for a few minutes Obi-Wan and Padmé sat in silence.

"They're getting stronger, aren't they?" Padmé asked finally.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied at once. "Undoubtedly."

Padmé frowned, disconcerted. "How long can we keep them hidden?" she asked. "Be honest with me, Obi-Wan. How long before their father senses them?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't see that happening, Padmé," he said. "He thinks you're dead, remember? And besides, Naboo is the last place he'd expect you to hide." In truth, he had no such confidence.

Padmé frowned, torn between the desperate need to keep Luke and Leia hidden from the emperor, and the love she still bore for their father. "I can't help but wonder if knowing would change him," she said.

It wasn't the first time that Padmé had said this, and it still bothered Obi-Wan. "You can't think that," he said. "The risk is too great, Padmé. You must remember that he isn't Anakin any more. You can't predict what he will do, you don't know the man he's become."

Padmé said nothing and looked away. She knew that Obi-Wan was right, she knew that Vader was extremely dangerous. _I just miss him so much,_ she thought, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I'm going to check on the twins," she said, standing up.

Obi-Wan let her leave, her questions leaving him deeply troubled. Keeping Padmé and the twins hidden from Vader was imperative, for there was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Vader would take Luke and Leia and let the emperor destroy them as he had destroyed their father. _I will not let that happen, no matter what..._ he vowed. _Vader will never find them, Palpatine will never take them..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Theed - The Naboo Capital_

Queen Apailana sat nervously on her throne, watching her advisor, Sio Bibble, as he paced up and down. _Why was Vader coming here?_ she thought as she clasped and unclasped her hands nervously in her lap.

"Your majesty, Lord Vader has arrived," one of her hand maidens announced as she entered the throne room. She was followed shortly thereafter by several storm troopers and the Dark Lord of the Sith himself.

"Queen Apailana," Vader said, approaching her.

"Lord Vader," she replied, doing her utmost to appear regal and confident. "What brings you to Theed?"

"A matter of serious import," Vader said. "I have good reason to believe that you are harboring Jedi here on Naboo."

Apailnana's eyes widened as his accusation. "Who dared make such a claim?" she said.

"Unimportant," Vader said. "I am here to determine whether it is true or not." He signalled to one of the nearby clones. "You will tell me exactly what I want to know."

"You will not touch the Queen!" Bibble cried, placing himself between Apailana and the storm trooper.

Vader considered this for a moment. The fact that Apailana was a queen meant nothing to him; as far as he was concerned, she was unworthy of the title. Being in the throne room was stirring up too many memories, memories he couldn't deal with. He needed answers, quickly, and so decided upon an alternate course of action. "Fine, take him instead," he told the storm trooper who stood waiting for orders. At once Bibble was seized, and taken by two storm troopers out of the room while a helpless Queen Apailana looked on. Vader watched him go, and then turned back to her. "I trust you know the consequences of harboring renegade Jedi on your planet, your majesty," he said.

Queen Apailana looked up at him, the fear she felt morphing into hatred. "I have told you that there are no Jedi here," she said coldly. "To assume a queen is lying is highly reprehensible."

"And it is equally reprehensible for a queen to lie," he countered. "We shall see soon enough." He left her to interrogate Bibble, sensing her fear and apprehension as he did so. 

The storm troopers were well trained, and knew exactly how to prepare a subject for interrogation. By the time Vader reached the small room where Bibble had been taken, the old man was already feeling the effects of the drugs that had been injected into his body. He looked up at Vader with bleary eyes.

"Time for us to have a chat," Vader said, sitting down. "Tell me about the Jedi who are hiding on this planet."

Bibble's head drooped, and for a moment Vader thought he was about to die. One of the storm troopers pulled him upright, and Vader frowned when he saw that the old man had passed out. This did not deter Vader, though, and he proceeded to sift through Bibble's unconscious mind. What he found there both surprised and pleased him. _General Kenobi...remote regions of the north country..._

Vader stood up at once. "Return him to his queen," he said, and then left to return to his ship, a sense of anticipation filling him. _Really, Kenobi? You hid here?_ Vader left the small room at once and then departed the palace, heading for his shuttle. The equipment on board his ship could easily locate anyone on the planet, and he was confident that, within a few hours, he would have his revenge at last.

Night had fallen, and the sound of crickets filled the air. Padmé loved sitting outside as the night sky glistened with stars. She missed the stars, missed traveling amidst them; but knew that to leave her secluded safely was far too dangerous. Palpatine must never find her precious children, that she had vowed. He had already taken so much from her, she would not allow him to do so again.

"Can I get you something, Miss Padmé?" See Threepio asked as he toddled out onto the porch.

"No, thank you Threepio," she said. "You can shut down for the night."

The droid left her, passing Obi-Wan on his way outside. Padmé could see at once by his expression that something was amiss.

"What is it?" she asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"  
"Vader is nearby," Obi-Wan told her.

Padmé stood perfectly still, staring at him. "How...how do you know that?" she stammered.

"I sensed his presence," Obi-Wan. "It's unmistakable, Padmé," he said. "He is angry, very angry," he said with a frown.

Padmé's heart started to race. _He's angry with me because I've been hiding from him...he's angry because I've hidden his children from him..._

"Go inside, now," Obi-Wan said as he looked towards the forest. "He's here, Padmé, go now!"

But Padmé did not move, and stood transfixed as Darth Vader emerged from the wooded area close to the house. The sight of him sent a rush of mixed emotions through her. Part of her wanted to run away from the menacing masked figure, but part of her wanted to run to him. This was her Ani, wasn't it?

As Vader approached the house, he stopped in his tracks. He had sensed Kenobi from the moment he'd landed his shuttle, but there was another presence who he'd sensed as well. And as the house entered his field of vision, he realized who that presence was, and he couldn't believe his eyes. _How? How can it be?_ his mind screamed. _Palpatine told me she was dead...he told me the Jedi had killed her...but it was a lie...she's alive...she's been alive all this time..._

"Stop right there, Vader," Obi-Wan said, standing on the steps of the porch.

Vader looked at his onetime brother, his emotions confused. He had been sure that he would kill Kenobi the next time he saw him, for he had believed for two years that Obi-Wan was responsible for the death of Padmé. But that was a lie. _It was a lie._

"I'm not here to fight with you," Vader said, surprising himself by his statement. "I'm here to see my wife."

Padmé heard him, and ran past Obi-Wan and towards Vader. He watched, fearful that he would wake up and find that he had been dreaming. _She's alive...she's really alive!_ he opened his arms and gathered her up, lifting her from the ground.

"I thought you were dead!" he told her. "If I'd known you were alive I would have searched every corner of the universe to find you," he told her, setting her on her feet. He took her face in his hands. "I can't believe you're really here," he said. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out this is all a dream."

"Why did you think I was dead?" she asked. "Who told you such a thing?"

"The emperor," Vader said. "He told me that the Jedi killed you," he said, looking up as Obi-Wan walked over to them.

Obi-Wan frowned, Vader's words giving him a chill down his spine. "Can you see now how this man has used you? How he's been using you all your life?"

Vader said nothing, Obi-Wan's words disturbed him simply because they were forcing him to reconsider decisions he'd made that had altered the course of his life.

"Obi-Wan is right," Padmé said, looking up at Vader. "Surely you can see that."

Vader remained silent, for his own thoughts were too jumbled to consider what they were saying. "Where is our child, Padmé?" he asked her.

Padmé realized that until today Vader had believed that their child had died. She couldn't imagine how painful that must have been for him. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand. She lead him into the house and down to the nursery where the twins were sleeping.

Vader was astonished when he saw not one but two cribs. He looked at her. "There are two?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "This is Leia," she said as she lead him to their daughter's crib. Vader looked down at his sleeping child, the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "She's beautiful," he said. "So beautiful."

Padmé smiled, and then turned to the crib that stood across the room from Leia's. "This is Luke," she said. Vader turned to look at his son, unable to speak as his emotions got the better of him. "He looks like you," Padmé told him, looking up at him, sensing how emotional he was.

Vader was indeed emotional, overwhelmed with a jumble of emotions. On one hand he was elated that his family was alive after believing them dead for two years. And on the other hand, he was furious that he'd been lied to in such a contemptible way. He looked up at his wife. "He lied to me," he said. "He robbed me of two years with you, with our children. Why? Why did he lie?"

Padmé took his hands in an attempt to calm him down. "He has used you all your life," she said. "He had his sights set on you since the day he met you when you were nine years old," she said.

Vader knew she was right, and he hated himself to think of all that he had done to please the monster he had called Master for the past two years, all the lives he had taken...

"Padmé is right," Obi-Wan said from the doorway. "Can you see that now?"

It was the second time that Obi-Wan had asked him that, and Vader still did not know how to respond. He knew that it was true, but to admit it would be to admit that the last two years of his life had been based on horrible , monstrous lies.

"Mommy!" Leia cried, standing up in her crib. She held her arms up to Padmé who went to her at once.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Padmé said, picking Leia up and hugging her. "Did you have a scary dream?"

Leia nodded as she pressed close to her mother.

Vader watched as Padmé comforted their daughter, noting how Leia looked over at him every once in a while. _She's afraid of me,_ he reflected sadly. _What child wouldn't be?_ Deciding that it would be easier for Padmé to settle Leia without him in the room, he left and stepped into the corridor. Obi-Wan was standing there waiting for him.

"Come sit in here," Obi-Wan said, leading Vader to a small sitting room down the corridor. Vader followed him, looking around, taking in the details of the house that had been his family's home for the past two years.

"Sit down," Obi-Wan said, unsure what to call Vader at this point. He watched as his onetime best friend made his way across the room and sat on a leather sofa, looking rather out of place in the rustic setting. Vader felt very uncomfortable as he sat with the man he'd tried to kill a mere two years earlier.

"How did you find us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I received a report that there were Jedi hiding on Naboo," Vader told him. "I interrogated one of the Queen's councillors, and your name was in his mind. I came here expecting to find you and kill you. You can imagine my surprise to find that my wife and children were here too."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can," he said. "So, now what?"

Vader looked at him, the question only adding to his discomfort. "I don't know," he said, looking away.

Obi-Wan sensed his onetime friend's discomfort, but pushed past it. "Don't you think you ought to know?" he said. "Things have changed tremendously in your life, wouldn't you say?"

Vader looked back at him. "Yes it has," he said. "I've found the family I thought was dead," he said, growing angry. "And if I hadn't interrogated that senile buffoon Bibble I would have lived the rest of my life thinking them dead."

"I sense your anger," Obi-Wan said.

Vader stood up. "You're damn right I'm angry," he said. Vader was very angry, but he wasn't sure who to direct his anger towards. "Why did Padmé feel the need to hide? I would never let anything happen to her, to our children! Was that your idea, Kenobi?"

Kenobi nodded at once. "Yes," he said. "Padmé hated the idea at first, but I made her see reason. If you knew she was alive, that Luke and Leia were alive, then it would be only a matter of time before Palpatine found them as well. And you know as well as I do what he would have done."

Vader knew exactly what would happen. "He would take the twins," he said. "Undoubtedly."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is still a threat," he said. "If Palpatine learns that they are alive..."

"He won't find out," Vader said.

"How can you be certain?" Obi-Wan asked. "He's a devious, manipulative man. I'm sure he has spies everywhere, probably even watching you, his right hand. "

Vader felt certain that Obi-Wan was right, and it gave him tremendous anxiety to consider it. "He will die before he comes near my family," he said.

Obi-Wan was shocked to hear Vader say this, and began to hope that perhaps Padmé had been right all along, perhaps there was still good in him.

"Do you mean it, Anakin?" Padmé asked from the doorway.

Vader walked over to her, and took her hands in his. "I swear it," he said. "I will kill him before I let him near our children."

Padmé smiled, feeling as though her Anakin were truly speaking to her.

Obi-Wan stood up at this point, feeling decidedly like a third wheel. "I'm off to bed," he told them. He looked at Vader. "It's good to have you back," he said.

Vader was unsure how to respond and said nothing. Everything was happening so quickly he'd barely had a chance to assimilate it all.

"Come and sit with me," Padmé said, taking him by the hand and leading him over to a sofa. She sat down and looked up at him expectantly until he joined her. "I hope you understand why I was hiding," she told him.

Vader nodded. "I would have protected you," he told her. "Surely you know that, Padmé."

"I do," she said. "But Palpatine is too crafty, too ruthless," she said. "I simply couldn't take that chance. Believe me, it was the most difficult thing I've ever done. I can't tell you how often I wanted to go find you. I've missed you so much."

Vader put his arm around her. "When I thought you were dead, I was empty inside," he told her. "Palpatine told me that the Jedi had killed you, and the rage that filled me was all the kept me going."

Padmé frowned. "I hate him," she said quietly. "I hate what he did to you."

Vader looked down, unable to face her. "He told me it was the only way to save you," he told her. "And like a fool I believed him."

Padmé said nothing and simply sat with him. Clearly he had suffered tremendously over the past two years, both physically and emotionally. "What are we going to do, Ani?" she asked. "How are we going to keep Luke and Leia safe?"

Vader looked down at her. "He will die before he comes near them," he told her.

"How are you going to kill him?" she asked. "He's surrounded by guards, Anakin. Getting close to him enough to kill him will be impossible."

"It won't be easy," Vader said. "But it's not impossible. I have an advantage, Padmé. I know him well, I know the way his twisted mind words. He won't expect it, not from me. I've been a dutiful, faithful servant to him for two years. He thinks he has me under control. He won't see it coming."

"I hope you're right," she said. "I can't go on living like this, Ani. It's been so hard being apart from you! I've missed you so much!"

Vader pulled her closer, wishing fervently that he could truly hold her. It had been more than two years since he'd made love to her, and it filled him tremendous frustration and sadness. _Will I ever be able to touch my wife again? Will I ever be able to kiss her?_

"I've been empty without you," he told her. "When I thought you were dead, I was dead inside."

Padme closed her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions. As happy as she was to be reunited with her husband, there were still many obstacles that they needed to overcome. "I miss being with you," she said softly. "I miss your touch." She looked up at him. "Have you ever looked for a way to fix your injuries?"

"I have," Vader said. "In my current condition, any surgery would kill me."

"Oh Ani," she said as the tears rolled down her face. "There must be something that can be done!"

Vader was silent as he considered her words. He had tried over the past two years to heal himself using the force and with bacta treatment, but neither had healed him. The bacta provided a brief respite from the pain and discomfort he'd been living in since Mustafar, but it did nothing to fix his grievous injuries.

"It's late," Vader said, deciding to change the subject. "You need to sleep."

"You need to sleep too," Padmé said. "How do you sleep?" she asked him.

"I can't in the way I once did," he said. "I can only sleep in a specialized environment on board my ship. But I don't want to leave you just yet," he told her. "I'm used to not sleeping, don't worry about me."

Padmé was saddened to hear it, hating that the man she loved had to resort to such lengths to do something as simple as sleep. She hated to think of difficult his life had been over the past two years, and it broke her heart to think that there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Go to your ship, Anakin," she told him. "Get some sleep and we'll see each other in the morning," she said.

Vader didn't like the thought of leaving her, but could not deny that he was exhausted. He'd barely slept since receiving the report that there were Jedi on Naboo, a report that ended up changing his life in ways he could not have imagined.

"Very well," Vader said. "I'll go for a few hours. But not just yet. I don't want to leave you yet."

Padmé smiled and snuggled against him as much as she could. She was reminded of the past, the happy times that they'd spent simply being together. Her eyes grew heavy, and eventually she fell asleep.

Vader looked down at her, sensing that she was asleep. He stood up, being careful not to wake her, and then picked her up in his arms. He looked down at her, his heart swelling with love for her. For a moment he simply stared at her as she slept, wishing with all of his being that he could kiss her. But that would never happen again, he realized. He carried her out of the room and to a nearby bedroom, where he gently placed her on the bed. The longing he felt for her filled him as he watched her sleep and pulled the quilt up to cover her. Padmé's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"I'm going to my ship to get a few hours of sleep," he said.

"Good," Padmé said, and held her hand up to take his.

"Until the morning, angel," he said, holding her hand in his.

Padmé smiled. "Sleep well, Anakin."

Vader left her, and sought out Obi-Wan before leaving the house. He found him in a small bedroom near the back of the large house. Obi-Wan looked up at him, not at all surprised when Vader stepped into the small room.

"You have protected my family for two years," Vader said. "I need you to continue to do so while I am on board my ship. I will return in a few hours."

"You have my word," Obi-Wan said.

Vader nodded, and then turned and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Hours later_

Padmé was in a deep sleep when she was awoken by Obi-Wan insistently shaking her by the shoulder.

"Padmé you must wake up!"

Padmé opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. "What...what's wrong?" she asked.

"There is someone in the woods," he said. "And it isn't Vader."

Padmé sat up at once. "Who is it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan's brow creased in worry. "I sense...darkness," he said.

Padmé's heart began to race. "Palpatine," she said. "He must know that Anakin found us," she said, starting to panic. "Obi-Wan, take the twins to the loft," she said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Padmé you must hide as well," he said.

"You must shield them," she said, getting out of bed and grabbing her robe. "Only you can make them believe that there's no one else here," she said. "I'll tell him that the baby I was carrying died," she said. "It will be your job to make them believe it."

"Padmé, I promised Vader that I'd protect you," he said.

"Then protect my children," she said, tying the robe around her waist with a jerk. "Leave the rest to me."

Obi-Wan knew Padmé well enough to argue with her, but he frowned with worry nonetheless as he left her. He and Padmé had planned exactly what to do should the day ever arrive that she was discovered, and had even practiced it with the twins so they wouldn't be frightened. Obi-Wan only hoped that his own trepidation would not be sensed by Luke and Leia, who were already very intuitive.

"Come along, younglings," Obi-Wan said, picking each twin up into his arms. "Time to play hide and seek."

Luke and Leia loved to play this game, and knew that they needed to be very quiet so that their mother wouldn't find them. So as Obi-Wan lifted them up into the loft above his bedroom, they toddled over to the corner as they had done so many times before. Obi-Wan joined them and the three of them sat in silence waiting. _The house is empty, there is no one here,_ Obi-Wan projected. _The house is empty, there is no one here..._

Meanwhile, Padmé screwed up her courage to face the man who had destroyed the love of her life. Obi-Wan had taught her how to shield her thoughts, and she had become quite good at it. She would need all of her skill now to keep Luke and Leia's existence a secret. _My child died when he was born, my child died when he was born,_ she recited in her mind. _My child died...there is no child here...I'm alone, all alone..._

The sound of footsteps in the front hall was heard as Padmé made her way down to the entrance way. Swallowing her fear at the sight of the red robed guards, she put on her bravest face and stood with her arms crossed.

"How dare you enter my home," she said angrily.

The guards ignored her, and walked past her, no doubt instructed by Palpatine to find the child of Anakin Skywalker. Padmé let them pass, praying silently that Obi-Wan was successful in his efforts to shield her precious twins.

"Well, my dear Senator Amidala," Palpatine said as he appeared in her doorway. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to see you!"

Padmé's frown deepened. "Spare me your false flattery," she said. "I demand that you leave my home at once!"

Palpatine merely smiled. "My dear senator, surely you know why I'm here," he said. "Did you really think your dear spouse could hide his actions from me? I know he's found you, I know he's been here. His ship is still in orbit, the fool."

"So what of it?" Padmé replied "You told him I'd died. What kind of a cruel monster tells such a lie?"

Palpatine's smile faded. "No more cruel than hiding a man's child from him," he spat.

Padmé braced herself. "Our child died within hours of his birth," she told him convincingly.

Palpatine examined her face carefully. It infuriated him that she was so difficult to read, she always had been. "How tragic," he said. "But surely you can understand me if I don't believe you."

Just then the two guards returned. Palpatine was furious to see that they were empty handed. "Well?" he snapped., "Where is Skywalker's child?"

"The house is empty," one of the guards replied.

"There is no one here," the other added.

Palpatine's face dissolved into anger. "Did you search every room?" he demanded.

"Yes your majesty," the guard said. "The house is empty, there is no one here."

Palpatine's fists clenched in frustration. "Take her," he snapped. "If Vader thinks he's won, he's sadly mistaken."

One of the guards took Padmé by the arm roughly, and escorted her out of the house. Padmé was helpless to resist him.

 _On board the Devastator_

Vader awoke from his sleep with a start, sensing a disturbance in the Force. He donned his mask and helmet and left his hyperbaric chamber at once, a sense of anxiety welling up within him. When he reached the bridge of his ship, he realized why he felt that way: the emperor's ship was in orbit over Naboo.

"Why wasn't I told that the emperor was here?" Vader demanded.

"You asked not to be disturbed, my lord," his second in command had the foolishness to say. It was the last words he ever uttered.

Vader left the bridge at once, the sense of anxiety building with each step he took. He reached the shuttle bay and left at once for Naboo. _I never should have left them...I should have stayed with her..._

Obi-Wan was in the foyer of the house when Vader arrived. He dreaded having to tell Vader what had happened.

"Where is she?" Vader said. "Palpatine was here, wasn't he?" he said.

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan said. "He took her with him."

Vader's rage could barely be contained. "How could you let this happen?" he demanded angrily. "You promised me you'd protect my family!"

"Padmé insisted that I hide the twins," Obi-Wan said. "They are safe, Vader. Padmé made the emperor believe the child she was carrying died at birth. Any trace of their presence was hidden from their minds, I made sure of it."

Vader was relieved to hear that Luke and Leia were safe, but the thought that Palpatine had his beloved angel was too much to bear. "I have to save her," he said. "Palpatine will die for this, I swear it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "As he should," he said. "But perhaps rather than rushing in half cocked like you always do, may I suggest a plan? There's no room for error, after all. Padmé's life could depend on it."

Vader considered Obi-Wan's words for a moment, hating to admit that his former master was right. "Perhaps," he admitted reluctantly. "Tell me what you have in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _On board the emperor's ship_

Padmé had begun to fear for her life. The imperial guards had treated her very roughly, no doubt at the command of their evil master. After spending close to an hour being interrogated, she was brought to the emperor, her clothes in tatters.

"Why Senator, you're looking rather dishevelled," Palpatine said with a smile. "Don't tell me my men have been mistreating you."

Padmé looked at him with hatred in her eyes, doing her best not to break down. "You have commanded them to do no less," she said. "Though why I'm not sure, other than to satisfy your twisted, cruel need to inflict pain on other beings."

Palpatine's smile merely grew. "I have bigger reasons than you realize," he said. "You think Vader still cares about what happens to you? I assure you, he is completely under my control."

"Think again, you sadistic bastard."

Padmé looked over to see Vader standing at the doorway. She nearly wept with relief. "Ani!" she cried.

Vader looked at his wife, her clothes tattered, her face bruised, and felt the rage boiling inside of him. "He'll never hurt you again, Padmé," he said.

"Don't be so sure," Palpatine said, and shot a blast of Sith lightning at Padmé. She crumpled to the floor as Vader rushed forward, lightsaber in hand. He deflected the lightning before it could kill his wife, and focused his rage on Palpatine.

"You die today, my master," Vader said, gaining the advantage. But then Palpatine produced his own weapon, and countered Vader's attack.

"I don't think so," Palpatine said. "You will pay for this treachery, Vader. But first you will watch while your beloved wife dies."

"Not today, your majesty," Obi-Wan said, appearing behind the emperor's throne. His appearance surprised Palpatine, and it gave Vader an opening. He pressed forward and sliced off Palpatine's arm. Obi-Wan joined Vader and sliced off the other arm of their shared foe, and stood back to watch as the emperor sank to his knees, screaming in pain and rage.

"Now, return to hell, " Vader said, and drove his lightsaber through the heart of his master, killing him with one deadly thrust. Before Palaptine's body hit the floor, Vader had rushed to Padmé, picking her up in his arms. He sensed that she was alive, but knew she needed medical attention immediately. He looked over at Obi-Wan, not needing to say anything.

"I'll cover you," Obi-Wan said, and ran to the door to slay any guards that stood in their way. Vader looked down into his wife's face, rage over her mistreatment filling him. _No one will ever hurt you again, angel, I swear it._

Reaching the hangar, after leaving a wake of death and destruction behind them, Obi-Wan piloted the craft off of the ship and headed at once to the _Devastator_. Once they were far enough away, Vader signalled his first officer. "Now, Captain, fire!"

At once the emperor's ship exploded into a ball of fire, the shock wave rocking the small shuttle.

"Hold it steady," Vader told Obi-Wan.

"I'm doing my best," Obi-Wan said, wishing that it was Vader at the controls.

Before long the tractor beam from the _Devastator_ captured the shuttle and brought it safely on board. A number of Vader's men met them in the hangar. Vader ignored them and moved past them with Padmé in his arms, Obi-Wan following behind.

"I'll relieve Threepio," Obi-Wan said as they boarded a turbo lift. "The twins are a little out of his league sometimes."

"Very well," Vader said. "Once Padmé is awake, I'm sure she'll want to see them," he said.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "She'll be fine," he said after a moment of awkward silence.

"She has to be," Vader said, looking down into her face. Memories flashed through his mind as he hurried to get Padmé to the medical wing, memories of finding his mother, of holding her in his arms as she died... _No...I won't lose Padmé too...I got to her in time...not like Mom...I was too late to save her, it's not too late to save Padmé...she has to be okay..._

"This woman needs medical attention," Vader said as he entered the medical bay. At once medics and medidroids rushed over to him as Vader placed Padmé carefully on a medi-bed. He stepped back and let them attend to her, the anxiety welling up inside of him. "Is she all right?" he asked, unable to keep silent. "Tell me what's going on!"

"She's alive, but her vitals are weak, Lord Vader," the lead medic reported. "We will need to act quickly to stabilize her."

"Do whatever you must to save her," Vader said.

Vader paced up and down as the medics tended to Padmé. The anger reminded him of how he'd felt when Palpatine had told him that the Jedi had killed his wife. Vader worried that he would soon lose it completely if Padmé did not regain consciousness soon.

"Lord Vader, she's coming around."

Vader rushed over to his wife's side, relief washing over him as he saw her open her eyes at last. He picked up her hand. "Padmé, thank God," he said.

Padmé looked up at him, frowning as she remembered what had happened. "Luke and Leia," she said, her voice weak.

"They are safe," Vader assured her. "They are on board, Obi-Wan is with them. And Palpatine is dead, Padmé," he told her. "You'll never have to be afraid of him again."

Padme's eyes filled with tears. She said nothing, but simply squeezed his hand.

"I need to examine the patient, my lord," the medic said tentatively. "if you don't mind."

Vader looked down at him and then stepped back to let him do his work, watching intently as he did so. The medic could feel the dark lord's eyes upon him, and grew nervous, wondering who this patient was that was obviously so important to Vader.

"Well?" Vader asked impatiently.

"A moment, please," the medic said as he continued his examination. He listened to Padmé's heart, took her blood pressure, and did a number of other tests that pushed Vader's patience to near the breaking point. Finally he stepped back. "She is going to be find, Lord Vader," he said. "I would suggest some rest and fluids to help her get her strength back."

"Can I go home?" Padmé asked.

"I wouldn't advise it," Vader said. "There are better medical facilities here than your medi-droid can provide."

Padmé frowned, reminding Vader just how stubborn she could be. "I'm fine," she told him, sitting up. "Just a little...freaked out."

Vader nodded. "Understandably," he said. "But perhaps it would be prudent to at least spend the night aboard," he said.

"But..." she protested.

"Humour me," Vader said.

Padmé sighed, remembering how over-protective he was. "Very well," she said. "But I don't want to stay here," she said. "Where are the twins?"

"In the quarters beside mine," Vader told her. "It won't take long for the room to be ready for you all to stay," he said.

Padmé could see how desperately he wanted her and their children to stay with him, and so she nodded. "Okay," she said, giving him a smile.

Vader smiled. "I'll be back shortly," he said. "Let the doctors take care of you."

Padmé nodded, and watched him leave before taking a drink of water from the attending medi-droid.

Vader made his way to the quarters where Obi-Wan had brought the twins, and entered the room to see Luke and Leia chasing Obi-Wan, giggling like mad. Obi-Wan, who clearly had not noticed Vader, was laughing as well, obviously enjoying the game. Vader watched for a moment, unable to stem the feelings of jealousy as he watched his onetime mentor playing with his children. Luke and Leia clearly adored Obi-Wan, and he adored them. _Will they ever feel that way about me? he wondered. Is there any way that I can play with my children that way?_

"How is Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed Vader.

"Better," Vader said. "She'll be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, that's good," he said, sensing the undeniable tension that existed between them. "No doubt she will want to return home as soon as possible."

"No doubt," Vader said, looking at the twins. "You seem quite comfortable looking after them," he commented.

"I am," Obi-Wan replied. "They're wonderful children," he said. "You will see that for yourself soon enough."

Vader didn't want to admit it, but he sensed strongly that his children were afraid of him, and he wondered if he would ever have the chance to get to know them. "Perhaps," he said.

Obi-Wan regarded his former padawan. He couldn't read him, which surprised him. "So," he said, sitting down on the sofa. "What happens next?"

Vader ignored the question, and simply watched Luke and Leia play.

"Too much has happened between us for you to ignore me now," Obi-Wan said.

Vader turned to look at Obi-Wan, angered by his comment. "Yes, you mutilated me and left me to die," he snapped.

"You left me no choice when you tried to kill me," Obi-Wan replied, "when you slaughtered Jedi younglings in their beds!"

Vader said nothing in response, for he had wondered when he would have his past crimes thrown in his face. "I can't deny what I did," he said. "And I know you won't believe me if I tell you that I hate myself for it. Now that I know Sideous used me..."

Obi-Wan sensed Vader's emotions clearly at this point, not only him, but Luke and Leia, who stopped playing and looked up at their father. Vader looked down at them, noticing their attention, as had Obi-Wan. Both men watched as the twins stood up and toddled over to where Vader stood and looked up at him. Vader looked down at them for a moment, and then bent down to face them at their level. Luke and Leia examined his mask, as though trying to discern the strange man before them.

"Luke, Leia," Vader said. "I'm your father, your daddy," he said. Tentatively he held a hand out to each of them. The twins looked over at Obi-Wan, as though verifying Vader's statement. Obi-Wan simply nodded. Luke and Leia turned back to Vader and allowed him to put an arm around each of them. Vader was moved by their trust, and simply held them for a moment, allowing their sweet, pure auras surround him.

Obi-Wan watched, knowing that if Vader were ever to be redeemed, that Luke and Leia were key.

"Where's Mommy?" Leia asked.

"She's resting," Vader told his daughter. "But we can go and see her. Would you like that?"

The twins nodded simultaneously.

"Then let's go," Vader said, picking up a child in each arm.

Obi-Wan watched without comment, wondering if Vader himself knew how powerful an influence Vader's children could be on his future.

Padmé was just coming out of the fresher when Vader arrived with the twins. She smiled when she saw them in his arms and held her arms out to them as he set them down. Luke and Leia ran over to their mother and hugged her tightly.

"Is she ready to leave?" Vader asked the attending medic.

"Yes," the medic replied. "But I would strongly recommend that she gets plenty of rest," he said.

Vader nodded. "I'll see to it personally," he said.

Vader and Padmé returned to the quarters, the twins in tow.

"I'd like to go back to the house," Padmé said when they sat down. "Luke and Leia need their own things, their own beds," she said.

"Agreed," Vader said. "But the medic thinks that you ought to stay here tonight, that you need the rest. We can return to the house tomorrow, Padmé."

Padmé nodded, stifling a yawn. "I suppose that's a smarter plan," she said.

After putting the twins to bed, with Vader's help, Padmé went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Vader could not deny how exhausted he was, for he'd slept very little in the past few eventful days. But before he could reach his chamber, he was signaled by the bridge.

"What is it, Captain?" Vader asked in irritation.

"My Lord...the admiralty, sir, they are asking questions, looking for direction," the officer stammered. "The death of the emperor has left them all in something of a tizzy, my lord."

 _Of course,_ Vader thought with a frown. _I knew I was forgetting something..._ "I'll be right there," he said, deciding that sleep would have to wait a little longer once again.

Upon arriving at the bridge, Vader was reminded in no uncertain terms that, with Palpatine gone, he was in charge of the Empire. There were dozens of messages from every sector, admirals and moffs in a frenzied state needing direction. _I don't need this,_ Vader reflected as he looked through the messages. _I don't want this ...not now, not any more._

"I'm going down to the planet," Vader told his second. "I shall return within the hour, and then we will make for the Capital. Be ready to leave."

"Understood, sir," the captain replied.

Vader brought Threepio down to the house with him and there he instructed the droid to pack up clothes and belongings of both the twins and Padmé. He knew that his wife wouldn't be happy that they were leaving Naboo, but perhaps making her and the children as comfortable as possible would soften the blow.

"Leave orbit," Vader said upon returning to the bridge. "Make for the Capital, maximum velocity. I'm going to get some sleep," he told his second. "Contact me when we arrive."

"Very good, milord," the captain replied.

Vader headed to his quarters, hoping for some much needed sleep. It was not to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Padmé woke up early, as was the norm being the mother of two toddlers. After getting the twins dressed, she replicated breakfast for them, already missing her kitchen.

"Threepio, take a shuttle down to the house and get me some provisions from the kitchen," she told the protocol droid. "I don't want the children eating replicated food anymore."

"My lady, we are no longer in orbit over Naboo," Threepio told her. "We left orbit several hours ago."

Padmé was angry at once. "What? Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid I don't know milady," the droid said. "I could find out if..."

But Padmé ignored him.

"I'm going to see Anakin," Padmé told Obi-Wan, who was also eating a replicated breakfast. "I need answers."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. He wanted to tell Padmé not to call her husband Anakin, for there was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Vader was decidedly _not_ Anakin Skywalker. But he kept his opinion to himself for the moment.

A short time later, Padmé headed for the quarters that were directly next to the ones she and her children were occupying. She had no idea what to expect when she entered Vader's sanctuary, for he had told her very little about his private life. When she saw a huge spherical pod at the far end of the room, she stopped in her tracks. _Is this where you sleep, Anakin?_ she wondered. She approached the pod cautiously, unsure how to proceed, and jumped back when the top half of the sphere opened with a loud mechanical sound. Vader was seated inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Did I ...were you sleeping?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said. "What are you doing here, Padmé?"

"I want to know why we've left Naboo," she said. "And why you did so without telling me."

 _I'm too tired for this,_ Vader reflected. "You were asleep when we left," he said. "I didn't want to wake you to tell you something so inconsequential." He knew at once that he'd chosen his words poorly.

"What is _inconsequential_ about my home?" she asked. "Luke and Leia's home? All their belongings, their toys, their clothes, they are on Naboo! Is _that_ inconsequential?"

Vader sighed. "Threepio and I brought trunks full of clothes and belongings for both you and the twins," he said. "We were up half the night doing it."

"Oh," Padmé said. "Well, thank you. But you still haven't told me why we left Naboo."

Vader said nothing for a moment, and simply admired the way his wife looked in her nightie, her long hair loose around her shoulders.

"Anakin?"

"We...we left Naboo because I need to address the Senate," he said finally. "With Palpatine dead, the Empire needs to be stabilized before all hell breaks loose."

"What are you going to tell them?" she asked. "What are your plans for the Empire?"

Vader didn't reply, which only made her more upset. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," she said. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

She turned to leave when Vader spoke. "Wait," he said. She turned around to face him gain. "I'd like you to come with me," he said. "To speak to the senate."

Padmé was surprised by this, but leery as well. "Why?"

"Because you're my wife," he said. "And I think it's about time that everyone knows it."

His words surprised Padmé. "Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Because by revealing that, you're also revealing that you are Anakin Skywalker," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "No one knew that he was your husband."

"True," she said. "But when it's known that we have children..." she stopped, feeling awkward.

Vader watched her for a moment. "You mean it's unbelievable that I could be the father of children in my current state?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Whether or not I can father children is nobody's bloody business," he said. "But I suppose you make a point."

"I think perhaps we should leave the twins out of this completely," she said. "For their own sake. I don't want them to become the centre of a media circus."

"Neither do I ," he said.

"Good," Padmé said. "I'll let you rest now," she said.

"I can, by the way," he said.

Padmé turned back to him. "You can what?" she asked.

"Father children," he said.

"Oh...and..how..how would you know that?" she asked, shocked by his candor. But then again, hadn't he always spoken what was on his mind in plain language?

"Take my word for it," he said, looking at her.

Padmé felt her face grow warm as he looked at her, and she wished, not for the first time, that she could see his face. His eyes, Anakin's beautiful blue eyes, had always conveyed his emotions to her.

"Very well," she said at last, not knowing what else to say. Padmé considered her words before she next spoke. "Do you think of yourself as Anakin Skywalker at all?" she asked. "Or is Anakin Skywalker dead to you?"

Vader was silent as he considered his wife's questions. Truth be told, he wasn't sure at all anymore. "I don't know," he admitted.

The fact that he hadn't said no gave Padmé hope. "I see," she said. "Get some sleep," she told him and then turned to leave.

"Lord Vader, we have arrived at the capital," came an announcement from the bridge.

Padmé look back at him and smiled. "Sorry," she said.

"Believe me, I'm used to it," Vader said, standing up. "We'll go to the senate within the hour," he said. "Can you be ready?"

"Of course," she said. "Where shall we meet?"

"Shuttle bay six," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Very well, I'll see you later, then."

"You will," he said, and then watched her leave, frustrated once again.

 _Senate Chamber - Imperial Capital_

Vader paced up and down in what had once been the office of the emperor. Memories of that fateful day more than two years earlier tore at his mind as he did so, each corner reminding him of a decision he'd made, a bridge he'd burned.

Padmé sat watching him, seeing how agitated he was, and knowing why. "Come sit with me," she said.

Vader stopped his pacing and looked at his wife. "I can't sit," he said. "I'm too edgy."

Padmé smiled, wishing she could help him take the edge off in the way he loved best, but decided now would not be a good time to suggest such a thing. Instead she stood up and walked over to him. "Try to relax, Ani," she said, taking one of his hands.

"How can I relax?" he asked. "You know how much I hate public speaking."

Padmé felt a lump in her throat, his words reminding her so much of her Anakin of old. _He's in there, I know he is...just below the surface._

"My lord, they're ready for you," announced Mas Amedda.

Vader nodded his understanding and squeezed his wife's hand. "Here we go," he said.

Padmé smiled up at him. "You're going be great," she said.

Vader hoped her confidence in him wasn't misplaced. It surprised him that she was so supportive of him, given that she had no idea what he was going to say to the senate.

The enormous gallery was silent as the infamous Darth Vader appeared. No one could see that there was a woman with him, for she was hooded and sat in the shadows. Vader glance back at her before stepping up to address the assembly.

"Palpatine is dead," Vader began. "And there is no one more gratified by this than I," he said. A few mutterings of surprise were heard amidst the senators, but Vader pressed on. "Six days ago I killed him," he said. "And then destroyed his ship, so that all trace of him was obliterated."

At this announcement the crowd became quite vocal. Vader sensed their shock, but more than this, he sensed their gratitude.

"Palpatine was a monster," Vader said. "A sadistic, evil thing who was a cancer that fed on a once great republic. I helped him to do this, and that is something I will have to learn to live with for the rest of my life."

"Do you mean to take his place, Lord Vader?" Senator Organa asked. Vader looked at him, feeling the hatred that the man bore him.

"No," Vader said. "I mean for you to, Senator."

Organa's eyes widened in shock, and the rest of the senators were just as surprised, and shouted questions at Vader. Vader put his hand up to quiet them.

"I do not mean that you become emperor, obviously," Vader said. "I mean to end the Empire, to return the galaxy to a democracy, with the Senate as its governing body. You, Senator Organa, are my choice as chancellor, but of course that is up to this assembly."

"May I ask why, Lord Vader?" Organa asked. "I am ...delighted that you feel this way," he said. "But I cannot help but wonder what brought about this ...monumental shift."

Vader hesitated, wondering if he ought to put his cards on the table.

"I have recently been reunited with my wife and children," Vader said, much to the shock of all assembled. "Palpatine told me that they were dead, killed by the Jedi, and I believed him. For two years I believed my family was dead, until recently, when I learned of his deceit. When I learned this, all the lies, the empty promises, the false hopes that he'd filled my head with for years began to unravel. I saw him for the monster that he truly is, the monster that the Jedi knew him to be. His death should have come sooner, but there is nothing to be done about that now. He is dead, and I hope he is rotting in the hell that he came from."

The reaction to Vader's words was a mixture of incredulity and excitement. It seemed that Palpatine was not a well liked man.

"You have a chancellor to elect," Vader said. "I will leave you to it." He turned to Padmé, held out his hand to her, and then they exited the arena.

Padmé walked along side Vader, unable to put into words how she was feeling. His actions had taken her completely by surprise. Never did she imagine he would relinquish control of the Empire. It seemed that he had more of Anakin Skywalker in him that he was willing to admit. _No, Anakin wanted the power...he told me so himself...he told me that he wanted more than what the Jedi offered...so who is he now?_

"Why don't we wait here while we wait for the election to finish?" Padmé suggested as they reached the emperor's private offices.

Vader nodded, looking around the room again. Padmé sat down and looked at him as he stared out the window. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Anakin," she said.

Vader turned to her. "How can you be proud of me?" he asked. "After everything I did," he said. "After what I did in this very room?"

Padmé stood up and walked over to him. "Your actions today will go a long way to make up for the past," she said.

"Nothing can make up for what I did, Padmé," he said. "Not if I lived to be a thousand years old, can I do that."

Padmé didn't know what to say and simply walked over to him. Without a word she took his hand. "The past is the past, Anakin," she told him. "Yes, you did terrible things," she continued. "And no doubt they will haunt you for the rest of your life. But you need to move on, Anakin."

"Move on?" he asked. "How? How can I move on, Padmé? I am trapped in this suit, the only thing keeping me alive. It's a constant reminder of all the decisions I made, all the mistakes I made. How do I ever get past that?"

Padmé sighed. "Perhaps there's some way to heal your injuries so you can live without the suit," she said.

Vader said nothing and turned away from her to look out the window again. "We've been over this, Padmé," he said. "There _is_ no way. This is my life. I must accept it."

Padmé said not more, knowing that when he was in a dark mood, it was best to leave him be. "Come on," she said, taking his hand again. "Let's go back to the ship. I'm sure Luke and Leia are missing us. We can hear the results of the election on the ship."

"That won't be necessary," Vader said. "Senator Organa is on his way here now."

Padmé trusted his insight, and within a few moments, Bail Organa appeared. The smile on his face told him the results even before he told the with words.

"I trust congratulations are in order," Padmé said.

Organa nodded. "Yes," he said. "And thank you." He looked at Vader. "You've made a good decision today, Vader," he said. "The first one you've made in quite some time, I might add."

Padmé felt the tension in the room skyrocket at his comment. To his credit, Vader did not reply.

"As chancellor, I am telling you to leave the capital and never return," Organa said. "There are many in the senate who wanted to see you prosecuted for war crimes," he said. "I managed to talk them out of it, citing your past service to the Republic as well as the fact that you have, in essence, killed the Empire. But you must make yourself scarce, Vader. I can't promise that people won't take matters into their own hands if you show yourself around here."

"Understood," Vader said, judging that he had been shown remarkable clemency. He turned to Padmé and held out his hand to her. And then they left, leaving the capital for what they felt certain would be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vader was silent as he flew the shuttle back to the ship. He had not considered that he would be shown mercy, for he'd certainly never shown any. _How many deaths on my soul?_ he wondered. _Is there anything left within me that even resembles a soul?_ Vader had felt certain that the moment he had killed Mace Windu instead of Palpatine would determine the fate of his soul for all time. But Padmé was forcing him to rethink that point of view. Could he start again? Could he make a new life with her and their children? There was nothing he wanted more; and yet it seemed an impossible fantasy.

Padmé watched Vader, knowing him well enough to sense the turmoil he was going through. A mere two years ago he had been a different man, a great hero, a Jedi knight...how did it all go so wrong?

"Talk to me, Anakin," she said.

Vader did not turn to her. "I'm not sure what to say, Padmé," he said.

"Tell me how you're feeling," she said. "You kept your feelings to yourself before, and that lead you to the dark side. I want to help you turn away from that darkness now. Please let me try."

"I was told that once a person starts down the dark path it would dominate their destiny forever," Vader said. "It's too late for me, Padmé. I've done too much to turn back now, can't you see that?"

Padmé felt her eyes fill with tears, not only at his words but at the underlying despair behind them. "I don't believe that," she said. "You killed Palpatine, the man you called master. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I killed him in revenge," Vader said. "Revenge for lying to me, revenge for harming you. Revenge is not the way of the Jedi, it's the way of the Sith."

"Is love the way of the Sith?" she asked.

"No, it isn't," Vader replied.

"So why did you care if Palpatine harmed me?" she said. "Why do you care about any of us if you're truly a Sith?"

Vader said nothing, unable to deny her logic. He cared because he loved his wife, loved their children. Wasn't that obvious to her? "You know why," he said. "Because I love you. I love our children."

"But Sith don't love," she pointed out again. "Do they?"

Vader was growing frustrated. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I just want you to tell me how you're feeling, that's all," she said, growing equally frustrated. "Is that so difficult?"

"Yes," he said, much to her consternation. "Because I don't even know myself."

Padmé said nothing, and so he continued.

"I feel torn, Padmé," he said. "Torn between the man I am, the man I was, and the man you want me to be. And while I'm...overjoyed to have you and the twins in my life, I'm frustrated by the fact that I will never again be able to make love to you, to touch you, to even kiss you. I'll never be able to kiss my children goodnight, or have them kiss me." He stopped, and was silent for a moment. "I suppose I should consider this punishment for all that I've done, for all the lives I've taken, for helping Palpatine create this Empire."

Padmé could hear the anguish in his voice, despite the mask he wore. She reached over to take his hand, to show him that she supported him. He looked at her, grateful for her love, for her forgiveness.

"We will get through this, Ani," she said. "We've been through so much in our lives together, we can get through this too."

Vader nodded, not wanting to squash her hopes and optimism. "I love you," he told her. "I hope you know how much. That never changed, Padmé. I've always loved you, and I always will."

Padmé smiled, unable to hold her tears at bay any longer. "I love you too," she said.

Obi-Wan had just put the twins to bed when Vader and Padmé returned. Obi-Wan had been very curious about the goings on at the Senate, and had waited with a most un-Jedi like impatience for them to return and fill him in.

"Welcome back," Obi-Wan said as he met them in the common area of the quarters. "I trust all went well?"

Vader sensed his old mentor's curiosity, and decided to keep him waiting. "Well enough, yes," he said, walking past him to sit on a sofa. Padmé smiled, seeing what was going on.

"it went very well, Obi-Wan," she said, sitting down beside her husband.

Obi-Wan sat down across from them, looking from one to the other. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Padmé looked at Vader who seemed content to keep Obi-Wan in suspense. "Anakin handed over control of the Empire to the Senate," she told him, enjoying the look of utter shock on his face.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and turned to Vader. "You did that?" he asked.

Vader nodded. "I did," he said.

"I...I don't know what to say," Obi-Wan said. "I certainly didn't expect this, I must say."

Padmé smiled. "I don't think anyone did," she said, looking at Vader. "I know I didn't."

"So what happens next?" Obi-Wan said.

"Next the Senate takes over," Vader said. "Weren't you listening?"

Obi-Wan smiled, seeing that he was being toyed with. "Yes, I got that," he said. " I mean...what happens next with you?"

Vader looked at his wife, who was watching him for his response. "I will disappear from public life," he said. "And spend my life raising my children with my wife."

His words moved Obi-Wan, finding them bittersweet. _If only you'd made this decision two years ago,_ he reflected. _If only you'd seen that this was all you needed all along..._

"I'm ...speechless," Obi-Wan said. "And so very pleased. Tell me, is there anything I can do to help with this...transition?"

"Yes, actually," Vader said. "You can take this ship and find as many Jedi as you can," he said. "You are the only one who can restore the order, Obi-Wan. I can't do it, I have no right to even try."

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, wondering if she was as shocked as he was to hear Vader's request.

"I'm not sure how to begin," Obi-Wan said, still unsure if he could trust Vader. It had only been two years since Vader had slaughtered Jedi, after all. Was he simply looking for an expedient way to finish the job?

Vader sensed Obi-Wan's reticence, and understood whence it came. "You don't trust me," he said. "It's clear to me."

"No, not entirely," Obi-Wan said. "Can you blame me? Would you in my place?"

"No," Vader replied at once. "I wouldn't." He stood up. "It's been a very long day," he said. "And it's late." He turned to Padmé. "We're on our way to Naboo," he told her. "We should be there in the morning."

"I can't wait," she said, and stood up with him. "I'll walk you out."

Vader said nothing, but took his wife's hand and walked out of the room, saying no more to Obi-Wan. Padmé could see that he was upset, but didn't know how to allay his worries. Obi-Wan was perfectly justified in not trusting him, at least not yet. It had been far too soon, after all. Mustafar was only a short two years ago. _He will see in time that Anakin is changing,_ she reflected as she walked with Vader to his quarters. _Just as I do._

"Goodnight, Angel," Vader said when they reached his quarters.

"Goodnight," she said. "Sleep well, Ani."

"I'll try," he said. And then he entered his quarters and disappeared from her sight.

Padmé returned to her own adjoining quarters, deciding that she too would go to bed. It had been a long day.

 _The next day_

Padmé smiled as she watched Luke and Leia chase after a butterfly. They were delighted to be home, to be able to run around in the fresh air and sunshine, and Padmé was equally delighted. Her rambling cottage on the shores of Lake Varykino had been home for more than two years now, and there was no place she felt more comfortable. She turned to Vader, who stood beside her, watching their children. She wished she could see his eyes, see what it was he was thinking as he stood there under the bright Naboo sun. The conversation they'd had the previous day had preyed on her mind a lot. It frustrated her that she had no idea how to reach or comfort him.

"I have made arrangements to have one of the rooms in the cottage modified to meet my needs," Vader told her as they sat down on a nearby bench to watch their twins play. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" she asked. "This is your home now too," she told him.

Vader nodded, and looked at the children again. "I wish I didn't need to resort to such measures," he said. "But if I am to live here with you and the children, then I have no choice."

"I know," she said. She wanted to point out to him again that he shouldn't give up hope, that he needed to be positive about finding a way to heal his body, but she didn't. Vader had made it clear to her that he harboured no such hope, and seemed frustrated with her repeated attempts to argue the point with him.

"I should get back to the ship," he said, standing up. "Hopefully these renovations won't take long. I don't want to disrupt your life any more than necessary."

Padmé looked up at him, hating the formality that seemed to exist between them now. "Don't worry about that," she said. "I'll just be happy to have you living under the same roof as me."

Vader nodded. "Until later, then," he said. He touched her face in a gesture of affection and then turned and left her. Padmé watched him depart, trying to deny the lump in her throat. _Come back to me, Anakin,_ she thought. _I know you're in there...come back to me._

"Mommy look!"

Padmé turned her attention to her children, and smiled as they approached her. They had caught the butterfly, which didn't surprise her at all. The children of the Chosen One were anything but ordinary.

Vader had almost reached his shuttle when he heard a voice, one he'd not heard in a long time.

"Anakin, it's good to see you again."

Vader turned to see none other than Qui-Gon Jinn standing amidst the trees. For a moment Vader thought he was hallucinating. Qui-Gon smiled, as though reading Vader's thoughts.

"I promise you, you're not imagining things," Qui-Gon said affably.

"How?" Vader said. "How is this possible?"

"I have learned that, through the Force, many things are possible," Qui-Gon said. "Things beyond your imagination, Anakin."

"I am not Anakin, Qui-Gon," Vader said. "I haven't been Anakin since ..." he stopped, ashamed to admit to his former master what he'd become.

"I know what happened to you, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, the smile leaving his face. "I saw it all. I saw the agony you went through, the pain. And I know how Palpatine drew you to the darkness with a web of lies and empty promises."

Vader said nothing, shocked that he would know. "And yet you call me Anakin," he said. "If you truly knew the things I have done, you would know that Anakin Skywalker was destroyed on that day I chose to save Palpatine rather than kill him."

"I know that Anakin Skywalker is your true self," Qui-Gon said. "And that your destiny is to be him again. Don't forget, you are the Chosen One, Anakin. That has never changed."

Vader didn't want to hear it. "I am _not_ the Chosen one," he said. "You have the wrong man, Qui-Gon. Perhaps you've had the wrong man all along. Leave me alone." He walked away, heading towards the shuttle that sat nearby.

Qui-Gon watched him, untouched by his negativity. He let him go for the moment but smiled to himself. "Oh no, my former padawan," he said softly. "I've had the right man all along."

Vader busied himself with arranging to have a hyperbaric chamber and a bacta tank in his wife's home. It bothered him tremendously that Padmé would see the ugly truth of his life now, how he could not perform the simplest of human functions without assistance and technology. And yet, how else could he be a part of her life, or the lives of their children if he did not live with her?

It was late at night when he had finally decided to get some sleep. The day had been a busy one, between making arrangements to live with Padmé and explaining to his men that they would be taking orders from the Senate, he felt exhausted. Placing Obi-Wan in command of the ship for the time being seemed a wise precaution, and, he hoped, would help his former master trust him.

Vader had just arrived at his quarters when he sensed someone at his door. He walked over to the door and it slid open to reveal Obi-Wan. "Come in," Vader said, not at all surprised to see him.

"I just wanted to let you know how things went today," Obi-Wan said, stepping into Vader's sanctuary. He glanced around briefly before looking back at him. "It's been a while since I commanded a ship."

"Not that long," Vader said. "How did the men take to the change in command?"  
"They're confused," Obi-Wan said. "This has all been very sudden. I have to admit that I'm rather confused myself."

Vader said nothing and walked away from him. "That isn't my problem anymore," he said. "The men will adapt."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Will you?" he asked.

Vader turned to him again. "Will I what?"

"Adapt," Obi-Wan said, walking over to him. "This is a big change for you as well," he said. "I have to wonder if you're ready for it."

"Are you doubting my commitment to Padmé? To our children?" Vader asked challengingly.

"That wasn't my intention," Obi-Wan said. "It's just that...your life is about to become very different to what it's been for the past two years. Surely you can see that."

"Of course I do," Vader said. "I know what I'm doing. It's what I should have done two years ago instead of..." he stopped. "I know what I'm doing."

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing tremendous conflict in Vader. He decided that was a good thing. "I'll let you get your rest," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Vader said, and then headed to his chamber to try and get some much needed sleep.

"You don't have to live this way, Anakin."

Vader opened his eyes at the sound of the voice. "I told you to leave me alone," he said.

"Don't you want to know what I've learned?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Vader said. "I want to sleep."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "But you haven't heard the last of me, Anakin."

Vader frowned, and closed his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Padmé had just sat down to eat breakfast with Luke and Leia when she heard the door downstairs open. Luke and Leia heard it too, and looked over to the stairs.

"Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"No, I don't think so sweetheart," Padmé said as she cut up her son's pancakes. "He's busy on Daddy's ship, remember?"

"Good morning," said Vader as he entered the room.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "Good morning," she said. "You're here early."

"I couldn't sleep," he told her as he sat beside Leia. "So I thought I'd come down here and see how things were coming along."

"They're not finished, as you probably saw," Padmé said. "It's quite a mess down there right now."

"I'm sorry about that," Vader said. "I wish there was another way."

Padmé said nothing as she sipped her tea. _There is, you just won't consider it._

"How is Obi-Wan making out on the ship?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Hard to say," Vader replied. "He says he's not used to command, but I don't believe him. I think he's enjoying it to tell you the truth."

Padmé smiled. "Well he was a general not that long ago," she said.

"I know," Vader said, not wanting to think about the past. He hesitated, wondering if he ought to tell her about Qui-Gon. _No, she'd just think I'd lost my mind..._ "I'm going to see if I can motivate the workers to move faster," he said, standing up. He tousled the hair of each of his children affectionately before leaving them once again.

Padmé wasn't sure she wanted to know how he was planning on doing that, and decided not to ask. Instead she finished her breakfast and tried to ignore the feelings of anxiety that were welling up inside of her.

Night had fallen, and Padmé had just finished bathing Luke and Leia. The workers had been toiling incessantly all day long, and had almost finished the renovations. Vader was disappointed that he would need to return to his ship once again, but it could not be avoided. He watched as Padmé got their children ready for bed, amazed by how naturally she had taken to being a mother.

"I'll be back in the morning," Vader said as Padmé walked him to the door. "Hopefully tonight will be the last night we'll spend apart."

Padmé frowned. "Will it?" she asked. "You won't be sleeping in my bed, Anakin."

"You know that isn't possible," he said. "Surely you know how much I want that, how much I want you."

"Then don't dismiss the possibility of fixing your injuries so quickly," she said.

"Don't you think I _want_ to have them fixed?" he asked, growing annoyed. "Do you think I like living like this?"

"I didn't say that you did," Padmé replied, growing frustrated. "But you're so closed minded! Why won't you at least consider..."

"Because there is no way," he interjected hotly. "Accept it, Padmé. Accept me for the way I am, or else tell me it's over."

Padmé's eyes widened. "I can't believe you just said that," she said. "Perhaps you ought to leave before one of us says something regrettable."

"Good idea," he said. "Goodnight," he said, and turned and left her shaking and upset.

Padmé watched him retreat into the forest, doing her best to hold it together. He was a walking contradiction to her, at once showing glimpses of the man he once was, and the next proving himself to be utterly dark. She couldn't help but wonder if he would learn to regret his decision to give control of the Empire to the Senate, if perhaps he would discover that living with his family wasn't enough. _And then what?_ she wondered as she walked back into the cottage. _What then, Anakin? Will you resent me for making you choose again? Will you hate me because you made the wrong choice?_

Vader reached the shuttle and sat in the cockpit for a long time, simply thinking. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ he rebuked himself. _She accepts you, she loves you despite everything you've done, despite the fact that you're more machine than man...and you give her an ultimatum?_ He sighed, and considered going back to the house to apologize. But it was late, and he didn't want to wake her up, didn't want to wake up the children.

"Padmé will always love you, Anakin. She always has. But she deserves so much more, don't you think?"

Vader turned and looked at Qui-Gon who sat in the co-pilot's seat. He was growing accustomed to the frequent appearances of his first master, though he still didn't entirely understand how it was possible. "She deserves the universe," he said. "And if I could give it to her, I would."

Qui-Gon smiled. "She doesn't need the universe, Ani, she needs you."

Vader was silent as he considered this. "Tell me what you think you can do," he said, still not convinced. "I'm listening."

Qui-Gon nodded, pleased that Vader had, at last, seen reason. "Tell me what you were taught about the healing powers of the Force," he said.

"Not a lot," Vader said. "Obi-Wan mentioned them, but it was never something I was taught. If that's your great solution, Qui-Gon, then I'll save you the trouble. I've tried healing myself using the Force, it didn't work."

Qui-Gon wasn't put off by Vader's negativity. "You were using the Dark side, no doubt," he remarked.

"Yes," Vader said. "Of course."

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Dark side only knows how to destroy, Anakin. Surely you can see that now. The healing powers of the Force exist only in the Light, and if you truly want to be healed, then you must embrace the Light."

Vader knew that what Qui-Gon was saying was true. The dark side had brought him nothing but pain. Nothing good could come from it; but how was he to escape from it when it was all he'd known for two years?

"I'm not sure how to do that," Vader admitted. "I'm not sure I even can any more."

Qui-Gon frowned. "You've already begun, Anakin," he said. "The moment you chose your family over your master was your first step. Handing over the Empire to the Senate was the second. Don't you see how far you've already come?"

Vader considered Qui-Gon's words. He didn't want to consider that it was possible, for the disappointment would be too much to bear. And yet, didn't he owe it to Padmé and their children to try?

"It's late," Qui-Gon said. "Get some sleep, Ani. Think about what I've said. We'll talk again soon."

Vader nodded, and then piloted the shuttle back to the ship.

Obi-Wan was in the shuttle bay when Vader arrived. He waited for Vader to disembark, somewhat surprised to see him back so soon.

"Everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I need to talk to you," Vader said. "Come with me."

Obi-Wan was curious, and simply walked with Vader until they reached a nearby turbo lift.

"I've seen Qui-Gon Jinn," Vader said. His words could not have been more shocking to Obi-Wan.

"You've seen him?" Obi-Wan asked. "How? How is that possible? He's been dead 15 years."

"I know it seems...improbable," Vader said as they stepped off the lift. "But I'm telling you the truth. He told me that he has found a way to return from the dead, and now he can."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You mean...he's alive? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, he isn't...he isn't corporeal, not in the way you and I are," Vader said. "He's ethereal, like a spirit, but it's him, Obi-Wan. It looks like him, sounds like him. I _know_ it's him."

Obi-Wan considered this, the idea of seeing his old master again exciting him. "That's remarkable," he said. "No doubt he has seen the changes in you, Anakin, just as I have."

"He said as much," Vader said. "I need sleep," he said, as they stopped outside of Vader's quarters. "I'll tell you more in the morning."

"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan said.

'' _Anakin, I don't know you anymore! Don't you know how much I need you? Don't you know how much I love you?" Padmé pleaded._

 _But Vader was angry. "You lie! If you loved me you'd accept me! If you loved me you wouldn't ask me to change!"_

" _Ani, please…." But her words with cut short when Vader reached out and force choked her…._

Vader woke up with a start, the images of his nightmare shaking him deeply. _My God…what was that?_ He thought anxiously. _Why would I even imagine such a thing? I would_ _ **never**_ _do such a thing!_

Deciding that he would sleep no more, Vader donned his helmet and left his chamber, knowing he wouldn't rest until he spoke to his wife again.

It was utterly dark in the forest as Vader made his way to the cottage. He knew that he would be waking Padmé up, but he didn't care. He needed to see her, needed to hold her, needed to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. And until he did, nothing else mattered.

Padmé was in a fitful sleep when a sound outside her room woke her up. She knew the sounds of Artoo Detoo as he patrolled the house, and this was not one of his sounds. Padmé sat up in bed, her heart pounding. And then her door opened, and she heard Vader's respirator. She relaxed, and got out of bed to go to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night, Anakin. You should be sleeping."

Vader stood staring at her for a moment, the images of his hellish dream jumping to his mind. "I…I couldn't sleep," he said. "I needed to see you, Padmé. I feel terrible about what I said earlier, and I wanted to, needed to, apologize."

Padmé smiled. "This could have waited until the morning, Ani," she told him gently.

Vader shook his head. "No, it couldn't," he said. He had no intention of telling her about his nightmare, couldn't even bring himself to describe the horrible images. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I love you, and I was an ass talking to you that way."

Padmé reached out and took his hands. "Thank you," she said. "And I'm sorry too," she said. "For pressuring you. I don't mean to…"

"I know you want only the best for me," he said.

Padmé nodded. "That's all I've ever wanted," she told him. "Surely you know that."

"I do," Vader said. "And I'm sorry. I have something I want to tell you," he said. "Something rather surprising."

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

Vader sat down beside her. "I had a visit from someone," he said. "Someone who has been dead for 15 years."  
Padmé looked at him questioningly. "Who?" she asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Vader told her.

"You...you _saw_ him?" she asked. "How, Ani? How is that possible?"

"He told me that he has learned a way to return," Vader told her. "Somehow the Force enabled him to appear to me, Padmé," he said, taking her hand. "I don't begin to understand how, but I know it's him. He spoke to me, and I recognize his words. He wants to help me, Angel," he told her.

"Help you how?" she asked.

"He wants to show me how to heal myself," he told her.

Padmé's eyes widened. "Really? Is that possible?" she asked. "I thought you'd tried that already," she said.

"I did," Vader replied. "But it was the Dark Side I was using," he said. "I know now that the Dark Side is incapable of healing, that is does nothing but destroy."

Padmé sensed his bitterness, and squeezed his hand. "I think this is wonderful," she said. "Qui-Gon always had such faith in you, Anakin. If anyone can show you the way to do this, he can."

Vader nodded. "I hope so," he said. "It won't be easy," he said. "The Dark Side comes too easily to me, it will be difficult to seek out the light again. But I will do it, Padmé. I will do it for you, for Luke and Leia," he told her. "I want to be a real father to them, a real husband to you," he said. "I can't tell you how much I want to touch you again, to make love to you. I want to be able to kiss my children, to play with them in the way they need me too. I want to have more children with you, if you are willing."

Padmé smiled. "I would love that," she said. "I know you can do this, Anakin. I have total faith in you."

Vader said nothing, her words moving him. He stood up and walked over to the chair that he was sitting in the corner of the room. He sat down, and held a hand out to her. Padmé stood up and walked over to him, letting him pull her onto his lap. She knew that he was desperate to be close to her in whatever way he could. She shared his need, and simply enjoyed their closeness.

"I love you, Anakin," she said, resting her head on his armoured shoulder as Vader wrapped his cloak around her.

"I love you too, my angel," he said. They sat for a long time together, until they both fell asleep, simply content to be close to one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vader woke up early, and looked down at his wife in his arms. Padmé was still asleep, and for a moment he simply watched her. He was reminded of so many times before when he would watch her as she slept, hating the fact that he would need to leave her. He desperately missed being able to lie with her in bed, to hold her in his arms, to feel her skin next to his. _Then you know what you need to do,_ he reflected, remembering Qui-Gon's words. _You must embrace the Light._

Carefully picking her up in his arms, Vader stood up and carried Padmé to her bed, and gently lay her down. He pulled the covers up over her again, and then left her to sleep.

As he left Padmé's room, he sensed that one of his children was awake. _It's Luke,_ he realized, recognizing his son's Force signature. He walked into the twins' room and saw Luke standing up in his crib. The boy, recognizing his father, lifted his arms to Vader. Vader smiled, warmed by the boy's trust in him, and picked him up.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he walked out of the room with the boy, not wishing to wake up Leia.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Luke said.

"Well then let's get you some breakfast," Vader said. Then he remembered the routine he'd watched Padmé perform with their twins many times. "Potty first," he said, feeling oddly silly about saying it. He set Luke down and the boy ran to the bathroom across the hall. After making sure that Luke had used the toilet and washed his hands, Vader brought his son upstairs to give him breakfast. See - Threepio had been in the kitchen preparing a meal for the family, and was quite shocked to see Vader appear at the top of the stairs with Luke in his arms.

"Oh! Lord Vader!" the droid exclaimed, dropping the spatula he was using onto the floor. "Whatever are you doing here at this hour?"

"Getting my son breakfast," Vader replied, setting Luke in his booster seat and strapping him in. He turned to the droid. "Is it ready?"

"Oh...oh well almost," Threepio stammered, bending over to pick up the spatula and washing it off.

Vader ignored the droid and went to the refrigerator to get his son a glass of juice.

Padmé woke up, and for a moment she wondered if she'd dreamed that Vader had come to her in the night. She got up and, after putting on her robe, went to check on the twins. Leia was awake when she arrived, but Luke was not in his crib. A brief moment of panic beset her, borne of the many years she'd spent hiding her precious children from Palpatine; but then reasoned that Luke was no doubt with his father. Sure enough, after taking Leia upstairs, Padmé smiled as she saw Vader sitting at the table beside their son, talking to him as Luke ate his breakfast.

"Mommy!" Luke said, waving his spoon at her.

"Good morning sweetheart," Padmé said, kissing the top of Luke's head. She set Leia in her seat beside her brother and strapped her in. "Good morning Ani," she said looking up at him with a smile. "How long have you two been up here?"

"Not long," Vader said. "I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"Sleep in? What's that?" Padmé asked as she brought Leia some breakfast. She sat down across from Vader and looked at him. "You must be tired," she said.

"A bit," Vader said, watching his children eat. "I'm okay."

"The men should be finished with the renovations today," she said as Threepio brought her a cup of coffee.

Vader nodded. "I certainly hope so," he said. "I'm going to go assess their work," he said, standing up. "See if the damn thing is anywhere near being ready."

Padmé smiled.

Vader headed downstairs where the workmen had just arrived to begin their day's work. They looked up rather nervously when Vader appeared, each of them looking at each other. Vader was suspicious at once.

"Lord Vader," the foreman of the crew began, "we need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Vader asked, sure that what the man was going to say would make him very unhappy.

The foreman glanced nervously at his comrades before continuing. "We've run into a snag, I'm afraid," he said.

"Snag?" Vader said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we don't have enough clearance in this room," the man said. "Something we...neglected to take into consideration when we started on..." his words were cut off by the iron grip of invisible fingers on his throat. Within moments he collapsed dead on the floor.

Vader turned to the other meant. "Get out," he barked. "All of you! Get out!"

The men ran for the door, not even stopping to pick up their toolboxes in their haste.

Vader clenched his fists angrily, fighting the surges of darkness that flooded him. He turned and looked at the dead man lying on the floor, his face blue. _Another soul on my conscious,_ he reflected as the darkness began to abate.

"Ani?"

Vader looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway. She looked aghast at the dead man on the floor, and then up at him, hating to consider what had happened to him.

"They didn't consider the clearance of the pod when they started the project," Vader told her.

Padmé frowned, anxiety welling up inside of her. "You killed him because he made a mistake?"

"I...lost my temper," Vader said. "The frustration..."

"I understand that you're frustrated," she said. "So am I. But did the man deserve to die?"

"You don't understand," Vader said. "I can't help the darkness, Padmé. It's a part of who I am."

Padmé had no response, for she was heart sick by his comment. It was so easy to forget that part of him when she saw him with their children, when he was tender as he had been the previous night. But the dead body on the floor in front of her was a very real reminder of just how dark her husband was, despite how far he had come in the past several weeks. Fighting the tears that rose to her eyes, Padmé simply left the room without saying another word.

Vader stood in the room, alone, feeling remorse start to worm its way into the darkness that had filled him moments earlier. He looked down at the dead man, wondering, not for the first time, if he was capable of change.

"You are capable, Anakin, you just need to try."

Vader turned to see Qui-Gon in the room. "You don't think I'm trying?" he asked bitterly.

"No I don't," Qui-Gon replied. "If you were, this man wouldn't be dead."

"You don't understand," Vader said, turning away again. "You have no idea what it's like to be me."

"No, I don't," Qui-Gon admitted. "But I can imagine what it's like. I know how isolated you feel, Anakin. I know how painful it is to live in that suit, unable to live like a human being. But I'm offering you a way out of this isolation, don't you see that? But you need to be the one to make it happen, Anakin. I'm simply showing you the way to do it."

Vader reflected on Qui-Gon's words, the dream he'd had the previous night jumping to his mind. _Am I capable of doing such a thing? Is the darkness within me capable of hurting the ones I love most? I must never let that happen...I'll die first._

"Then show me," Vader said at last. "I'm in your hands, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Call your men back to fix this, and to remove this man," he said. "Your children should not see this," he said. "And then follow me."

Padmé pulled herself together as she returned upstairs. Threepio had removed the twins from their booster seats and was clearing off the table when Padmé arrived. She forced a smile onto her face as she joined Luke and Leia in the sunroom, their favourite place to play. Sitting down on the floor with them, she pushed the ugly scene downstairs from her mind as she engaged with the simple play of her beloved twins. Both Luke and Leia had vivid imaginations, and were extremely curious children. They loved to explore, test and investigate everything around them. It was exhausting for Padmé as a single mother, but she cherished every minute with them. _And so would you, Anakin, if you'd only try to change for them,_ she reflected sadly. She pushed the emotion away, knowing how intuitive Luke and Leia were, not wanting to give them any reason to worry.

Vader and Qui-Gon headed into the forest, to a clearing not far from the house. Qui-Gon sat down on a felled tree, and invited Vader to do the same.

"Now, before we begin, I want you to clear your mind, Anakin," Qui-Gon began. "Remove all worries and doubts, simply focus on the serenity that is the Force. Feel it around you, in everything you see."

It had been a long time since Vader had meditated in such a manner, and it was not easy for him. But he was a determined man, and he concentrated deeply, reaching out, for the first time in more than two years, to touch the living Force. When he did, he was astonished by what he experienced. The forest was alive with the Force, its beauty awing him. The light surrounded him, filling his battered soul with energy and purity, untainted by the darkness he had embraced when he had committed himself to the Sith. _This is the true nature of the Force,_ he heard Qui-Gon's voice say in his mind. _Embrace it, Anakin, it is a part of you...do you see your children? They are a part of it too, just as strong, just as brilliant as you..._ Vader's mind sought out Luke and Leia, and his eyes filled with tears when his mind touched theirs. They were playing, laughing, their joy innocent and pure, like the Force that surrounded them. _They are a part of you, Anakin,_ Qui-Gon told him. _Hold onto that...let that love you feel lead you out of the darkness._

For a few moments Qui-Gon was silent, letting Vader connect with his children through the Force. He sensed how moved Vader was, and decided that this was a good start. _Now Anakin, I want you to picture yourself as you were when you and I met,_ Qui-Gon instructed. _Picture that young boy, full of goodness, full of wonder and innocence. See him in your mind, Anakin, see yourself, as innocent as your own children are right now._

Vader tried to picture the young slave boy who Qui-Gon had discovered, but it was difficult. So much had happened in his life since he was that boy. Only 15 years had passed, but it had been an eventful 15 years. He had become the greatest Jedi in the galaxy, a general in the Clone Wars. He had married the love of his life in secret, and then, terrified of losing her, had sold his soul to evil incarnate to save her. And he had betrayed the Jedi, his brother, his best friend...

"I can't do this," Vader said, standing up suddenly. "I just...can't."

Qui-Gon let Vader walk away, knowing that he wouldn't get far. Sure enough, Vader had reached the landing pad when he was met by Obi-Wan.

"Let me pass, Obi-Wan," Vader said.

"I can't do that," Obi-Wan said. "Master Qui-Gon instructed me to prevent you from leaving."

Vader clenched his fists in frustration. "I have no wish to fight with you," he said.

"Neither do I," Obi-Wan said. "But Qui-Gon was quite insistent."

Vader frowned, wondering how Qui-Gon had even had time to contact Obi-Wan, but deciding that Qui-Gon had everything all planned out already.

"Say what you have to say, then," Vader said.

"You're frustrated, I see that," Obi-Wan said. "No doubt Qui-Gon is making some rather arduous demands of your patience."

"It isn't my patience that is being put to the test," Vader said, walking away from Obi-Wan.

"What then?" Obi-Wan said. "What has you wanting to walk away?"

Vader hesitated before responding. "He is forcing me to look at the past, my past," Vader said.

"And that makes you uncomfortable," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course it does," Vader said irritably.

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan prodded.

Vader turned to face him. "You know damn well why," he snapped.

"I do," Obi-Wan said. "But I want to hear you say it, Anakin. You need to say it. You need to face it."

"What do you want me to say?" Vader finally relented. "What, Obi-Wan? You want me to describe how I killed Master Windu? You want to hear about how the younglings I slaughtered begged for mercy? Or maybe you want to relive how I tried to kill you on Mustafar? Is that enough? Or should I go on to describe how it felt to be burning alive?"

"I don't need you to do that," Obi-Wan said. "I sensed your pain. I sense it still. That's the way it is with brothers."

"How can you call me brother after Mustafar? After what I did at the temple?" Vader asked.

Obi-Wan could feel guilt starting to creep its way into Vader, and he decided that it was a good thing. If he felt guilty about his crimes, then perhaps there was a chance that he could, in fact, conquer the Darkness within him.

"Do you regret what you did, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. "Or do you still feel justified in doing it?"

"At first I believed I was doing it to save Padmé," Vader said. "I felt that I had no choice but to turn to the Dark Side," he said. "That it was the only way to save her, to prevent her from dying."

"Palpatine lead you to believe that," Obi-Wan said. "And now you know that he was using you," he said. "You know that he would have said anything to lure you to the Dark Side."

"I know," Vader said bitterly. "And I let him. I believed his promises like a fool. I thrived on his flattery. But in the end it was all lies. All of it. Padmé didn't die, but not because of me turning to the Dark Side. She survived because she is strong. If only I'd listened to her when she told me she'd be fine. If only I'd listened to you," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I just wish I'd known what you were going through," he said. "I should have known, Anakin. I should have been the one to help you through it, not Palpatine."

Vader was silent as he considered this. "It's irrelevant now," he said. "I can't erase the past, no matter how much I may regret it."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "I feel the same way," he said. "I can't change what I did to you on that terrible day, Anakin," he said. "But now maybe I can help you. I know what Qui-Gon is trying to do for you, and I share his optimism."

"I'm not sure that I do," Vader said.

Obi-Wan knew that the Dark Side was making him pessimistic, that it had been so long since he'd known anything but the Dark Side that it would be difficult for him to see beyond it.

"I think you should get some rest, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "When was the last time you had a decent sleep?"

"I don't recall," Vader said, the thought of sleep appealing to him immensely.

"Not good," Obi-Wan said. "You never did know when to take care of yourself," he mused.

"Something I learned from you, no doubt," Vader replied.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Perhaps so," he said. "I'm heading back to the ship," he said. "Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" Vader asked.

"Of course you do," Obi-Wan said.

Vader didn't think he did, and simply walked along side Obi-Wan onto the shuttle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Padmé did her best to hide her emotions from Luke and Leia, but she was not entirely successful. They watched her from time to time as she played with them, and over the course of the day. Neither of them were old enough to verbalize their concerns, but they felt them just the same.

"I have a wonderful idea," Padmé said as they sat eating lunch together. "We're going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa!"

Luke and Leia had only met their grandparents recently, and only over a computer screen. So the idea of meeting them in person was exciting to both of them.

"Now, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"As soon as we get a few things packed," Padmé said, standing up and starting to clear the dishes. "Very soon." The idea of getting away appealed to her, for the tension that had been growing between her and Vader was getting to her. Not only that, the workman had left quite a mess on the main floor, and Padmé was getting tired of it, not to mention the noise.

"Daddy go too?" Leia asked.

"No, Daddy won't be going," Padmé said. "He has too much work."

Neither of the twins questioned her on this, for they were quite accustomed to their father coming and going.

Within the hour, Padmé and her children, along with Artoo-Detoo, were on their way to the Naberrie home outside of Theed. Padmé was excited to see her parents and sister again after so long, and felt badly that she'd had to let them believe she was dead for two years. But they knew better now, and there would be no reason to hide any more.

"Daddy!" Padmé cried as her father met her and the twins at the gate. Ruwee hugged his daughter tightly, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thank God you're alive," he said as he kissed her face. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Dad, this is Luke and this is Leia," Padmé said, introducing her children. "Children, this is your grandpa."

Ruwee squatted down to face his grandchildren, a smile on his face. "It's so nice to meet you both," he said. "Come inside, your grandmother and auntie are dying to see all of you."

Padmé knew that her parents would be looking for an explanation about the past two years, and was dreading telling them. Not only that, she had not told them who the father of her twins was yet. Undoubtedly they would both be shocked when she told them.

Jobal and Sola were overwhelmed as they greeted Padmé and her children, Sola's daughter excited beyond measure to meet new cousins.

"Why don't you girls take the twins outside to play while we talk with Aunt Padmé?" suggested Sola.

"Okay Mommy," the elder of the two girls, Ryoo, replied. She and her sister, Pooja, each took a twin's hand and lead them outside into the garden followed by Artoo as the adults sat down around the kitchen table.

"Padmé it's so wonderful to see you," Jobal began, putting her hand on Padmé's. "When you contacted us, I thought it was a dream! And now you're here, you're really here!"

Padmé smiled. "I'm so sorry I had to let you believe that I was dead, all of you," she said. "But it was absolutely necessary, I promise you. The safety of Luke and Leia depended on it."

"There's a lot about your life for the past several years we know nothing about, Padmé," Ruwee said. "Including who the father of your children is. Are you going to fill us in now?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm going to tell you everything."

Vader awoke after enjoying a long, much needed nap. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept as well.

After checking for any messages, he donned his mask and helmet and left the pod. He knew that he would need to make amends for the way he'd left things with Padmé. The death of the workman was weighing heavily on him. After doing some investigation, he found out that the man was single, but that he supported an elderly father. Vader made arrangements to have the payments continue to the old man. He knew that it would not make up for the murder of the man, but felt compelled to do it nonetheless. _Padmé would want me to,_ he told himself. _She would do so without a moment's hesitation.._

Vader avoided Obi-Wan, not wanting to get into another heavy discussion with him, and headed for the shuttle bay. He was hopeful that Padmé would appreciate that he'd arranged to have the dead man's father compensated financially. The look on her face when she'd seen the man's body on the floor had not left Vader's mind. It bothered him greatly. _If I'm going to change, this is a start,_ he reasoned. _And I will change... for her I will do anything._

Upon reaching the cottage, Vader noticed that the men had begun working again. He walked into the room where they were, and all activity stopped at once. Vader could sense the apprehension and fear in the room.

"Lord Vader," one of the men said, walking over to Vader. "Lady Vader had has recommence work," he explained. "we've made the necessary changes to the design, so hopefully things will go on without any more problems."

Vader nodded. "Carry on," he said. He left the men and went to look for his family. He was met in the corridor by See-Threepio.

"Good morning, Lord Vader," the droid said cheerfully.

"Where is my wife?" Vader asked.

"Mistress Padmé and the children left earlier today," Threepio replied. "They went to visit Miss Padmé's parents, I believe."

"I see," Vader said, disappointed. "When did she say she would return?"

"She didn't say, Lord Vader," Threepio replied. "But she packed a bag, so presumably she planned to stay for a few days."

Vader was not surprised to hear this. There had been a lot of tension between them when they'd seen each other earlier; no doubt Padmé needed some time away to sort things out. And she had not seen her parents in two years, he realized. No doubt they would be happy to see her. _No doubt they will be horrified to learn who she's married to,_ he reflected. He was not wrong.

Padmé waited for a reaction after telling her long, convoluted tale. The expression on the faces of her family members told her exactly how they were feeling.

"Are you telling us that you are married to Darth Vader?" Ruwee said. _"Darth Vader?"_

"I'm telling you that the man I married, Anakin Skywalker, _became_ Darth Vader," Padmé said. "And I've explained how and why that happened."

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged a look of shock.

"You said you were hiding from him for two years," Sola said. "So why are you now living openly?"

"It wasn't him I was hiding from," Padmé said. "It was the emperor. The emperor is dead now, so Luke and Leia are safe."

"You expect us to believe that Darth Vader can be trusted?" Jobal asked. "Because I for one am having a hard time doing that. He's notorious, Padmé. The emperor's right hand! Slayer of the Jedi!"

"I know exactly who and what he is," Padmé said, reminded all too vividly of the ugly incident that morning. "I'm not defending his actions, nor would he for that matter. But I feel strongly that he is capable of change, and now that he has his family in his life, he _will_ change. I'm certain of it."

"And if he doesn't change?" Sola asked. "What then? Will you still stand by him? Will you still let him help you raise Luke and Leia?"

Padmé frowned, her sister's question dredging up all the insecurities she'd been wrestling with for days. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I have to have faith that I won't have to make that decision, Sola. I know you don't understand this, but I love him. And I know that he loves me and the children. That may sound impossible, but it's true."

"It sounds bloody impossible if you ask me," Ruwee said. "He may have been a good man once, Padmé, but he's not that man anymore. Even you must realize that. He's a cyborg, for God's sake! How can you love someone who's more machine than man?"

Padmé began to grow frustrated. "I can't make you understand," she said. "That's pretty clear. Maybe it was a mistake coming here," she said. "I need your support in all this, but all you've done since I arrived is question my choices! If you can't accept this and help me through it, then I'll just go back seclusion and stay away from all of you."

"No one wants that, Padmé, you know that," Jobal said. "We're just ...shocked, that's all. It's a lot to assimilate all at once, surely you can see that."

"I suppose so," Padmé said. "Look, can we just have a pleasant visit? I haven't seen you in two years," she said. "I've missed all of you so much!"

Jobal smiled. "I think we can do that," she said, looking at her husband.

Vader spent the rest of the day in his bacta tank which, thankfully, had been properly installed in the small bungalow on the property. While he was in the bacta, he did his best to meditate. It wasn't easy for him to do so, when he was so vividly reminded of his disabilities. _What had Qui-Gon told me to do?_ he reflected, _imagine myself as a young boy? Imagine what it was to be young and innocent?_ It was so hard to imagine such a thing, even though it had not been so very long since he was. He thought back to when he was a young slave boy, living with his mother. He remembered the day he'd met Padmé, on an afternoon that had started like any other. And then, an angel walked into his life. He knew he'd never be the same again.

 _Are you an angel?_

 _What?_

 _An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry._

 _I've never heard of angels._

 _You must be one...maybe you just don't know it._

 _You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?_

 _Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think._

 _You're...a slave?_

 _I am a person! My name is Anakin._

 _I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me..._

Vader let his mind drift back to that innocent time, to his childhood: his mother, friends, pod races...

 _That's it, Anakin,_ Qui-Gon's voice encouraged him. _Imagine what it was like to be whole...imagine your lungs, pink and healthy, breathing on their own...imagine what that was like, remember what that was like...and envision your own lungs now in the same manner...whole, healthy, functional..._

Vader did his best to imagine what Qui-Gon had suggested, but it wasn't easy. Given that his lung were wreckage now, that they did not function without the aid of mechanical technology. But he pushed himself, pushed himself hard. And eventually his persistence paid off. He saw them, his lungs, his adult lungs, pink and healthy, functioning normally. He imagined himself breathing normally, living normally, doing all the things that he would have taken for granted not so long ago: sleeping in a bed, lying on a beach with his children, making love to his wife... _one day, my beloved, one day, I swear it..._

The rest of the day was spent pleasantly, as Luke and Leia got acquainted with their extended family. Padmé loved watching them interact with their cousins, for they had never had a chance to play with other children before. _They've missed out on so much,_ she reflected; _but no more._

"I think it's time to go home now, girls," Sola said. "It's nearly bedtime."

The girls protested, but it was a losing cause, for Sola wasn't a pushover. "We can come back tomorrow and visit," she said, which made the job of getting the children to leave easier.

"It's time for bed Luke and Leia," Padmé said after they'd seen off Sola and her girls. "It's been a long day."

Sola had brought over the cribs she had used for her own children when they were younger and Ruwee had set them up in Padmé's old room. Luke and Leia went to bed without much of a fight, as they were both very tired from all the excitement from the day. Padmé stood by their cribs watching them as they slept. It felt strange having them here, like the two parts of her complicated life had met halfway. It had been years since she'd been in her old room, since the time she and Anakin had come to see her parents before going up to the lake house. It wasn't that long ago, but it seemed like ages...

 _You still live at home._

 _I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home._

 _I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was._

Thinking of Anakin brought lump to her throat. _Am I fooling myself to think that he's ever coming back to me? Am I deluding myself to think he's still in there somewhere?_

Padmé thought no more of it, and left the room to get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Vader returned to the ship late that night. He had spent a long time in the bacta tank in meditation, but was unsure how effective it had been. He reminded himself to be patient, that it would take a lot of hard work to heal his lungs. _If it's even possible,_ the negative side kept telling himself. It was difficult for him to remain positive, given that he had been a Sith for the past two years of his life. Vader knew that he had made progress, his actions of late were proof of it. But he still had a long way to go.

Upon reaching his chamber, he was pleased to see that there was a message from Padmé. he opened it at once, the sight of her face lifting his mood immediately.

 _Hello Anakin. I'm sure Threepio told you already, but I just wanted to tell you that we're at my parents' home. We will probably be here for a few days at least, so please don't worry. Luke and Leia are having so much fun with Sola's girls, it's so cute to see them playing together. I left instructions for the workmen to continue their work, I hope that's okay. The sooner you are able to live with me and the children the better, at least that's how I feel. Please take care of yourself and continue your meditations. If Qui-Gon thinks they will help, then I think it's worthwhile to try. I'll see you in a few days._

Vader closed down the transmission, a little concerned that she didn't tell him that she loved him, or that she missed him. _Have I blown it with her this time?_ he worried. _Has she gone for good?_ He pushed the negative thoughts from his mind and settled into a restless sleep.

Padmé and her mother took Luke and Leia into Theed for lunch, and they were enjoying themselves at an outdoor cafe. It felt so good to Padmé to be outside, to be in public, without the shadow of fear hanging over her. It was clear that Luke and Leia felt the same way.

"So what are your plans for the future, Padmé?" Jobal asked. "Do you intend on staying in your cottage indefinitely? There's no need for hiding now, after all."

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Padmé said. "I love my home, I truly do. And Luke and Leia have never known another home. It's not far from here, actually. You and Dad could come and visit us any time you want."

"That's lovely, we will," Jobal said. "But that's not really what I'm asking you, and I think you know it. I'm talking about your husband, Padmé."

Padmé frowned, and looked away. "What about him?" she asked as she watched a couple at a nearby table. They were holding hands, clearly oblivious to everyone around them.

"I mean what are his intentions?" Jobal asked. "A man like him won't be content living in a lakeside cottage for the rest of his life," she said. "He's used to having power, to commanding the fleet. Do you know what his plans are? And do they include you and the twins?"

"Anakin has given up command of the fleet," Padmé told her mother. "He has handed over control of the Empire to the senate," she continued. "He wants to spend his life with us now, Mom, with his family. Does that answer your questions?"

Jobal nodded, but was quite dubious nonetheless. Men like Darth Vader didn't settle for family life, she reflected. Men like Darth Vader always wanted more.

"What do you say we go to the zoo?" Jobal asked Luke and Leia. "Would you like that?"

Both twins nodded enthusiastically.

Padmé could tell that her mother didn't buy her reply, but she didn't care. _They don't know him like I do,_ she reasoned. _They don't know that Anakin is starting to awaken within Darth Vader._

Luke and Leia were exhausted by the time they left the zoo, and had a nap as soon as they returned to their grandparents' house. It afforded Padmé the opportunity to go into the shops with her sister, something she had not been able to do for a very long time.

Sola had wanted to spend time alone with her sister ever since she'd returned into their lives. She knew Padmé very well, and was hopeful that she would be able to have a frank conversation with her about Vader.

"So things are good between you and Vader?" Sola asked as they browsed in their favourite boutique.

Padmé nodded. "I don't call him that," she said. "I use his real name."

"You mean Anakin," Sola said.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "To me he's Anakin, no matter what he looks like on the outside."

Sola frowned. "But _is_ he Anakin?" she asked. "Really?"

Padmé looked at her sister. "What are you hoping I'll say, Sola?" she asked.

"I just want the truth," Sola replied. "I know you're covering for Mom and Dad," she said. "But this is me, you can tell me the truth."

Padmé frowned. "What makes you think that I'm not?" she asked.

"Because I know you," Sola said. "And because no matter what you say, it can't be easy being married to the most notorious man in the galaxy."

Padmé looked away, her sister's words hitting a little too close to home. "It isn't," she said quietly. "I know he loves me, he loves our children but..."

"But he's terrifying?" Sola said.

"Not to me he isn't, no," Padmé said. "He still has a great deal of darkness in him, though, and that makes him very ...unpredictable."

Sola frowned. "Unpredictable? What exactly do you mean by unpredictable? Has he hurt you? Has he hurt the twins?"  
"God no!" Padmé cried. "He would never do such a thing! It's just that...his temper is very volatile, and sometimes he acts on it before he takes the time to calm down."

"That isn't good," Sola said. "And I'm sure it must be pretty scary to witness."

"It can be, yes," Padmé said.

"Is that what made you come here, Padmé?" Sola said. "Did he scare you off?"

"No, not exactly," Padmé said. "I was anxious to see you all, it's been so long."

Sola wasn't sure that her sister was being completely truthful with her, but she decided to drop the subject and simply enjoy their time together.

Vader made the most of the week away from his wife and children. With the help of Qui-Gon Jinn, he worked on improving his meditation technique. He divided his time between meditating and healing in the bacta tank. And while the bacta offered him relief from the ravages of the fires of Mustafar, he was still unsure if there had been any progress with the healing of his internal injuries. Vader felt confident that if he could heal his lungs, then the rest of his injuries could be treated by more conventional medical methods. _But what if Qui-Gon is wrong? What if all the meditation is going nowhere? What if this has all been a huge waste of time?_

"You mustn't be so negative, Anakin," Qui-Gon chided as he appeared.

"I know," Vader said. "I can't help it, though. When you live in pain so much of the time, it's hard not to be negative."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I understand," he said. He looked at the chamber that stood complete in one of the spare rooms in Padmé's cottage. "Finally finished?"

"Yes, finally," Vader said. "They finished two days ago. I just haven't used it yet."

"Is that because Padmé is not here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Vader said. "The house is just too empty without her and the twins here."

Qui-Gon smiled. He felt certain that so long as Vader had his family in his life he could conquer the darkness no matter what the obstacles. "She'll be home soon, no doubt," he said. "I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her."

"I'm not sure how she feels right now, to tell you the truth," Vader said. "When she left she was...upset."

"Why was she upset?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I'd killed a man," Vader said. "One of the workmen. I lost my temper, and ...snapped his neck. That upset her."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I can see why," he said. "And how do you feel about that? Does it bother you?"

"It bothers me that I upset her," Vader said. "It bothers me that I killed someone else, that I have another soul on my ledger."

Qui-Gon was heartened by Vader's admission of guilt, and it gave him hope. "You've come a long way, Anakin," he said. "I'm very proud of you."

Vader didn't know how to reply to Qui-Gon's words. "How can you be proud of me, Master?" he asked. "I've done too much to earn your praise."

Qui-Gon had gone down this road with Vader before, when the guilt from his past struck him hard.

"There's nothing to be done about the past, Anakin," Qui-Gon reminded him. "You are moving away from the darkness that compelled you to do those things. That must be your focus now. There will be time for atonement later."

Vader was not sure how he could atone for the past, but decided to trust Qui-Gon.

"Have you had the doctors on board the star destroyer examine your lungs recently?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Vader said. "I didn't see the point."

"Well it couldn't hurt now, could it?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile. "You've worked very hard this week. I think you should have the doctors have a look."

"Very well," Vader said, not terribly hopeful. "I will return to the ship for the night and have them examine me."

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "And while you're there, have a chat with Obi-Wan. He has something he wants to discuss with you."

Vader nodded, and then left the cottage, wondering what it was that Obi-Wan wanted to talk to him about. Since Vader had stepped away from the Empire, Obi-Wan had made the most of his opportunity to command, and had spent the past several weeks helping the senate restructure the Imperial forces. Unbeknownst to Vader, Kenobi had also been using the vast Imperial network to seek out the remaining Jedi. It was his hope to restore the Jedi Order, but, until recently, had been unsure if he could trust Vader with his plans. He had been meditating upon this very issue when the door chime sounded. He opened his eyes and looked over to the door, knowing who was there before it even opened.

"Come in," Obi-Wan called.

The door opened and Vader stood there. "Qui-Gon said you wanted to see me," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I do," he said, standing up. "Come in, please."

Vader stepped in and stood looking at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to speak.

"Qui-Gon tells me that your meditation has been going very well," Obi-Wan said.

"It's not easy, but I think I've made some progress, yes," Vader said. "He suggested I get my lungs examined. I don't think there's any change, but I will do so in the morning."

"Perhaps it will be good news," Obi-Wan said. "The Force works in mysterious ways, after all."

"Perhaps," Vader said. He was wishing that Obi-Wan would get to the point, for he was quite tired and wanted to sleep. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I wanted to let you know that I will be taking the ship to the Dagobah system. It should only be for a couple of days, but I thought you'd want to know."

"Why the Dagobah system?" Vader asked.

"Master Yoda is there," Obi-Wan said.

Vader was surprised that Obi-Wan had disclosed this, and he nodded. "I'm glad he's alive," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "So is he," he quipped. "I thought it was time he came out of retirement."

"I hope he agrees with you," Vader said.

"I'm sure he's sensed the shift," Obi-Wan said. "The death of Palpatine sent shockwaves through the Force. the changes in you have been more subtle, but evident all the same."

"I hope the changes are physical as well," Vader said.

"Why don't we find out right now?" Obi-Wan said.

Vader didn't want to find out, didn't want to be disappointed. But he reasoned that he would get no sleep until he knew one way or another. "Very well," he said. "Let's go find out."

Padmé and the twins returned to the cottage as night was falling. It had been a pleasant week away, but they were all happy to return to their home and to their own beds. After putting the twins to bed, Padmé sat outside on the deck with a cup of tea to relax. It was a clear evening, and the stars above her filled the sky. She had not heard from Vader since she'd left, and she wondered if he was angry with her for leaving as she had. _Is that what my life is going to be from now on?_ she wondered. _Having to watch every word, every action for fear of angering him?_

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Padmé?" Threepio asked as Padmé entered the cottage.

"No, I'm going to bed," she said. "You may shut down for the night."

Padmé made her way to her bedroom, tired after the long day. As she approached her bedroom she noticed that the hyperbaric chamber was complete, the tools and work materials all gone. _So where are you, Anakin?_ she wondered, puzzled why he wasn't taking advantage of the completed chamber. Deciding that he had his reasons, which were undoubtedly beyond her, Padmé headed to her own bed and feel into a deep sleep.

 _I have no idea how long I have been asleep when I_ _wake up with a start. Oh no, what time is it? Did we fall asleep. Oh God, it's after 4! I turn to Anakin and start shaking his shoulder. "Ani, wake up!_ _"_

 _His eyes flutter, but they don't open. I'm sure he's exhausted, we kind of over did it earlier. But this is serious, and I shake him again._

" _Anakin, wake up!"_

 _My_ _voice is mor_ _e insistent this time, and he_ _roll_ _s over to me_ _._

" _Baby, I can't, not yet," he_ _mumble_ _s_ _. "Give me a chance to recharge…"_

" _Anakin it's 4:30!"_

 _He_ _open_ _s his_ _eyes at once. "What did you say?"_

" _It's 4:30, Ani," I tell him_ _. "We both fell asleep!"_

" _Damn it!" he_ _grumble_ _s_ _, throwing back the blanket and jumping out of bed. T_ _he lights come on and we_ _stum_ _ble around the room gathering his_ _clothes. "I'm going to hear about this_ _," he_ _say_ _s, throwing his_ _tunic over my head._

" _H_ _ere's the other sock," I say, handing it to him_ _._

" _Where are my shorts?" he_ _ask_ _s, sitting down to put on his socks. I look_ _under the bed, under the covers._

" _I can't find them," I say_ _._

" _Never mind," he_ _say_ _s, putting on his_ _trousers. "I'll have to go without them."_

 _I grins at him. "Ooo...au naturel," I teas_ _e_ _him_ _._

 _Anakin_ _can't help bu_ _t laugh. "Yeah, that's right," he_ _say_ _s looking up at me as he pu_ _l_ _ls on his_ _boots. "You like the thought of that?"_

 _I do very much and nod. "Oh yes," I reply_ _. "I will be distracted all day by that very thought."_

 _He_ _stand_ _s_ _up and pull_ _s me to him_ _for a quick embrace. "Good, because I'll be back later on_ _tonight. Keep those thoughts in your mind."_

 _I laugh. "I will," I say as I stand up on tiptoes to kiss him_ _. "I love you, Ani. Last night was incredible."_

" _It was," he_ _agree_ _s_ _. "I love you t_ _oo Padmé. I'll see you later," he_ _tell_ _s me, kissing me_ _softly._

Padmé woke up with a start. The images of her dream were so vivid, she half expected to find herself in the bedroom she'd shared with Anakin back on Coruscant. But she wasn't there, and Anakin wasn't coming back to her any time soon. Overwhelmed with her need of him, Padmé covered her face and gave in to the grief she'd managed to keep at bay for weeks.

Vader sat looking at the doctor, not sure he'd heard him correctly. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Lord Vader, I said that your lung function has increased by nearly 10 percent," he said. "I can't explain how this has happened, but I double checked the results of the examination. There's no error, sir."

Vader didn't know how to respond. He was shocked that Qui-Gon had been right. He was shocked that he himself had been capable of affecting the change, and for the first time in a very long time, he had hope.

Without saying another word to the doctor, Vader stood up and left. _I'm coming back to you, Padmé,_ he thought as he walked through the corridors. _I'm coming back._

 _Dawn has broken as the alarm tears into my sleep. The first thought I have is that today is the day I leave my beloved wife again. I turn and look at her. She is already awake, and watching me, unshed tears in her eyes._

" _Time to go," I tell her softly, stroking her face gently._

 _She nods, unable to speak. I lean over and kiss her softly._

" _Our time together is so short," she says at last._

 _I nod. "It seems that way," I agree. "Probably because it goes by so quickly."_

" _Yes, it certainly does," she replies, smiling wistfully. "And how long will it be this time, Ani?"_

 _I shake my head. "I have no idea, angel, you know that," I tell her. "This battle is a big one, so it could be over quickly or it could drag on for weeks. There's no way of predicting, even for me."_

" _I see," she replies. "I just wish I had some way of knowing that you were alright, that you were safe," she says softly._

" _I know, love," I tell her, stroking her face gently. "I wish I could let you know somehow, but we both know why that isn't possible."_

" _I know," she replies, her voice barely audible._

" _I need to get ready," I tell her, kissing her once again._

" _Okay," she replies._

 _Reluctantly I get out of bed and head for the fresher, the anxiety filling me. I still have not been able to shake the feeling that something is going to happen on this mission; I cannot determine if it is something good or something bad, however. But whatever it is, it will change my life, of that I am sure._

 _It seems that just yesterday I was saying goodbye to her, and now here we are again, standing at the elevator, holding one another tightly. She has done her best not to cry, but I know it is impossible for her not to; and her tears only add to my heartache._

" _Please come home soon, Anakin," she says as we stand with our foreheads touching. "Please take good care of yourself."_

 _I nod. "I will," I reply. "I promise. I love you, Padmé."_

 _She blinks in an effort to keep her tears at bay, but to no avail. "I love you too, Anakin," she says as the tears roll down her face. I take her face in my hands and gently brush the tears away with my thumbs, and then kiss her one final time._

" _I need to go," I tell her._

 _She nods. "Goodbye, Ani," she says softly._

" _Goodbye my angel," I reply. "I will be home soon."_

Vader woke up with these words still in his head. _I will be home soon._ Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he donned his mask and helmet, left his chamber, and headed for the hangar deck. He was just lifting off when Qui-Gon appeared in the cockpit.

"I understand you received some good news last night," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"I did," Vader said. "I'm still in shock, actually," he said.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You were doubtful, but no longer," he said. "Now you see the true power of the Force, Anakin," he said. "No doubt your wife will be happy to hear this good news."

"I'm on my way to Theed to tell her," Vader said. "I don't care if her parents hate me, I can't wait to see her."

"You won't need to go all the way to Theed," Qui-Gon told him. "Padmé and the twins are home now."

"You're sure?" Vader asked. Qui-Gon nodded. "Even better," he said, piloting the shuttle out of the hangar. "Even better."

Vader found Padmé in the kitchen giving Luke and Leia their breakfast. The joy he felt upon seeing his family after a whole week away from them was only augmented by the knowledge that he had found a way to heal his ruined lungs. Padmé turned to see him as she heard him and gave him a smile.

"Welcome home," Vader said. He walked over to the table to tousle the hair of his twins. "I missed you," he said. He looked up at Padmé. "Very much," he said.

Padmé smiled. "We missed you," she said, sitting down. "Join us," she said.

"Thank you," Vader said, sitting down across from his wife. "How are your parents? Are they well?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, it was lovely to see them again," she said. "I'm afraid Luke and Leia were quite spoiled while we were there."

Vader nodded. "Grandparents' prerogative," he said.

Padmé laughed. "I suppose so," she said. "I saw that your chamber is finished now," she said as she cut up Leia's pancakes.

"Yes," he said. "Hopefully I won't need to use it for too much longer," he said.

Padmé looked at him. "What do you mean, Ani?"

"I had the doctors aboard the ship examine my lungs," he said. "Their functionality has increased by nearly ten percent," he said.

"Anakin! That's wonderful!" she said. "How is this possible? Does Qui-Gon have something to do with it? That theory he had?"

"It's more than a theory," Vader said. "It's true, Padmé. The Force has the power to do this. I didn't think it would work, but I have worked hard all week. And it has paid off."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ani, I'm so happy, so ...excited! This is wonderful! Do you know what this means?"

"I do," Vader said. "But it's not going to be easy, Padmé. I still have a long way to go, but now that I know I can do it, I'm highly motivated."

"This is amazing," Padmé said, wiping the tears from her face. "Please convey my thanks to Qui-Gon," she said with a smile.

"I will, most definitely," Vader said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way slowly through the dense swampland of Dagobah. He did his best to ignore the sounds of creatures all around him, his own illogical fear of snakes doing its best to make him lose his cool. But Obi-Wan pressed onward, using the Force to calm his rattled nerves, until at last he reached a small hut. The diminutive Jedi Master, Yoda, stood outside the hut, looking up at Obi-Wan with inquisitive eyes.

"Master Yoda, at last," Obi-Wan panted. "I was beginning to think I'd never find you."

"Found me you have, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Good to see you it is, though unexpected."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know," he said. "But I had to see you, Master," he said. "There's so much I need to tell you. So much that has happened."

"Sensed it, I have," Yoda said. "Come in, Obi-Wan," he said, gesturing to the small abode. "Rest and eat, you will."

Obi-Wan followed Yoda into the small hut, ducking his head as he did so. He sat down by the fire, glad for its warmth for he felt chilled to the bone by the dampness of the planet. He watched as Yoda scooped a bowlful of an unusual looking stew into an earthenware bowl. "Eat," Yoda said, handing him the bowl.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. "This looks delicious," he lied with a smile.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" Yoda asked, not being one to beat around the bush.

"It's about Vader," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda's ears lifted. "Changes I have sensed in your old padawan," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He _has_ changed, Master Yoda," he said. "I'm sure of it. He killed Palpatine."

Yoda's eyes widened. "Sensed his death, I did," he said. "Unexpected this is," he said.

"Very," Obi-Wan said.

"What brought about these changes?" Yoda asked.

"He found Padmé and the twins, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"Told you I did, that Naboo was the wrong place to hide," Yoda chided.

"Yes perhaps it was," Obi-Wan said. "But that's not the point, Master," he said. "Finding them has changed Vader. He has given control of the Empire back to the Senate, he has given command of his ship to me, Master. Does that sound like the actions of an unchanged man?"

Yoda considered his words. "Trust him not, Obi-Wan," he said. "Trick you he will. Too soft you always were where Skywalker was concerned."

"You're wrong, Yoda," said Qui-Gon as he appeared in their midst. "You never did see the boy's potential, and now you refuse to see that he's changed. He _has_ changed. I guarantee it."

Yoda looked at Qui-Gon with tired eyes. It was not the first time they had argued this point over the past few weeks. "See for myself, I will," he said.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other with a smile. "We were hoping you'd say that, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé and Vader spent the day with their twins, simply enjoying time together. Padmé was encouraged by the changes she saw in her husband. No doubt the recent good news from his physician had given him a new lease on life, a new sense of hope for the future. She shared this hope, though she knew it was a long road ahead of them.

Night had fallen and Luke and Leia were finally sleeping in their cribs. Vader stood watching as she tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. He looked forward to doing so himself one day.

"They're amazing children, both of them," Vader said as they left the twins' room. "You've done an excellent job with them, Padmé."

"Thank you," Padmé said. "It hasn't been easy, though. They are both very precocious. Something I think they inherited from you," she said with a smile.

"I can't imagine why you'd think that," Vader replied, making Padmé laugh. "They're both very strong with the Force. Has Obi-Wan been teaching them?"  
"Yes," Padmé said, unsure how he would react. "We both thought it was important to do so."

Vader nodded. "I'm sure Obi-Wan hoped that Luke and Leia would help him destroy the Sith one day," he said.

"I don't know if he was hoping that," Padmé said. "I think he was just doing his best to keep them hidden from Palpatine."

"And me," Vader said. "I still don't know why he thought I would ever harm you. You didn't think that did you, Padmé?"

"No," she said at once. "I didn't want to hide from you, but was afraid that Palpatine would find us through you."

"Understandable," Vader said.

"But tell me something," she said as they reached his chamber. "Did you honestly think that Obi-Wan would let anything happen to me? To the twins? How could you believe such a lie?"

"The Dark Side of the Force makes a person paranoid, Padmé," Vader said. "Suspicious of everyone. Palpatine did a masterful job of turning me against the Jedi, making me believe that they were evil. I would believe them capable of anything, Padmé, including killing you."

Padmé shook her head. "I'm so glad he's dead," she said. "I've never hated anyone like I hated him."

"He's back in the Hell he came from," Vader said. "And will never threaten our family again."

Padmé smiled. "Thank God," she said. "I'm going to bed," she said. "Luke and Leia are early risers."

"Very well, goodnight then," Vader said.

"Sleep well, Ani," she said.

Padmé watched him turn away, wishing they didn't need to sleep apart. "Ani," she said.

Vader turned back to him. "Yes?"

"You told me that you can take your mask off in your chamber, is that right?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes, that's right," he said. "Why?"  
Padmé hesitated before responding. "I...I want to see your face," she told him.

"No you don't," Vader told her. "Believe me, you don't."

Padmé frowned. "Ani, I don't care what you look like," she said. "I want to see you, touch you...don't you understand?"

Vader did not reply. In truth he wanted the same thing, he wanted to kiss her again, smell the scent of her skin. But the thought of her seeing the way he looked now gave him pause. "

"I understand," he said. "But I'm not ready for you to see me, Padmé," he said. "Not yet."

Padmé sighed. "Very well," she said. "But I hope that you will change your mind," she said. "Like I said, I don't care what you look like. I just miss seeing your smile, your eyes..." she stopped as her eyes welled up. "I'm sorry," she said, "I won't pressure you."

Vader's heart wrenched at the sight of her tears, and he took her hand as she turned away from him. "Wait," he said. "If you're sure you can handle this, then I will show you. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure," she said.

"Very well," he said. "Come with me."

Padmé allowed him to lead her into the room where his chamber sat. He walked over to it and sat down, holding his hand out to her. "I can't keep it open," he told her. "So you'll have to sit down with me."

Padmé stepped into the pod, looking around at the sophisticated technology. She sat down on his lap, and braced herself as the pod closed on them. She watched as a mechanical device lowered onto Vader's head and removed his helmet. Vader reached around and unclasped the back of his helmet, and pulled it from his face. And finally, he looked up at her with his own eyes.

Padmé tried hard to hide how horrified she was, but it was almost impossible. The beautiful face that she remembered was pale, covered in scars, and bald. But his eyes were the same, and she focused on them and smiled.

"I told you it was terrible," he told her.

Padmé shook her head, taking his face gently in her hands. "It's not that bad," she told him.

"Liar," Vader said with a small smile.

"I've missed your smile," she told him.

"I haven't had much to smile about until you came back into my life," he said.

"I know," she said. Gently she planted a soft kiss on his mouth. "That's all going to change, Anakin," she told him.

Vader nodded. "It's not going to be easy," he told her. "We'll have to be patient."

"I can be patient," she said. "Can you?" she asked him with a smile.

"I'm not sure I can," he said, looking at her mouth. "It's been a long time since I've been able to touch you," he said.

Padmé nodded. "It has," she said.

Vader moved towards her, capturing her mouth with his. "I've missed you so much," he told her between kisses. "When I thought you were dead, I wanted to die myself," he said, nuzzling her neck next.

Padmé closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. For now it was so easy to forget that he was Darth Vader, that he had committed unspeakable acts, that he had betrayed the Jedi...for now he was simply her Anakin, her lover, her soul mate. _But he did commit those unspeakable acts,_ a voice at the back of her mind reminded her. _He did betray the Jedi..._

"I think I should let you sleep now," she said. "I'm sure this isn't good for you."

"It's _very_ good for me," Vader said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "You know what I mean," she said. She stroked his cheek softly. "Thank you for letting me see your face," she said. "I know you didn't want to."

"Thank you for not hating what I've become," he told her. "You could easily have done so."

Padmé frowned. "I would never hate you," she said. "We will get through this together, Anakin. I'm not giving up on you. I never will."

Vader smiled. "I'm not sure I deserve you," he said. "But know that I love you, Padmé, with every fiber of my being."  
"I love you too," she said, kissing him softly. "Goodnight, Anakin."

"Sweet dreams, Angel."

It took Padmé a long time to fall asleep that night. While the physical chemistry was still electric between she and her husband, Padmé could not ignore the reality of their situation. Yes, he had killed Palpatine, yes he had given control of the Empire back to the Senate; both of those actions made her believe that he was truly on his way back to the light. But it did not erase what he had done. And it was that thought, the thought of the innocents that had died at his hand, that took up residence at the back of her mind as she fought for sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Padmé fell asleep at last, but it wasn't long before she was awoken by Threepio.

"What is it?" Padmé asked sleepily.

"Excuse me, Miss Padmé," the droid replied, "but Artoo asked me to wake you to tell you that young Luke is awake."

Padmé groaned and climbed out of bed. _It never fails,_ she reflected as she headed to the twins' room. Sure enough Luke was awake and standing up in his crib. Padmé picked him up, dismayed to see that he was feverish.

"Poor Luke," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Throat hurts, Mommy," Luke said sleepily.

Padmé sighed. Sola's younger daughter was coming down with a cold when they'd visited, and now it looked as though Luke was doing the same. _And Leia will follow suit as well,_ she thought. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you some medicine."

No sooner had Padmé got Luke settled back into his bed, then Leia woke up. And, as predicted, she too had a fever and sore throat. Padmé gave her some medicine and sat in the rocking chair in the nursery to get her back to sleep. Leia had always been far more difficult to settle than Luke, who seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, any time. Padmé didn't mind though, for she 'd always loved rocking her babies to sleep. Soon Leia fell back to sleep, but Padmé didn't put her back in her crib. Now that she was awake, there was too much on her mind to return to sleep. She thought back to earlier, when she had shared a tender moment with her husband. _Have I complicated things by kissing him that way?_ she worried. In all the excitement of being reunited with Vader, it had been easy to put aside his nefarious deeds. But now that they were living together, now that they had taken the first tentative steps towards renewing a physical relationship, she had to face them. His explanation for his crimes, that he had done it for her, did not sit well with Padmé. She had no doubt that in the beginning the decision he'd made was for her, to protect her. But nothing could excuse the horrific actions in the Jedi Temple. _How can I get past that?_ she fretted. _How do I reconcile the man I love with the monster who did that?_

Padmé stood up with the sleeping child in her arms, and carefully placed in her crib. She pulled the quilt up over Leia, and stood watching her as she slept. _I will have to tell Luke and Leia one day about the past,_ she realized. _How do I do that? I do I tell them what their father did to children?_ Padmé covered her mouth as she fought not to cry. She left the nursery and headed to her own room. Sitting on the end of the bed, she covered her face with her hands as the anxiety filled her. _What do I do?_ she thought in anguish. _I love him...but how well do I even know him anymore? How can I make a life with a man who is capable of such heinous acts?_

Padmé slept little that night, and was awake early to look after the twins. They were eating breakfast when Vader joined them upstairs.

"Good morning," he said to Padmé, sensing at once that something was amiss with her. He watched for a moment as she poured some juice for Luke and Leia. "Is everything all right, Padmé?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him. "Yes," she said a little too quickly. She put the children's sippy cups down in front of them and turned around to pour a cup of tea for herself.

Vader walked over to her, not convinced. "I don't believe you," he said. "You're clearly upset about something."

Padmé didn't look at him. "I'm just tired," she said. "The kids were up in the night, and I didn't get much sleep."

Vader nodded. "Is that all?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him. "Yes," she said. "What else would it be?"

"I don't know," Vader said. "You tell me. But it's clear to me that you're not being totally truthful."

"Are you saying that I'm lying to you?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "The question is why. What don't you want me to know?"

Padmé frowned, and turned away from him. "You're being paranoid," she said.

"Perhaps," Vader said. "But it seems quite a coincidence that you're so distant with me the day after you saw my face," he said.

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe you just said that," she said.

"I'm trying to understand why you're demeanor has changed, Padmé," he said. "And I can't think of anything that has changed between us except what happened last night."

Padmé sighed. "Anakin, if you knew me at all you'd know that I'm not so shallow to care about what you look like," she said. "I told you that last night, and I meant it."

Vader believed her. "So tell me then," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "What is wrong?"

Padmé looked up at him, deciding to lay it on the line. "I've just been thinking about the past," she said.

"What about the past?" Vader asked. "Or do I even need to ask?"

Padmé looked away, giving Vader his answers.

"You're thinking about my past, aren't you?" he asked. "Mustafar, the temple...I'm right, aren't I?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "I was."

Vader released her and turned away from her. "I thought you said we needed to put all that behind us," he said. "I thought you _had_ put it behind you."

"I have," she said. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" he said, turning around to face her again. "That you can't imagine yourself being the lover of a murderer?"

Padmé was unnerved that he could read her so well, and said nothing. This only made Vader angrier.

"I see," he said. "So tell me, Padmé, have I made a big mistake by giving up everything to be with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, growing more alarmed.

"I mean I gave up running an Empire to be with you and our children," Vader said, "and now I have to wonder if you actually want me at all."

"How can you say that?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes. "After everything we've been through? How can you doubt my feelings for you?"

"I don't doubt your feelings," he said. "I doubt that you're able to live with my past," he said. "I doubt that you're able to put that aside and build a future for me. Am I wrong, Padmé? If I am, then please tell me."

Padmé said nothing, for she had noticed that Luke and Leia were watching their parents, each of them looking upset. Padmé went to them at once, knowing that they were upset by their parents' quarrel.

"It's okay," Padmé said, picking up Leia and kissing her. "Let's go play," she said, setting the child down and then picking up Luke. Vader watched her, not wanting to upset the children, but feeling as though they still had not resolved things.

"This isn't over, Padmé," Vader said.

Padmé looked up at him, his tone chilling her. "It will have to be," she said. "At least for now."

Vader said nothing, but then judged it prudent to leave before he said something he knew he would truly regret. He got half way to the landing platform when he remembered that Obi-Wan had taken the ship to Dagobah two days earlier. Frustration and anger filled him, and he took his lightsaber and slashed viciously at the trees that were unfortunate enough to be standing nearby. He felled several more before his anger was spent, and then stood there looking at what he had done. _What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?_ he reproached himself bitterly as he continued to the shuttle. _You've despoiled the beauty of Padmé's sanctuary..._ Deciding not to dwell on it, he boarded the shuttle and lifted off. Once he was in orbit, he contacted the _Devastator_. He spoke to the bridge commander briefly, just long enough to arrange a rendezvous just outside the Dagobah system.

Padmé spent the day playing with Luke and Leia, doing her best to put the ugly scene between she and Vader out of her mind. _Am I being unfair?_ she worried. She _had_ told him that they would get through things together, she _had_ assured him that she could get past his crimes. _It's all happening so fast,_ she reflected. Padmé had never been a woman who was afraid of a challenge, and she knew that she was facing the biggest challenge of her life. She loved her husband, she wanted to be with him; but the man he was now was a different man than the one she'd known two years earlier. Building a life with him was something she was motivated to do, but it would take adjustment and compromise on both their parts. _He gave up the Empire,_ she told herself with a frown. _He could have become Emperor, but he didn't...he wants to be with us instead..._

Suddenly Padmé felt guilty, and decided that she needed to apologize to her husband for all the mixed messages she'd been sending him. She got the twins ready and walked with them, along with the two droids, to the landing platform nearby. On the way there, she noticed several trees that had been slashed to bits, and got a chill as she realized what had happened to them.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"We're going to see Daddy," Padmé said as they boarded the ship. Padmé strapped them in, and she sat at the cockpit, suddenly nervous. _Do I need a code to get onto the star destroyer?_ she wondered. _Do the men on board know that Darth Vader has a wife and children?_ Deciding to put her mind at ease, she keyed in the frequency of Obi-Wan Kenobi's communicator.

"Obi-Wan this is Padmé," she said. "Please send me a clearance code for boarding the ship."

She received no response. Padmé frowned, and then repeated the message. Still no response.

"Why isn't he responding?" she wondered aloud, growing frustrated. "Artoo see if you can boost the signal."

Artoo wheeled over to the console, and, after making a few checks, whistled a long response that Threepio interpreted.

"Mistress Padmé, the star destroyer is no longer in orbit over Naboo," the droid informed her.

Padmé looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you certain?" she asked.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles that didn't need any interpretation. He was certain.

Padmé sat back in the captain's chair, confused and upset. _He left orbit without tell me where he was going,_ she reflected. _Is this his punishment for this morning?_ She frowned, torn between being hurt and being angry. "Well maybe we need to take a trip too," she decided.

"Yay! Take a trip!" Leia cried, clapping her hands.

"That's right," Padmé said. "And I know exactly where we're going to go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Outside the Dagobah System_

As he made his way to the rendezvous, Vader had plenty of time to think about what had transpired between he and Padmé, and was feeling a most uncomfortable sense of guilt. _Maybe I should have stayed on Naboo,_ he thought. _I left right away, when I should have stayed and resolved this. Things will never get any better if I just keep avoiding her..._ The more he thought about it, the more the anxiety welled up inside of him. And then there was the prospect of facing Yoda again. Of all the Jedi, Yoda had been the most discerning where Vader was concerned. He had seen the potential for darkness in him when he a mere boy of nine. And now he had to face him, given all that had happened, and hear him say, in his own inimitable way, I told you so. _You have to face him, Anakin,_ he heard Qui-Gon telling him. _You mustn't run away from the past ...you must face it before you can move on from it._ Vader frowned, annoyed by the way Qui-Gon felt it appropriate to interrupt his very thoughts. And yet, if it hadn't been for Qui-Gon, Vader would not have learned how to heal himself. Granted, the progress had been slow, but Vader was committed now, and knew that if he were ever to have a semblance of a life with his family, he needed to do his best to heal the gravest of his injuries.

As made his final approach to the star destroyer, Vader was struck by the presence of Yoda within the Force. It seemed to him that the diminutive Jedi had aged far more than two years. No doubt what had befallen the Jedi had weighed heavily on the eldest Jedi, coupled with his inability to see it happening until it was too late.

Obi-Wan stood at the large bridge window, watching as Vader's shuttle made its approach. He was surprised when the commander had told him that Vader was on the way. _What did you do now?_ he wondered, feeling certain that Padmé was at the centre of it. Things had been tense between them, as they struggled to redefine their relationship. But Padmé had been accepting of Vader, despite his nefarious deeds. Obi-Wan had watched her mourn the loss of their relationship for the two years they were apart, and knew that the love she bore Vader was deep and unwavering. But would it be enough to enable her to see past the darkness that was still very much a part of him?

Obi-Wan made his way to the hangar bay to meet Vader, certain that his mood would be foul. Yoda was already in the hangar, having been woken up from his nap by a tremor in the Force that could only mean one thing: the chosen one had arrived.

"Angry, he is," Yoda said as Obi-Wan stood beside him. Obi-Wan simply nodded as the shuttle set down on the hangar deck. They both watched and waited for Vader to appear. They didn't have to wait long.

"Welcome aboard, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Vader nodded, and then looked at Yoda, who was watching him with shrewd eyes.

" _Are_ you Anakin?" Yoda asked. "Or Vader, still?"

Vader walked down the ramp and stopped in front of the tiny Jedi who looked up at him. "I don't know," he said. "Both, or neither," he said.

Yoda nodded. "Changes I sense in you," he said. "Qui-Gon has visited me," he said. "Told me he did of his faith in you."

"Faith you think is misplaced," Vader said. "You've always thought that."

Yoda tilted his head to one side as he regarded Vader. "Darkness I have always sensed in you," he said. "Darkness I sense still," he said. "But also light. Confused, you are."

"Yes, you could say that," Vader said.

"Why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked as the three of them left the hangar bay.

Vader didn't reply immediately, which only made Obi-Wan more certain that his hunch was right.

"You had a fight with Padmé, didn't you?" Obi-Wan said.

Vader turned to him quickly. "Why do you assume that?" he snapped.

"Because I know you well," Obi-Wan said. "And I know her," he said.

Vader shook his head. "You know nothing," he said, and strode away from them angrily.

Obi-Wan hung back with Yoda and the two of them watched him as he retreated down the corridor.

"Misplaced I hope your trust is not," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked down at him. "It isn't, Master Yoda," he said. "Anakin is just...annoyed."

Yoda frowned. "We shall see," he said.

 _Imperial Capital_

A flood of emotions filled Padmé as she and the twins stepped off of the lift and into the apartment. She was reminded of the many times she'd met Anakin here, when they'd be reunited after prolonged separations during the Clone War. _Would there be happy times like that again?_ she wondered. _Or were those times gone forever now?_ Luke and Leia enjoyed themselves as they ran around the apartment, exploring their new environment. Dormé, who had joined Padmé in Theed, smiled as she watched them.

"They're so sweet," Dormé said. "Just look at them!"

Padmé nodded. "They're happy to be somewhere different," she said. "I can't really blame them, they've known nothing but that cottage all their lives."

"That's true," Dormé said as she watched Threepio carry in suitcases. "How long were you planning on staying?" she asked.

Padmé shrugged as she sat down on one of the long sofas in the main room. "I don't know," she said. She frowned as she thought of Vader. "We can't seem to get along for very long anymore," she said quietly.

Dormé sat down beside her. "Things are bound to be difficult," she said. "He's not the same man he was when you married him, Padmé."

"I realize that," Padmé said. "That doesn't mean we don't still love each other. It's just hard because we don't seem to be able to communicate. It's very frustrating."

"I'm sure," Dormé said. "Won't he be upset that you've left Naboo without telling him?"

"Probably," Padmé said, standing up to follow the twins. "But since he did the same thing, he really has no right to be."

"No, he doesn't," Dormé said, and then stood up to follow Padmé.

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

Vader spent several hours in the bacta tank as the _Devastator_ made its way back to Naboo. He'd decided that Padmé deserved better, that he needed to try harder to give her what she wanted and needed. Qui-Gon had spent a lot of time with him aiding him with his meditation. Yoda had even added his support to Vader's cause, seeing for himself how motivated Vader was to change.

"You've worked hard today, Anakin," Qui-Gon told his protégé after a long session of meditation. "Master Yoda is quite impressed with your dedication."

"Is he?" Vader asked. "I sense nothing but distrust from him still."

Qui-Gon had sensed the same thing, but didn't want to discourage Vader. "Give him time," he said. "He doesn't know you like Obi-Wan does, like I do," he advised.

"You think that Obi-Wan trusts me?" Vader asked.

"I think so, yes," Qui-Gon said.

Vader shook his head. "I don't," he said. "If he did, he would have sought out the other Jedi by now," he said. "I suggested that to him, but he has not taken any steps to do so. And I know why; he still doesn't trust me, and feels that he would be betraying them by leading me to them."

Qui-Gon nodded. "You're probably right, Anakin," he said. "But it's not surprising, it is? Given what happened two years ago?"

Vader looked away. "I suppose not," he said. "But after everything that I've done recently, you'd think he could get past all that."

"In time, he will," Qui-Gon said. "You need to be patient with him, as well as your wife."

Vader nodded. "I know," he said. "I haven't been fair to her," he said. "And then I left without apologizing to her." He stopped as the remorse filled him. "I need to get back to her," he said . "I need to make things right."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I imagine the ship will be arriving at Naboo very soon," he said.

 _Not soon enough,_ Vader reflected.

"I think you ought to have your lungs re-examined," Qui-Gon said. "I would be shocked if you hadn't made more progress," he said.

"Perhaps you're right," Vader said. "I'll have them checked before we reached Naboo."

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "I look forward to learning the results."

Vader headed to the medical wing to have his examination, trying his best not to get his hopes up. But Qui-Gon had been working with him ceaselessly for days. Surely there had been some progress.

"What can I do for you, Lord Vader?" asked a young medic as she stood up from her computer.

"I need you to perform an examination of my thoracic region," Vader said. "And compare the results to the examination I had two weeks ago."

"I will pull those records right away sir," he said. "If you'll come this way, my assistants will get you prepared."

Vader submitted to the ministrations of the medical droids, and was soon on the examination table. His mask and helmet were removed, and he was fitted with a ventilator. The scanning machine lowered over his body and scanned over his chest slowly, down and up as the doctor watched the progress on a monitor.

"That's enough," the doctor said. She looked at the readout from two weeks earlier and compared them to those on the screen in front of her. While Vader was assisted by the medical droids, she made some notes, knowing that Vader would be most anxious to know the results.

A short time later, Vader sat across from the medic waiting for her to deliver her report.

"Well?" he said. "Any change?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," he said. "There is. Compared to the tests we ran two weeks ago, there has definitely been more progress," she said. "According to the exam we just performed, your lung capacity is up to 37 percent."

"37? Are you certain?" Vader asked in shock.

"Quite certain, sir," she replied with a smile. "I'm not sure how this has happened, but it's truly remarkable."

Vader nodded. _Yes, it is,_ he thought. "Thank you," he said, standing up. They couldn't arrive at Naboo soon enough.

 _Coruscant (formerly known as Imperial Capital)_

"It sounds like you've been very busy," Padmé said with a smile.

Bail Organa nodded. "Indeed we have," he said. "But it's been wonderful. I still have to pinch myself to make sure it's not all a dream," he told her with a laugh.

"I know what you mean," Padmé said. "Palpatine's death has been a great thing for the galaxy."

Bail nodded. "I'm surprised to see you here, Padmé," he said. "I didn't think you'd be back to Coruscant without your husband."

Padmé shrugged as her eyes wandered over to where Luke and Leia were playing nearby. "I just wanted to get a change of scenery," she said. "I've missed this place," she said, looking around the apartment.

Bail felt quite certain that there was a lot more to her visit than she said. No doubt being married to the most infamous man in the galaxy was challenging to say the least.

"What has he been doing, anyway?" Bail asked. "I can't imagine it's been easy for him having given up all that power."

Padmé looked back at him, irritated by his comment. "No, you can't imagine," she said. "I don't think anyone can imagine what it's like to be him. But he's doing his best," she said, as though telling herself as much as Bail. "This has been a huge change in his life, and it hasn't been easy for him. But I have faith in him, Bail. I have faith that the changes he's fighting to make will happen," she said. "He's becoming more Anakin Skywalker every day."

Bail nodded. "I really hope so, Padmé," he said. "Truly I do. The galaxy needs a man like Anakin Skywalker."

His words struck Padmé deeply. "Yes, it does," she said softly.

Bail watched her for a moment, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to ask her. "He hasn't...hurt you, has he?" he asked cautiously.

Padmé frowned and looked at him. "No!" she cried. "How can you even ask me that?"

"Because you're very clearly upset, Padmé," he said. "Because you're here, knowing that there's no way he can come here," he said. "And because, well, he's Darth Vader."

"To me he's Anakin," she said. "He has always been Anakin. Yes, I know what he's done, I know what he's like; but he loves me and the children, Bail. He truly does. He's changing more every day, and I have to believe that, one day, he _will_ be Anakin Skywalker in every way."

Bail smiled indulgently. "Of course he will," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Naboo_

"Padmé will be delighted to hear about your progress," Obi-Wan said as he, Vader and Yoda walked into the hangar deck.

"No doubt," Vader said. "I can't wait to tell her."

"Trained your twins must be," Yoda said.

Vader looked down at him. "That will be their mother's decision," he said. "And given how obtrusive the Jedi have been in her life, I don't think you should expect that."

Yoda frowned, and looked up at Obi-Wan, who didn't seem fazed by Vader's comment. "Give Padmé my best," he said.

"I will," Vader said, and then headed to his shuttle, eager to be on his way.

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as the shuttle lifted off the hangar deck.

"No choice there is," Yoda said as the shuttle made its way out of the ship. "The future of the Jedi Skywalker twins are."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I know you feel that way, Master Yoda, but I have to agree with Anakin on this point. Padmé ought to be the one to decide that. After all she's been through because of the stringency of the Order..."

"Ignored the rules of the Order, Skywalker did," Yoda interjected. "Married they never should have been."

"But they _did_ marry," Obi-Wan said, growing frustrated. "That fact cannot be erased. The fact that Padmé's very life and the lives of her children were threatened cannot be ignored. And the fact that we didn't see what was happening to Anakin before it was too late to stop it is on us, Master Yoda. We don't have the right to interfere with this family any more. We owe it to them to leave them alone, and let them follow their own path."

Yoda frowned. "A mistake, that would be," he said, and then left Obi-Wan standing alone in the hangar deck.

Vader landed the shuttle, the excitement within him growing as he thought of seeing his family. But when he disembarked, he noticed that Padmé's ship was not there. He frowned as he considered what this could mean. _She's probably sent Threepio into the city to get provisions,_ he reasoned. He left the hangar bay, stopping when he saw the trees he'd destroyed days earlier in his anger. _I must replace those trees,_ he reflected. _I'll do that today,_ he decided. The house came into view, and he smiled as he imagined how happy Padmé would be to hear his news. _37 percent...that's more than a quarter of the way,_ he reflected. _I still can't believe this is working..._

The front door was locked, which surprised him a little. Deciding that old habits die hard, he used the Force to unlock the door and came inside.

"Padmé!" he called, stepping into the foyer. He stopped and sought out Padmé and the twins through the Force. But they weren't there. He walked up and down the stairs, down the corridors, but there was no sign of them. He went into the back to see if they were down at the beach, but they weren't. They were not home. As Vader realized this he sat down on the deck chair that looked out over the lake. _She must have gone to visit her parents,_ he reasoned. _Should I go there? How would her parents react if I showed up at their door?_ Deciding he'd take the risk, he stood up and headed back to the landing platform. _This is going to be interesting..._

 _Naberrie home_

Jobal had just set the table for dinner when the doorbell sounded. "Ruwee can you get that please?" she called.

Ruwee, who was in the middle of a riveting episode of his favourite holo-drama, sighed. "Okay," he said and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it to see the last person in the universe he expected to see: Darth Vader.

"Hello Mr. Naberrie," Vader said as his father -in-law stared at him. "I...I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Uh...no, no you're not," Ruwee said, feeling extremely awkward. "Do you...want something? Did you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind," Vader said. By now Jobal had come to see who was at the door, and stood with a shocked expression as her younger daughter's notorious husband stepped into their front room.

"Mrs. Naberrie," Vader said, giving her a respectful nod. "I'm sorry for the lateness of the hour, but I'm quite anxious to see Padmé and the children."

Ruwee turned back to look at Jobal in surprise.

"Padmé is not here, I'm afraid," Jobal said. "We haven't seen her for more than a week, since she visited with the twins."

Vader stood staring at his mother-in-law, not sure how to respond. _If she isn't here, where is she then?_ "Oh...I just assumed since she wasn't at home she would come here," he said.

Ruwee almost felt badly for his son-in-law, and what was more he felt as though Vader had changed. He was not all what Ruwee had expected.

"I'm sorry," Ruwee said at last. "She ..didn't tell you where she was going?"

"I was off the planet," Vader explained. "I just got back this afternoon."

"I wish we could help you, but we haven't heard from her," Jobal said.

"I see," Vader said. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he said, and then turned to leave, when an announcement issuing forth from the holoscreen stopped him in his tracks.

 _We interrupt this program for a special news announcement. Former Queen of Naboo, and long time senator, Padmé Amidala is alive and was seen today in the capital with Chancellor Organa. I think I speak on behalf of all of Naboo when I say how delighted I am to learn that our beloved senator and queen is alive..._

Vader stared at the screen, unable to believe what he'd just heard. _She's on the capital...she's with Organa...she knows I can't go there...well the Chancellor can go to hell, I'm going to the bloody capital..._ Without another word, he turned and left the house.

Ruwee closed the door behind him and then turned to his wife. "What was that?" he said.

Jobal shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel sorry for the man," she said.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," Ruwee said. "But I have to admit that he surprised me. I didn't expect him to be so...polite."

Jobal nodded. "He really seems to care about Padmé, doesn't he?"

"I guess so," Ruwee said. "Still, I have to wonder why she didn't tell him where she was going. I'm sure there's more to this than he's telling this."

Jobal sighed. "Come on, let's eat before dinner gets cold," she said.

As Vader made his way to his shuttle, he clenched his fists to fight against rage he felt growing inside of him. _Why the capital? Why did she take my children away from me? Did she go there to avoid me? Did she go there hoping I'd follow and get arrested? Why is she doing this?_

Vader sat down in the cockpit, fighting to master his anger. _Don't give in to anger, Anakin,_ Qui-Gon said as he appeared beside him. "You can do better than this, Anakin, and you know it," he said.

Vader didn't look at him. "Why is she doing this to me?" he said. "Why did she leave Naboo without telling me? And why did she go to the capital of all places?"

"You left Naboo without tell her, didn't you?" Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Well, yes but that was different," he said. "I wasn't planning on leaving, but Obi-Wan had already left Naboo. I was simply meeting up with the ship."

"But did you tell her?" Qui-Gon said. "Or just leave?"

Vader said nothing, hating that Qui-Gon was right. "But why the capital?" he asked, turning to Qui-Gon at last. "She knows I can't go there, she knows that Organa threatened to have me arrested if I return there. So why did she go there? Why did she take my children there?"

"I can't answer that," Qui-Gon said. "Only she can give you the answers you seek, Anakin."

"And that's why I'm going to the capital," Vader said, setting a course for Coruscant. "Consequences be damned."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Be careful, Anakin," he said. "I sense fury in you right now. You have come so far in the past several weeks, I would hate to see that progress negated by a moment of anger."

"What do you expect of me, Qui-Gon?" Vader asked. "Do you expect me just to stand by and let her do this without saying anything? Without acting?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Keep in mind how much Padmé has been willing to overlook," he said. "If she can overlook the past, then you can overlook this."

"But she _can't_ overlook the past, she's told me as much," Vader snapped. "And that's what this is all about," he said, lifting off from the landing platform. "So no, I can't over look this."

"Just remember, Anakin," Qui-Gon said as he disappeared. _You have much more to lose in this situation than to gain..._

Vader ignored him, however, and punched the hyper drive.

 _Coruscant_

"The Chancellor is so charming," Dormé said as she and Padmé sat down to build puzzles with the twins.

Padmé smiled. "Yes he certainly can be," she said. "I can't believe he asked me to stay," she said.

Dormé shrugged. "He knows what a fantastic politician you are," she said. "I'm not surprised at all that he asked you to stay."

"But he knows that Anakin can't come here," Padmé said.

"Maybe that's part of it," Dormé suggested.

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that ...perhaps the Chancellor feels that Vader isn't good for you," she said.

Padmé looked at her. "Is that how _you_ feel, Dormé?" she asked.

Dormé looked up at her. "Well, now that you ask, yes," she said. "I _don't_ think he's good for you."

Padmé frowned. "I love him, Dormé," she said. "I don't think anyone understands that."

"I know you loved Anakin," Dormé said. "But you must realize that he is _not_ Anakin."

"You don't know him like I do," Padmé said. "You..." she stopped as she heard the lift. She frowned and stood up. She had almost reached the foyer when Darth Vader appeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Anakin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Vader said. "What are you doing here, Padmé? Why did you leave Naboo without a word to me about where you were going?"

Padmé was alarmed by the tone of his voice. Clearly he was angry, very angry. "I could ask you that too," she said. "I was coming to the ship to see you when I found out that it wasn't there, and I had no idea where you were," she said.

"So you came here?" he asked. "Of all the places in the galaxy, you came here? Did you come here to see Organa?"

"What?!" she cried.

"I saw you on the holonet," he said hotly. "I saw you with him, Padmé. Are you going to deny it?"

"No, I'm not going to deny that I saw Bail Organa," she said. "So what of it? He and I have known each other for years," she said. "I'm not sure what you're implying, Anakin."

"I'm not _implying_ anything," Vader replied. "I'm just wondering why you came to a planet that I have been banned from," he said.

"Is everything alright?" Dormé asked. She had overheard the raised voices and started to grow concerned. She wasn't alone, Luke and Leia had also sensed the animosity between their parents, and were growing uneasy.

"This doesn't concern you," Vader said to Dormé. "This is between my wife and me."

Dormé frowned, trying not to be intimidated by him. She looked at Padmé, who was visibly upset.

"I'm Padmé' s friend," she said. "And you're clearly upsetting her, so it does concern me." She took Padmé by the hand and started to lead her away.

"Leave her alone!" Vader said, force pushing her. Dormé flew backwards and hit the wall behind her.

Padmé screamed and ran to her friend. "What's the matter with you?" she cried. She helped Dormé stand up, checking the back of her head. "Are you all right?"

Dormé shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "Still think he's Anakin?" she asked Padmé.

Vader was about to offer her a retort when he heard crying. He walked into the front room and his heart sank when he saw Luke and Leia sitting on the floor amidst their building blocks, crying. _What have I done?_ he thought with self-loathing. _Why can't I stop being such a monster?_

He left the room and went back to the foyer where Threepio was handing Padmé an ice pack to apply to Dormé's head. Padmé looked up at him, her dark eyes full of pain and disappointment.

"I think you need to leave," she said quietly.

"When are you and the twins coming home?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Please leave."

Vader knew that any hope for a relationship with his wife was on the line, and decided to respect her wishes and leave. He did so without another word.

 _En route to Naboo_

Vader felt himself spiralling into a deep depression as he few home. The look on his children's faces was one he knew would haunt him for a long time. And then there was Padmé. The expression in her eyes as she asked him to leave had served to drive all traces of anger from him, leaving him feeling ashamed and empty inside. _How can I ever expect her to accept me if I act like a monster?_ _Qui-Gon warned me but I didn't listen...why didn't I listen? Why didn't I just take time to cool off? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You've made quite a mess of things, haven't you?" Qui-Gon said as he appeared in the shuttle.

Vader said nothing. The last thing he needed was to be told what a mess he'd made.

"When are you going to learn to listen to me, Anakin?" he said. "I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you," Vader said. "You know that."

"And yet you disregard my advice," Qui-Gon said. "And now look at the mess you've made."

"Yes, I know what a mess I've made," Vader said. "I am fully aware of the mess I've made. What I _don't_ know is how the hell I'm going to clean it up. Any suggestions? You are always full of advice. Give me some now."

"I've never been married, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "But I do know a thing or two about women."

"Enlighten me," Vader said.

"Give her space," Qui-Gon said. "It sounds to me like she has some thinking to do. Give her the opportunity to do that, Anakin."

Vader considered this. "But if I give her space, how will she know how I feel?" he asked. "She needs to know how sorry I am, how much I love her and the twins, how desperately I want a future together."

"You can still tell her those things," Qui-Gon said. "Send her a message, a holo...there are ways you can do that without pressuring her."

Vader nodded. "I suppose so," he said. "But being apart from her...I hate the thought of it."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "I know you do. But consider it the price for being ..."

"Stupid?" Vader offered.

"Stupid fits," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Vader nodded. "It does," he said. "Thank you, Master," he said. "For not giving up on me."

"I've always believed in you, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "And I always will. May I suggest that you spend the time apart fruitfully? Who knows? Perhaps by the time Padmé is ready to talk, you'll be able to do it face to face."

Vader looked at him, his words exciting him. "That would be incredible," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It would," he said. "No, it _will_."

 _Coruscant_

"Dormé I'm so sorry," Padmé said as they sat together in the living room. They had put Luke and Leia to bed, with a lot of stories and songs. Both children had been very upset about what had happened earlier. They were not alone in their feelings.

"It wasn't your fault, Padmé," she said.

"I should never have come here," Padmé said. "It was a bad decision. I didn't expect that he'd come after me that way."

"Clearly the man is obsessed with you, Padmé," Dormé said. "He's possessive, irrational and dangerous. I think you need to stay away from him. You need to keep Luke and Leia away from him."

Padmé knew that there was no way she could make Dormé see things from her point of view, and didn't even try.

"I'm going to bed," Padmé said. "And I think you should go too," she said.

Dormé nodded. "Goodnight then," she said, standing up.

Padmé headed to her bedroom, fighting the waves of despair that beset her. When she got there, she saw that there was a message waiting for her on the computer. She sat down at the console and opened the message. She grew tense at once when she saw Vader appear on the screen.

 _Hello Padmé. There's no way I can adequately apologize for what happened earlier. Please extend my apologies to Dormé. I hope she isn't hurt. I have no excuse, no explanation for my actions. I think part of it is that I am so desperately in love with you that it makes me crazy, and the thought of losing you even more so. When I found out that you were on Coruscant, and saw you with Organa...I lost my mind. I am trying so hard to change, and then I do something idiotic like today. I know you need time to process everything, and I'm going to give you time, time and space. I hope you know how much a want a future with you and our children. I hope you know how much I love you all, and how desperately I'm trying to change. It isn't easy, but I am highly motivated. My lung capacity is up to 37 percent now, and that is giving me hope. But without you and the twins, it's meaningless. Please let me know when you are ready to see me again. Until then, know that I will miss you all very much. I love you, Padmé._

Padmé closed the message, tears rolling down her face. "I love you too, Ani," she said.

 _Naboo_

Vader put himself in the hands of the three Jedi masters over the course of the next several weeks. The meditation regimen they put him on was gruelling. He was physically and mentally exhausted when he retired to his chamber each night. When he wasn't meditating, he was in the bacta tank, where his burn damaged skin had begun to show signs of recovery. He had not heard from Padmé in the month they'd been apart, and it had been extremely difficult for him not to reach out to her. He missed her desperately, he missed his children desperately. But he was following Qui-Gon's advice and staying away, no matter how painful it was for him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Vader," the medic said as he entered the medical wing for his weekly check up. The news had been progressively getting better, the last time he'd had his lungs examined the capacity had been up to 72 percent. The doctor had even mentioned the possibility of Vader being able to remove his mask permanently, if the progress continued. He couldn't imagine living without it, and did his best not to get his hopes up.

Vader knew the routine by now, and submitted to the droids to be examined. He closed his eyes as they prepared his for the examination. _Where are you, Padmé?_ he thought. _Are you back on Naboo? Or have you remained on Coruscant for the past month? Will you ever forgive me? Will you ever reach out to me? Or are we finished?_

"Well sir, this is good news," the medic said. "Your lung capacity is up to 93 percent!"

Vader was sure he'd misheard. "Did you say 93?" he said.

"I did," the medic replied. "I think it's time, Lord Vader. Time to see what life is like without the mask."

The droids removed the ventilator, and then helped Vader to sit up. Vader felt strange without his mask, and considerably lighter.

"Take a deep breath, Lord Vader," he said. "Nice and slow."

Vader was almost afraid to take a breath without the aid of his respirator. Tentatively he inhaled, astounded that he lungs worked. He exhaled, the sensation more exhilarating than he remembered. He looked over at the medic, who stood by watching. "This is incredible," he said, unaccustomed to the sound of his unaltered voice.

The medic nodded with a smile. "It is," he agreed. "Congratulations, Lord Vader. You've worked a medical miracle. I don't know how you did it, but you did it."

Vader nodded. He looked down at his suit. "Does that mean I can get rid of all this?" he asked.

"Part of it, most definitely," the doctor said. "We can remove the chest implants right now. You still have prosthetics, and until such time as you decide to have them replaced, you will need to keep them covered and protected."

"Is there a way to ...regenerate my limbs?" he asked. "So I wouldn't need prosthetics?"

The medic frowned. "I'm not sure about that, sir," he said. "Perhaps the technology exists on Kamino, I'm not sure."

Vader nodded. "I'll look into it," he said.

"But in the mean time, perhaps we could improve the quality of the prosthetics," the media said. "If you don't mind me saying so, the ones you were fitted with two years ago were not well designed at all."

This did not surprised Vader. "Make it happen," he said. "In addition , I'd like you to make the appropriate modifications to this suit. Stream line it as much as possible."

"We'll start right away," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Coruscant_

It had been more than a month since Padmé had left Naboo, and she was finding herself homesick. She had enjoyed her time working out some of the details of the new government with the senate, but she knew that it was time to go home. She missed her lovely cottage, the peace and quiet of the forest that surrounded it. And so she decided to go home.

Over the course of her time away, Padmé had not heard from Vader. She hadn't expected to, given what he had said in his message to her. He had told her that he would give her time and space, and he had. But she couldn't deny that she missed him. _I wonder how he's doing?_ she wondered, not for the first time. _Has he made further progress with his lungs?_

Night had fallen on the forest of Naboo when Padmé landed on the platform. She and Dormé carried the twins into the cottage, for they had fallen asleep on the flight home.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Dormé said once they'd put the twins to bed.

"Me too," Padmé said, stifling a yawn. "It's good to be home."

Dormé nodded, and looked around. "This is a great house," she said.

"It is," Padmé agreed. "We've been very happy here."

"So where is he, anyway?" Dormé asked. "Vader?"

"On the star destroyer, I imagine," she said.

"You haven't heard from him?" Dormé asked.

"No," Padmé said. "I haven't."

Dormé frowned. "Padmé, it's been seven weeks," she said. "And all this time he hasn't thought to contact you?"

"I asked him _not_ to contact me," Padmé said. "And he's honouring my wishes."  
Dormé nodded. "I just hope he doesn't try and create any problems now that you're back," she said.

"He won't," Padmé said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Dormé."

 _Finally we are spent, and Anakin bring his face to mine, kissing me tenderly. I hold his face in my hands, kissing him back. He rolls onto his side, pulling me into his arms, his breath still coming quickly. I press my face against his chest, kissing it once before draping my arm across him._

 _Anakin simply hold me close, both of us knowing what the dawn will bring. I have asked him not to say goodbye to me, to simply leave while I am sleeping. My request surprised him, but it makes it easier for me, so I know he will do it. Dawn is not far off, we realize as we hold onto each other close for what may be the last time in months. I am fighting to keep control of my emotions, as I suspect Anakin is struggling to keep a rein on his own._

" _Ani," I says softly into the dark. "Promise me you'll come back to me," I say._

" _Of course I will come back to you!" he tells me. "Why would you even think that I wouldn't?"_

 _I sniffle. "Because," I say. "You're going to the Outer Rim," I say, my words barely audible. "Aren't you?"_

" _I don't know for sure," he tells me. "But even if I am, that doesn't mean I won't come back, Padmé. Why are you thinking this way? It's not like you."_

" _I'm sorry," I whisper, pressing my face against him. "I'm just so scared of losing you, Anakin…"_

" _You will not lose me, Padmé," he tells me, "do you hear me? You'll never get rid of me, are you kidding?" he adds, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work._

" _Promise me, Anakin," I insist. "I need to hear you promise me."_

 _He hesitates for a moment, no doubt uneasy with my request. He has never broken a promise to me, and no doubt hates the thought of making one to me now that he's not sure he can keep._

" _I promise you, Padmé," he tells me. "No matter what, I will come back to you. I give you my word."_

" _Thank you," I say softly._

 _He kisses the top of my head, and we simply lay in one another's arms until sleep claims us once again._

Padmé woke up with a start , the images of her dream making her emotional. _You promised you'd come back to me,_ she thought desolately. _Are you coming back to me, Anakin? I need you to come back to me..._

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

Vader couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to lie in a bed again, to sleep for more than a few fitful hours at a time. But now that he could sleep without his mask and respirator, he knew he would never take it for granted again. Before he had found Padmé, his dream were always about her: tortured, painful dreams full of longing and agony. But now that he knew she was alive, now that he'd kissed her again, his dream had taken on a different tone altogether.

 _I wake up the next morning alone. Even before I open my eyes I know that Padmé is not there, for her warm, soothing presence is not nearby. I roll over and put my hand on the bed where she spent the night nestled up with me, and find that it is still warm. She isn't far. I roll back over on my back and have a stretch, vaguely wondering what time it is. Judging by the intensity of the light fighting its way into the room through the blinds it must be close to midday. It's been a long time since I've had such a good sleep; no doubt the activities of the previous day left me drained. I smile as I think back to my sensual, adventurous wife. Technically we are still newlyweds, and are still learning about one another. I am still surprised by the depth of Padmé's passions. Still waters run deep... I never completely understood that expression, being from a desert planet; but I think it applies to my wife. So reserved and proper on the outside, but on the inside…._

" _Good morning!"_

 _I look up to see my gorgeous bride entering the room carrying a breakfast tray._

" _What's all this?" I ask, sitting up in the bed.  
"I figured you were hungry," she said, setting the tray down over my legs. "I imagine you worked up an appetite last night," she adds with a smile._

 _I laugh. "Yes, I certainly did. I didn't know you could cook, Padmé," I admit, looking up at her._

 _She shrugs. "Well, I don't do a lot of it, but I thought I would make the effort for you," she said, leaning in and kissing me. "I need to go to the senate for a meeting, but I'll be back soon. I'm going to have a shower."_

" _Okay," I reply, a little disappointed that she's leaving me so soon._

" _Eat up before it gets cold," she calls over her shoulder as she heads for the 'fresher._

 _I turn my attention to the breakfast she has so lovingly prepared for me. Yikes… My wife is a talented woman in so many respects; eloquent, intelligent, highly educated, a gifted diplomat, and amazing lover; but cooking is not one of her talents._

 _I stare at the meal on the plate… I think it's eggs…maybe…I don't want to hurt her feelings, for I know this must have been a huge effort for her. I pick up the fork, feeling more trepidation than I have ever felt in battle. Slowly I bring the forkful of the mysterious goo to my mouth. Calm…a Jedi will not know fear…I put it in my mouth. Oh boy...just swallow…it will be over soon…_

 _I manage to force most of the awful mess down, and dispose of the rest of it before Padmé emerges from the 'fresher. "Wow, you must have been hungry," she says as she sees my empty plate._

" _Yep," I say, patting my abdomen, "sure was. It was …good."_

" _Really?" she asks, excited by my praise._

 _I nod. "Yes, I had no idea you were so talented in the kitchen," I lie, hating myself for doing it. Well actually it isn't a lie…she is very talented in the kitchen as she proved yesterday…but those talents weren't exactly culinary…_

" _Well there's plenty more in the kitchen if you're still hungry," she tells me as she starts to get dressed._

 _More? "Oh no," I reply. "Couldn't eat another bite, Padmé, really."_

" _Okay," she replies, too distracted by her preparations to realize that I am not being totally truthful with her._

" _How long are you going to be gone?" I ask, trying not to get_ _excited_ _as I watch her pull her stockings on._

" _Not long," she tells me. "You could go over to the Temple while I'm gone."_

 _I nod, my eyes following her every move. I pull the covers off and crawl to the end of the bed where she is sitting._

" _You sure you need to be at this meeting?" I ask her, kissing her neck._

" _Yes, Ani," she replies. "I'm afraid so."_

" _Nothing I can do to change your mind?" I ask, nibbling on her earlobe._

" _Oh Ani, come on," she says. "Don't tease me!"_

 _I laugh as I lie back on the bed. "Okay, okay," I relent. "I'll leave you alone. For now."_

 _She looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a smile. "And you say I'm insatiable," she quips. She stands up and proceeds to get dressed, my eyes following her every move._

" _Are you going to the Temple?" she asks._

" _I guess so," I reply. "Nothing better to do. I just hope they don't find me another assignment while I'm there."_

" _They can't do that," she replies. "You're on furlough." She turns back to me._ _"Can they?"_

 _I put my hands behind my head as I lie back. "I don't know," I tell her. "You never know, Padmé. This might be our last chance."_

 _She isn't sure if I'm serious, and for a moment her face registers her confusion. But then I break into a grin, and she realizes that I am teasing her._

" _You are terrible," she says, picking up one of the pillows that has made its way to the end of the bed and tossing it at me. "What am I going to do with you?"_

" _Do I really have to tell you?" I ask, grinning at her as I use the Force to catch the pillow and float it above the bed._

 _She shakes her head. "No, you don't," she replies. "I have to go. Try to behave yourself until I get back," she teases._

 _I laugh. "I'll do my best."_

" _Good," she says, coming over to me and kissing me. "I love you, Ani," she says._

" _I love you too," I tell her. "See you soon."_

 _She nods. "You will. Bye."_

 _I watch her go, feeling her warm soothing presence leave the room. Deciding I ought to get dressed, I get up and head for the 'fresher where I have a long and rather cold shower._

Vader woke up with a groan, the alarm tearing into his lovely dream. He rolled out of bed, knowing that his trio of Jedi masters were waiting for him.

"Well today is a big day, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as Vader joined him and Yoda in the officers' mess.

"Is it?" Vader asked, helping himself to his breakfast. Eating real food again was something he knew he'd never take for granted again either. "Why is that?"

"Your physician tells me that your new prosthetics are ready," Obi-Wan said. "State of the art."

"Great," Vader said, feeling ambivalent. On the one hand he was excited that he'd have better fitting prosthetics, the fact that they were artificial still left him cold.

Yoda regarded him with curiosity. "Unhappy you are?"

Vader looked at him. "No, Master Yoda," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful that I can live without the mask, without the respirator. I mean, eating real food again, sleeping in a bed...wow, I never imagined that I could do either of those things again. I just wish there was a way to fix my limbs."

"Don't give up, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "With the Force, many things are possible. Just look at how far you've come."

Vader nodded. "I know," he said. "I suppose I'm just an impatient man."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You don't say," he said. "There's one more thing I'd like to suggest, however," he said.

"And what is that?" Vader asked.

"Change your name," Obi-Wan said.

Vader looked at him, then at Yoda and Qui-Gon who simply nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it is time," Anakin said with a smile.

"Agreed," Yoda said.

"Lord Vader, the physicians are ready for you," the physician's voice announced over the comm.

Anakin nodded, a stab of anxiety hitting him suddenly. "I'll be right there," he said.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to leave before he spoke to Yoda and Qui-Gon. "I'm going down to see Padmé," he said. "Don't let Anakin know, it will just upset him."

Yoda nodded. "Come with you, I will," he said.

 _Naboo_

Padmé was surprised when Obi-Wan showed up at her door, even more so when Yoda was with him.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this," Obi-Wan said. "I just wanted to see how you were getting on."

Padmé smiled. "It's okay to admit that you miss Luke and Leia," she said.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I did grow rather fond of them," he said.

Yoda wasn't impressed, but was eager to meet the twins nonetheless. Padmé lead them upstairs where the twins were eating their breakfast. When they saw Obi-Wan, they both starting waving their arms to be let out of their seats. Dormé couldn't get them out fast enough.

"Obi-Wan!" they squealed as one, running to him. Obi-Wan smiled, and bent down to pick up the twins in his arms.

"It's so wonderful to see you, younglings!" Obi-Wan said as they kissed him, giggling when his beard tickled them. "I've missed you both very much," he said, setting them down. He turned to Yoda who was watching the interaction with discernment. "Master Yoda, this is Luke and Leia Skywalker. Younglings, meet Master Yoda."

"Pleased to meet you, I am," Yoda said.

"Why are you so small?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan exchanged an amused looked with Padmé.

"Size matters not, young one," Yoda said indulgently.

"Master Yoda, would you like to spend some time getting to know Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that the old Jedi had been curious about the Skywalker twins.

"Yes," Yoda said. "Come with me, younglings," Yoda said. Luke and Leia followed him into the playroom, each of them amazed to find someone so old as tall as they were.

Padmé watched them leave, and then sat down with Obi-Wan at the table. "He's not going to do some Jedi testing on them is he?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "No, he's just...curious."

"I see," Padmé said, looking out into the playroom. "I hope he knows I don't want them made into little Jedi guinea pigs," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin has said as much," he said.

Padmé looked at him at once. "He did?" she said.

"Yes he did," he said. "He said that whether or not Luke and Leia become Jedi should be your decision," he said. "In fact, he said that given how obtrusive the Jedi have been in your life, we shouldn't expect that."

Padmé was surprised yet pleased that the twins' father had made that clear. "How is he?" she asked.

Obi-Wan had been wondering when she'd ask that, for he'd sensed that she missed him as soon as he'd walked in the door.

"He's extremely well," Obi-Wan said. "Remarkably well in fact."

"Really?" she said. "That...that's great!" she said. "Is he continuing with his meditation?"

"Yes," he said. "He was having some medical procedures done when we left the ship."

"What kind of procedures?" Padmé asked. "Is everything okay?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Her love and concern for her was clear as day. "Padmé, why don't you just contact him and ask him to come see you?" he asked.

Padmé was taken aback by his question and said nothing.

"It's clear that you miss him," Obi-Wan said. "And, quite frankly, he's miserable without you."

"I don't know, Obi-Wan," she said, her eyes wandering off to the playroom again.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by how much he has changed," Obi-Wan said . "In fact, he's going by his real name now."

"He's going by Anakin again?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Padmé smiled, growing excited by the news. "This is wonderful," she said. "I'm so happy for him."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to interpret her comments, for Padmé had an unnerving ability to hide her feelings when she chose to. But he didn't want to push her, and so he let the matter drop.

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy from the anesthetic. For a brief, horrible moment he had a flashback to the moment when he'd awoken from surgery not so long ago, when it was Palpatine who had asked him that very question. But Palpatine was dead now, and Padmé was alive. Things were better now, so much better. He looked up at the medic. "Well?"

"Have a look for yourself," he said. "I think you'll be pleased."

Anakin lifted his arms and looked at them, surprised to see a layer of synthetic skin over the new prosthetics. "They look amazing," he said. "Wow," he said, flexing his hands. "They look...real," he said.

The medic smiled, pleased with his patient's reaction. "It's the latest technology, sir," he said. "Cutting edge, in fact."

Anakin nodded, and sat up with the help of a medical droid. He looked down at his feet, and smiled when he saw toes. They were artificial toes, but toes nonetheless. He looked up at the medic. "I'd like to try to walk," he said.

"Very well," the medic said. "May I assist you, Lord Vader?" he said, offering Anakin a hand.

"Thanks," Anakin said. "But please, I'm not using the name Vader anymore," he said. "Call me Skywalker."

"Oh, okay...Lord Skywalker," the medic said as he helped Anakin to his feet.

Anakin smiled. "Just Skywalker, or Anakin, if you prefer," he said. He stood up, amazed by how smoothly he stood, how painlessly. "This is wonderful," he said.

The medic smiled. "I was hoping you'd be pleased," he said.

"I am, very much so," Anakin said as he took a few steps on his own. "This is fantastic," he said.

The medic watched him walk with a smile.

"You've given me a new lease on life," Anakin said.

"You did most of the hard work yourself," the medic reminded him.

"With a lot of help from friends," Anakin said. Just then a nurse walked into the room, and stopped when she saw Anakin.

"I've brought you some clothes, sir," she said. "I'm afraid it's just standard issue, sir," he said.

"I'm sure they'll be very comfortable," Anakin said, taking the clothes from the nurse. He looked over at the medic. "Is it okay if I have a shower?"

"Absolutely," the medic said. "The synthetic skin is fully water proof," he said.

"Excellent," Anakin said. _I'm going to really enjoy this,_ he thought heading for the fresher.

 _Coruscant - Office of the Chancellor_

Bail Organa read over the report again, wanting to make sure that he'd read it correctly. He ran a nervous hand over his beard. _Why didn't we anticipate this?_ he thought anxiously. _This is a disaster waiting to happen..._

"Chancellor, Orson Krennic is here," said Organa's administrative assistant.

Organa nodded. "Show him in," he said. He stood up, smoothed down the front of his shirt and did his best to master his nerves. Within a few moments, Krennick entered the room, looking quite confident.

"Mr. Krennic," Organa said. "What can I do for you?"

"I think we both know, Chancellor," Krennic said with a smile. "So let's just put aside the pleasantries, shall we?"

Organa nodded. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A great deal, actually," Krennic said. "Let's sit down, we have a lot to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Naboo_

Padmé had not been able to stop thinking about what Obi-wan had told her about Anakin. _He's abandoned the name Vader - does that mean he has completely abandoned the Dark Side?_ _And what medical procedure was he having? Does it have anything to do with his lungs? Has he managed to heal them?_ She was sorely tempted to contact him, but still hesitated. _He's probably still recovering, anyway,_ she reflected. 

"Padmé, are you sure you don't mind?" Dormé asked.

Padmé looked at her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

It was clear that Padmé had not been paying attention, and Dormé was quite sure why. But she had already voiced her opinion on the matter, and had decided to say no more.

"I asked if you didn't mind me going back to Theed," Dormé said. "My parents have been asking for nearly a week now, and.."

"Oh yes, of course," Padmé said. "Go, by all means."

"You're sure?" Dormé asked.

"Yes of course," Padmé said. "I can't expect you to put your life on hold indefinitely. Besides, the three of us have managed well all this time. We'll be fine."

Dormé nodded. "Please don't go back to him, Padmé," she said. "I know you once loved this man, but he's not the same, surely you see that."

Padmé smiled, her friend's consideration for her touching her. "Don't worry about any of that, okay?" she said. "I know how to take care of myself, surely you must know _that."_

Dormé smiled. "Yes, I know," she said.

"Come on," Padmé said. "I'll take you into Theed."

 _Star destroyer Devastator_

"Another lap, Anakin," the nurse called, standing on the side of the pool.

"It's cold," Anakin called back. "This is torture."

The nurse laughed. "It's not cold," she said. "Keep moving!"

The medical team had designed a vigorous regimen of exercise and diet to increase his cardio-vascular strength. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" the nurse said, handing Anakin a towel.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Anakin said, rubbing the towel over his arms.

"Looks like you're getting some hair back," the nurse commented.

Anakin rubbed the top of his head. "A little," he said, thinking wistfully of the unruly mane of wavy hair he'd once had. "I guess it's a start."

"Positive thoughts, remember?" she said.

Anakin nodded, getting the impression that he was being flirted with. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, for it had been a while since he'd been remotely attractive to women. But he was married, so her attention made him feel uneasy. _Are we still married, Padmé? Or have you given up on us completely?_

"Hungry?" the nurse asked as they left the recreational deck.

"Very, yes," he said.

"Then I'd say it's lunch time," said the nurse.

Anakin couldn't agree more.

 _Naberrie home_

"What a wonderful surprise!" Jobal said as she hugged Padmé and then each of the twins.

"I was in Theed taking Dormé home, so I thought I'd pop in for a visit," Padmé said.

"You're staying for dinner," Jobal stated.

Padmé smiled. "Thanks, Mom," she said.

"And while you're here, why not stay overnight?" Jobal pressed.

Padmé laughed. "Okay, if you insist," she said.

"We do," Ruwee said as he walked into the room and hugged Padmé. He picked up the twins and hugged them while they giggled. "Let's go play," he said to them, and lead them into the back yard.

"Thanks Dad!" Padmé called.

"Oh you don't need to thank him," Jobal said. "He just adores those two."

"I can tell," Padmé said.

"Come on in the kitchen," Jobal said. "I just made a pot of tea."

"Sounds lovely," Padmé said, following her mother into the kitchen.

"So," Jobal said as they sat down with their tea. "How are things going?"

Padmé shrugged. "All right I guess," she said.

Jobal looked at her shrewdly. "I heard that you were on Coruscant," she said.

"How did you know that?" Padmé asked.

"We saw you on the holonet," Jobal said. "So did your husband."

Padmé frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "How would you know that?"

"He was here, Padmé," Jobal said. "He came here looking for you."

Padmé was shocked. "I...I had no idea," she said.

Jobal watched her. "What's going on between you two?" she asked. "Why didn't he know where you were?"

Padmé frowned, and looked down at her tea. "I didn't tell him where I was going," she said.

"He was pretty upset," Jobal said.

"Yes I know," Padmé said. "He came to Coruscant to confront me."

Jobal frowned. "That doesn't sound good," she said.

"It wasn't," Padmé said. "It was ugly, very ugly." She sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I haven't seen him since," she said.

"That was two months ago, Padmé," Jobal said. "Are you saying you haven't seen your husband in all that time?"

"No I haven't," Padmé said. "I asked him to give me some space. And he has."

"So the last time you saw him you had big fight?" Jobal said. "And that was how things were left? Padmé, that's not good at all," she said, shaking her head.

"He sent me a message to apologize," Padmé said. "I know he felt badly."

"Then why haven't you seen him? Why haven't you contacted him?" Jobal asked. "Are you planning on ending your marriage, Padmé?"

"I don't know," Padmé said. "I honestly don't know what the future holds. But I know that I have to see him soon, this can't continue indefinitely."

"You're right," Jobal said. "You need to settle things with him, one way or another. Living in this sort of limbo isn't good for you, for him, or, most especially, Luke and Leia."

"I know," Padmé said. "I was thinking of going to the ship to see him. Apparently he's had some sort of medical procedures," she said. "I'm not sure what that means."

"There's only one way to find out," Jobal said. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do," Jobal said. "But I'm worried about you, Padmé. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy. But right now, you're not happy, are you?"

Padmé looked at her mother and shook her head. "Not entirely, no," she said.

Jobal put her hand on Padmé's. "Then get this mess straightened up," she said. "Sooner rather than later. I know it's hard, love, but the longer you leave this to fester, the harder it will be."

"I know Mom," Padmé said, brushing aside an errant tear. "I just wish I knew what to do. I love him, I know that seems crazy, but I do. But I'm not sure I can accept what he's become, and what he's done."

Jobal nodded. "I completely understand that," she said. "But you're the only one who can figure it out, Padmé. You know that."

"Yes, I know," Padmé said.

Jobal smiled. "Come on," she said, standing up. "Help me set the table."

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

"Good evening, Chancellor Organa," Obi-Wan said as he sat before the computer screen in his quarters. "How are things in the capital?"

"Busy, very busy," Bail said. "But in a good way," he added. "Very exciting, actually. Never thought I'd be in this position."

Obi-Wan smiled. "We are living in interesting times," he said.

"Interesting, yes," Bail said. "There's a...situation, however, that I need to talk to you about."

"What manner of situation?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A man named Orson Krennic came into my office the other day," Bail said. "Apparently he is a part of the weapons development branch of the Imperial army," he said.

"Krennic you say?" Obi-Wan said, searching up the name on the data base. "Yes, I've found him," he said. "What did he want?"

"He has revealed to me that he has been involved in the development of a super weapon," Bail said. "A weapon that, if realized, could pose a serious threat to the peace of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lowered. "What sort of weapon is this?" he said.

"He did not elaborate," Bail said. "All he said was that if we did not give him what he wants, the plans for this weapon will be realized and the galaxy will be under his control."

"Did you consider that he might be bluffing?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Bail said. "But we have no way of knowing, and we simply can't take the risk. I need information, Obi-Wan. Can you help me?"

"I'm not sure that I can," Obi-Wan said. "If this is a weapon that has been developed in secret, then information may be difficult to locate."

Bail hesitated before saying what he wanted to say. "Do you think Vader would know anything?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by the question. "I couldn't say," Obi-Wan said. "And just so you know, he has abandoned the name Vader," he said. "He's using his birth name again."

Bail was shocked. "Is he?" he asked.

"Yes he is," Obi-Wan replied. "He has changed a great deal since you saw him last, Chancellor."

"That's good to hear," Organa said. "Do you think he would help us?" he asked, cutting to the chase at last.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "Didn't you threaten to have him arrested the last time you saw each other?"

"Yes," Bail replied. "But that's when he was Darth Vader," he added.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So you're saying you trust him now?" he asked. "Or do you just need him to get you the information you need?"

Bail frowned. "Considering all that he has done, it's the least he can do," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded, remaining calm despite how annoyed he was inside. "I will speak to Anakin as soon as possible and present your request to him," he said. "Unless you'd like to speak to him yourself."

"I will handle this," Bail said. "Thanks for your help."

"We live to serve," Obi-Wan said. The transmission ended, and Obi-Wan turned to Yoda, who had heard the whole conversation. "This does present a problem, doesn't it?"

Yoda nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Padmé and the twins left the Naberrie home the next day, just after lunch. As soon as Padmé entered the cockpit, she checked her messages. She was hoping to find one from Anakin, but did not. She was not surprised, but disappointed all the same. There was a message, however, from Bail Organa. Padmé opened it at once.

 _Hello Padmé, I hope you are well. When you get this message, please contact me. There's something urgent that I need to talk to you about._

Padmé frowned, his words leaving a sense of uneasiness inside of her. She contacted him immediately.

"Padmé, thanks for responding so quickly," Bail said.

"What's wrong, Bail?" she asked.

"A lot," he said. He proceeded to tell Padmé the whole story, about how Krennic had arrived at his office and the threats he had made. Padmé listened with growing apprehension.

"This is terrible," Padmé said. "How did this man get overlooked?"

"I don't know," Bail said. "But he did. And I'm afraid I need your help with this, Padmé. I know you don't what to be involved with politics anymore, but ..."

"What can _I_ do?" she said. "Tell me what I can do to help, Bail."

"I need Vader to find this man," he told her. "I need him to find out everything he can about these plans, if they even exist, and destroy them."

Padmé could barely believe her ears. "You...you expect me to ask him to help you do your job? Is that what you're asking me?"

Bail lifted his eyebrows. "I don't understand your attitude, Padmé," he said. "I thought you wanted to see peace in the galaxy."

Padmé frowned. "I do," she said. "I just think you're way out of line," she said. "After the threats you made to him, do you really expect him to help you now?"

"If he's really changed as much as Obi-Wan claims he has, then I'd think he'd want to help," Bail said. "And consider this," he said. "If he does this, I'll give him a full pardon," he said. "He'll be free to go anywhere in the galaxy freely."

Padmé didn't know what to say. It certainly was a tempting offer, but it wasn't her decision, it was Anakin's.

"I will speak with him," Padmé said finally. "I have no idea what he'll say, to be honest with you, but I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Padmé," he said. "I really do appreciate it."

"Don't thank me yet," she said. "Anakin hasn't agreed to do this yet."

"I understand," Bail said.

Padmé closed the transmission, realizing what it was she had to do. _I need to see him,_ she thought. _It's time._

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

"Blood gases are excellent," the medic said.

"Is it up to 100 percent yet?" Anakin asked.

"Not quite," the medic said. "Just over 95 percent."

Anakin frowned. He was frustrated that he still hadn't achieved 100 percent of his lung capacity, and was beginning to think it wouldn't happen. This required him to have his blood oxygen levels checked weekly, and, if he over did it with exercise, to take in some extra oxygen.

"Don't give up," she said. "Your cardio-vascular system is working beautifully," she said. "A medical miracle, in my opinion."

Anakin nodded, though he still felt only partially successful. His new prosthetics fit perfectly, were comfortable and functioned almost like real limbs. Almost. _But they're not real,_ he reflected. _They're fake ._

"Can I help you?" the medic asked as Anakin pulled his tunic back on.

"Yes, I'm looking for ..." Padmé stopped as she caught sight of Anakin on the other side of the room. He stood staring at her, his tunic unbuttoned.

Anakin was as shocked as she was to see her standing there, but when he saw the twins, he smiled and opened his arms to them. Luke and Leia had never seen their father's face, but they knew who he was, they sensed his unmistakable force presence before they entered the room.

"Daddy!" Luke and Leia squealed as Anakin picked them up in his arms. He kissed them each over and over, making them giggle.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Anakin said as he held them close.

Padmé watched Anakin with their twins, her heart warmed by the sight. _But he didn't react to seeing me that way,_ she thought. She hadn't known what to expect, given the way things had been between them. But it was clear to her that he was hurt.

"Anakin, you look ...amazing!" she said once Anakin had put the children down.

Anakin smiled. "Surprise," he said.

"How? How is this possible?" she asked.

"The meditation that Qui-Gon taught me healed my lungs," he said. "They're operating at 95 percent efficiency," he said, "so I lost the mask."

"And the rest?" she said.

"Well, there's no easy solution for the limbs unfortunately," Anakin said. "But they've fitted me with new prosthetics, which are vastly superior, state of the art," he said.

"That's excellent," Padmé said. The tension between them was palpable, and Padmé was beginning to wonder if she'd made a mistake coming to see him. "I really need to discuss something with you," she said. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Anakin buttoned up his tunic, her request making him uneasy. _She wants a divorce,_ he thought. _She's here to end our marriage._

"Of course," he said. "Come with me."

Anakin and Padmé left the medical bay, each holding the hand of one of their twins. Anakin's uneasiness grew as they walked along, but he hid it well, talking with his daughter as she made observations along the walk to the quarters where they had stayed while on board.

"Are you guys hungry?" Anakin asked as they entered the quarters.

"They just had lunch," Padmé said.

"Oh, okay," Anakin said. He felt very uncomfortable, and sat down on the sofa in the common area. "So what did you want to talk about?" he said as Luke and Leia sat down to reacquaint themselves with the toys their father had equipped their quarters with.

"What do you know about Orson Krennic?" Padmé said.

Her words were straight out of the blue, and for a moment, Anakin said nothing. "Uh...well, I know who he is," he said. "I know he's a weapon designer."

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "Apparently he's in possession of plans to a super weapon, and he's threatening the peace of the galaxy," she said.

Anakin knew exactly what she was talking about. The weapon had been one of Palpatine's favourite projects, but it had only been in the embryonic stage when Palpatine had died. Had Galen Erso continued his work on the project? Had Krennic pressured him to do so?

"I know something about that," Anakin said. "As far as I know, the construction of the weapon hasn't even started yet," he said. "I'm not sure how much of a threat it can be."

"Do you think you can find out?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Organa wants me to help, doesn't he?" he said.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, he's asked me to ask you," he said. "I know how you feel about him, but he has offered you a full pardon if you help."

Anakin was shocked. "How do I know he can be trusted to keep his word?" Anakin asked.

"I trust him," Padmé said. "Do you trust my judgement?"

"You know I do," Anakin said.

"Then please do this," she said.

Anakin stood up and started to pace as he considered her request. "If I do this, it will be for you, Padmé," he said at last. "Not for him."

Padmé smiled. "I can live with that," she said. "Thank you, Anakin."

"Is that why you came here, Padmé?" Anakin asked. "To deliver Organa's request?"

Padmé's smile faded. "It's been more than two months since we've seen each other, Anakin," she said. "I guess I wanted to see you, and I thought maybe you wanted to see the kids."

Anakin frowned. "You thought I wanted to see the kids?" he asked. "Didn't you think I wanted to see _you?_ "

"I honestly don't know how you are feeling, Anakin," she said. "I don't know where I stand with you," she said.

"Padmé, you were the one who wanted space," he said. "You were the one who asked me to stay away. I think I should be the one asking you where I stand with you. Two months, more than two months, with no contact. I've had no idea if you even wanted to stay married to me or not."

Padmé didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Ani," she said. "I guess I just wasn't ready to see you."

Anakin regarded her. "So in other words, if it weren't for the Chancellor's request, you wouldn't have come here today," he said. "Isn't that right?"

Padmé sighed. "Ani, please don't question me this way," she said. "I needed time, and I've been confused about so many things. You know I love you, but I'm not sure what I want right now."

Anakin nodded. "So you're not sure you want to be with me, is that what you're saying?"

"I didn't say that," Padmé said. "You're putting words in my mouth, Anakin."

Anakin sighed, and walked away. "Let the Chancellor know that I'll see what I can find out about Krennic," he said. "I'll go to Eadu to see what's going on with this super weapon."

"Thank you, Anakin," she said. "I'm sure the Chancellor will be very grateful."

 _I don't give a damn about the Chancellor, Padmé,_ he thought. _All I care about is our family._

"I will bring Obi-Wan with me," he said. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Please be careful," Padmé said. She frowned as a thought occurred to her. "How will you be able to find out any information without being Darth Vader?"

"I hadn't thought of that," he said. He frowned. "I hate the thought of it, but I suppose I could wear the mask again."

"I hate the thought of that too," she said. "I still can't get over that you can live without it now," she said with a smile.

"It's been incredible," he said with a smile. "Eating real food, sleeping in a bed, taking real showers..." he stopped as he thought about something else he would be able to do, but didn't say it. He had no idea if it would ever happen again.

"Yes, I'm sure it must be wonderful," she said.

"Mommy I need to go potty," Leia said, looking up at her mother.

Padmé stood up at once. "Come on sweetheart," she said, taking her by the hand. "Luke, do you need to go too?" Luke nodded, and stood up to join his mother. Anakin watched them leave, and then left the quarters to go and have a word with Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _Officers' mess_

"Padmé is back? That's wonderful," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I've really missed her and the children," he said.

Obi-Wan observed his friend, deciding that something was bothering him. "What is it?" he said. "What's bothering you?"

Anakin ran a hand over his stubbly chin. "Padmé delivered a message from the Chancellor," he said.

"About Orson Krennic?" asked Obi-Wan.

"How did you know about that?" Anakin asked.

"The Chancellor contacted me," Obi-Wan said. "He wanted me to ask you to help him."

"And he asked Padmé to do the same," Anakin said. "I suspect that's the only reason she came back here."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm sure that wasn't the only reason, Anakin," he said. "Padmé loves you. I'm sure she missed you. It's been a long time since you've seen one another, after all."

"It has," Anakin said. "But things don't seem to be any better than they were," he said. "The tension is unbelievable, Obi-Wan. I really think our marriage may be over."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't think so," he said. "Padmé has loved you through thick and thin," he said. "You need to be patient with her, Anakin."

"Yeah, patient," Anakin muttered as his eyes wandered to the far side of the room. "I am trying," he said. "I told her I would help Organa for her, and I will. Maybe that will show her how committed I am to our marriage, to her."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure it will," he said. "Do you think this is a real threat, Anakin?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said, looking back at Obi-Wan. "That's why I need to go to Eadu," he said. "But there's a problem, I have to go as Darth Vader."

"I suppose you'll need to wear the mask, though," he said.

"Unfortunately," Anakin said. "I hate the very thought of it, but there's no other way."

Obi-Wan nodded. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask me that," he said.

Padmé had just set the table for dinner when Anakin returned. She looked up at him with a smile.

"You're just in time for dinner," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am," he said. "Thanks," he said.

"Not at all," she said. "Could you get the kids to wash their hands please?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "Come on guys," he said, extending a hand to each twin.

"It's replicated food," Padmé said as they all sat down to eat. "I'd like to cook for you now that you can eat real food again."

Anakin smiled. "You can cook?" he asked.

Padmé looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Anakin laughed. "Well, you've never actually...never mind," he said. "Thanks for this."

Padmé frowned, wishing he'd open up to her like he used to. "Did you speak to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nodded. "We're on our way to Eadu right now," he said. "Should get there about 0300."

"And then what?" she asked.

"Then he and I go to the research facility and deal with Krennic," Anakin said as he cut his food.

"Deal with him how?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Does it matter?" he asked. "You want me to fix this problem, don't you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then don't ask questions," he said. "You might not like what you hear."

His words made Padmé very uneasy, and they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

 _In orbit over Eadu_

"I hate this thing," Anakin said as he stood in the black suit he'd worn for two years. "I hate it."

"It's temporary," Obi-Wan reminded him. "This suit is no picnic either," he said.

Obi-Wan wore the white armour of a storm trooper, which he found very constricting when compared to the Jedi robes he was accustomed to.

Anakin laughed. "Maybe you need to lose a few pounds, old man," he teased.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Maybe so," he said. "Are you ready?" he asked as he picked up the helmet.

"Ready," Anakin said. "Let's do this."

The two companions made their way to the hangar deck, each holding their masked helm under their arm, each introspective as they considered the mission that awaited them. The magnitude of the moment was not lost on either man, for it represented the first time since Anakin's fall that they worked together, the first time they trusted each other enough to act as a team again.

As they reached hangar bay 12, Anakin was surprised to see Padmé waiting for him. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Get on board and get her warmed," he said. "I'll be right there."

Obi-Wan nodded, and headed onto one of the shuttles that sat in the enormous bay.

"Padmé it's the middle of the night," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off," she said. "I hope you don't mind," she added.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" he asked her with a smile. "It means a lot to me that you'd come."

Padmé smiled, pleased to hear it. "Please be careful down there," she said.

"I will," he said. "You mustn't worry."

"I can't help it, Ani," she said, looking down at the deck beneath their feet. "I've always worried about you."

Anakin reached out and lifted her chin with one finger. "I know," he said. "I have to go," he said.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said.

They looked at one another for a moment or two, and then Anakin kissed her softly on the mouth. "Be back soon," he said.

Padmé watched him leave and board the shuttle, her heart racing from their brief kiss. _Come back to me soon, Anakin,_ she thought.

 _Imperial research centre- Eadu_

Engineers and scientists looked up in shock as the infamous Darth Vader entered the facility, accompanied by an armed storm trooper.

"Where is Orson Krennic?" Anakin asked, hating the sound of his voice.

"Right here," Orson Krennic said, walking over to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I'm...surprised to see you, Lord Vader," he said. "I was under the impression that you retired."

"I'm 25 years old," Vader said. "Rather young to retire, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Krennic smiled. "Well, yes," he said. "But I think you know my meaning."

"I believe I do," Anakin said. "But I'm not here to quibble with you," he said. "I'm here to put a stop to the secret weapon you are threatening the New Republic with."

Krennic scoffed. "Please, you don't have the authority anymore," he said. "Your orders mean nothing in this facility here, Vader."

HIs words angered Anakin, and he reached out his hand. "Is that so?" he asked, squeezing Krennic's larynx. "Careful not to choke on your aspirations," he sneered. Obi-Wan watched in shock as Krennic fell to the floor, grabbing his throat. Finally Anakin released him, and the room was still as Krennic coughed and sputtered. Anakin stood watching him, horrified by what he had just done.

"Where is Galen Erso?" Anakin asked once Krennic had recovered.

"There," Krennic said, pointing, his voice raspy.

"Arrest him," Anakin said to Obi-Wan, who immediately took Krennic into custody.

"This way," a nearby engineer said, jumping out of his seat, only to eager to assist the infamous dark lord. Anakin followed him to a nearby office, while Obi-Wan returned to the shuttle with the prisoner. Galen Erso stood up, shocked to see Darth Vader.

"How can I help you, Lord Vader?" Erso said.

Anakin knew Erso was a man of integrity, a man with a family, and someone who had serious moral objections to the creation of the super weapon that Palpatine had envisioned.

Using the Force, Anakin closed the door to the office and shut the blinds, as Erso watched in growing trepidation. Anakin then pulled his mask off, revealing his face to Erso.

"You're Anakin Skywalker," Erso said.

"Yes I am," Anakin said. "I stopped being Darth Vader some time ago," he said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Erso said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pull the plug on this super weapon," Anakin said.

"Well I'm afraid Orson Krennic is quite motivated to..."

"Krennic has been arrested," Anakin interjected. "He won't be a problem anymore."

"Arrested? Since when?" Erso asked.

"Since five minutes ago," Anakin said.

Erso's face betrayed his pleasure, but he said nothing.

"I need the plans, Erso," Anakin said. "I know you hate this thing, I know you've been forced into its development. This thing needs to die, Erso."

"I've always hated it, you're right," Erso said. "But the plans are not in my possession, I'm afraid," he said. "They are in the vault on Skariff."

"I see," Anakin said. "I hope you are with me in this, Erso," he said. "Am I wrong to assume you want this thing eliminated as much as I do?"

"No, you're not wrong," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Send your men home," Anakin said. "The Republic will find new jobs for all of them," he said. "Shut down this project immediately."

"What about me?" Erso asked.

"You will have a job, have no fear," Anakin said. "Your talents are wasted working on this monstrosity," he said. "We're living in exciting times, Erso. You have a brilliant mind. The New Republic needs brilliant minds to create a new galaxy."

Erso nodded. "I'd be honoured to help create a new galaxy," he said. "And the first thing I will do is go to Scariff to take the plans of the Death Star and destroy all trace of them."

Anakin smiled. "I'll go with you."

On the shuttle trip back to the star destroyer, Obi-Wan was quiet. Anakin knew why, and didn't know what to say.

"Go ahead, just say it," Anakin said. "I know you want to."

"I'm not sure what to say," Obi-Wan said. "I'm shocked by what you did, Anakin. I don't know what to say."

Anakin frowned. "I don't know what happened," he said. "I just...lost my temper. I thought I was past this, but it seems I'm not."

"I'd have to agree, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "And it's most...concerning."

Anakin nodded. "No kidding," he muttered.

Obi-Wan nodded, growing more concerned. "There is still a vestige of darkness within you, Anakin," he said. "Clearly you have not purged it completely. This is a dangerous time for you. You must guard diligently against it, Anakin. You've come too far to slip now."

Anakin considered his words in silence. It unnerved him how quickly the darkness joined him still. "Am I fooling myself, Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Am I ever going to be fully free of the darkness?"

"I can't answer that, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "But I've seen the changes in you, changes that you've worked very hard to make. Don't lose hope now. You have many good things going on in your life - two beautiful children, a wife who loves you, a charming and debonair best friend.."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah I know all that," he sighed. "Though I have to wonder about my wife. I don't think that she can deal with my ugly past. I'm not sure anyone could."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, for, in truth, he felt the very same way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _Naboo_

Padmé wished that she could return to the planet with Luke and Leia, for she was tired of living on the star destroyer. She had not seen or heard from Anakin, and had no idea how his mission was going. She had considered contacting him herself, but didn't know how he would feel about being questioned by her. Things were still very strained between them, despite the progress they had made.

Luke and Leia had finally fallen asleep, and Padmé made herself a cup of tea. She was about to sit down with her cup of tea when the door chime sounded. She set her cup down on the table and walked to the door. She was expecting to see Anakin, but saw Obi-Wan instead. She grew fearful at once.

"Obi-Wan what's wrong?" Padmé asked. "Has Anakin been hurt?"

"No, nothing of the kind," Obi-Wan said, as he stepped inside. "I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way to Scariff," he said.

"Why?" Padmé asked. "What's on Scariff?"

"The plans to the super weapon," Obi-Wan said. "We're going there to destroy them."

"That's wonderful," Padmé said. "That went really well," she said. "I'm surprised Krennic was so cooperative."

Obi-Wan frowned as he remembered the sight of Krennic lying on the floor, gasping for air.

"What? What happened?" she said. "I can tell my your face that something happened."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Krennic is our prisoner, Padmé," he said. "It was the inventor of the super weapon that told us where the plans were."

"Okay that's great," she said. "So why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?"

"You're right, there is more you should know," Obi-Wan said. "Krennic questioned Anakin's authority, and Anakin reacted...badly."

Padmé felt her insides turn to ice. "Oh my God," she said. "What do you mean, he reacted badly?"

"He force choked him," Obi-Wan said. "He lost his temper and nearly killed Krennic. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Padmé, but I think you need to know," he said.

Padmé sat down on the sofa and covered her face as she broke down, unable to hold back any longer.

Obi-Wan felt terrible, and wondered briefly if he shouldn't have told her. But she would have found out eventually. And, in his opinion, she had a right to know. He came and at down beside her. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Why, Obi-Wan?" she asked. "I thought he'd abandoned the dark side! Why did he do this?"

"He doesn't know himself, Padmé," he said. "He needs us to support him as he struggles with this, and I know it's difficult. But we're his support system, Padmé. He needs us more than ever. I'm not sure he will make it without our love and encouragement."

"I know," she said. "But I'm not sure how, Obi-Wan. I love him, there's no question. I've always loved him. But just when I think he's closer to coming back to me, he does something like this. I don't know how to feel, what to do! I want to be with him, but I'm afraid of the darkness in him. It's so unpredictable, so volatile...how do I reconcile this?"

"Just be patient, Padmé," he said. "That's all I can suggest. Be patient with him and don't let the darkness take him from you again."

Padmé looked at him, her face streaked with tears. "I'm doing my best," she said. "That's all I can do."

"The same can be said for Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded her. "He's doing his best."

Padmé nodded. _Are you doing your best, Anakin? Are you?_

 _Scariff_

Anakin and Galen Erso entered the vast facility with very little problem, considering that Galen had clearance. Anakin wore the uniform of one of Galen's engineers, and used the Force to manipulate the minds of anyone who gave them a second look. Anakin told himself not to kill anyone along the way, still feeling guilty for having nearly killed Orson Krennic.

"May I help you?" the officer at the data vault asked as Erso and Anakin appeared.

"You may leave," Anakin said, using the Force to manipulate the man's mind. "You didn't see us, we were never here."

The man left at once, not realizing that his mind had been manipulated.

"Nicely done," Galen said as he went around the desk.

"Thanks," Anakin said as he headed to the computer screen to search for the file. "What am I looking for?" he asked.

"The project is called Stardust," Galen said as he accessed the schematics bank.

Anakin nodded and started searching through the files. "Stardust?" he said. "Why Stardust?"

Galen smiled. "It's my daughter's nickname," he said.

Anakin looked up at him briefly. "You have a daughter?" he said. "How old?"

"Jyn is 5," Galen said.

Anakin nodded. "I have twins," he said. "A son and a daughter, almost 3," he said.

"Lovely," Galen said.

"Found it," Anakin said. "Data tower two."

Galen activated the mechanism to withdraw the file from the data bank, and withdrew the disc from the enormous tower. "Got it," he said.

Anakin watched as the disc made its way to Galen's hands. As soon as he had it in his hands, Anakin heard the sound of a large number of footsteps approaching quickly. He pulled his lightsaber off of his belt and prepared himself. Soon a group of storm troopers appeared in the vault, blasters firing. Anakin deflected the blasts with his lightsaber, and sent the storm troopers flying across the room. But they kept coming, and Anakin realized that there was no way he could avoid killing. And so he did, force choking some, smashing others against bulkheads. Galen stood back and watched, horrified by the spectacle.

"Let's get out of here," Anakin said once the storm troopers had been stopped. "And make it quick, more will be coming."  
The two men made their way through the complex, alarms blaring as they did so. Anakin dispatched dozens more storm troopers along the way, acting on instinct to escape the facility.

"Let's go," Anakin said as they reached the shuttle.

Galen strapped himself in as Anakin lifted the shuttle from the landing platform. "Looks like we have company," Anakin said as they flew through towards the sky. Several TIE fighters were flying directly at them. "Obi-Wan, we need help," he said into the comm.

"I thought you might," Obi-Wan said. And within moments the TIE fighters were blasted into oblivion by the laser weapons of the _Devastator_ that was sitting in orbit above the planet. "Pity about that energy shield," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, real pity," he said.

 _Star Destroyer_

It was very late at night when Anakin and Galen returned to the ship. The ship left Scariff immediately, and headed back to Eadu. Galen's wife and daughter were still at the facility on Eadu, and they were on their way to collect them.

"So what do you think the fall out will be of our actions here today?" Galen asked as they walked out of the hangar bay.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "And quite frankly, I don't care," he said. "This is the Chancellor's problem, not mine."

Galen was rather surprised to hear Anakin say this. Clearly he had changed a great deal from the man he'd been when he was Darth Vader. "I suppose so," he said.

"I'm sure the Chancellor will be very grateful to you, and offer you a position in the New Republic government," he said.

"And what will _you_ do, Anakin?" Galen asked.

In truth, Anakin didn't know. His original plan had been to raise his children with Padmé, but he wasn't sure now if that was something Padmé wanted. "I'm not sure," Anakin said. "Really not sure."

Galen smiled. "Well you're a talented man," he said. "I'm sure you'll land on your feet."

Anakin smiled. "I hope so," he said. "You can use these quarters," he said as they arrived at the guest quarters wing. "Good night, Galen," he said. "Nice working with you."

"Thank you, Anakin," he said. "Same here."

Anakin walked away from the door where he'd left Galen, and headed to the quarters where his wife and children were. He'd wanted to share his wife's bed for weeks, but was still unsure how she would feel about it. _Maybe it's time to test the waters,_ he thought as he entered the quarters were Padmé and the children slept. He slipped silently into Padmé's room, and stood in the room for a few, indecisive moments. After a moment he got undressed, then slipped into the bed with Padmé. He spooned up behind her and was soon fast asleep.

Padmé woke up early as was her habit. She was surprised to see that Anakin was in the bed with her. She had mixed feelings seeing him there. On the one hand, it felt wonderful to have him next to her. She'd almost forgotten how good his body felt, the warm of his skin next to hers. But still, she wasn't sure that she could jump back into a relationship with him given what she knew about him. It was tortuous, and Padmé hated that she could not reconcile the situation. She'd always been a decisive woman; _so why don't I know what to do?_

Anakin was awoken by her movements, and opened her eyes. He smiled at her when he saw that she was watching him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night," he said. "I hope you don't mind me crashing here," he said. "I came to see you, and when I saw you sleeping, I couldn't resist."

Padmé smiled. "Why would I mind?" she asked automatically.

"I don't know," he said. "Things have been kind of tense between us," he said.

"I love you, Ani," she said. "You know that."

Anakin nodded. "I love you too," he said. He reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. "It's wonderful being in bed with you again," he said.

Padmé recognized the look in his eyes, and felt a rush of excitement. It had been nearly three years since they'd been intimate, and his physical magnetism was something she'd never been able to resist.

"I know," she said, all defenses starting to dissolve under his touch. "It's been so long, Anakin," she said.

"Very long," he said, and moved closer to her, capturing her mouth with his. Padmé knew there was no way she could stop what was happening, and at this point, she didn't want to even try. Anakin's hands moved under her nightie and caressed her body, making her gasp with pleasure. She pulled the nightie off and tossed it on the floor, and closed her eyes as his hands moved over her, leaving heat in their wake. "Ani," she sighed. "I need you, Padmé," he mouthed against her ear, "so much," he whispered as his lips grazed over her neck...Anakin made love to her with the pent up passion of three years without her, making his need for her verging on desperation...

Lying face to face, Anakin took Padmé's face in his hands. "That was incredible," he said, kissing her softly.

Padmé smiled. "It was," she said. She turned her head as she heard the sounds of one of the children in the next room. "Someone is awake," she said. "Go back to sleep, Ani," she said, kissing him. "You didn't get much sleep."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can help with the kids."

"I'm sure," she said, getting out of bed and putting on her robe. "But thanks."

Anakin watched her leave and then rolled over and promptly went back to sleep.

"Good morning!" Padmé said as she picked up Leia and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Leia nodded.

"Okay, let's go potty," Padmé said, bringing her daughter into the fresher. Luke woke up shortly afterwards, and after both children had used the fresher, Padmé brought them into the dining area for breakfast. As the twins ate their breakfast, Padmé sat deep in thought. The previous night with Anakin had been wonderful. He had always been an exciting lover. But she worried that she had complicated things by allowing things to go so far. She was still very confused, and resuming a physical relationship with a man she was still getting to know again was not a good way to clarify things.

"Daddy!" Luke exclaimed when he saw Anakin emerge from the bedroom. Anakin smiled at his children, and came over to give them both kisses.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he sat beside Leia.

"Eggs," Leia said. "Want some, Daddy?" she asked, offering him a spoonful.

Anakin laughed. "That's okay, sweetie. I can get some of my own." He stood up and went to the food replicator, noting as he did so how quiet Padmé was. He passed behind her on his way back to the table and kissed her cheek . "Last night was incredible," he whispered in her ear.

Padmé simply smiled and sipped her tea. Anakin sat down with his plate and looked at her. He knew that something was amiss simply by her body language, and felt sure he knew what it was.

"Something wrong?" Anakin asked, looking directly at his wife.

Padmé looked at him, not surprised by his question. She'd never been good at hiding her feeling from him. She only hoped he'd be understanding when she explained how she felt to him.

"Threepio would you bring the children into the living room?" Padmé asked as Luke and Leia finished their meal.

"Come along now," Threepio said, taking a hand of each twin. Once they had left the room, Padmé looked back at Anakin.

"I think last night was wonderful," she said. "But I also think it was a mistake."

Anakin put his fork down and looked at her. "A mistake?" he asked. "Since when is making love a mistake?"

"Since we're not exactly getting along," she said. "Since we still have a lot of issues we need to get through."

Anakin nodded, her words making him lose his appetite. "Which issues would you be referring to?" he asked.

Padmé could hear the underlying anger in his words, but she pressed on. "I know what happened to Krennic," she said. "I know you nearly killed him."

Anakin frowned. "I didn't kill him," he said. "I could have, but I didn't."

"I know, but just the fact that you attacked him like you did...Anakin don't you see? The darkness still controls you," she said. "Just as it controlled you the night you killed all those younglings in the Jedi temple."

"So that's what this is about," he said. "You can't get past that, can you? You can't see that I've changed. I went after Krennic for you, Padmé. And this is the thanks I get? You reject me?"

"Please calm down," she said. "I'm sorry if that makes you upset, but..."

"Upset? Is that what you think?" he asked. "What reason would I have to be upset?"

"Anakin please," she said.

"I'm sorry I made love to you last night," he said, pushing his plate away from him and standing up. "It won't happen again," he added, and then left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's bad mood clear across the room as he walked onto the bridge.

"We've dropped out of orbit," Obi-Wan told him. "We'll be at the capital in under an hour."

Anakin nodded. "Good," he said. "I'll be only too happy to get rid of Krennic and those damnable plans," he grumbled.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Bad night?" he asked as Anakin stood beside him before the large observation window.

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "Great night, bad morning," he said.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? Sorry to hear it," he said, not wanting to know the particulars. "I'm assuming you'll be coming down to the Chancellor's office," he said.

"Like hell I will," he said. "He'd probably arrest me."

"He did offer you a pardon, didn't he?" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"He did," Anakin said. "If he keeps his word," he added.

"Bail Organa is a man of his word," Obi-Wan said. "I am confident he will honour his promise."

Anakin's frown only deepened.

 _Office of the Chancellor_

Orson Krennic was brought into the chancellor's office in binders, flanked by storm troopers. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed closely behind. Galen Erso accompanied them also.

"Good morning, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, giving Organa a small bow. "I've brought you someone who wishes to speak with you, again."

The storm troopers shoved Krennic in the back and he stumbled forward.

"Well, Mr. Krennic," Bail said with a smile. "We meet again."

Krennic scowled. "Go to hell," he snapped.

"Mind your words," Obi-Wan warned. "This is the Chancellor you're speaking to."

"Oh please," Krennic said. "I don't recognize his authority," he said.

"You seem to have a problem with authority," Anakin said. "You'd be wise to learn some respect, Krennic."

"Are you going to try and kill me again if I don't?" Krennic sneered.

Anakin smiled. "Don't tempt me," he said.

Organa and Obi-Wan exchanged an alarmed look.

"Orson Krennic you are hereby charged with treason and making threats to the galactic chancellor," Obi-Wan said. "Take him to the detention centre," he instructed the storm troopers.

"This isn't the end!" Krennic shouted as the storm troopers dragged him out.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to watch him go, and then turned back to Bail Organa. "We have the plans, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said. "Courtesy of Galen Erso," he said. Galen smiled nervously, and then pulled the disc from his tunic.

"The Republic is indebted to you," Organa said to Erso as he took the disc from his hand. "You have a place in this new government, should you desire it."

Galen smiled. "I would like that very much, your Excellency," he said. "But I can't take full credit for this, sir," he said. "Anakin Skywalker here is largely responsible for this."

Bail looked at Anakin, who was watching him closely. "So I've been told," he said. "Well, Anakin, I'm a man of my words. You're hereby pardoned of all past crimes, and are free to visit any planet in the Republic."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled, and patted Anakin on the back. "Good show," he said. "Well done."

Anakin looked at him, happy to have his support.

"So what will you do now, Anakin?" Organa asked. "I understand Obi-Wan and Yoda plan to restart the Jedi Order," he said. "Will you be a part of it?"

"No," Anakin said. "I'll never be a Jedi again," he said.

Obi-Wan and Organa looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes I am," Anakin said. "I'm ...unworthy," he said. "I destroyed the order, I have no right to be a part of it now."

Bail was surprised by Anakin's declaration, and began to see just how much he had changed.

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said, and turned and left the chancellor's office.

Obi-Wan watched him leave and then turned to Bail, whose face bore a shocked expression.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Bail said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "More than you know, Chancellor," he said.

"What a waste," Organa said. "The most gifted Jedi in the galaxy. He's so young, Obi-Wan. What is he going to do now?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan said. "But whatever he sets his mind to, he will be successful, of that I have no doubt. Anakin Skywalker is a unique individual, unlike any one I've ever known. He's been through so much, and has really turned his life around. I couldn't be prouder of him," he said.

Organa smiled. "I'm so glad that you're close again," he said. "The galaxy is a better place with Skywalker and Kenobi together again."

Obi-Wan smiled wistfully. "Yes, yes it is," he said.

Anakin left the senate building and took a taxi to 500 Republica Boulevard. He had ensured that the apartment had not been sold since that fateful day on Mustafar. As he rode the lift up to the penthouse, a flood of memories washed over him. He remembered a day not that long ago when he was on his way up to see Padmé with Obi-Wan. He hadn't seen Padmé in ten years, and was full of angst and excitement at the prospect of seeing her. And then when she had seen him, she'd told him that he'd always been little boy she'd known on Tatooine. It wasn't long after that when they'd been married, and he'd proven to her that he was not a little boy any more.

The doors opened and another wave of memories struck him. How many times had he been met in this very foyer by his wife? They'd been apart for weeks, sometimes months at a time during the War, and the moment they were finally reunited was one of such indescribable joy. He's sweep her off her feet and carry her back to their bedroom, where they'd make love for hours. Anakin felt his eyes fill with tears as he remembered those days, now lost forever. _You ruined everything because of your ego, because of your lust for power...you were too stupid to see that you were being used, too flattered to see that he was playing you like a fool all along..._

Anakin walked into the living room and stopped as he remembered feeling Padmé's pregnant belly while they sat together on the large couch. He sat down heavily on the couch and ran his hands over his face.

"You mustn't despair," Qui-Gon said as he appeared on the couch beside Anakin. "You've come too far to lose hope now."

Anakin lowered his hands and looked at him. "My wife doesn't know if she wants me anymore," he said. "How can I not lose hope?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "You've never been the most patient person," he said. "But you need to be patient now. Padmé loves you, but she needs time to come to terms with your past. Surely you can understand that."

"I'm so tired of people telling me to be patient," Anakin said, standing up and walking away. "If she could accept the past she'd have already done so," he said. "It's been months since we were reunited, Qui-Gon. I'm just tired of living in limbo."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I know," he said. "You need to busy yourself, keep your mind off of her. I know that Obi-Wan wants very much for you to help restart the Order. Would you at least consider it?"

"No, I won't," Anakin said, turning back to face Qui-Gon. "I destroyed the Order. I have no place in their midst, no right to be wearing those robes again."

"I understand," Qui-Gon said. "But I remain hopeful that you will change your mind some day. I want you to consider this, though," he said. "For the first time in your life, you are free to do what you want."

"Am I?" Anakin asked.

"Yes you are," Qui-Gon said. "Think of it, you were a slave when I met you," he said. "And then you were beholden to the Jedi Order, and forced to hide your marriage from everyone. And lastly, you became the apprentice to the Sith," he said. "But now you are free. You are free to realize any dreams you have. Isn't there something you've ever wanted to do, Anakin?"

Anakin said nothing, but that did not deter Qui-Gon.

"When I met you, you were a remarkable boy," Qui-Gon said. "You were full of dreams, full of ideas and hope. Do you remember that boy?"

"That boy doesn't exist anymore," Anakin said.

"No, the boy became an extraordinary young man," Qui-Gon said. "A man who is capable of anything he puts his mind to it. Think about it, Anakin."

And with that Qui-Gon disappeared.

Anakin sat for a long time, deep in thought. Qui-Gon had dredged up memories that he'd pushed aside the day his mother had died. But he re-examined them now. He _had_ been full of dreams, full of optimism. _I had a dream,_ he remembered, _a dream that I freed all the slaves on Tatooine..._ Was it possible? Could he do it? _It would take a lot of money,_ he realized. _Palpatine had a lot of money..._ He smiled as he remembered a message he'd ignored weeks earlier from Palpatine's attorney, telling him that he was the sole beneficiary of the late emperor's estate. _And what better way to spend blood money than to free slaves..._

Anakin spent the rest of the afternoon tracking down the attorney and speaking with him. He was compelled to tell him the long story of why he no longer wore a mask, and agreed to a DNA test to prove that he was the same man that Palpatine had called Darth Vader.

"Well all we need from you now is a DNA sample from when you lived as Darth Vader," the legal clerk said.

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he said. "I will have to go to the star destroyer I commanded in order to get that," he said.

"I understand," the clerk said. She looked at Anakin with a smile. "Forgive me for saying so, it's just so hard to imagine that you were Darth Vader."

"Is it?" Anakin asked. "Why is that?"

"Well, you're so young, for starters," she said. "And pleasant to talk to. I never met Darth Vader, but from what I know of him, he wasn't pleasant at all. Quite the opposite."

Anakin shrugged. "I was a different person when I called myself Vader," he said. "The late emperor groomed me to be an unfeeling killing machine," he said. "And that's what I was."

Anakin's words made the woman rather uneasy, and she concluded the meeting shortly thereafter.

Anakin left the office and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Have you returned to the ship yet?" Anakin asked.

"We were about to do so," Obi-Wan said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "I'll meet you at the senate building in 20 minutes."

Obi-Wan noticed the change in Anakin's demeanour immediately, and he had to wonder what had transpired in the hours that they were apart.

"Is there something you want to share, Anakin?" Obi-Wan finally asked, unable to curb his curiosity.

Anakin smiled. "What makes you think I do?"

"Because you left the chancellor's office in a state of depression," Obi-Wan said. "And now you seem to be a man with a purpose again. What happened?"

"Qui-Gon gave me a kick in the ass," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Did he now?" he asked. "He's good at that, as I recall."

"Yes he is," he said. "Almost as good as you," Anakin said.

"Well now let's not get carried away," Obi-Wan said. "May I ask what he said that has changed your attitude?"

"He reminded me about a dream I had as a child," he said. "A dream that I'm going to try my hardest to make a reality."

Obi-Wan was intrigued. "That sounds like a fine plan," he said. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

Anakin's face grew wistful. "Look after my family," he said. "Just as you did for the two years when I was lost."

His words moved Obi-Wan and he smiled. "It is my honour to do so, Anakin," he said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have missed you, old friend."

Anakin nodded, too emotional to reply. _I've missed you too._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Anakin headed to the medical wing as soon as he reached the ship. He was tired, for he'd slept very little over the past 24 hours, but was far too excited to sleep.

"Hello, Anakin," a nurse asked as Anakin walked into the room.

"Hi," Anakin said. "I need DNA proof that I am, or was, Darth Vader," he said.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be too hard," the nurse said. She walked over to a computer terminal and brought up the medical files of Darth Vader. After finding a readout of his DNA, she turned to him. "Here it is," she said. "Now I'll need to get a sample of your DNA now, so we can put them side by side."

Anakin rolled up his sleeve and allowed the nurse to take a sample of blood from his arm.  
"Now just give me a moment," the nurse said as she put in sample into the computer terminal. She performed a few operations and within a moment the two DNA strands appeared side by side on the screen. "There's no doubt that you and Darth Vader are the same person, and this proves it," she said.

She sent the readout to a data disc and, after it had downloaded, handed it to Anakin.

"Thanks," Anakin said.

The nurse smiled. "Not at all," she said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Anakin smiled. "Not a thing," he said. "Appreciate it."

Anakin left, not seeing the admiring look that the nurse gave him. He headed to the quarters where his family lived, bracing himself for another confrontation with his wife.

"Anakin, I was hoping you'd stop by," Padmé said as he entered the room.

Luke and Leia ran over to their father, who picked them up in his arms and kissed them.

"Oh? Why is that?" Anakin asked, looking over at his wife.

"I wanted to ask you about your meeting with the chancellor," she said.

"It was good," he said, setting the children down. "Organa charged Krennic with treason, he was taken away, everything is under control."

Padmé nodded. "Good," she said. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "Can we go and sit down?"

"Sure," Anakin said. He grew anxious as he wondered what she wanted to talk about. _Is this it?_ he wondered. _Is she going to tell me our marriage is over?_

Padmé sat down on the sofa and looked up at Anakin waiting for him to join her.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin asked he sat across from her.

"You," Padmé said.

"Me? What about me?" Anakin asked.

Padmé sighed, and clasped her hands together. "I feel terrible about what happened this morning," she said. "I've been very unfair, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Anakin was surprised by her apology and smiled. "You haven't been unfair," he said. "You've been more fair than I deserve. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did, not from you, not from the galaxy. "

Padmé shook her head. "Don't talk that way," she said.

"It's true, Padmé," he said, standing up. "When I think about that night, that ...horrific night in the temple...I killed younglings, Padmé, younglings! How can I expect to be forgiven for that? I will never forgive myself. I can't expect any better from you, or from anyone."

Padmé stood up and walked over to him. "Anakin, what you did was monstrous," she said. "There's no doubt of that. And it's something that you will probably be tormented by for the rest of your life. I know that I will be too, but I have to learn to live with it, and so do you."

Anakin frowned. "I'm trying," he said. "In fact, there's something I want to do, something I need to do, that will, hopefully, try to make up for the crimes I've committed in the past."

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"I want to go to Tatooine," he said. "I want to put an end to slavery there."

Padmé was surprised. "Anakin that's wonderful," she said with a smile. "But how? How can you do that? The Hutts are in control of the slave trade. How can you possibly do it?"

"Lots and lots of money," Anakin said.

"You have that much money?" she asked.

"I will soon," he said. "I happen to be the sole beneficiary of the late emperor," he said, "who was filthy rich. I plan to use my inheritance to better the lives of the people of Tatooine."

Padmé smiled. "I think that's wonderful," she said.

Anakin nodded. "I told my mother I'd come back and free her one day," he said, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I didn't get to do that, but maybe she'll rest easier if I can free other slaves and spare them the life she had."

"I'm so impressed," she said. "Your mother would be proud of you, Anakin," she said.

Anakin didn't think so. In fact, there had been many nights when he'd been tormented with the thoughts of how broken hearted she'd have been had she lived to see the atrocities he'd committed.

"I need to get back to Coruscant," Anakin said. "The lawyer is waiting for me. I need to prove that I'm Darth Vader."

"I see," Padmé said. "Come back for dinner," she said.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, I will," he said. He gave her a tentative kiss on the cheek, and then left her again, feeling more optimistic about his marriage than he had in a long time.

Padmé busied herself between playing with the twins and making supper. Tired of giving her children replicated food, she'd arranged for a real stove and refrigerator to be installed in her quarters so she could cook real food. _Anakin will be so surprised when he finds out that I can cook now,_ she thought with a smile. Her bad cooking had been a source of amusement between the two of them. _I miss those days_ , she thought wistfully. _Could it be like that again?_ Anakin was not the same man he had been all those years ago, so how could it be like that again? _But it can be better now,_ she reflected; _we don't have to hide anymore, we can have a real marriage, we can raise our family together without the fear of being discovered and punished..._

"Is there something I might do to help, Miss Padmé?" Threepio asked, interrupting Padmé's ruminations.

"Yes," Padmé said, handing him a head of lettuce. "Wash this."

 _Coruscant_

"Well everything seems to be in order," the legal clerk said. "I will have the funds transferred right away, sir."

"Thanks," Anakin said. "I'll give you the information."

After Anakin left he headed to a dealership that sold ships, for he would need a long distance vessel to take him to Tatooine. After selecting and model that he'd admired for a long time, he arranged to pick it up in two days' time. The next item on his list was to find a place to live on Tatooine. He'd considered contacting his step brother Owen to see if he could live with them, but decided against the idea. There was no doubt that Owen knew all about Anakin's atrocities, and would be highly unlikely to welcome him into his home. _I guess I'll just sleep on the ship until I can find a place to live,_ he decided.

Padmé had just set the table for dinner when Anakin returned.

"Something smells fantastic," Anakin said as he came into the dining area. "Wait a minute, did you cook?" he asked when he saw the kitchen appliances.

Padmé smiled. "Don't sound so shocked," she said.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged. "I have connections," she told him. "Everything is ready," she said. "Can you get the kids to wash their hands please?"

"Sure thing," Anakin said, and rounded up the twins to get them to the fresher to wash up. He did the same and then the family sat down to eat the meal that Padmé had prepared.

"Did you get everything settled with the lawyer?" Padmé asked as she cut up Luke's chicken.

"Yes," Anakin said as he did the same for Leia. "It's obscene how much money that old bast...I mean that old fart had."

Luke giggled. "Daddy said fart," he said.

Anakin gave him a wink.

"Well I'm happy that all that money will be put to a good use," Padmé said. "Do you have a plan for how you're going to do this?"

Anakin shrugged. "I was thinking I'd figure it out when I get there," he said.

Padmé nodded, hating the thought of him going to Tatooine, but not wanting to spoil his excitement. "Where will you stay?" she asked.

"On the ship until I find a place," he said.

"This ship?" she asked. "You're asking Obi-Wan to go to Tatooine?"

"No, he's too involved in the Senate to be out there," he said. " I bought a cruiser," he said.

"So you're going to Tatooine alone?" Padmé asked.

"That's the plan," he said.

Padmé frowned. "Ani, you'll be gone a long time," she said. "We're just getting to know each other again," she said.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," he said. "But this is really important."  
"And our marriage isn't?" she said.

Anakin sighed. "You know that isn't what I mean," he said. "Why do you do that? Why do you twist what I say to make me feel like an asshole?"

Padmé's eyes widened. "Anakin, the children!"

Anakin felt badly for having used in an in appropriate word in front of his children, but he was frustrated.

"Daddy is sorry," Anakin said to Luke and Leia, who were too engrossed in their meal to have noticed. He looked at Padmé. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't express myself very well, I often don't. But what I said is true. You have a way of twisting things to make me look like I'm in the wrong every time."

Padmé sighed. "That isn't my intention," she said. "I don't mean to make you feel that way, really I don't. We just don't seem to be able to communicate without disagreeing. It's very frustrating! I don't want to argue, Anakin. I want to rebuild our relationship. But if you're in the Outer Rim, how can that happen? Do you see my concerns?"

Anakin nodded. "I do," he said. "And I want to rebuild our relationship too. But I'm also trying to rebuild myself," he said. "Doing this is a vital part of that process."

"I understand," Padmé said. "Why don't we and the children come with you to Tatooine?"

Anakin was surprised. "Really? You want to come to Tatooine? You've been there, Padmé. Do you really want to live there for God knows how long?"

"If it means we're going to be together, then yes," she said.

Anakin smiled. "Very well," he said. "We'll go together."

After helping Padmé clean up the dishes, bathe the children and get them to bed, Anakin and Padmé sat together in the living room making plans.

"Well it's late," Padmé said after a few hours. "Luke and Leia are up early, so maybe we should call it a night."

"Good idea," Anakin said. "I'm going to take a shower first if that's okay."

"Of course," Padmé said, standing up. "This is your home too, Anakin," she told him with a smile. "I hope you realize that."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said. Padmé headed to the bedroom alone, remembering the argument she'd had with Anakin that morning. He had told her that he wouldn't make love to her again. _But he was angry because I'd regretted what happened...but did I really?_ If Padmé was completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that she only felt complete when she was with Anakin, that making love with him made her feel more alive than anything. _Can I blame him if he doesn't want me now? After the way I've been acting? After all the mixed signals I've been giving him?_ Padmé got undressed and opened the drawer to her dresser. She pulled out a nightie, but then, after a moment's hesitation, put it back in the drawer. She got onto the bed nude. As she lay there, she could hear the sound of the shower in the adjoining rom. Her heart pounded within her in anticipation, hoping that Anakin would react to her overture in the way she'd hoped.

Anakin turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He picked up the a towel and dried himself off, stopping to look in the mirror and the new hair that was growing on top of his head. He smiled as he rubbed it, pleased that his ability to grow hair had not been lost. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom. He glanced over at the bed and did a double take when he saw Padmé lying on the bed watching him wearing nothing but a smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said, feeling himself getting excited by the sight of her naked body. He smiled. "Something on your mind?"

Padmé nodded. "You," she said. "Make love to me, Anakin," she said.

"Are you sure?" he said, hoping desperately that she was. "I don't want you to have regrets after."

Padmé shook her head. "I won't have regrets," she said. "I need you, Ani. I want you."

Anakin dropped the towel, and joined her on the bed, only too happy to give her what she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Anakin awoke first the next morning, and smiled when he saw Padmé asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bed to let her sleep.

"Good morning," Anakin said as he lifted Leia out of her crib. He kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Me too," he said. "Let's go make breakfast."

Threepio was in quite a tizzy when he saw Anakin in front of the stove making scrambled eggs with Luke and Leia standing on chairs beside him.

"Oh dear, may I help you here, sir?" Threepio asked.

"Nope," Anakin said, "we've got this under control."

"My turn to stir," Luke said.

"Now be careful," Anakin said as he handed Luke the spoon.

"I want a turn!" Leia said.

"Leia, how about you help Threepio make some toast," Anakin said.

"Okay Daddy," Leia said as Threepio helped her off the chair.

Padmé woke up to Anakin kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he said giving her a smile.

"Good morning," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8," he told her, handing her a nightie. "The kids are bringing you breakfast in bed, so you might want to put this on," he said.

Padmé laughed. "Good idea," she said, sitting up and pulling the nightgown over her head. Anakin left her to go and help the twins bring in a tray of breakfast in to Padmé.

Padmé smiled as the twins helped their father carry a tray of breakfast over to her. "Thank you so much!" she said. "This is wonderful!"  
Luke and Leia climbed up onto the bed to watch their mother eat.

"It is good, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"It's delicious!" Padmé said. "I had no idea you guys could cook."

"Daddy helped us a little," Leia said. Padmé looked at Anakin who simply smiled.

"Well Daddy is a very good cook too," she said.

"Excuse me Master Anakin, but General Kenobi is here," Threepio announced at the door.

"Okay," Anakin said, getting off the bed. He headed out to the living room to meet Obi-Wan.

"Morning Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Anakin said. "Me and the kids were just giving Padmé breakfast in bed."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Delightful," he said. "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be leaving orbit soon. Did you have any other business in the capital before we leave?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "Yes," he said. "I do. Padmé and I are going to Tatooine with the twins, and we'll need some provisions."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "Let me know when you've completed your business. We can take you to Tatooine if you wish."

"No, that's okay," Anakin said. "I'm sure you'll be needed by the new government. You don't want to be stuck in the Outer Rim."

"Who does?" Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Very well, let me know if you change your mind. I do hope you'll keep me posted on your progress."

"I will," Anakin said. "I have a favour to ask of you while you're here," he said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can you stay here and watch the twins while Padmé and I are on the planet?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It will be my pleasure," he said.

Anakin and Padmé spent a large part of the day shopping for necessities to take to Tatooine. They had arranged to have all of the items they bought sent to the new cruiser that Anakin had purchased. Once they had completed their shopping, they picked up dinner and headed to their apartment on Republica Boulevard.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat," Anakin said as they sat down to eat their take out.

"Me too," Padmé said.

"This is great," Anakin said as he dug into his food. "I tell you, I'll never take eating real food for granted again."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure there are a lot of things you'll never take for granted again," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely," he said.

"I don't know how you lived in that suit for so long," she said. "It must have been so claustrophobic."

"It was," he said. "It was hell. I felt so isolated, so ...inhuman."

Padmé nodded. "And now look at you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, big improvement," he said. "I just wish I could do something about my limbs," he said.

"Try to be patient," she said, putting her hand on his. "You've worked a miracle, Ani," she said. "And I don't just mean physically."

Anakin smiled at her. "I still have a way to go," he said.

"We'll get through this, Ani," she said, squeezing his hand.

Anakin nodded, and picked her hand up to kiss it. Padmé looked into his eyes, seeing in them the same longing that she felt herself.

"I'm not really that hungry, are you?" Padmé said.

"Not at all," he said. They stood up and Anakin walked over to her. She took his face in her hands as Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," he said, pulling her close.

Padmé smiled. "I love you too," she said. He picked her up into his arms, as he had done so many times before, and kissed her all the way to the bedroom...

 _Later_

"I hope Obi-Wan isn't worn out when we get there," Anakin said as he and Padmé returned to the ship.

Padmé smiled. "He's used to looking after them," she said. "He'd make a great father, actually. Pity he'll never have the chance."  
Anakin nodded. "The Jedi Code needs to change," he said. "It's outdated and unfair."

"I couldn't agree more," Padmé said. "Perhaps you can recommend that."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't plan to have anything to do with the Jedi," he said. "I have no place among them. I'm not sure I ever did, to tell you the truth."

Padmé frowned. "How can you say that?" she asked. "You're the Chosen One, Anakin. The greatest Jedi of all time."

Anakin looked at her. "I know you believe that, Angel, but I don't," he said. "I never would have done such monstrous things if I was the Chosen One."

Padmé didn't know what to say to such a statement. She knew that Anakin was struggling with the past, and probably always would. All she could do was support him and do her best to ride through the rough times with him.

Obi-Wan was dozing off when Anakin and Padmé arrived at their quarters. He woke up at once and looked up at them with a smile.

"Sorry we're so late," Padmé said.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "The younglings are fast asleep."

"And you're not far off," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well it's past my bedtime," he said. "Was your day successful?"

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other. "Yes, very successful," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan was sure he was missing something, but decided it was none of his business. "Well I'll be off to bed," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan, and thank you," Padmé said with a smile.

"It was entirely my pleasure," Obi-Wan said, an d then left them.

"It was entirely _my_ pleasure," Anakin said, giving Padmé a kiss.

Padmé laughed, and took his hand. "Come on, it's past our bedtime too."

Anakin didn't argue the point.

 _The sound of a thousand footsteps echo through the great hall, filled with a dread sense of purpose. The first place we go is the council chamber, for I have sensed the presence of several Jedi within its walls. It is dark when we enter the chamber, but that doesn't stop me from finding the younglings that are hiding there. One of them, thinking I'm there to help, shows himself to ask me what is happening. I answer his question with a slash of my lightsaber. The boy was no more than seven years old..._

Anakin awoke with a gasp. He sat up in bed, his heart racing, cold sweat on his skin. He covered his face with trembling hands as he fought to push the monstrous images from his mind. _You did that...that was your hands that killed them...their blood is on your soul and will never be washed away..._

"Ani? Are you okay?"

Anakin turned to look at his wife. "Go back to sleep," he told her, not wanting to tell her about his nightmare. He got out of their bed and left the room. Padmé watched him leave, anxiety filling her. She knew her husband well enough to know that he'd had a nightmare, and she was almost certain the content of it. _He's dreaming of the past,_ she reflected anxiously. How many more nights would the crimes he'd committed haunt him? Would he ever truly know peace? _Perhaps that's the price you must pay, Ani,_ she thought sadly. _Was it worth it?_

Anakin sat alone in the living room, shaken from his nightmare. He used the Force to calm himself, but the images were too vivid, too painful to be purged easily from his mind. _Take deep breaths, Anakin,_ he heard Qui-Gon tell him. _Slow, deep breaths...clear your mind._ But Anakin could not clear his mind. The screams of the younglings he'd slain echoed through it, the sight of their murdered bodies filled it. _Calm, Anakin, be at peace...concentrate..._ Anakin frowned, and did his best. He focused on the beautiful things in his life: the faces of his children, their laughter, the love of his wife... _That's it, Anakin, they must be your touchstone...focus on them when you feel the darkness threatening you..._

Anakin opened his eyes as he sensed the presence of someone in the room with him. Padmé stood before him, watching him with a concerned expression on her face. Wordlessly he opened his arms and she came to him, holding him close as he wrestled with the demons of the past.

Padmé woke up several hours later. Anakin was sound asleep, with his head resting on her lap. Padmé smiled, and gently stroked the spiky blond hair that was sprouting on top of his head. _My poor Ani,_ she thought sadly. _You've suffered so much, and are suffering still..._ She wondered, not for the first time, if there would ever be a time when Anakin was truly free of the past. _Perhaps it's the price you must pay for your crimes,_ she wondered. _To live forever haunted by what you did._

 _The next morning_

Luke and Leia were excited as the family prepared to leave for their sojourn to Tatooine. Threepio had packed up all the belongings that had been brought on board the ship, and had brought them to the hangar deck for loading on board the shuttle. Anakin and Padmé spent a few minutes surveying the quarters for anything important before leaving for the shuttle.

"Well, looks like we've got everything," Padmé said. "Time to go."

Anakin nodded. "Yes it is," he said. "Come on kids," he said, holding out a hand to each twin. "Time to go on our big trip."

Anakin and Padmé left their quarters and headed to the turbo lift, each of them holding the hand of one of their twins. Anakin could feel the adrenalin flowing as they made their way to the hangar deck. He was about to embark on a new chapter of his life, one that he hoped would bring about his absolute redemption. Padmé looked at him, seeing in his eyes that he was both excited and full of trepidation. "This is going to be wonderful, Anakin," she said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, Angel," he said. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened, and Anakin stood in a state of shock. The corridor was lined on both sides with officers and crew, all standing at attention. As Anakin stepped off the lift with his family, each and every crew member saluted. Padmé felt a lump in her throat as she witnessed the moving tribute to Anakin by his former crew. Clearly they had the utmost respect and admiration for him, as evidenced by their display. No one said a word as the Skywalker family moved down the corridor towards the hangar bay. As they reached the hangar deck, they were met by the bridge crew. Anakin stopped to shake hands with each officer, wishing them the best and thanking them for their service.

Finally they entered the hangar bay. Obi-Wan stood there, waiting for them.

"Was that your idea?" Anakin asked.

"Not at all," Obi-wan said. "But a fitting tribute, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Padmé said, giving Anakin a smile.

Anakin wasn't so sure.

"All the best," Obi-Wan said, shaking Anakin's hand. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. I wish you well in your latest adventure."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I'll be in touch."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "May the force be with you, Anakin," he said.

Anakin smiled. "And with you."

Obi-Wan said goodbye to Padmé, and gave hugs to the twins, and then stood back and watched the Skywalker family climb onboard the shuttle and disappear from sight.

"He'll be just fine," Qui-Gon said as he appeared beside Obi-Wan. "He is fulfilling his destiny."

Obi-Wan nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I know Master," he said. "But I will miss him. I will miss them all."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The trip to Tatooine was a long one, and once the twins had grown tired of exploring their new environment, they both fell asleep.

"Too much excitement," Padmé commented as she and Anakin tucked Luke and Leia into their bunks.

Anakin nodded. "I can relate," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Are you nervous?" she asked as they returned to the ship's cockpit.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I haven't been to Tatooine since my mother died," he said. "It'll be hard going back."

"I'm sure it will," she said. "Will you go see your step father?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sure I'm the last person he'd want to see," he said. "No doubt he knows all about how I've spent the past two years."

Padmé nodded. "But you're not Darth Vader anymore," she reminded him. "Don't forget that."

Anakin looked at her. "I know," he said. "But I was," he said. "And he is still inside me, lurking. I'm doing my best to keep him at bay, but I know he's not completely gone. I wonder if he ever will be."

His words chilled Padmé, but she didn't reply. In truth, she didn't know what to say to such a declaration.

Anakin had purchased a large homestead just outside of Mos Espa. It hadn't been lived in several years, and he knew that it would need some work. But he was prepared to do what was necessary, and had brought plenty of provisions to make the renovations needed.

As they entered into orbit over Tatooine, a thousand memories flashed through Anakin's mind. He stared wordlessly at the huge brown orb for a few moments. Padmé could see how emotional Anakin was, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is where we met," she reminded him. "Remember that day?"

Anakin turned to her and smiled. "How could I not?" he asked. "It was the day I met my angel."

Padmé smiled. "And I called you a strange little boy, do you remember?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I remember," he said with a laugh. "I just wanted to make some sort of impression on you. I guess I did."

"You did," she said. She kissed his cheek. "Come on," she said. "Time to make new memories."

Anakin landed the cruiser on the property near the homestead. They stepped outside, assaulted immediately by the oppressive heat of the twins suns.

"I'd forgotten how hot it is here," Padmé said.

Anakin smiled. "You get used to it," he said, picking up Leia. "Let's go see how bad this place is."

The house large by Tatooine standards, but quite small compared to Padmé's cottage on Naboo. Made of adobe, it showed signs of sand damage to the small windows and surface. The house had 2 small bedrooms and one bathroom, an eat in kitchen and a family room. There was a cellar underground that housed shelves and a power generator. There was a small garage, not unlike that of the Lars homestead. Two beat up looking swoop bikes were in the garage, as well as a disorganized jumble of tools and equipment.

"Well, it could be worse," Anakin said looking at his wife with a smile.

Padmé nodded. "It's going to be fine," she said, linking her arm through his. "It will take some cleaning up, but it will be lovely when we're finished."

Anakin appreciated his wife's optimism and put his arm around her. "Yes, it will," he said.

Anakin and Padmé spent the better part of the day cleaning and doing small repairs as Threepio and Artoo Detoo watched Luke and Leia on board the cruiser. And when the twin suns set, Anakin and Padmé were exhausted as they boarded onto the cruiser. Threepio had replicated a simple meal and the family sat down together to eat. Luke and Leia yawned over their dinner, and it didn't take long to get them to go to bed. Anakin and Padmé followed soon after.

"I think we got a lot accomplished today," Padmé said as she lay facing Anakin in their bed.

Anakin nodded with a yawn. "We did," he said. "Lots more to do tomorrow."

Padmé smiled. "I'm so proud of you, do you know that?" she asked.

"Thanks angel," he said sleepily.

Padmé could see that he was fighting to stay awake and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Ani," she said.

Anakin didn't reply, for he was already fast asleep.

The next day passed much as the first had, with repairs and cleaning while the droids entertained the twins. Eventually the house was ready, and they began the huge task of moving in all the furniture and belongings they had brought with them. Luke and Leia were thrilled to be in a different location, and ran from to room in excitement. Anakin and Padmé watched them with amusement, doing their best to keep them from hurting themselves.

By nightfall each room had furniture. There was still a lot of unpacking to do, but Anakin and Padmé were far too tired to worry about it for the time being.

"Did you find their pajamas?" Padmé called as she helped Luke and Leia brush their teeth.

"Not yet," Anakin called back. "Wait...found them." He pulled the garments from the suitcase and brought them into the bathroom. "Pajamas," he said, handing one pair to Padmé. He undressed Luke and got him into his pajamas as Padmé did the same for Leia. Then they each picked up a child and carried them into the small room that the twins shared.

"Time for sleep," Padmé said as she tucked in Leia and kissed her. "Nighty night."

"Night big guy," Anakin said as he tucked in Luke. "Sweet dreams."

Anakin and Padmé sat on the edge of the small beds, watching as their children drifted to sleep. It was the first time they'd slept in a bed, having graduated from their cribs. Both of their parents were worried about how they'd accept the transition.

"They seem fine with the new beds," Anakin said as they left the room.

"So far so good," Padmé said, quietly closing the door behind them. "They're nearly three," she pointed out. "They're ready for real beds."

Anakin nodded. "I'm ready for a real bed too," he said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "So am I," she said.

 _Later that night_

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, sounds of activity outside waking him up. He looked at Padmé, who continued to sleep peacefully. He got out of bed and headed outside, picking up his lightsaber as he did so. A rush of cool air hit him as he stepped outside. He ignited his lightsaber and headed towards the sounds. When he arrived at the place where the cruiser was parked, he saw several jawas doing their best to salvage pieces of Anakin's brand new ship.

"Get out of here!" Anakin shouted, running towards them with his lightsaber. "Get away you parasites!"

The jawas scattered and ran off, chattering in their strange tongue. Anakin headed over to the ship to examine in for damage and frowned when he noticed that they had managed to cause some minor damage. Anakin cursed in Huttese. _I forgot about those little bastards,_ he thought. The property was close enough to a large centre that sand people were not a worry, but jawas were different. They were everywhere, sometimes even in the cities. _This is going to be a problem,_ he thought with a frown.

When Anakin returned to bed, Padmé was awake.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Jawas," Anakin said as he climbed into bed. "Trying to scavenge pieces of the ship."

"Oh no," she said. "How can we stop them from coming back and trying again?"

Anakin sighed. "Clearly we need to house the ship somehow," he said.

"You mean build a hangar?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said. "Or something underground."

"Maybe the engineers on the star destroyer could build something," she suggested.

Anakin smiled. "That's a great idea," he said. "I'll contact Obi-Wan in the morning."

 _The next morning_

"Good morning, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "How are things on Tatooine?"

"Not bad," Anakin said. "Got the house cleaned up and our stuff moved in."

"You've been working hard," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Anakin said. "But we've encountered a problem," he said. "Damn jawas have been trying to salvage the ship," he said. "I'm going to need some help."

"What can we do for you?" Obi-Wan said.

"I need some engineers to build an underground port for the ship," Anakin said. "Something that those little bastards can't get into."

"I'll speak to the men right away," Obi-Wan said. "We'll be there by the end of the day."

"Thanks a lot," Anakin said. "See you soon."

At breakfast that morning, Anakin filled Padmé in on the plans he'd made with Obi-Wan.

"I think that's a great idea," Padmé said. "Maybe we could get them to put an addition on the house while they're here," she said.

Anakin looked up at her. "Is there some reason you think that's necessary?" he asked her.

Padmé smiled. "Why yes, as a matter of fact," she said. "If we're still here in seven months, we'll definitely need more room."

Anakin smiled and reach out and took her hand. "Angel, that's fantastic!" he said. He kissed her hand. "We're going to be busy, aren't we?"

"Definitely," she said.

Anakin was contemplative over the rest of the meal, remembering the last time his wife had announced that she was pregnant. The happiest moment of his life soon became the watershed moment of his life. The dreams, the terror that lead him to the dark side... _that won't happen again,_ he reflected. _The dark side will never take me again..._

"I'd like to visit my mother's grave today," Anakin said as he and Padmé cleaned up the breakfast dishes. "I don't care if Owen likes it or not," he said.

Padmé nodded. "We'll all go," she said.

It was near midday when Anakin landed the cruiser near the Lars homestead. Waves of memories hit him as he and Padmé disembarked, each holding the hand of one of their twins. Padmé could see how difficult this was for him, and squeezed his hand. Anakin looked at her, grateful for her support.

"Come on," he said. "We'd better let them know we're here."

"It's going to be fine," Padmé told him. "These are good people, remember? They'll have no problem with you coming here, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, but wasn't as confident as his wife. They headed to the steps that lead down to the lower level of the house. Owen and Beru, alerted to the presence of someone on their property, met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anakin Skywalker," Owen said with a frown. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"Hello Owen, Beru," Anakin said, ignoring Owen's hostile attitude. "You remember my wife, Padmé," he said.

"Hello Owen," Padmé said, giving him a smile. "It's good to see you again Beru. These are our twins, Luke and Leia."

Beru couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to meet you both," she said to the children. "Please come in," she said.

Owen gave his wife a withering look, but said nothing as she lead the Skywalker family into the homestead.

"What brings you here?" Owen asked, getting down to business.

"I've come to visit my mother's grave," Anakin said.

Owen nodded. "You know where it is," he said. "My father's is next to it, now. He died about four years back."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Anakin said. "Cliegg was a good man."

"He was," Owen said. "He was never the same after Shmi died."

"He loved her a great deal," Beru added.

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said quietly. "I'll always be grateful to him for freeing her from that miserable Toydarian, Watto. I'm glad that her last years with him were happy ones." He looked at Padmé. "Let's go," he said.

"Why don't you leave the children here?" Beru suggested. "It's the hottest part of the day."  
"You don't mind?" Padmé said.

Beru smiled. "Not at all," she said. "We're family, after all, remember?"

Padmé smiled. "You're very kind," she said. "Luke, Leia, this is your Aunt Beru," she said. "And your Uncle Owen," she added, hoping that Owen would soften a little. "Daddy and I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Leia said.  
Anakin and Padmé made their way back up the surface and headed to the place where Anakin had buried his mother almost six years earlier. There was a second marker beside Shmi's, bearing the name of Cliegg Lars. Padmé took Anakin's hand as they stood before Shmi's grave.

"I miss you, Mom," Anakin said. "I wish you were here now to see Luke and Leia," he added with a sad smile. "You'd love them so much. And soon they'll have a little brother or sister. I know they'd all love you as much as I do." He stopped as the tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom," he said, his voice breaking. "So sorry for what I did, for what I became. I'm trying so hard to change, to be a better man."

Padmé squeezed his hand, her own emotions getting the better of her. "You _are_ a better man, Anakin," she assured him. "And your mother would be proud of you for the man you've become."

Anakin turned to his wife and took her in his arms without a word. She held him, knowing that, for now, that was what he needed most.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The _Devastator_ arrived at Tatooine close to midnight Mos Espa time. Obi-Wan knew better than to contact Anakin at such a late hour, for he was well acquainted with how early the Skywalker twins woke up in the morning. Instead, he paid a visit to the engineering wing of the ship to see how the plans were coming for the construction Anakin had requested.

"Good morning General," the lead engineer said as Obi-Wan arrived.

"Good morning lieutenant," Obi-Wan said. "Do you have the plans ready?"

"Yes sir," the officer said, handing Obi-Wan a data pad. "We looked at the spaceport in Mos Espa, and based our design on that," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded as he examined the schematics. "Good work," he said. "No doubt building something this large will be challenging on this planet."

"The sand will make it interesting, no doubt," the lieutenant agreed. "But we've taken that into account, sir. It'll work, you have my personal guarantee."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I have every confidence," he said. "We'll head down to the planet in a few hours. Have your men ready to go."

"We'll be ready, sir," the lieutenant replied with a smile.

Anakin was up early the next morning, too anxious about the ship to sleep for long. He headed outside, relieved to see that there were no jawas in sight. As he was walking back to the house, he heard the approach of a ship. he turned back to watch a large Imperial transport descending onto the ground. Once it had touched down, the ramp descended and the first person off of the craft was Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled as he walked toward his old friend.

"Welcome to Tatooine," Anakin said as he shook Obi-Wan's hand.

"Good Lord, I'd forgotten how hot this place is," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "Wait until mid day if you think this is hot," he said.

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said. "How is everyone?"

"Great," Anakin said. "Padmé is expecting," he said with a smile.

"That's wonderful," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Uncle Obi!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to see the twins running towards him, with Padmé close behind. He held his arms out to them and hugged them both tightly.

"I've missed you two," he told them.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Padmé said with a smile.

"Hello Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "I understand congratulations are in order."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, nothing like perfect timing, isn't there?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well babies have a way of coming when they want, not when we do."

"Very true," she said.

"Maybe you and the twins would be more comfortable on the ship? It's going to be very noisy and messy down here for a while," Obi-Wan said.

"That's a great idea," Anakin said. "I know you're not feeling the greatest either," he said to his wife.

"You're right, I'm not," Padmé said. "I think we will go to the ship for a few hours. How long do you think it will take to build this?"

"Hard to say," Anakin said. "Depends on how the digging goes. These engineers are top notch though, Padmé," he said. "They'll get it done as soon as possible."

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure they will," she said. "Come on you two," she said, taking a hand of each of her children. "Let's go get ready."

Once Padmé, Luke and Leia had departed for the ship, digging began in earnest at the site that Anakin had selected. The workers all wore protective face gear to keep the sand from getting into their eyes, nose and mouth. Anakin and Obi-Wan did the same. Anakin hated having to wear something on his face again, for it was all too reminiscent of his days as Darth Vader.

The machinery had not reached too far when an awful sound was heard, and all digging stopped.

"What the devil," Obi-Wan muttered, walking over to the edge of the site. "What's wrong?"

"We've hit something," the man operating the digger replied. "Something hard, really hard."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. While Tatooine a core of solid rock, as any terrestrial planets does, they were nowhere close to the core.

"Let's have a look," Anakin said. He and Obi-Wan jumped into the pit that had been created. They stepped over to the spot where the digger had struck something hard to examine what it was.

"We need a geologist," Anakin said as they looked at the vein of metal that ran through the sand. "I have no idea what we're looking at here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Neither do I," he said. "I'll contact the ship and get one down here."

Within an hour a geological survey team had arrived at the digging site, and set to work to identify the metallic ore that had been discovered. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched from above.

"Is Tatooine known to have mineral deposits?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've never heard of any," Anakin said. "This planet isn't exactly a wealth of natural resources."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Perhaps it is," he said. "And no one has ever taken the time to investigate."

"Money more than time," Anakin said. "The only ones around here with any money are the Hutts. And they get their money in the slave trade and gambling."

"And how do you mean to deal with them?" Obi-Wan asked. "At some point you will have to."

"I know," Anakin said with a frown. "I don't think it'll be pretty, that's for sure."

Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin's words concerning him. "Be mindful of your anger, Anakin," he warned. "You have good reason to hate the hutts, but remember how quickly the dark side will join you if you give in to that hate."

Anakin said nothing, for the very same thing had crossed his mind.

"General Kenobi! Could you come here sir?" one of the geologists called.

Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt down into the pit and walked over to the geologist. "What have you learned?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It looks liked you have purchased more than you expected here, Anakin," said the geologist with a smile. "This is platinum."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Did you say platinum?"

The geologist nodded. "Yes I did," he said.

"Well I'll be damned," Anakin said. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Seems this old homestead is worth far more than you thought," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, as the ideas started forming in his mind. He smiled. "This is going to be perfect," he said.

 _On board the Devastator_

Luke and Leia had finally gone down for their afternoon nap, so Padmé decided to take advantage of the quiet to contact her parents. It had been a few weeks since she'd spoken to them, and wanted to give them an update on the new events of her life.

"Hello Padmé!" Jobal said with a smile. "It's lovely to see you!"

"Hello Mom," Padmé said. "It's nice to see you too. How are you? How's Daddy?"

"We're both doing well," Jobal said. "Dad had a bit of a cold last week, but he's over it now. "How are you? How are the twins?"

"We're all well," Padmé said, slightly annoyed that her mother had not asked about Anakin. "I have some news, actually. Anakin and I are expecting," she said with a smile.

Jobal was unable to hide the shock from her face. "Really?" she asked. "I thought that things were rather rocky between the two of you."

"Things are much better now," Padmé said. "Anakin has been working so hard to change. We're very happy together, Mom. I was hoping you'd be happy for me."

Jobal smiled, but inside she was torn. She knew her daughter needed her support, and decided that she would give it to her. "I am," Jobal said. "I think it's wonderful. Anakin must be thrilled."

"He is," Padmé said. "We both are. I just hope we're not on Tatooine any more when the baby comes."

Jobal frowned. "Tatooine? You're living on Tatooine now?"

"Yes, only temporarily," Padmé said. "Anakin wanted to come here to free the slaves. He had a dream when he was a child about doing this, and now he means to do it. It's part of his redemption, Mom. He feels compelled to do this as part of his atonement for the past."

Jobal nodded. "I see," she said. "That's quite admirable of him."

Padmé smiled. "I'm so proud of him, Mom," she said. "He's come so far."

"Yes it seems so," Jobal said. "But is Tatooine really the best place for you and the twins? It's hot, and from what I've heard, pretty dangerous. You're in a delicate condition now, after all. And Luke and Leia are so little."

"It's not forever, Mom," she said. "Anakin needs his family with him right now. I really think that he would be lost without us to support him."

Jobal didn't think she ought to voice her opinion at this point. Clearly Padmé felt very strongly about this situation; and yet Jobal could to help but worry that her daughter and grandchildren were in a very perilous situation.

"Well I wish him luck," Jobal said at last, forcing herself to smile. "I wish you all luck."

Padmé could hear her mother's unspoken concerns, but ignored them. "Thanks Mom," she said. "I appreciate it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _Tatooine_

As he waited for the mining team to arrive, Anakin headed into Mos Espa. It had been years since he'd been there, and a rush of memories hit him as he entered the slave quarters. Some of the memories were happy: memories of home, of his mother. Others were painful and degrading: memories of beatings, of being patronized and humiliated, of hearing his mother cry herself to sleep. _No one will ever feel like that again when I'm finished,_ he vowed. _No one will ever suffer as she did._

"What do you want?" Watto asked in Huttese as Anakin stepped up to his storefront.

Anakin smiled. "Don't you recognize me, Watto?" Anakin asked in Huttese.

Watto scowled up at his face, then gave a start. "Ani?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ani," Anakin said. "I want to talk business with you. Can we go inside?"

Watto was curious, but cautious. He'd heard stories about Anakin Skywalker, stories of horrible deeds, horrible acts of violence. And yet, here he was back on Tatooine.

"What you want, Ani?" Watto asked. "Why are you back here?"

"You don't need to know that," Anakin said. "I'm not here to get reacquainted with you, Watto," he said coldly. "I'm here to buy something from you."

Watto's eyes widened. "You want to buy something?" he asked. "Parts? Machines? Engines? What? What you wanna buy?"

"Slaves," Anakin said. "I want to buy slaves."

 _Devastator_

"You're in excellent health, Padmé," one of the ship's doctor's told her. "How have you been feeling?"

"I feel okay," Padmé said. "It's still early though; I didn't start feeling badly until I was about two months along."

The medic nodded. "And how far along to you estimate you are now?"

"About six weeks," Padmé said.

"Let's verify that," the doctor said. "I understand you're living on the planet Tatooine right now," she said as she commenced her examination.

"Yes, for a little while, anyway," Padmé said.

"You do realize that the medical facilities there are quite primitive by imperial standards?" the doctor asked.

"I suppose so," Padmé replied.

"And the climate is very unforgiving," the doctor added. "Excessive heat can create a number of health issues in pregnant women that you need to be aware of."  
Padmé grew uneasy. "Like what?" she asked.

"Dehydration, heat cramps, heat exhaustion," the doctor said. "All serious concern at any time, but particularly during pregnancy."

Padmé sighed. "What are you suggesting?" she said. "Just tell me what you think I should do."

"I think you should think long and hard about relocating to Tatooine," the doctor said.

Padmé frowned, the doctor's words unsettling her. "Anakin needs me," she said. "I can't abandon him."

"I understand that," the doctor said. "But I would be remiss if I didn't give you my medical opinion."

"I know," Padmé said. "What if we had an air conditioning unit installed in our home? I wouldn't feel the heat as much, and would be less prone to those conditions."

"I suppose that would help," the doctor said. "So long as you limit your time spent outside. What about water? Do you have a source of water down there? You'll need to drink a lot of it."

"We have moisture vaporators," Padmé said. "They collect moisture from the air."

The doctor frowned. "Think about this long and hard, Padmé," she said. "I know you want to support your husband, but you need to think about the well being of your baby. Anakin would agree, I'm sure."

Padmé nodded. "I'll talk to him," she said. "Thank you, doctor."

Padmé left the medical wing, fighting the tears that filled her eyes.

 _Tatooine_

Watto stared at Anakin, part of him scared, part of him intrigued. "What you mean, you wanna buy slaves? What for? Why you need slaves?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "I have a big job that I need help with," he said.

"You expect me to believe that you'd be okay owning slaves?" Watto said. He laughed. "Gimme a break, Ani. I'm not _that_ stupid."

Watto's laughter sent a cascade of memories through Anakin's mind, memories of the Toydarian laughing at him, at his mother, and he reached out his hand and put a small amount of pressure on Watto's larynx.

"Stop laughing," Anakin said slowly.

Watto only laughed harder. But as he did so, the pressure on his windpipe increased. His hands went to his throat as he realized what was happening. He looked at Anakin with terror-filled eyes as he realized that Anakin was causing him to choke.

"Better," Anakin said, and released him. Watto sputtered and coughed as he fought to regain his breathing. "I'll be back tomorrow. I expect you'll have some good news for me. Do we have an understanding?"

Watto nodded, and then watched in fear as Anakin turned and left his dirty little shop.

Anakin returned to the homestead and stopped in his tracks when he saw the huge machines that now sat on his property. He'd authorized the mining operation to begin, but had not considered just how noisy and obtrusive it would be. _Padmé and the children can't stay here,_ he thought with a frown. _It's noisy and smelly...not to mention the chemicals..._

"Things are well under way," Obi-Wan said as he joined Anakin in the homestead. He watched as Anakin packed a small overnight bag.

"So I see," Anakin said. "I'm going up to spend the night with Padmé and the kids," he said. "Is there a shuttle available?"

"Yes, come with me," Obi-Wan said. "I need to check in anyway."

Padmé was just setting the table for dinner when Anakin arrived. Luke and Leia ran to their father at once and he picked them up in his arms and kissed them.

"Ani?" Padmé said, poking her head into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin looked at her. "Does a man need a reason to come visit his family?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "No, of course not," he said. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Smells great," Anakin said. "Come on kids, let's go wash our hands."

"So how are things going?" Padmé asked as they ate dinner. "Are they anywhere near completing the docking bay?"

"Well, there's been a bit of a new development," Anakin said. "When they were digging, they hit a vein of platinum."

"Really?" Padmé said. "That's amazing! So what now?"  
"Now we mine the platinum," Anakin said. "In fact, that's going on right now."

"I guess we'll be staying on the ship for while then," Padmé said. "That's just as well, actually."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I saw a doctor today for a prenatal check up," Padmé said. "And she expressed some serious concerns about me living on Tatooine."

Anakin frowned. "What concerns?" he asked.

Padmé sighed. "Medical facilities there are not terribly modern," she said. "The climate is very inhospitable and can cause dehydration, heat stroke...she painted a pretty grim picture."

Anakin nodded. "And now there's the noise and stink of a mining operation," he said. "I don't think you and the kids should go down to the planet at all while that's going on."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I need to be down there to put my plans into effect," he said. "I've already started putting things in motion. I saw Watto today."

"Did he agree to help you?" Padmé asked.

"I managed to convince him," Anakin said. His words gave Padmé pause. _What did he mean, convince him? What happened down there?_ But she said nothing about her concerns.

"I hate this," Padmé said. "I hate that we're going to be apart."

Anakin reached over and took her hand. "So long as the ship is here we won't be," he said.

"And when the ship leaves?" she asked.

Anakin didn't know what to say to make her feel better. In truth, he felt as badly as she did. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said.

Padmé frowned. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

After dinner, Anakin and Padmé gave the twins a bath while Threepio cleaned up the dinner dishes. After changing Luke and Leia into their pajamas, Anakin sat down on the carpet to make puzzles with his children. Padmé watched, loving how much Anakin enjoyed spending time with their children.

"Are you tired, Leia?" Anakin asked as she came and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," she said and made herself comfortable. Anakin smiled and looked at Padmé.

"She'll be asleep in minutes," Padmé predicted.

Anakin nodded. "No doubt," he said. "Try this piece, Luke," he said, handing him a puzzle piece.

Luke tried the suggested piece, and smiled as it fit. He looked up at his father with a smile that made Anakin's heart melt. "Thanks, Daddy," Luke said.

Anakin smiled. "You're welcome," he said. He looked at Padmé. "Is she out?" he asked, turning so Padmé could see Leia's face.

"Like a light," Padmé said.

"Right on schedule," Anakin said as he carefully stood up with his sleeping daughter in his arms. He carried her into the small bedroom that she shared with her twin and gently placed her in her crib. "Goodnight princess," he said, kissing her cheek. He pulled up the quilt to cover her, and then stood and watched her sleep for a few moments. The love he bore his children staggered him. It seemed inconceivable to him that not so very long ago he didn't have them in his life. And now he couldn't imagine how he existed without them.

"I'm not tired," Luke complained as Padmé brought him into the room.

Padmé smiled. "I know, but it's time for bed anyway," she said. "Look, Leia's already sleeping."

Luke yawned as his mother placed him in his crib. "I'm not tired," he said again, rubbing his eyes. Padmé bent and kissed him. "Sweet dreams," she said.

Luke couldn't fight any longer, and gave in to sleep within minutes. Anakin smiled and gave his son a kiss before he and Padmé left the room.

 _Later that night_

 _The floor of the small shop is in disarray, pieces of junk and machinery little the floor. It's as though an invisible hand has swiped every item from the shelves and thrown them across the room. Smashed pieces of metal cover the counter top, and then I see that there is a body in their midst. I recognize the blue creature that Anakin had called Watto. He is dead, lying on top of the counter, his eyes bulging as his hands grasp at his throat. Lifeless, he stares at the ceiling. It is an image I know I will not forget. And then Anakin enters the room._

 _"What has happened?" I ask him. He does not looked shocked by the grisly sight before him, and simply looks at me with an impassive expression._

 _"He made a mistake in crossing me," Anakin says. "He needed to be taught a lesson."_

 _HIs words horrify me, and I feel ill. I lean on the counter for support._

 _"Anakin, what have you done?" I ask, fighting not to lose my composure._

 _Anakin narrows his eyes as he looks at me, and his expression gives me chills. "I just told you," he said. "I did what had to be done."_

 _"Anakin, please!" I cry, unable to hold back my tears. "You're heading in the wrong direction! You've come so far, don't do this!"_

 _"I'm not doing anything wrong," Anakin replies, anger in his tone. "Why do you question me all the time? Why don't you trust me?"_

 _"I do trust you, you know I do! But I'm afraid for you, Ani. I'm afraid that you're heading down a dark path again. I try to reach you, but you've closed your mind. You won't listen to me!"_

 _"This was something I had to do, Padmé, can't you see that? Can't you try and understand? "_

 _"I am trying!"_

 _"NO you're NOT trying!" he shouts. "Don't lie! You don't believe me!"_

 _"Anakin please!"_

"Padmé, wake up!"

Padmé's eyes snapped open, her heart racing. She looked up into Anakin's face, which bore an expression of concern.

"You were shouting my name in your sleep," Anakin told her. "Are you okay?"

Padmé nodded, and then sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Anakin could feel her trembling, and frowned.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked.

Padmé shook her head, not wanting to tell him. So Anakin didn't press the issue, and simply held her as she slowly calmed down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as Padmé finally released him.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Anakin stroked her face. "Don't apologize! God knows I've woken you up with my nightmares enough times. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure," she said, forcing herself to smile. "Just hold me until I fall asleep, please."

"I can do that," he said with a smile. And he did so, unable to shake an uneasy feeling inside of him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Anakin was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. Padmé's nightmare had shaken him, for he felt certain that her dream was about him. _She's still afraid,_ he reflected as he watched her sleep. _She's still afraid I'm going back to the Dark Side..._ On one level Anakin could understand her fear, for he felt it himself. He knew that the Darkness still existed inside of him, but it no longer controlled him. He was able to master the dark impulses that still threatened, that probably always would. _But you choked Watto in anger...you didn't even try and control that impulse..._

Anakin got out of bed, deciding his time was better spent doing something productive. He changed into work out clothing. As he sat on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes, Padmé woke up.

"Ani what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm going to the gym," he said. "Can't sleep."

She looked up at him, knowing that he was troubled. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Anakin stood up and looked down at her. "Yes, I'm fine," he lied. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep," he said.

Padmé didn't reply, but was filled with a sense of uneasiness as she watched him exit their bedroom.

The gymnasium was all but empty when Anakin arrived, and that suited him just fine. He began with cardio-vascular exercise, running on a treadmill. If felt good to push himself this way, for it was not so very long ago that his cardio-vascular system was a wreck. Being able to live without artificial breathing mechanisms was like a dream to him still, and he knew that he would never again take it for granted. However it still bothered him that half of his limbs were artificial. It bothered him a lot. Yes, they looked real. They even had some degree of sensation; but they were not real. His sense of touch was not what it was, what it should be. Making love to Padmé again was wonderful, but his artificial hands were not fully able to feel the softness of her skin. Anakin knew that he ought to feel grateful that he could make love to her at all, but it frustrated him that he knew exactly what her skin felt like, but could not experience it again.

"Good morning, sir," said Captain Rex as he entered the gym.

"Morning Rex," Anakin said as he wiped the sweat from his face. "How are things with the legion?"

Rex shrugged. "All right I suppose," he said. "To be honest, a little boring," he said. "The lads are kind of restless."

Anakin wasn't surprised. "Things are changing in the galaxy," he said. "It's a period of adjustment for a lot of people."

"I guess," Rex said. He smiled. "You ever need us, for anything, just gimme a shout. We'd be happy for the chance to see some action."

Anakin laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks," he said, and then he resumed his work out.

Padmé and the twins were eating breakfast when Anakin returned to their quarters. She looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Good morning," Anakin said. He kissed the tops of his twins' heads. "Good morning, angel," he said, kissing Padmé next.

"Good morning," Padmé said. "Did you have a good work out?"

Anakin nodded. "I did," he said. "I'm going to jump in the shower before I join you . Be right back."

Padmé watched him leave, wondering briefly if she ought to join him.

"Mommy Luke touched my eggs!"  
Padmé's mind was made up at once, as she was reminded once again that spontaneity no longer existed.

Anakin stepped out of the shower, somewhat disappointed that Padmé had not joined him. _She's busy with the kids,_ he told himself as he dried himself off with a towel. _She's not feeling well,_ he reflected. Whatever her reasons were, Anakin was disappointed and got dressed with a frown on his face.

Anakin sat down at the table, noting that his children were already finished and playing nearby. Threepio set a plate in front of him.

"Thanks, Threepio," Anakin said and picked up his fork. He looked at Padmé, who sat across from him nursing a cup of tea. She seemed distracted. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted," Anakin said. "You're still thinking about that nightmare you had last night," he said.

Padmé's brow creased ever so slightly. "I'm not," she said.

"Yes you are," Anakin said, annoyed that she was lying. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

Padmé looked down at her tea and simply nodded.

Anakin frowned. "You have doubts about me," he said matter-of-factly. "Don't you?"

"Not consciously," she said.

"But on some level you must," he said.

"Ani please," she said. "I can't control my dreams. You of all people should know that."

"I know you can't," he said. "I'm just concerned. You don't need extra worries right now."

Padmé smiled. "Please don't worry about me," she said.

"You know that isn't possible," he said. "I need to get back to the surface," he said, standing up.

She looked up at him. "I thought you were staying up here with us until the mining was completed," she said.

"I need to see Watto," he said. "We have an arrangement. I need to make sure he's doing his part."

Anakin's words brought Padmé's dream back to her mind in a flash. "What do you mean?" she asked, an edge of alarm in her voice.

Anakin looked down at her. "Tell me about your dream, Padmé," he said, feeling certain that Watto somehow figured in it.

"I dreamed that you killed Watto," she told him. "You killed him in anger."

Anakin was alarmed. "You think I'm going to kill him? Is that what you're telling me?"

Padmé shook her head. "I _dreamed_ it Anakin," she said.

"But on some level you must believe that I'm capable of such a thing," he said.

Padmé didn't know how to respond, for in truth she didn't know how she felt.

Her silence only made Anakin feel worse. "I see," he said. "I need to go. I'll be back later," he said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then went to say goodbye to Luke and Leia. Padmé wanted to say something to ease the pain she knew he was feeling, but didn't know what to say. He was right, after all. She _did_ believe he was capable of killing Watto. She only prayed that he didn't.

Anakin arrived at the homestead amidst a flurry of activity. Extracting machines were busily removing the platinum ore from the huge holes that had been dug. A transport was set up where the unrefined ore was being loaded. It was noisy and smelly, just as Anakin had expected. He didn't stay long, however, and headed into Mos Espa to meet with Watto.

Watto was conducting some inventory when Anakin arrived. He looked up at once, growing nervous.

"Good morning," Anakin said. "I think it's time for you and me to sit down and discuss our business arrangement."

Watto nodded. "Okay, Ani," he said. "But I don't got a lot to say," he said.

"Let's go in the back and sit down," Anakin said.

Watto followed Anakin into the small office at the back of the shop and waited for Anakin to sit down at the desk before he spoke.

"Ani, you know how things work around here," Watto began. "The Hutts run everything. They own the slave trade."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said. "But you're going to help me take that away from them. _I'm_ going to be the owner of the slave trade."

Watto stared at Anakin in shock. "How?" he asked. "How you gonna do that?"

"With money," Anakin said. "Lots of money."

"And where you gonna get that kinda money?" Watto asked.

"I have plenty of money," Anakin said. "And right now a rather sizable vein of platinum ore is being extracted from my property outside of town. If you help me do this, I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

Watto smiled. "Rich, eh?" he said, rubbing his stubbled chin thoughtfully. "Okay Ani, you gotta deal. What's the plan?"

 _Later that night_

It was finally quiet outside, as the mining operation had ceased for the night. Anakin had made himself a simple meal and sat at the small table eating it, the silence around him was oppressive. _I miss the twins,_ he thought. _I miss Padmé..._ It bothered him that he'd left her that morning under such tense circumstances. _Am I being too sensitive?_ he pondered as he ate. _I'm lucky she wants me in her life at all after the crimes that I committed, after I became a monster..._ Padmé had told him that she believed in him, that she trusted him. _She can't control what she dreams,_ he told himself. _She's pregnant for God's sake...she's bound to be extra sensitive these days..._ Feeling foolish for having been so impatient with her, he stood up from the table , leaving his meal unfinished.

 _On board the Devastator_

Padmé and the children had already eaten dinner, and Luke and Leia were brushing their teeth. Anakin had not returned to the ship. It was getting very late, and Padmé began to wonder if he would return at all. He hadn't been very happy when he'd left that morning, and Padmé didn't blame him. _I told him I trusted him, I told him I believed in him...and then a stupid dream makes me second guess all that? No wonder he's upset..._

"Night night sweetheart," Padmé said as she kissed Leia goodnight. "Sweet dreams, love," she said as she kissed Luke. She turned off the light and the left the room, and was startled to see Anakin standing in the living room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Anakin!" Padmé said, "you startled me!"

"I'm sorry," Anakin said. "I didn't mean to. Are the kids asleep?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "I just put them down."

Anakin was disappointed to have missed seeing his children, but wasn't surprised that they were already in bed, it was late after all.

"Have you eaten?" Padmé asked, walking towards the kitchen. "I can warm up some dinner for you."

"Never mind that," Anakin said, taking her hand. She turned and looked at him. "Come and sit down. I want to talk to you."

Padmé walked over to the sofa with him and sat down. She looked up at him expectantly.

"I...I felt badly about this morning," he said, taking a knee before her. "I have no right to question your feelings."

Padmé smiled, and took his face in her hands. "I didn't think that you were doing that," she said.

Anakin put his arms around her. "I've been a jerk," he said. "You are completely justified in being doubtful about me," he said. "After my fall, after what I did...I can't blame you for being unsure about me. I'm unsure myself. I just want you to know that without you, without the kids...I'm nothing. I'm only complete when you're with me, Padmé."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears, as they did so easily these days. "Ani," she said, stroking his face softly. "Let's go to bed," she said. "I want you to make love to me."

Anakin smiled. He stood up and held his hand out to her. Padmé put her hand in his and stood up. Anakin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said. Padmé took his hand and lead him into their bedroom.

 _The next morning_

Padmé woke up the next morning, with Anakin's arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she watched him sleep. _He's so troubled,_ she thought. _Will he ever be free of the past?_ A wave of nausea hit her and Padmé hurried out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Anakin awoke just as the door to the bathroom slid shut. He frowned, realizing what was wrong, wishing there was something he could do to alleviate how she was feeling. He hadn't been with her when she'd gone through this rough, early stage of pregnancy. He couldn't imagine how she had managed it alone, dealing with the stress of his absence, doing her best to keep their marriage a secret. And then she'd given birth without him, not knowing if he were alive or dead... _not this time,_ he vowed, getting out of bed. _This time it will be different; this time I will be there for her every stop of the way..._ Sensing that the twins were awake, Anakin pulled on his sleep pants and left the bedroom.

Luke and Leia met their father in the living room, and giggled as he scooped them both up into a big hug.

"I missed you guys," he said, kissing them both.

"Where were you, Daddy?" Luke asked as he set the twins down.

"I didn't get home until after you were asleep," Anakin said.

Luke and Leia looked at each other as though in silent communication. "We want to go home, Daddy," Leia said, speaking for her twin. "We miss our home."

Anakin frowned. "Home? Isn't this your home?" he asked.

"They mean Naboo," Padmé said as she joined them. "They mean the house on Naboo."

Anakin looked at her. "They want to go to Naboo?" He said.

Padmé nodded. "I was afraid they'd start asking to go there," she said. "It's not surprising that they would, Ani. It's the only home they've ever known."

Anakin sighed. He could hardly blame three year olds for missing their home, their beds and their toys. Despite the fact that he'd brought many thing form the Naboo house before they'd left Naboo's orbit, the cottage would always be their home. "No I guess not," he said. "But they'll just have to get over it."

Padmé frowned. "Get over it?" she said. "They are little more than babies, Anakin," she said. "They're not going to understand why they can't go home."

Anakin ran his hands through his spiky hair in frustration. "What then, Padmé?" he asked. "Should I just abandon my dream to free the slaves?" he asked. Padmé wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not.

"No one is asking you to do that," Padmé said. "But the children's feelings need to be considered in this as well. Maybe I can take them there for a little while."

Anakin didn't like the sound of that at all. But he also knew that two cranky toddlers would be very stressful for Padmé to deal with. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

"How long is a little while?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," she said. "A few weeks. It's not like we can come down to Tatooine anyway. The mining will take weeks to complete. Luke and Leia need to get fresh air, they need some place to run around and play. They can't do that here, Anakin. They've been good about being here, but the novelty has wore off . It's time for a change of scenery. I don't like the idea of being apart any more than you do, but we will have two very unhappy children if they don't get a break."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said. "I just hate the thought of being away from all of you, even for a little while."

"You have the cruiser now," Padmé pointed out. "You can come and see us whenever you want. I think you will need a break every now and then too."

"You're right," he said, not relishing the thought of dealing with Watto and the Hutts without the support of his family. "Very well," he said. "I'll tell Obi-Wan to take the ship to Naboo."

 _Later_

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can," Anakin told his wife as they stood in the shuttle bay with their children.

"Good," Padmé said, fighting not to cry. "I'll contact you when we arrive."

Anakin nodded. "Take care of yourself, please," he said, hugging her close. "I'll miss you so much."

Padmé hugged him back. "I'll miss you too," she said. "Please be careful, Ani. Promise me you'll be careful when you deal with the Hutts."

"You know it," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He turned to the children and bent to hug them. "You two be good for your mom, okay?" he said.

Luke and Leia nodded simultaneously. Anakin stood up and looked at his wife. He didn't want to tell her how afraid he was to be parted from her. He didn't want her to know that he was terrified that being apart from her would halt his progress away from the darkness. He knew she could not handle that knowledge and so he kept it to himself, vowing that the darkness would _not_ win again. "I love you," he told her, taking her face in his hands.

Padmé smiled. "I love you too," she said. "See you soon," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, very soon," he said. He kissed her once more and then left her and the children to board a shuttle. He turned around and waved once more, and then boarded the shuttle and prepared to return to Tatooine.

 _Naboo - later that night_

Padmé sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. The house was quiet, for Luke and Leia had finally gone to sleep. They'd been very excited about going home, ad had run around reacquainting themselves with their home. Padmé was happy to be home, but she missed Anakin. _Did I make the right decision coming back here? Is he going to be okay without us?_ Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the computer on the other side of the room. It was just then that she remembered that she had promised Anakin she would contact her with they'd reached Naboo. She headed over to the computer and turned the screen on, sitting down in front of the computer. Anakin's face appeared, and she could tell that he was upset.

"Hi Ani," she said. "I'm so sorry I forgot to contact you," she said. "The kids were so busy since we got home that I completely lost track of time."

"It's okay, Padmé," he said. "I'm just glad you're there safe and sound."

She smiled. "I miss you already," she said. "How was your day?"

Anakin shrugged. "It was fine," he said. "Watto is meeting up with Jabba the Hutt right now, so hopefully he'll have some good news when he comes back."

"I hate the idea of you tangling with that gangster," she said. "Please be careful."

"You know will," he said. "Jabba is the one who should be worried, not me, Padmé," he said.

Padmé didn't know what to sat to that, and said nothing. "Well it's late here," she said. "I need to get to bed."

"Okay, goodnight, Angel," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She blew him a kiss. "See you soon."

Anakin smiled, and then closed down the transmission. He sat for a few minutes, the silence of the small house closing in around him. And then he stood up and decided it was time to find out how Watto had made out with Jabba the Hutt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Watto drummed his fingers nervously on the dirty countertop as he waited for Anakin to arrive. The meeting with Jabba had not gone well at all. Jabba had simply laughed at Watto's attempts to cut a business deal with him, and had him kicked out of his palace. _I don't need this,_ Watto thought with a frown. _What good is money if I ain't around to spend it?_

"Watto," Anakin said as he entered the shop. "Tell me how it went."

"Bad," Watto said. "Real bad."

Anakin frowned. "What happened?"

"I didn't stay long enough to get to your offer," Watto said. "His goons gave me the bum's rush before I could even get that far."

"I see," Anakin said, not entirely surprised. "I guess I'll have to deal with him myself."

"What you gonna do, Ani?" Watto asked. "He's got all kinds of guards, all with blasters. And you know you can't use your Jedi mind tricks on Jabba. So what then?"

Anakin was silent for a comment as he considered his options. "Don't worry about it," Anakin said. "I know exactly what to do."

Twilight had fallen on the desert as Anakin flew over the darkening sand dunes. He had managed to refurbish one of the speeder bikes that had been left in the garage, and he was reminded briefly of the night he'd gone to rescue his mother. It had been twilight, the colours very much like those that filled the sky now. Anakin frowned as he recalled that night. The futility, the pain... _if only I'd come sooner,_ he told himself not for the first time. _If only my master had allowed me to leave when I wanted to...my mother need not have died..._ Anakin pushed the thought from his head, knowing that it was that night that began his descent into darkness. _I will not go there again,_ he vowed. _I will never let the darkness rule me again._ Jabba's palace came into view, and Anakin slowed down. He would need to be cunning to see his way into Jabba's presence. _I must not use violence,_ he told himself. _Violence is the way of the dark side... I'm better than that..._

The huge metal door stood silent and intimidating as Anakin considered his options. He took a moment to gather himself before using the Force to open the door. It was dark inside, and the smell of many unwashed bodies and spoiled food assaulted his nose. He frowned, and pushed forward, peering into the darkness. A creature approached, and Anakin braced himself for confrontation. It was a pig like creature, with green skin and it carried a large axe. It grunted something in warning at Anakin, who simple pushed him away with the Force. More guards approached, and Anakin sent them flying against a nearby wall.

"What do you want?" said Bib Fortuna, Jabba's major-domo as he rushed up to Anakin.

"You will take me to Jabba now," Anakin said, using the force to bend the creature's mind.

"I will take you to Jabba now," Fortuna repeated and lead Anakin into the throne room.

Anakin smiled and followed Fortuna through a darkened hallway. The noise level increased, as did the intensity of the smell. Soon Anakin was in front of Jabba who reclined on a large dais.

"Jabba," Anakin said in Huttese. "We meet again."

Jabba narrowed his eyes as he regarded the young man before him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Jabba said. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"Not dead," he said. "I have a business proposition for you."

"Watto told me," Jabba said, "before I kicked his sorry ass outta here."

"Yes, he told me," Anakin said. "But I think you'll want to hear what I want to say."

"I doubt it," Jabba said. "But go ahead. Amuse me."

"I want to buy slaves from you," Anakin said. "Three hundred slaves."

Jabba looked at him closely. "You wanna buy slaves?" he asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I have need for a workers, a lot of them. I'll pay you with platinum."

Jabba's eyes widened. "Platinum?" he said. "Where you gonna get that much platinum?"

Anakin smiled. "I have plenty," he said. "Do we have a deal?"

Jabba considered this. "You show me the platinum first," he said. "Then we'll talk."

"Very well," Anakin said. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Expect me."

Jabba nodded. "I look forward to it," he said.

 _Naboo_

"Padmé, it's so good to see you," Dr. Laifatte said as she greeted Padmé. "How have you been feeling?"

"A little rough," Padmé said. "I suppose it's to be expected."

Padmé nodded. "I suppose," she said.

"I can prescribe something for you if you like," the doctor said.

"That would be very helpful, thank you," Padmé said. "It's a lot harder being pregnant with small children than it was the first time."

The doctor nodded. "Absolutely," she said. "Now let's have a look at this little fellow."

Padmé lay down on the examination table as the doctor lowered the scanning device. She remembered when she'd been expecting Luke and Leia, how she'd been told that she was carrying twins. She'd been so excited and yet full of trepidation, so much so that she'd never told Anakin. He was so mercurial in those days, so troubled. _He's better now though, isn't he?_ she asked herself. _He's returned from the Dark Side...he will never go there again...will he?_

"Well Padmé, I have some exciting news," the doctor said. "You're having twins again."

Padmé looked up at her with wide eyes. "What?" she cried. "Twins? Are you sure?"

The doctor laughed. "Yes, quite sure," she said. "I can tell you the gender if you like."

"Yes, please do," Padmé said.

"One of each," the doctor said. "Same as you have now."

Padmé smiled. _Wow...we're going to be really busy,_ she reflected, realizing that she'd have two not-quite four year olds and two babies at the same time. "That's...wonderful," she said. She only hoped that Anakin would feel the same way.

After leaving the doctor's office, Padmé headed to her parents' house to pick up Luke and Leia. Her mother was just putting lunch on the table when she arrived.

"You're just in time for lunch," Jobal said as Padmé joined them at the table. "How did everything go?"

"Well, I had a bit of a surprise," Padmé said as she sat down beside Luke.

Jobal frowned. "Everything okay, honey?"

"Yes, everything is going well," Padmé said. "I found out that I'm having twins again, Mom."

Jobal looked at her in surprise. "Really? That's wonderful!" she said, giving Padmé a hug.

"Yes it is," Padmé said. "I'm a little overwhelmed, to tell you the truth."

Jobal nodded as she sat down. "Yes, it's going to be busy, no doubt," she said. "But we're here to help in any way we can," she said, putting her hand on Padmé's.

Padmé smiled. "Thanks Mom," she said. "I appreciate it more than you know."

 _Tatooine_

Anakin sat at the computer screen in frustration. He'd been trying to raise Padmé for close to an hour, and had not been able to . He'd calculated that it was about midday there, and couldn't imagine why she wasn't home. He decided to try again in the morning, and headed to bed. On the dresser in the small bedroom sat a metal container that held several hundred credits worth of platinum. He smiled when he imagined the look on Jabba's face when he saw the precious metal. _And there's plenty more where that came from,_ he thought as he got ready for bed. _A few hours later..._

Anakin woke up to the sound of an explosion. He sat up in bed, his heart pounding. Then he heard another explosion. Jumping out of bed he headed outside as stood in shock as he watched the mining equipment burning. Another explosion was heard and he was knocked off of his feet as the homestead went up in flames. _If Padmé and the twins had been here they'd have been killed¸_ he thought in rage as he rolled over to look at the fire. As he stood up and dusted himself off, Anakin felt the anger filling him as he realized that there was only one person who could be responsible for this, the one person who would feel threatened by his new found wealth, the person who placed money above all else. _Jabba ..._ "You'll pay for this," he vowed as he watched all his hard work going up in flames. "You have no idea what hell you've unleashed on yourself."

 _Jabba's Palace_

A Gammorean guard snorted awake as it heard the sound of the metallic door creaking open. It shoved its partner and the two of them staggered to their feet to investigate. They'd almost reached the entrance way when a red light saber illuminated the entrance way. The guards shot in the direction of the sabre, but Anakin blocked their blasts with his saber. Then he ripped their guns out of their hands with his powers. He Force choked them, then levitated them and slammed them into the ceiling. Another pair of guard approached Anakin, but he repelled them easily, crushing their bodies against the walls and ceiling, slashing viciously with his red blade. Anakin continued to slash a streak of death through the palace, killing every being who tried to stop him until he reached the throne room. Jabba had been awakened by the sounds of shouting and blaster fire, but was unable to move without the aid of his minions. He could only watch helplessly as Anakin Skywalker entered the room and killed every being in the room except him and the helpless slave girl who was chained to Jabba's dais. She looked in terror at Anakin as he approached the dais, sure that she was about to die. To her shock, he cut her chains.

"Go," Anakin said. "Wait for me outside," he said. "I'll take care of you." The twilek nodded and ran as fast as she could, dodging around the dead bodies of the being she had grown to loathe during her captivity in the palace. Once she had fled, Anakin turned to Jabba. "You made a big mistake, Jabba," he said. "I wanted to make an honest deal with you, but you couldn't do that, could you?" he said, advancing on Jabba slowly. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of filth," he said, reaching his hand out and Force choking him slowly.

Jabba's eyes bulged as he started to gasp for air. His stubby arms grasped as his throat as his windpipe slowly grew smaller.

"Now go back to hell," Anakin said, and finished Jabba off. He looked at him for a moment as the giant being slumped forward, his grotesque tongue protruded from his mouth. Anakin turned and left the throne room, his blue eyes sulphuric yellow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Rex, I need a fire squadron down here," Anakin said as he exited the palace. "I need a fire put out, and one started."

"We're on our way," Rex said.

"What is your name?" Anakin asked as he reached the young twilek woman. He spoke in Huttese, judging that she probably had a knowledge of the language by now.

"Naaviva," the young woman said. She shivered in the dark. "Thank you for saving me."

Anakin smiled, and took his heavy cloak off. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come on," Anakin said, taking her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Naaviva was far too overwhelmed to question him, and let him lead her to his speeder bike nearby. "You'll have to hold on to me," Anakin said, helping her get on board. "Okay?"

She nodded, and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he kicked the bike in to motion. Pressing her face against his broad back, she closed her eyes, the sensation of the fresh air rushing past her exhilarating. _Who is this man?_ she wondered. _And why did he save me like he did?_

Anakin steered the bike in the dark, using the Force to guide him. At the back of his mind he was troubled by what had just happened, how the dark side had come to him so quickly. But he pushed it aside, not wanting to dwell on it, not wanting to examine it too closely. The fires of the homestead and the mining operation became visible as he crested a hill. Anakin frowned, the anger over Jabba's treachery rising again. He brought the bike to a stop at a safe distance and climbed off, helping his passenger to do the same.

"Did Jabba do this?" she asked in Huttese.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said. He turned to her. "He was a monster," he said. "How long were you a slave in his palace?"

"Nearly a year," Naaviva answered. "My sister was taken too," she told him. "She was fed to the rancor six months ago," she said with a frown.

Anakin shook his head. "He'll never harm anyone again," he told her. "There will be no more slavery on this planet ever again, do you understand?"

Naaviva nodded, and then looked up as she noticed a large vessel descending close by. "Look!" she said.

Anakin watched as the fire ship appeared and began to douse the flames with water. Steam filled the air, making visibility almost nonexistent. From the steam emerged a white armoured trooper, and Naaviva hid behind Anakin in fear.

"It's okay," Anakin told her. "He's a friend, he's not here to hurt you."

Rex took off his helmet, hoping that the sight of a human face would assuage her fears. He gave her a smile. "Who's this?" he asked.

"A survivor," Anakin said. "I want you to take 20 of your best men and raze Jabba's palace to the ground," he said. "Leave nothing. Then I want an assessment of the damage here. Do you understand?"

Rex nodded, wondering if it was Darth Vader he was speaking to rather than Anakin Skywalker. "Completely," he said. "There's a shuttle waiting to take you on board until all this is cleaned up."

"Good," Anakin said. "Carry on." Anakin walked away with Naaviva. Rex watched him leave, a little confused by the apparent change in the man he'd once called his commander.

"Who are you?" Naaviva asked as she sat beside Anakin in the shuttle's cockpit.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said. "I used to be a slave myself," he told her. "And I vowed that one day I would return here and free all the slaves."

Naaviva smiled. "You're a hero, Anakin Skywalker," she said, putting a hand on his arm.

Anakin shrugged, not sure he deserved the moniker. "I don't know about that," he said.

"I do," she said. "You're my hero," she said, kissing his cheek.

Anakin simply smiled.

 _On board the Devastator_

"What the devil happened down there?" Obi-Wan asked as he met Anakin in the shuttle bay. "Oh, excuse me," he said rather abashedly when he saw the young woman in Anakin's company.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Naaviva," Anakin said. "She was a slave in Jabba's palace. Could you have one of your men find her some quarters and some clean clothes?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, beckoning a young officer nearby. "Welcome aboard, Naaviva," he said, giving her a little bow.

Naaviva was quite surprised by the respectful treatment she'd received that she simply smiled in response, and went with the young officer. She looked over her shoulder at Anakin, feeling anxious about being separated from him.

"I'll see you soon," Anakin called to her with a wave.

Naaviva nodded, and then disappeared out the door.

"Well?" Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin walked towards the exit together. "Tell me what happened. I sense there's quite a story."

Anakin frowned. "Unfortunately you're right," he said.

Obi-Wan grew tense as he sensed the conflicting emotions in Anakin. "Tell me what happened, Anakin," he said. "I sense great trepidation in you."

Anakin said nothing as they boarded a nearby turbolift. "Jabba pushed me too far," he said.

 _Oh no,_ Obi-Wan thought with a frown. "Explain that to me," he said.

Anakin looked at him. "He blew up my house," he said. "And the mining operation. And this was after he had agreed to a business transaction, an honourable business transaction."

"Anakin surely you didn't think Jabba was capable of being honourable," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned. "I'm not stupid," he said. "Of course not. But I counted on him being greedy."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm assuming you confronted him," he said. "And that it didn't go well. "  
"You could say that," Anakin said as they stepped off of the lift.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan said.

"What do you think happened, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said, stopping and looking at Obi-Wan straight on. "He's dead. I killed him. I killed most of his minions."

Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold as he digested this. "Anakin..." he began.

"Don't start," Anakin said sharply. "I'm filthy and hungry," he said. "And I haven't slept in two days."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well," he said. "I'll leave you alone for now. But we must discuss this, Anakin. This isn't going away."

Anakin frowned, and watched Obi-Wan retreat down the corridor before entering his quarters for a much needed shower and meal.

As the water pulsated down his achy back, Anakin closed his eyes. The images of the carnage he'd left at Jabba's palace filled his mind, torturing him. _He left me no choice,_ he reminded himself. _He didn't deserve to live..._ The conflict raged within him as he fought to sleep later, but eventually the exhaustion won over, and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

As Anakin slept, Naaviva, who was feeling very anxious being separated from her saviour, managed to locate his quarters. She stood outside his door, dismayed to find that it was locked.

"Can I help you?" a young officer who was passing by asked her.

Naaviva gave him her most brilliant smile. "I just wanted to check on Anakin," she said via the universal translator that Obi-Wan had provided her with. "He saved my life, you know. I was hoping to make him a special dish to eat. Do you think it would be okay if you let me in?"

The officer looked at her, unable to deny his attraction for her. He'd always had a weakness for twilek women. Besides, she was barely more than a girl. What harm would it be to let her in to cook the man she idolized a meal?

"I suppose so," he said. "But if he's mad, leave me out of it okay?" he asked her with a smile.

Naaviva smiled broadly. "It will be our little secret," she said.

The officer nodded, and then had the lock on Anakin's door overridden. It slid open, and Naaviva walked in, giving him a wink before the door closed on her.

The quarters were dark, and Naaviva reasoned that Anakin must still be sleeping. She worked quietly, and headed to the small kitchen, surprised to see a refrigerator and stove. Naaviva opened the fridge to see what she had to work with, which wasn't much. _I'll just replicate what I need,_ she decided, pulling out a few items. Her cooking was interrupted by the sound of the computer, and she walked out into the common area to see who was contacting Anakin. She sat down and activated the device, not wanting him to be awoken, and came face to face with a beautiful woman.

"Hello," Naaviva said. "Can I help you?"

Padmé stared at the young woman, utterly confused. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Anakin," she said. "I must have the wrong transmission."

"No, he's here," Naaviva said. "He's asleep. Can I give him a message?"

Padmé frowned, unable to stem the wave of jealousy that beset her. Who was this beautiful young woman? And why was she in Anakin's quarters while he slept? "May I ask who you are?" Padmé asked.

Naaviva smiled. "My name is Naaviva," she said. "Anakin saved my life last night. I was a slave in Jabba's palace."

Relief filled Padmé and she smiled. _He did it...oh Ani, I'm so proud of you!_ "That's wonderful," she said, feeling foolish for her brief stab of jealousy. "How many other slaves did he rescue from Jabba's lair?"

"Just me," Naaviva said. "He killed everyone else there, including Jabba."

The smile faded from Padmé's face as a feeling of cold anxiety filled her. "He...he killed everyone?" she asked.

Naaviva nodded. "Yes, with his laser sword. It was utterly terrifying, and for a moment I thought he would kill me too. When he looked at me with his eyes full of fury, I wanted to scream. But then he cut my chains and told me to run outside and wait for him. He's my hero," she said with a smile.

Padmé only nodded, the words only adding to her anxiety. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, and ended the transmission. She sat trembling at the computer screen for a few moments, doing her best to compose herself. _Oh Anakin, what have you done?_ she thought as tears sprung from her eyes. _What have you done?_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Anakin awoke to the smell of food cooking. For a moment he thought Padmé had surprised him and returned, and smiled. He got out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, shocked to see Naaviva.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

Naaviva looked at him with a smile. "Making you lunch," she said. "It's all ready, so sit down."

Anakin sat down as she placed a plate before him. A rather unusual meal sat on the plate, but it smelled good so he dug in. "This is fantastic," he said, looking up at her with a smile. "Thank you."

Naaviva smiled, and sat down to watch him eat. "I'm glad you like it," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

Anakin nodded. "Like a baby," he said between mouthfuls.

"You had a message come in while you were sleeping," Naaviva told him.

Anakin looked at her. "Really? From who?"

"I don't know who she was," she said. "She was beautiful though," she added.

 _Padmé_ he thought. "My wife," he said. "I'll have to get back to her," he said, standing up from the table. He headed over to the computer and sat down, entering Padmé's transmission signal. He waited for several minutes, and got no answer. He frowned. _She was just here,_ he thought in frustration. _Where is she now? Is she ignoring me now? Is everything okay? I need to go there, I need to clear this up with her..._ His reflections were interrupted by his comlink. "Skywalker here," he said.

"It's Rex, sir. Thought you'd want an update on our progress. Can you come down here?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in half an hour." He closed the transmission and stared at the computer screen, deciding his trip to Naboo would have to wait.

 _Naboo_

Jobal and Ruwee could see how upset their daughter was, but decided not to pry. She had been quiet since she'd arrived with the twins. Luke and Leia had been excited about visiting their grandparents again so soon, and proceeded to tell them all the gifts they wanted for their upcoming birthday. Jobal and Ruwee indulged them, all the while waiting to speak to their daughter about what was bothering her.

"How about we go outside and play catch?" Ruwee suggested to the twins.

"Yay!" Luke said, running after his grandfather, followed quickly by his twin.

"Cup of tea, Padmé?" Jobal offered.

"Thanks Mom," Padmé said and sat down at the kitchen table while her mother made the tea.

"I'm surprised to see you again so soon," Jobal said. "Happy, but surprised."

Padmé shrugged. "I just felt like getting out of the house," she said.

"I see," Jobal said as she turned to look at her daughter. "So tell me what's bothering you."

Padmé looked up at her mother, feeling foolish to think that she could keep anything from her. "Something happened," she said. "And I don't know how to feel about it."

Jobal nodded. "What happened?"

Padmé sighed. "I contacted Anakin, or at least I tried to," she said. "The transmission to the house on Tatooine wasn't working for some reason, so i tried to reach him on board the ship."

"And?"

"And a young woman was in his quarters and answered the call," Padmé said.

Jobal frowned. "What young woman?"

"She told me that she had been a slave in Jabba's palace," Padmé told her. "And that Anakin had rescued her the previous night."

Jobal smiled. "Well that's wonderful," she said. "That's what he set out to do, isn't it?" she asked.

Padmé nodded.

"Then why are you upset?" Jobal asked as she set a cup of tea before Padmé.

"It's what else she told me that upset me," Padmé said as Jobal poured herself a cup of tea. "She told me that Anakin had killed Jabba and everyone in the palace."

Jobal digested this silently and joined Padmé at the table. She took a sip of tea as she formulated her response. "Did she tell you why he did that?" Jobal asked. "I'm sure he must have had a good reason."

Padmé shook her head. "I didn't ask," she said. "I was too shocked. I'm worried Mom, worried that he's slipping back to the dark side again."

Jobal frowned. "Don't you think you ought to talk to him before you jump to that conclusion?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Padmé said. "I guess I'm just afraid to hear what he'll say," she said. "It's sometimes easy to forget that he was Darth Vader not that very long ago."

"Yes he was," Jobal said. "And he's come a long way in a fairly short time, in my opinion."

Padmé was surprised to hear her mother defend Anakin, and smiled. "You're right, he has," she said. "I'm going to try and contact him now. I really need to talk to him."

Jobal smiled. "I think that's a fine idea," she said.

Padme stood up from the table and left the room to go and contact Anakin.

 _Tatooine_

Anakin stood with Obi-Wan and Rex, surveying the damage. The house was a smouldering ruin, very little left of it that was salvageable. The mining equipment had been destroyed, as had the brand new cruiser that Anakin had recently purchased.

"You wanted to know why I killed Jabba," Anakin said, addressing Obi-Wan. "This is why. This," he said, gesturing the destruction surrounding them. "If Padmé and the twins had been here..." he stopped, not wanting to considering what could have happened.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know how upsetting this must have been," he said.

"Upsetting?" Anakin said. "Yeah, I'd say so. You don't know Jabba like I do, Obi-Wan. This was a malicious act. He _meant_ to inflict harm, to kill me and my family. There's no question in my mind."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure who Anakin was trying to convince at this point. "Yes, you're right," he said. "But your reaction was out of proportion, don't you think? Killing him, yes, that I can see. But his minions? His henchmen? Rex here tells me there was more than thirty dead bodies in Jabba's lair. Was all that really necessary?"

Anakin frowned, but said nothing. He'd been asking himself the same question for hours, in truth. "I can't undo what I did," Anakin said. "Perhaps I did overreact, but anger does that to me. I'm not perfect, Obi-Wan, not even close. The darkness still takes control of me from time to time. I'm fighting it, but sometimes it overwhelms me."

Obi-Wan was alarmed to hear Anakin's admission, but the fact that he could identify his issues have him some measure of hope. "You've come a long way, Anakin," he said. "Don't forget that. You've accomplished a lot in a short time. I would just hate for you to slip back now. "

"I won't," Anakin said. "I have too much in my life to lose. Besides, you and Qui-Gon would kick my ass if I did," he added.

"You're right about that," Obi-Wan said. He sighed. "I think perhaps it's time to get a provisional government set up," he said. "Now that the Jabba is gone, this outpost will be in disarray if someone doesn't step up."

"Agreed," Anakin said. "Do you think the chancellor would agree to extend the Republic's protection to Tatooine?"

"Doubtful," Obi-Wan said. "The population is too small, and it's far too remote. But perhaps he could offer some suggestions on how to proceed from here. I shall speak to him if you wish."

"Yes," Anakin said. "Please do. Rex, you and I are going to finish up here. We need a new plan for this operation, as well as for the property that Jabba owned."

Rex nodded. "I'll get an engineering crew down here on the double," he said. Rex walked away, leaving Anakin alone. _I need to see my family_ he thought with a frown. _Sooner rather than later...I need my wife..._

"Sir!" Rex called.

"Coming," Anakin said, and walked over to join him.

 _Naboo_

"Any luck?" Jobal asked as Padmé rejoined her at the table.

Padmé shook her head. "No," she said. "He's not on the ship, and there's no connection on the planet. I left him a message, so hopefully he'll get back to me soon."

Jobal smiled. "I'm sure he's just as anxious to talk to you as you are to talk to him."

"Yes, I'm sure too," Padmé said. "I'm worried about him, Mom," she said. "He's still so susceptible to the Dark Side. I should never have abandoned him."

Jobal reached over and put a hand on Padmé's. "Padmé, you left because it was the best thing for you and the twins," she said. "You didn't abandon him, love. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way at all."

Padmé nodded. "I hope you're right," she said. "I never want him to feel alone again."

Jobal smiled. "Well with another set of twins on the way, there's not much chance of that happening is there?"

Padmé smiled. "No, I suppose not," she said.

 _On board the Devastator_

Anakin was exhausted. After a long day spent with the engineering team, he'd retired to the star destroyer in the hopes of getting in touch with Padmé before going to bed. As he sat down at the computer, the door chime to his quarters sounded. "Come in," he said, dismayed by the interruption.

"Hello Anakin!" Naaviva said as she entered the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, I was just about to check my messages," he said.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry, thanks," Anakin said, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Nonsense," she said, heading into the kitchen. "You need to eat. Let me fix you something."

Anakin didn't argue with her, and opened up the message that was waiting for him. It was from Padmé. Anakin smiled when he saw her face.

 _Hello Ani - I'm sorry I missed you. I hope that you're well, and making progress in your mission. I have some amazing news, Ani. I'm carrying twins again. Can you believe it? I'm excited but terrified at the same time. Please contact me as soon as you can. I miss you so much._

Anakin smiled. _Twins!_ he thought with excitement. _Four kids? God help us..._

"Here you are," Naaviva said, bringing Anakin a plate of leftovers. "Now eat up." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight," Anakin said. He entered Padmé's signal into the computer, hoping to connect with her. But he was unsuccessful once again, much to his consternation. He ate his supper alone again, hating the solitude. _I'm going to Naboo,_ he thought as he ate his meal. _Padmé needs me...and I need her..._

 _Naboo_

Night had fallen when Padmé closed the door to the children's room. Luke and Leia had spent a day playing with their grandfather in the fresh air, and had dropped off to sleep without hesitation. Padmé was just about to draw a bath when she heard the front door open. She frowned, and then stepped out into the hallway. "Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?"

Anakin stepped into the hallway. "Yes, someone is," he said giving her a smile.

Padmé smiled and went to him. He took her in his arms wordlessly, holding her close. "I've missed you so much," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Padmé pressed her face against his chest, not realizing until that moment just how much she'd missed him. "I missed you too," she said, snuggling against him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Anakin and Padmé lay it the darkened room, as moonlight streamed through the slightly parted curtains. He smiled at her, and pushed a tendril of hair from her face.

"That was wonderful," she said softly.

Anakin nodded. "A nice welcome," he said.

She smiled. "I've missed you," she said, stroking his face softly.

"I've missed you too," he said with a yawn. "I don't quite feel right when we're apart, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "I feel the same way," she said. "You're exhausted," she said as Anakin yawned again.

"I won't deny that," he said with a smile.

"Go to sleep, Ani," she said, kissing him softly. "We can talk in the morning." He was asleep in moments.

It was past midnight when Anakin awoke. He was discombobulated for a moment before he realized where he was. He smiled and planted a kiss on Padmé's cheek before he got out of bed. Pulling on his shorts, he slipped out of the bedroom, wanting to see his children. Quietly he walked across the hall and opened the door to the twins' room. He tiptoed in and stood beside Leia's bed, watching her as she slept. He bent and kissed her softly on the cheek, and then went over to Luke's bed. _I've missed them,_ he thought as he softly brushed the hair from his son's brow. He kissed Luke on the forehead and then left the room as silently as he'd entered it. He returned to his own bed, spooning up behind his wife and falling asleep within moments.

 _The next morning_

Anakin was awoken by the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes to see Luke and Leia at the foot of the bed, holding a breakfast tray. Padmé stood behind them. He smiled.

"Good morning," he said, sitting up. "I'm glad to see you guys, come here," he said, holding his arms out to the twins. Padmé took the tray from them and smiled as they scrambled up on the bed to hug their father. Anakin kissed the twins and held them close.

"We made breakfast, Daddy," Luke said. "I made the toast."

"And I made the eggs," Leia piped up.

Anakin smiled. "Well it looks delicious," he said. "How about some help, though? Are you hungry?"

Luke and Leia nodded, and proceeded to help their father eat his breakfast. Padmé sat on the edge of the bed and watched them with a smile.

"Leave some for Daddy," she said.

"It's okay," Anakin said. He looked up at Padmé. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Morning sickness has finally passed, thank God."

"That's a relief," Anakin said. "So twins again?" he asked with a smile. "We're going to be busy."

Padmé nodded. "Most definitely," she said. "I wasn't sure if you'd received my message. I haven't been able to get through to the house on Tatooine."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Anakin said. "Kids, can you go find Threepio to help you with this?" he said, handing Leia the tray. "I want to talk to Mommy for a minute."

"Okay Daddy," Leia said, and took the tray. Luke followed behind her.

"I need to tell you about what happened on Tatooine," Anakin said.

Padmé nodded. She had an inkling about what had happened, but wanted to hear it from Anakin nonetheless.

"I told you how I was planning on striking a business deal with Jabba," Anakin began.

"Yes," Padmé said. "Watto was working on that, wasn't he?"

Anakin nodded. "He struck out, not surprisingly," he said. "So I had to go see him. I told him that I wanted to purchase 300 slaves from him, and that I would pay him with platinum. He was very interested in the platinum, as I suspected he would be. He wanted to see it first, so I told him I would return the next morning with the platinum so that he could see that I was on the up and up. But that night, things all went to hell."

Padmé frowned. "What happened, Ani?"

"He'd had his thugs plant explosives all over the property," Anakin said. "I woke up to the sound of the mining machinery blowing up. If I hadn't run outside at that point, I'd have been killed in the explosion that destroyed the house. He destroyed all the work we'd done there, Padmé. He couldn't deal with me in good faith, he was incapable of it."

"That's terrible," she said. "I had no idea, Anakin. Thank God you weren't hurt!"

Anakin nodded. "When I think about you and the twins being there...well it got me angry, so angry that I couldn't see straight. I went over to Jabba's lair with the intention of confronting him, but the anger was too much Padmé," he said, his eyes full of anguish. "I...I killed him, Padmé," he said. "But not just him, I killed everyone in the place. Every being that stood in my way, I killed. It was like I had no control over my actions!"

Padmé didn't know what to say to such an admission, but it was a relief to her that he'd confessed to her. She said nothing, and simply went to him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Anakin hugged her back, grateful for her support, grateful that she didn't condemn him for his dark deeds.

"It's okay, Anakin," she told him, sensing his need to be forgiven. "I know how hard this has been. You've come so far," she said. "And you forgot that you did save someone, remember?" She said, stroking his hair gently. "The young slave girl who I spoke to, what was her name?"

"Naaviva," Anakin said. "I forgot about her," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Well you made quite an impression on her," she said. "She said you were her hero."

Anakin smiled, but it was a semi-sweet smile, a smile that was tinged with guilt. She could see it in his eyes. "I don't think I deserve that title," he said, looking down.

Padmé lifted his face to look into his eyes. "Ani," she said. "Let's not dwell on the negative," she said. "Let's focus on the positive. You saved her life, you set her free," she said. "You've started the process."

Anakin nodded, not sure how he'd lived without this remarkable woman in his life. "Thank you, Angel," he said. He kissed her. "What would I do without you?"

Padmé smiled. "Come on," she said. "I know you need to return to Tatooine soon, but it's a beautiful day. Let's spend it at the beach."

"That's a great idea," he said. "I've missed playing with Luke and Leia."

"A wise man once said that the soul is healed by being with children," she said. She smiled. "Come on, let your children heal your soul, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, and then got out of bed to get dressed.

The four of them spent a fun day at the beach. Threepio had packed them a picnic lunch, and the weather was perfect for a day outdoors.

"So someone is having a birthday soon," Anakin said as they enjoyed their lunch. "Only a few weeks now."

Luke and Leia looked at each other in excitement. "We are, Daddy!" Leia said. "Me and Luke are having a birthday!"

Anakin smiled and looked at Padmé. It would be nice to make some new memories of that day, for up until now the anniversary of Luke and Leia's birth had been one of pain and loss for Anakin. _That will change from now on,_ Anakin vowed. _This birthday will be one none of us will ever forget._

Anakin enjoyed himself immensely, swimming with his family and building sand castles with the children. But the time passed by quickly, as fun times are prone to do, and soon the sun started its slow descent towards the horizon. Anakin helped Padmé pack up the dishes and carried it up to the house while Padmé took the children by the hands to bring them inside.

"I don't wanna go inside," Leia whined as they climbed the stairs leading back to the house.

"Me neither," Luke said.

"I know, but it's time to go inside," Padmé said. "You both need a bath before suppertime."

As Padmé got supper ready, Anakin gave the twins their bath. He hated the thought of leaving them again so soon, but knew that the situation on Tatooine was unstable, and needed to be resolved quickly.

"What do you think about setting up a provisional government on Tatooine?" Anakin asked his wife as they ate dinner.

"I think that's a good idea," Padmé said. "Without Jabba in control the people will need someone to take control to ensure that someone like him doesn't step in," she said.

"My thinking exactly," Anakin said. "I was hoping that the New Republic would extend its protection to the planet, but Obi-Wan seems to think it's too far away and too under populated."

"Both things are true," she said. "But now that you've found mineral wealth there, it may make Tatooine more attractive to other worlds as a trading partner. That would interest the Republic, in my opinion."

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan said he'd talk to him on my behalf," he said. "I'm sure he'll get further than me with the Chancellor."

Padmé agreed with him, but didn't say so. "This is so exciting, Ani," she said with a smile. "You're creating history. Your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks Angel," he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

After helping Padmé get the kids to bed, Anakin prepared to leave. He hated having to say goodbye to his wife, he always had. But this time was different, for it was temporary. He would be back soon, he promised. And soon there would be no more reasons for them to be separated. _And two new babies on the way,_ he reminded himself. _The future is very bright..._

"I'll contact you soon," Anakin said as he held his wife for one last time. Padmé had wanted to walk him to the landing platform, but Anakin wouldn't hear of it. And so they said their goodbyes at the door.

"I'm looking forward to hearing all about the new government you have planned," she told him. "I hope that Bail sees his way clear to giving you some help."

"Me too," Anakin said. "But I'm not counting on it. We don't have a very good history, he and I."

"I know," she said. She kissed him. "Have a safe journey," she said. "I love you, Ani."

"I love you too," he said. "Take good care of yourself, Padmé. I'll see you soon."

 _On board the Devastator_

Obi-Wan had been waiting for close to an hour for the new Chancellor to respond to his hail. He was doing his best to be patient, but it was growing more and more annoyed longer he waited. _It's not like I didn't make an appointment,_ he thought with a frown. _I have things to do as well..does he think my time isn't important?_

"Obi-Wan, so sorry to keep you waiting," Bail Organa said as he appeared on the screen.

Obi-Wan smiled, the picture of patience. "No need to apologize, Chancellor," he said. "I know how busy you are."

"Never a dull moment, that's for sure," Bail said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Tatooine," Obi-Wan said. "And some interesting developments here."

"Tatooine interesting?" Bail said. "That's rather a contradiction in terms, isn't it?"

"Normally I'd agree with you," Obi-Wan said. "But things have been happening here that i think you should be aware of. First off, Jabba the Hutt is dead."

Bail's face registered surprise. "That is good news," he said. "Who do we have to thank for that?"

"That's irrelevant," Obi-Wan said. "The important thing is that he's dead," he said. "His death creates a vacuum, however," he went on. "And as you know, vacuums can be very dangerous and lead to instability."

"Agreed," Bail said. "I don't understand what any of this has to do with me, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin wants to create a provisional government to protect the people of the planet from any more despotic exploitation," Obi-Wan said. "And he was hoping that the New Republic would be willing to extend its auspices to protect this fledgling administration."

Bail sighed, and stroked his beard, a gesture which Obi-Wan recognized well. "I wish I could help," he said. "Truly I do. It sounds like a very exciting time for that planet. But Tatooine is very remote, and its population is very small. Extending resources to such a planet would be ill advised, I'm afraid."

Obi-Wan nodded, not at all surprised by Organa's response. "Would it interest you to know that mineral wealth has recently be discovered there?" he said. "Considerable wealth, I might add."

"Is that so?" Organa said. "That's wonderful. How are the minerals being developed? Is there a plan in place for their extraction?"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker is using his own money to fund that endeavour," he said. "But he is no politician, as you know. "

"Yes, I'm aware, " Organa said. "Tell you what," he said. "I will send some advisors out to help Anakin put a provisional government together," he said. "And I'll monitor the situation. Perhaps in a year or so, if things go well, we can revisit this."

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan said. "I thank you for your time," he said. He closed the transmission with a frown. While he wasn't surprised by Organa's response, he nevertheless was disappointed. And he knew, without a doubt, that Anakin would be even more so.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Obi-Wan had almost fallen asleep when he received word that Anakin had returned to the ship. deciding that he needed to deliver the bad news sooner rather than later, he got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the shuttle bay.

As soon as he saw Anakin's face, Obi-Wan could see that the trip to Naboo had been worthwhile. Anakin looked much more relaxed that the last time Obi-Wan had seen him.

"Welcome back," Obi-Wan said. "You look well rested."

Anakin smiled. "Twenty -four hours spent with my family is like a tonic," he said.

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan said. "It must have been difficult to leave."

"It was," Anakin said. "I want to know about your conversation with Organa," he said. "I'm starved. Join me in the officers' mess?"

"Lead the way," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan stifled a yawn as Anakin replicated himself something to eat.

"You want anything?" Anakin asked.

"No thank you," Obi-Wan said. "I never eat in the middle of the night."

Anakin laughed. "Sorry, I guess my chronometer is still on Naboo time," he said as he sat down with his tray. "One of the things I hate most about space travel."

"One of the _many_ things I hate," Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin smiled. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Did you talk to him?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I did," he said. "I'm afraid it wasn't too encouraging."

Anakin looked at him with a frown. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We were right, Anakin," he said. "Tatooine is simply too obscure to be of interest to the Republic at this time."

"Damn it," Anakin muttered with a frown.

"However," Obi-Wan said. "All is not lost. He offered to send some advisors to help you set up a government, and promised to keep an eye on the situation here. Perhaps if Tatooine can establish itself as a viable trading pattern, the Republic will reconsider including it."

Anakin nodded, the frown not leaving his face. "I don't need his advisors," he said. "Fat, paper -pushing bureaucrats who know nothing about this planet and its unique needs."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle. "Indeed," he said. "So what now?"

"Now we do it ourselves," Anakin said. "Where is Rex?"

"Asleep I imagine," Obi-Wan said. "You do know it's past midnight locally, don't you?"  
Anakin smiled. "I do now," he said. "Very well, I'll meet with him and you in the morning. I'd like Padmé to be in on the planning. She knows a thing or two about running a planet."

"She does indeed," Obi-Wan said. "Very well. If you don't mind, I'd like to return to my bed now. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Anakin chuckled. "Sleep well, old friend," he said.

Obi-Wan left the mess hall, leaving Anakin alone to finish his meal. It bothered Anakin that the Chancellor had not agreed to pull Tatooine under the protection of the Republic. He'd thought Bail Organa was a more intuitive person; but clearly he'd overestimated him. Or perhaps being the Chancellor had narrowed his point of view... _I don't need him,_ he decided. _One day he'll be asking Tatooine to join the Republic, and then we'll be able to negotiate from a position of power._ Deciding to get a few hours of sleep, Anakin handed his tray to a passing droid and headed to his quarters.

As he reached his bedroom, Anakin tossed his bag onto the bed. He opened it up to pull out the items he needed, and frowned when he saw a data disc that he knew he hadn't place in the bag. He picked it up and walked over to the computer and inserted it into the data drive. He sat down as it engaged, and felt a rush of emotion when he saw the images on the screen. It was a short video of the tiny twins growing inside of his wife's womb. He smiled as he watched the tiny babies, amazed by how well formed they were already. "Thank you, Angel," he said as the video ended, missing his wife desperately at the moment. He turned off the computer and headed back to the bed, hating the thought of sleeping without Padmé. He got undressed and got into bed, telling himself that it wouldn't be long before they would be together again. And with those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

 _The next morning_

The twins suns of Tatooine shone relentlessly in the clear blue sky as Anakin made his way to the property that had once belonged to Jabba the Hutt. Captain Rex and Naaviva were already at the site. Anakin was rather surprised to see the two of them together. Naaviva smiled when she saw Anakin.

"Welcome back!" she said, giving him a hug. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, it was good to see my family again, even for a short time," Anakin said. "How are things going here?"

"They're going well," Rex said, looking up at the framework of the new building. "I've had men working around the clock, so we're in good shape."

Anakin nodded. "I want to talk to you about something," he said. "Let's go somewhere to get out of the sun," he said.

"I have a tent set up nearby," Rex said. "Follow me."

Anakin and Naaviva followed Rex to a tent that sat nearby. They went inside and sat down.

"What's up, boss?" Rex asked.

"I need to address the people of Mos Espa," Anakin said. "They need to know what's going on, that they are no longer slaves. I need to make sure they know that things are under control, and that they don't need to worry about another dictator taking control of them."

"How are you going to do that?" Naaviva asked.

"Boonta Eve," Anakin said. "A large arena outside of town. We need to send word to everything in town to come there to hear what I have to say."

"We can go door to door if we need to," Naaviva said, looking at Rex. "Your men can help, right?"

"Yeah they can," Rex said.

"But no helmets," she said. "They'll only scare people."

Anakin smiled, seeing a new side of Naaviva. "But before we do that, we need to form a plan for a government, even if it's just a temporary one."

"And you're taking the lead, right?" Rex asked. "You're the natural choice, Anakin."

"No, I'm not," Anakin said. "You are."

"Me?" Rex said. "Are you serious? You want me to rule this planet?"

"Why not?" Anakin asked. "You're a great leader," he said. "Good in a crisis, smart...and you're honest. A rare quality for a politician, but a good one."

Naaviva laughed, and linked an arm through Rex's. "I think you'd be a wonderful leader," she said. "And I'd be happy to help you. If you think that's okay, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea," he said. "You too would make a great team."

Rex looked at Anakin, and then at Naaviva with a shake of his head. "I think you're both out of your minds," he said.

 _Later that night_

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex and Naaviva had spent the better part of three hours in conversation, ironing out the details of the provisional government. Padmé took part in the conversation via holonet, and had a lot of very useful ideas to share.

"I think we're in business," Rex said as they concluded their meeting. "I just hope I can live up to your expectations, Anakin."

"You've never let me down before, Rex," Anakin said. "And you won't do so now."

Rex smiled. "Good night," he said, and then left with Naaviva. Anakin sat back down to speak to his wife alone.

"I think that went very well," Padmé said. "It's very exciting to be a part of this. Thank you for including me, Ani."

"Thank you for your expertise," Anakin said. "I'm a novice here. You're the one with experience."

Padmé smiled. "You know, I had another idea, but didn't want to say it in front of the others."

"What is it?" he asked.  
"I think you should use Naaviva as the face of this new government," she said.

"Really?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, she's perfect. Think of it, Ani; she's a former slave. She's a symbol of this movement of yours. And she's very engaging and likable. Granted, she's too young and inexperienced to be a real leader, but I think she'd make a valuable figurehead. And who knows? She might surprise you."

Anakin nodded. "I think you're onto something here," he said. "Perhaps I should introduce her when I make my address at Boonta Eve."

"I wish I could be there to see that," she said. "Perhaps you could broadcast it. I think the people of the whole planet should be able to see that, not just those who are present."

"Already covered," Anakin said. "We'll be broadcasting to the whole planet. I'll have my crew send it to you as well."  
"Wonderful," she said with a smile.

"How are Luke and Leia?" Anakin asked. "All pumped about their birthday?"

"Oh you know it," Padmé said with a laugh. "Only 12 days now, don't you know."

"I know," he said. "It will be nice to make some good memories for that day."

Padmé nodded. "I agree. I was thinking of having their party up at the lake house."

"Great idea," he said. "I haven't been up there in a while. Lots of happy memories there," he said with a smile.

Padmé smiled too. "Yes, lots of happy memories. You need to get to bed," she said. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yes, a very big day," Anakin said. "I'll see you soon, Padmé. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Sweet dreams."

 _The next day_

Naaviva and Rex, along with a handful of unmasked members of Rex's legion were up early the next morning. They dispersed throughout Mos Espa to deliver the message about the upcoming event at Boonta Eve. Their message was met with a mixture of reactions: some interested, some doubtful, a few downright hostile. But they managed to get people talking, which was the point of the exercise.

At Boonta Eve, Anakin stood looking up at the empty stands, waves of memories coming fast and furious.

"This is a big day for you, Anakin," said Qui-Gon as he appeared beside Anakin. "Almost as big as that day all those years ago when you won that race."

Anakin nodded. "That seems so long ago," he said. "The galaxy seemed so full of possibilities, so full of hope back then. Little did I know what was in store for me."

Qui-Gon frowned. "You were victimized, Anakin," he said. "As soon as Palpatine set eyes on you, he had his sights set on you. If only the Jedi Council had seen what was happening before it was too late."

"If only you had survived," Anakin said. "I've often wondered how different my life would have turned out if you had."

Qui-Gon smiled. "It's impossible to say," he said. "You may have been destined to follow the path you took, Anakin. The Force may have intended that you fall to the dark side."

Anakin frowned. "To what end?" he said. "I caused such destruction, such pain to so many people, including my wife. I all but destroyed the Jedi...what reason could the Force have had for all that to happen?"

"I cannot answer that," Qui-Gon said. "The Force moves in mysterious ways."

Anakin nodded. "It does indeed," he said. He saw a small shuttle land nearby, and realized that the technical crew had arrived. "Time to get to work," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled. "You'll do well, Anakin," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said. "I wouldn't be here today to do this if it hadn't been for you giving me the kick it the pants that I needed all those months ago. I owe you everything."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Anakin." And with that he disappeared. Anakin took a deep breath, and then walked over to meet the technicians who were unloading equipment. _Show time,_ he thought.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 _Naboo_

Padmé had just got the twins to bed and had settled down in front of her computer to watch Anakin's big event from Boonta Eve. She was nervous and excited, knowing that he was about to change the history of the planet he'd once called home. _A planet he said he hated, a planet he said he'd never visit again..._ It was funny how things turned out sometimes. Padmé smiled when she saw Anakin on the screen as he prepared to address the huge crowd that had filled the seats in the arena. She knew how nervous he was. He hated public speaking, that she knew well. But this was important; this was something that only he could do. _I'm so proud of you, Ani,_ she thought. _You truly are the hero with no fear._ Anakin stepped up to the voice amplifier and took a deep breath.

 _Tatooine_

Anakin looked briefly out at the crowd, the size of it surprising him. He swallowed hard to try and alleviate the dryness in his throat. "My friends," he began, his voice issuing forth over the crowds. "I thank you for coming here today. My name is Anakin Skywalker, and until the age of 9 I lived here with my mother. I was a slave, like many of you, but was afforded the opportunity to become a Jedi Knight, and served the Old Republic in the Clones Wars. I come to you here today, however, not as a Jedi, but as a former slave. I had a dream when I was a child, a dream that I have been working hard to realize here in the past few weeks. In my dream, I returned here, to Tatooine, to free all the other slaves. And today, I'm here to tell you, that I have taken steps to do just that." Anakin stopped for a moment as the people in the crowd started talking amongst themselves. He waited for them to stop before he continued. "Jabba the Hutt is dead," he said. "I killed him, and have destroyed his lair and every trace of his filth." At this the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. Anakin smiled. "Now that Jabba is dead, I am establishing a system of government that will give all people, no matter their race, no matter their gender or the planet of origin, rights and freedoms. There _will_ be no more slavery here, it is hereby outlawed effective immediately. Anyone who currently owns slaves will receive a monetary remuneration to offset the financial loss. Anyone who currently _is_ a slave, and wishes to remain in the service of their former master, will be paid for their service. But the choice is theirs, no one will be forced into servitude. There will be jobs for those who wish to start anew, for I have exciting plans for Tatooine, plans that will make this planet one that the New Republic will be eager to engage with. Tatooine has a lot to offer, untapped and underdeveloped resources that I will use my own monetary resources to develop. The money from these resources will be used to fund and support our new government, a government that has been created not to exploit, but to protect the people it represents."

The crowd erupted again at this point, with shouts and cheering. Anakin beckoned to Rex and Naaviva to step over, anxious to give the attention to them. Rex wasn't too eager, but Naaviva loved the attention, and stepped up to the amplifier with a smile.

"Good afternoon my friends," Naaviva began. "My name is Naaviva Tirrabi," she said. "And I am honoured to be your new leader and protector. Until a few weeks ago, I was a slave in the palace of Jabba the Hutt. While I was there, I was demeaned, brutalized and terrorized. I saw my only sister fed to a monster that Jabba kept as a pet. I know the humiliation and heartbreak you have lived, I understand the dreams you have, for they were my dreams too. Thanks to Anakin Skywalker, I can realize my dreams, for he freed me from Jabba's grasp. And now that I am free, now that I can realize my dreams, I want to do everything I can to help you realize yours too. We are in unchartered territory, and stand at the dawn of a new era on this planet. Together we will create a planet that others will envy and want to be allied with. Together we will create something wonderful here on Tatooine. I am so excited to be a part of this new beginning, and I promise you that I will work tirelessly to do everything I can to make Tatooine a place of prosperity and peace for all."

Anakin and Rex watched in amazement as Naaviva addressed the crowd, and joined in the applause when she concluded her speech. Rex smiled, the young woman growing more attractive in his eyes. She turned to him and returned his smile, and Anakin realized at that moment that there was far more between the two of them than he had previously known.

"Well, I think that went very well indeed," Obi- Wan said as Anakin, Rex and Naaviva joined him inside the broadcasters' booth high above the arena.

Anakin nodded, and watched as the crowds start to file out. There was an air of excitement, and the people were highly excited as they left. "I think so too," he said. He turned to Naaviva. "You blew me away," he said with a smile.

Naaviva laughed. "Not bad, eh?" she said. "What an exciting day! I can't wait to get started."

Anakin smiled. "Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

The next week saw a flurry of activity on the two sites. The mining operation was up and running at full tilt, the platinum production proving to be more prodigious than anticipated. In addition, while they were excavating for the new government building on the former property of Jabba, the engineers stumbled upon a rather impressive seam of silver. The discovery had Anakin wondering just how much mineral wealth there was on Tatooine, untapped and underdeveloped. He knew that much of the mineral wealth would be inaccessible due to the danger of the indigenous creatures that lived in the wilderness. Anakin had first had experience with such creatures, having lost his mother to them not so long ago.

"Looks good," Anakin said as he stood in the office of the president. Naaviva had decorated it herself, and the touches of her Twilek heritage could be seen here and there.

Naaviva smiled, pleased by Anakin's approval. "I still can't believe this is happening," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be living that nightmare. I can never thank you adequately, Anakin. Never."

Anakin shook his head as he sat on the edge of the large desk. "What you're doing now more than makes up for that," he said. "You're helping to change the future of this planet, to rewrite its history. That means more to me than you can know, Naaviva. You've helped make my dreams come true."

Naaviva smiled. "So what's next for you, Anakin?" she said. "Will you go to Coruscant to help rebuild the Order?"

Anakin frowned. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I heard General Kenobi speaking about it to some of the men," she said. "I'm assuming Yoda is a Jedi too?"

"Yeah, he left weeks ago to get things started," Anakin said. "I know Obi-Wan wants to help, but he's been so busy helping me with the situation here."

Naaviva nodded. "But what about you?" she said. "From what I understand, you were the greatest Jedi of them all. Aren't you anxious to return to that?"

"No, I'm not," Anakin said. "I'm not worthy to be a Jedi, Naaviva," he said. "There's a lot you don't know about me, a lot that I'm ashamed of in my past."

Naaviva frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I remember you, Anakin! I remember hearing about you during the Clone Wars. I was just a little girl, but I remember what a hero you were."

"You don't know everything," he said. "You don't know the monster that I became, Naaviva."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I turned to the Dark Side," he said. "I lead the Jedi purges," he said. "I became Darth Vader. That's what I'm talking about."

Naaviva stared at him in shock. "But...how, Anakin? How could you be Darth Vader? How could you have become such a monster?"

Anakin sighed, and looked down at the carpet. "It's a long and very sad story," he said. "Suffice it to say, it started off with good intentions that turned horribly, horribly bad."

Naaviva could see that Anakin's past was still a great source of pain for him. "But you changed," she reminded him. "You're not Darth Vader anymore, you're Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear. You've done so much in the short time that I've known you to prove yourself. Perhaps it's time to put the past behind you, Anakin, and focus on the present and the future."

Anakin smiled. "You're pretty wise for someone so young," he said.

Naaviva smiled. "So are you," she said.

 _Naboo ...a few days later.._

The sun glistened on the still waters of Lake Varykino as the gondola made its way towards the lake house.

"Mommy are we almost there?" Leia asked.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, almost," she said.

"Are grandma and grandpa there yet?" Luke asked.

"No, not yet," Padmé said. "But they'll be there on your birthday. It's not your birthday yet, not for two more days."

"Is Daddy there?" Leia asked.

"No, Daddy isn't there yet either," Padmé said. "But he'll be there soon."

Luke and Leia seemed satisfied by her response, and sat back to watch the scenery pass them by. Padmé put an arm around each of her children and did her best to enjoy the ride. _Please don't let them down, Ani,_ she thought. _Please don't let us down._

 _Tatooine_

Anakin stood inside a deep hole with Obi-Wan and Rex, examining the seam of silver.

"Never rains but it pours," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Not on this planet," Rex commented.

Anakin chuckled. "Too bad we can't excavate this," he said. "It's too close to the government building. The whole thing would cave in."

"Yeah, too bad," Rex said with a frown. "Maybe we could see what's going on a few kilometres away."

"Maybe," Anakin said. "Who'd have ever imagined that this backwater planet would be so full of hidden treasure."

"The people of Mos Eisley are here, sir," a voice came over Anakin's comlink.

"We'll be right there," Anakin said.

Word had spread out of Mos Espa about the big changes being undertaken by Anakin and his new government. The people of Mos Eisley wanted in, plain and simple. A small delegation of representatives had approached the new government to ask for a meeting. Naaviva had asked Anakin and Rex to be present. Anakin had agreed, and was rather interested to see where this development would lead.

Naaviva looked up from her desk with a look of relief on her face as Anakin and Rex entered the room. She smiled and stood up.

"Gentlemen, this is Ousan Bardak, Raddi Orion and Jemmila Arthos. Friends, this is Anakin Skywalker and Rex. Please have a seat, gentlemen," she said.

Anakin and Rex sat down.

"Welcome," Naaviva said. "Shall we begin?"

 _Later that evening_

"How did the meeting go?"Obi-Wan asked Anakin over supper.

"Very well," Anakin replied. "Looks like the people of this planet are ready to be united."

Obi-Wan smiled. "How exciting," he said. "Quite an historic day, wouldn't you say?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Wait a minute...isn't tomorrow Empire Day?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he sipped at his tea. "It used to be," he said.

"Damn it!" Anakin said, and sprang from his chair. Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding for a moment. And then it hit him. _Tomorrow is Luke and Leia's birthday,_ he thought. "Oh no," he said softly. _Hurry, Anakin._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Anakin ran all the way to the hangar deck. He had promised not to miss his children's birthday, and now he was perilously close to doing just that.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a technician.

"I need a long range vehicle," Anakin said.

"We have both shuttles and fighters, sir," the technician said. "Whatever you..." he stopped as Anakin ran to a nearby TIE fighter and jumped inside. Within minutes he was flying out the shuttle bay doors and calculating the jump into hyperspace.

 _Naboo_

"Goodnight sweetheart," Padmé said as she sat at the end of Leia's bed. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"I'm glad Grandma and Grandpa are here," Leia said. "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be here tomorrow," Padmé said.

"Promise?" Luke asked from his bed. Padmé looked at her son, not wanting to lie to him, not wanting to promise him something that she wasn't sure she could keep.

"I can't promise, Luke," she said. "Only Daddy can make that promise."

Luke frowned. "But he did promise," he said. "I remember."

Padmé reached over and stroked her son's hair softly. "Well then we have to hope that he keeps that promise," she said. "Daddy loves you both, very much," she said. "And I know that if he can be here, he will."

Neither Luke nor Leia could imagine what could keep their father from their birthday party, but were too tired to consider the matter any further. They drifted off to sleep as their mother watched them. Finally, when they'd fallen asleep, Padmé left their room and joined her parents.

"Kids asleep?" Jobal asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said as she took a seat. "I'm afraid they're both worried that Anakin won't make it. I'm beginning to feel the same way, actually."

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged a look.

"Anakin has been very busy," Jobal said. "But I'm sure he'll be here, Padmé. He loves Luke and Leia very much. He wouldn't miss their birthday, not for anything."

Padmé sighed. "I hope you're right," she said. "They'll be heartbroken if he isn't here."

 _They won't be the only ones,_ Ruwee thought with a frown.

"I'm tired," Padmé said. "I think I'll go get ready for bed."

"Goodnight love," Jobal said as Padmé kissed her cheek. "Try not to worry."

Padmé smiled. "I'll try," she said.

By nightfall the weather had changed, and a violent thunder storm rolled over the lake. Padmé did her best to stay up to wait for Anakin, but was unable to keep awake. Eventually she fell asleep alone in the large bed, her heart troubled. She hadn't been asleep long when her comlink that she had kept on the nightstand sounded, and she awoke with a start. She grabbed the comlink, hoping that it was Anakin.

"Hi Angel."

Padmé smiled when she heard his voice. "Ani! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way," he told her. "I got so wrapped up in all the new developments that I completely lost track of what day it was. Can you believe that?"

Padmé nodded. "I can totally believe that," she said. "Never mind that, what matters is that you're on your way. Luke and Leia will be so happy to see you. When do you expect to arrive?"

"I should be there by 0600," Anakin said.

"You'll be exhausted," she said.

"I don't care," Anakin said. "Just as long as I'm there for the twins' birthday, that's all that matters to me, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "Do you know how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker?"

"I think so," he said. "But feel free to show me how much when I get there."

Padmé laughed. "See you soon."

"I can't wait," Anakin said. "Love you."

Padmé set her comlink back on the nightstand, a smile on her face. _Thank God,_ she thought as she snuggled under the covers. She fell into a peaceful sleep, confident that she'd be with her Ani again soon.

Anakin felt better now that he had spoken to his wife to assure her that he was on his way. He smiled as he pictured his children blowing out the candles on their birthday cake. _I don't have a gift for them,_ he thought with a frown. _Padmé has taken care of that, there's no doubt of that,_ he reminded himself. Padmé thought of everything. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep while he was travelling through hyperspace. _I can't wait to see her,_ he thought. _I can't wait to slip into bed with her and..._ _soon, my angel, I'll be there soon..._ Anakin drifted off to sleep.

 _Naboo_

Luke and Leia were up at the crack of dawn. Padmé wasn't surprised, but felt the fatigue of a late night. "Happy birthday!" she said as the twins burst into her room, their faces bright with excitement. Luke and Leia scrambled up onto their mother's bed and into her embrace. Padmé kissed each of them.

"Is Daddy here?" Luke asked as he and Leia snuggled under the covers with their mother.

"Not yet," Padmé said. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 5:30. "he'll be here very soon, though," she said. "I spoke to him last night."

"Really?" Leia asked, looking up at Padmé with a smile. "You talked to him? He's coming right now?"

Padmé smiled. "Yes, he's coming right now," she said. "He'll be here for breakfast."

"Can we make breakfast for him?" Leia asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart," Padmé said. "Let's get dressed and then we'll get cooking."

"Yay!" Luke and Leia said and hurried out of the bed and ran out the door.

Anakin's light sleep ended when an alarm on his dashboard telling him that he was coming out of light speed shortly. He prepared himself for the reversion, excitement filling him as he thought of seeing his family very soon. Naboo appeared on his screen as the fighter dropped out of hyperspace. Anakin smiled, the sight of the planet he loved filling him with happiness. But then a second alarm sounded, and he frowned. He looked over the dash and then his heart started beating double time when he saw what it meant. The fuel tank was empty. Anakin knew that he had mere minutes left before he would lose complete control of the craft, and took a hold of the controls tightly. He entered the coordinates for the landing platform at the lake house, doing a quick calculation in his head. _I don't have enough fuel to get there,_ he realized with cold dread. In his haste to leave the _Devastator,_ he had not taken the time to check the fuel gauge. _God help me,_ he thought with a frown as he guided the fighter towards his destination. He flew over the mountains, the lake district never looked more beautiful or more deadly. Suddenly alarms started sounding, lights on the dash started flashing as the fuel tank was spent. Anakin used the force to try and control the craft to prevent it from dropping like a stone into the cold, deep waters of the lake below. He saw he landing platform in the distance, and focused all of his mental energy on reaching it. But the ship was rapidly losing altitude, and the struggle to keep it aloft was tremendous. The platform was only a few hundred metres away. _I'm going to make it,_ Anakin thought, smiling grimly. He got the fighter to the platform, but landing it without crashing would be impossible. He gripped the controls desperately as the craft started a dive towards the rocky outcropping near the platform. Faster and faster the ship fell, and then all went black.

 _Devastator_

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat up in his bed with a gasp, a great tremor in the Force shaking him awake. _What has happened?_ he thought anxiously.

"Anakin is in trouble, " Qui-Gon told him as he appeared. "He needs you Obi-Wan. He's dying. Hurry to Naboo before it's too late to save him."

Obi-Wan didn't question his former master, and simply hit the com button. "Bridge, set a course for Naboo at once. Maximum velocity."

"Yes sir!"

 _Naboo_

The kitchen was a mess, but Padmé didn't care. Luke and Leia were enjoying themselves immensely as they helped their mother make all of their father's favourite foods. Threepio was quite beside himself as he tried to keep up with the twins and the mess they were making, and simply complained to anyone who would listen. Artoo watched with amusement, enjoying his friend's exasperation.

Padmé looked up at the clock on the wall, noting that it was nearly 6:30. _Where are you, Ani?_ she wondered. She had just pulled a fresh batch of muffins out of the oven when her comlink sounded. _That's him!_ she thought. She picked it out of the pocket in her apron. "Ani?" she said. "Where are you?"

"It's me, Padmé," said Obi-Wan.

Padmé grew alarmed at once. "Obi-Wan, what is it?" she asked, walking away from the twins. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," Obi-Wan said. "But I know that Anakin is in trouble. I'm on my way to Naboo to help him."

Padmé felt cold. "What do you mean, he's in trouble?" she cried. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't tell you anything yet, Padmé," he said. "I just want you to know that I'm on my way, and that I will do everything I can to help Anakin."

"What makes you think he's in trouble?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"A tremor in the Force," Obi-Wan said. "And then Qui-Gon Jinn appeared to me. He told me that..." he stopped, not wanting to tell her what Qui-Gon had told her.

"What? What did he tell you?" Padmé cried desperately. She had no doubt that Qui-Gon was a reliable source. She'd seen all that he had done to help Anakin first hand.

"He told me that Anakin was dying, Padmé," Obi-Wan said soberly. "And that I needed to hurry before it was too late to save him."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Padmé stood as thought frozen. _No, this can't be,_ she thought. _I just spoke to him...he can't be in trouble...Qui-Gon must be mistaken..._

"Padmé!" Ruwee said, running into the room in his pajamas, his hair all askew. "Did you hear that?"

Padmé looked at her father. "Hear what, Daddy? What are you talking about?"

"An explosion," Ruwee said. Jobal appeared too, tying the belt of her robe as she rushed into the room.

"Explosion? Where?" Padmé said.

"From up the mountain," Jobal said. "Our room is at the back of the house, and we both heard it," she said.

"Oh my God!" Padmé cried. She ran to the terrace and looked towards the mountains behind the house. From the area where the house's landing platform was located she saw a column of black smoke. "Anakin!" she cried.

Ruwee and Jobal joined her. "Did you say Anakin?" Jobal asked her daughter.

Padmé nodded as the tears rolled down her face. "Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble," she said. "He...he said he was dying!"

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged an alarmed looked. "I'm going to call for an ambulance," Ruwee said.

Jobal put her arms around Padmé in an attempt to comfort her. "Let's not jump to any conclusions, honey," she said.

Padmé knew that her mother didn't understand the nature of the Force, the way that the Jedi could sense when one of their brothers was in trouble. She herself had no doubt that Obi-Wan was right, for he and Anakin had always had a very close bond.

"Ambulance is on the way," Ruwee said.

"I'm going up there," Padmé said.

"Padmé it's dangerous," Jobal said. "If there's been an explosion, it's not a safe place for you, think about it."

"Anakin needs me!" Padmé cried. "I have to be there for him!"

Jobal knew her daughter well enough to know that she would not be dissuaded.

"I'm coming with you," Ruwee said.

Padmé nodded. "Thanks Daddy," she said. Jobal frowned as they departed, and then returned to the kitchen to watch the twins.

As Padmé and her father climbed the long stairway that lead to the landing platform, she contacted Obi-Wan to tell him what had happened. As they drew closer, the acrid smell of fire assaulted them.

"The ambulance," Ruwee said as the craft flew over them.

"Thank God," Padmé said, and continued up the stairs. By the time they reached the top, the ambulance had already landed, and a medical team armed with a medical capsule was attending to someone lying prone on the platform. In the distance they saw the remains of a small craft, crumbled and smouldering against the rocks.

"Anakin!" Padmé cried when she reached the spot where the paramedics were. They looked at her briefly before returning to their unconscious patient.

"Do you know this man?" a female member of the team asked her.

Padmé nodded. "He's my husband," she said.

The woman exchanged a look with one of her comrades. "We just pulled him from the ship," she said, as they put an oxygen mask over Anakin's face. "Looks like he lost control of the craft."

Padmé frowned. "I don't know how that could be," she said. "He's an excellent pilot."

"Perhaps there was a malfunction," Ruwee said.

Padmé said nothing, and simply watched as the medics prepared Anakin for transport. "He's going to be fine, isn't he?"

"We can't make any prognosis, Ma'am," said one of the men. "Let's go," he said to one of his companion. Together they brought the capsule to the waiting ambulance.

"We'll follow you to the hospital," Ruwee told the paramedics. "Come on, love," he said to his daughter. "Let's go get dressed."

Padmé nodded as he watched the ambulance take off and fly away. _Don't take him from me again,_ she prayed. _Please don't take him from me..._

 _On board the Devastator_

Obi-Wan stood at the large window on the bridge as the ship made its final approach to Naboo. He was relieved that Anakin had been found, but unable to get Qui-Gon's words out of his mind. _He's dying, Obi-Wan..._ What if the medical team had been too late to save him? What if his injuries were too severe for him to survive? What if...

"We've entered orbit, General Kenobi," announced one of the bridge officers.

"The bridge is yours, lieutenant," responded Obi-Wan as he ran for the lift.

Once he'd left the ship, Obi-Wan directed the shuttle to the hospital in Theed, which is where he figured Anakin would be. He was tempted to contact Padmé to see if she'd learned anything more about Anakin's condition, but did not want to trouble her. No doubt she was in her own living hell right now, and he didn't want to burden her any more.

"I'm here about Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan told the nurse in the emergency room.

She looked up at him from behind the glass partition. "Are you family?" she asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Not by blood, no, but..."

"Then I can't give you any information," she said, and returned to her work.

Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, quite shocked by the woman's abruptness. He turned to look around for Padmé, and saw her not far off, standing with an older man he didn't recognize. He went to her at once.

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan said, embracing her. "I'm so sorry! Has there been any word?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, not yet," she said. "Obi-Wan, this is my father, Ruwee Naberrie. Dad, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, an old friend."

"A pleasure," Obi-Wan said, shaking Ruwee's hand.

"Same here," Ruwee said. "It looks like Anakin crashed his ship," he said. "The paramedics had to pull him from the burning wreck."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin doesn't crash ships," he said. "Something must have gone wrong."

Padmé nodded. "That's what we think," she said. "I just wish they would give us some news," she said.

Ruwee put his arm around her. "They will, we just have to be patient," he said.

"I know," Padmé sighed. "It's just so hard not knowing if Anakin is alive or..." she stopped as she broke down again. Ruwee held her as she cried.

Obi-Wan noticed that a nurse was walking towards to them. Padmé noticed too, and waited for her to give them news.

"Mrs. Skywalker?" the nurse said.

"Yes, that's me," Padmé said. "How is my husband?"

"He's alive," the nurse reported. "But he's in rough shape. We are working to stabilize him now," she said.

Padmé listened to the nurse as everything around her moved in slow motion. _This can't be happening...this is a dream, no, a nightmare...a hideous, horrible nightmare..._

"Can I see him?" she blurted out.

Ruwee looked t her. "Padmé, they're still trying to save him," he said gently. "Now isn't the time."

"I'm afraid your friend is right," the nurse said. "I will keep you apprised of his progress."

With that she turned and left.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé, wishing he had the right words. "Anakin is young, he is strong," he said. "He has made it through greater traumas than this, Padmé. He will pull through."

Padmé nodded, trying to take heart from his words. "He has to," she said quietly.

It was almost two hours later when the nurse returned to give Padmé more news. Padmé stood up with Obi-Wan and Ruwee, bracing herself for the news.

"Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Yes? What news do you have?" Padmé asked.

"The doctor would like to speak with you," she said. "Come with me please."

Padmé looked at her father, and then nodded and left with the nurse. The woman led her through the doors that lead to the emergency ward and down a corridor to the nurse's station. A doctor stood at the counter with a data pad in her hand. She looked up when Padmé approached with the nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Skywalker," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Halpern," she said, extending a hand to Padmé.

"Hello," Padmé said. "How is my husband?"

Dr. Halpern smiled, but Padmé could tell that it was a tense smile. "He's alive," she said. "But I'm afraid he's in serious condition. He's suffered internal damage as well as head trauma," she went on. ''The prosthetic limbs he was equipped with have been severely damaged, and we've had to remove them," she said. "We've placed him in stasis for now to give his body a chance to recover."

"Oh my God," Padmé said, leaning on the counter for support. "Please tell him you can save him!"

"We've done everything we can," the doctor said. "He's stable. It's up to him now, Mrs. Skywalker," she explained. "While he is recovering, I was thinking that we could do something to replace his limbs, if that's okay," she said.

"You mean...new prosthetics?" Padmé said.

The doctor frowned. "Well there is a way to regenerate them, if you are interested," she said.

Padmé was shocked. "Really? I had no idea it could be done," she said.

"Yes, the cloners have been using the technology for some time, now," Dr. Halpern replied. "While he is recovering in stasis, his limbs could be regenerated."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, by all means do so," she said. "So long as the procedure doesn't impede his recovery in any way."

Dr. Halpern shook her head. "It won't," she said. "I'll get the surgeons to get started right away."

"Thank you Doctor," Padmé said. "Thank you for everything you're doing to save my husband's life."

The doctor smiled. "There's no need to thank me," she said, putting a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I'll let you know when you can see him."

"I'll be waiting," Padmé said.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"I haven't been able to see him yet, Mom," Padmé told her mother. "I will let you know when I do. How are Luke and Leia?"

"They don't understand why you're not here," Jobal said. "What do you want me to tell them, Padmé?"

"I wish I knew," Padmé sighed. "I don't want to upset them. Some birthday they're having," she said.

"I'll do my best to distract them," Jobal said. "But I don't know how long I can do that."

"I'll be home after I've seen Anakin," Padmé said. "I will tell them what's going on then."

"Good enough," Jobal said. "I'll see you later, then."

"Bye Mom," Padmé said. As she was saying goodbye to her mother, Padmé saw Dr. Halpern approaching her, Ruwee and Obi-Wan. The two men stood up to meet her.

"If you'd like to come with me, I'll bring you to Anakin now," Dr. Halpern said to Padmé.

"Yes please," Padmé said. She gave her father a quick hug and then left with the doctor.

"Why don't you go help your wife with the twins, Mr. Naberrie," Obi-Wan suggested. "I'll stay here with Padmé."

Ruwee nodded. "Very well," he said. "Have her contact us when she can."

"I will," Obi-Wan said. He waited for Ruwee to depart before sitting down again to meditate on Anakin's condition.

Padmé felt her heart starting to race as they approached the room where Anakin had been brought. Dr. Halpern keyed in the security code for the critical care unit and glanced back at Padmé. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé said, though in truth she wasn't sure that she would ever be ready.

Dr. Halpern continued through the doors and down the corridor, stopping at a room and then entering the room. Padmé followed her, bracing herself for what she would see. She gasped when she saw Anakin. He was lying on a diagnostic bed, with a ventilator over his face. He was hooked up to life support machinery that would keep his heart and lungs working while he was in stasis. The prostheses were gone, and there were bacta bandages wrapping the ends of his truncated arms and legs. Padmé felt her eyes fill with tears as she beheld him.

"He's a very strong young man," Dr. Halpern said as Padmé slowly walked to the bedside. "That's what sustained him."

Padmé nodded. _I can't even hold his hand,_ she thought with a frown. _I can't touch him at all..._ "How long will he be on life support?" she asked, not taking her eyes from him.

"It's impossible to predict, I'm afraid," Dr. Halpern said. "We want to monitor him overnight, and if all goes well, he will be moved to a bacta tank tomorrow."

Padmé nodded, as a wave of fatigue washed over her. Dr. Halpern noticed, and walked over to her.

"Go home and get some sleep," she said. "You need to take care of yourself. He will be in stasis for a while in my estimation."

Padmé looked at her. "Today is our twins' birthday," she said tearfully. "How am I going to tell them that their daddy is lying unconscious fighting for his life?"

The doctor didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry," she said. "We will do everything we can to get him home again soon."

"Thank you," Padmé whispered. She looked down at Anakin, wishing she could touch him, to let him know even on a subconscious level that she was here. _I'll be back soon,_ she told him. _I love you, Ani._

"He's going to be all right," Obi-Wan told Padmé as he flew the shuttle to the lake house. "Anakin knows how to heal himself now, remember? He's going to be just fine."

Padmé nodded, watching numbly as the city gave way to countryside. "What if he isn't mentally aware enough to do that? He's in stasis right now," she explained.

Obi-Wan frowned. "But that won't be for long," he pointed out. "Once he's aware of his situation, he will fight hard to recover. Anakin has been through so much in his young life, Padmé. He's not about to give up now."

"I hope you're right," she said quietly. "The thought of losing him now..." she stopped as her tears overcame her again.

Obi-Wan reached over and took her hand, doing the best that he could to comfort her.

Luke and Leia ran to their mother, sensing her arrival even before she set foot in the door. That wasn't the only thing that they had sensed.

"What happened to Daddy?" Leia cried as she and her brother reached Padmé.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked, his large blue eyes, identical to his father's, full of fear and anguish.

Padmé gathered her children to her, not at all surprised that they had sensed their father's accident. "He needs the doctors to help him feel better," she told them, fighting to keep her composure. "He will be okay, but right now he needs a lot of rest and special care."

"Can we see him?" Leia asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Padmé said gently. "He needs special equipment to help him get better, and it's hard to see him right now."

Luke and Leia frowned in an identical manner, not quite understanding.

"I'm sorry your birthday hasn't been very happy," Padmé told them. "But when Daddy comes home, we'll have a great big party to celebrate, okay?"

"Okay," the twins responded sadly. And then, as if on cue, they both burst into tears. Padmé hugged them close as she cried too, wishing she had the words to console her beloved twins. But right now she was as frightened as they were, and just as lost as they were without Anakin.

With the help of her parents, Padmé managed to get the twins to bed at last. It had been a stressful evening for everyone. Luke and Leia were very subdued, each of them worried and scared. They finally gave in to fatigue, having been up very early that morning.

"Poor babies," Padmé said as she stood in the doorway, watching the twins sleep. "What a terrible birthday they've had!"

Jobal put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "They'll be fine," she said. "Like you told them, we'll have a big party for them when their father is home. Children are resilient, Padmé."

"I know," Padmé said as she quietly closed the door to the children's room. "They're so frightened," she said. "I wish I could allay their fears, but I feel the very same way that they do."

Jobal nodded. "You should go to bed too," she said as they walked down the hallway. "You were up very early, and have had a very stressful day."

Padmé sighed. She _was_ exhausted, but wondered how she'd ever sleep with all the worries that occupied her mind. "I will try," she said at last. "But I'm not sure how easy it will be for me to sleep."

"Try," Jobal said. She took her daughter's face in her hands. "I know you're scared," she said. "I know how much you love Anakin. You have to have faith that he will be fine, Padmé. You have to believe that he is strong enough to pull through this."

"I know," Padmé said. "Thank you for being her, Mom," she said, hugging her mother tightly. "I don't know what I'd have done if you and Daddy hadn't been here today!"

Jobal smiled as she returned the hug. "Where else would we be?" she said. "Goodnight love," she said, kissing Padmé on the cheek. "I hope you get some sleep."

"Me too," said Padmé

 _The next morning_

Luke and Leia were cranky when they got up, making it a tense morning for everyone. Padmé desperately wanted to go to the hospital to see Anakin, but didn't feel right about leaving her miserable children with her parents. Finally Ruwee had a marvelous suggestion.

"Why don't we pack a picnic and go to the beach for the morning?" he said to Luke and Leia. "It's a beautiful morning. How would you like that?"

His suggestion worked, and within an hour, Padmé and Jobal had the children ready to go and a picnic lunch packed.

"Thanks again," Padmé said to her parents. "I appreciate all that you're doing."

"Stop thanking us, Padmé," Jobal said. "We're family, this is what families do."

Padmé smiled, gave her children a hug and then they ran off with their grandparents, their foul mood dispelled by the thoughts of sunshine and swimming. Padmé got ready and headed up to the landing platform, where Obi-Wan was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, giving her a smile.

"Good morning," Padmé said. "Thank you for coming with me."

"No need to thank me," he said. "I'm anxious to see how Anakin is as well."

Padmé nodded. "Let's go, shall we?"

 _Theed Hospital_

"How is he today, Doctor?" Padmé asked as she stood at the foot of Anakin's bed.

"There's been no change since last night," the doctor replied.

"That's a good thing though, isn't it?" Padmé said. "I mean, he's no worse, right?"

"No, he's no worse, no better," he replied. Padmé found the doctor presently on duty to be not nearly as warm as Dr. Halpern.

"Dr. Halpern said that he would be moved to a bacta tank today," Padmé said. "Will that be happening soon?"

The doctor, whose name was Miles Donnovan, looked up from the datapad he was examining. "Yes, within the hour, actually," he said. "You'll have to wait in the family area while we move him, I'm afraid."

"I see," Padmé said. "Please let me know when I can see him."

"You won't be able to see him when he's in the bacta tank," Donnovan told her. "I thought you understood that."

Padmé frowned. "I'm aware of that," she said. "But I still want to know when he's been moved."

She left the room, her anger simmering under the surface. Obi-Wan saw it in her eyes as soon as she rejoined him in the waiting area.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"An arrogant doctor," Padmé said, sitting down.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Really? Shall I have a word with him?"

"No," Padmé said. She sighed. "I guess I'm just impatient and worried," she said. "He told me they're moving Anakin into a bacta tank. And apparently I'm not allowed to be present while they do this."

"Well that's preposterous," Obi-Wan said, sitting down beside her. "You're his wife!"

Padmé nodded. "I guess that's not good enough," she said.

"Well I suppose all we can do is wait," Obi-Wan said. "I know that's not what you want to hear, Padmé, but I'm afraid that's the truth of the matter."

Padmé sighed. "I know," she said quietly. She felt the tears rise to her eyes. "I just wish this had never happened," she said. "Why, Obi-Wan? Why now? Hasn't he been through enough?"

Obi-Wan took her hand. "He's been through more than anyone I know," he said. "And that's how I know he'll get through this, Padmé. He's tough, Padmé, the toughest person I know. He has too much to live for, and he will fight through this. We have to hold on to that."

Padmé nodded as the tears rolled down her face. _I'm doing my best,_ she thought. _That's all I can do._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Padmé stood looking at the bacta tank. Anakin had been in the tank for more than a week, and she still had no idea how much longer he'd need to remain there. While Dr. Halpern had been very open and honest with Padmé, as well as supportive and comforting, Dr. Donnovan had been the opposite. His cool demeanour and arrogant nature was grating on Padmé's nerves, getting to the point when she was considering only coming to the hospital when Dr. Halpern was on duty.

"Good morning Padmé," said the morning duty nurse, Helen. Padmé liked her, for she, like most of the nurses, was kind and friendly.

"Good morning," Padmé said. "How is he doing today?" She asked the question every day.

Helen studied the control panel attached to the bacta tank. "Better," she said. "His vital signs are stronger." She turned and looked at Padmé. "He's showing definite improvement."

Padmé smiled, the woman's words like a balm on her troubled soul. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Helen nodded. "It is," she agreed.

"I just hope he's home before these babies are born," Padmé said.

"When are you due?" Helen asked.

"Not for another ten weeks," Padmé said.

"Well I'd say he'll be home in plenty of time," Helen said. "Of course, I'm not a doctor."

"No, you're not," said Dr. Donnovan as he entered the room. He had a frown on his face, an indication that he'd overheard at least part of the conversation. "And I'd thank you not to make prognoses, Miss Adams, is that clear?"

"Yes Doctor," Helen muttered. She gave Padmé a sympathetic look and then left the room.

"She wasn't making a prognosis," Padmé said, feeling compelled to say something. "I simply commented that I was hoping my husband would be home before our twins are born, and Helen said that she thought that he would be."

Donnovan didn't seem to be listening, as he was studying the control panel. "It's impossible to say at this point," he stated flatly.

Padmé frowned. "You really have no empathy at all, do you?" she said.

Donnovan looked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"Aren't health care providers supposed to be compassionate?" Padmé asked. "You seem to go out of your way to be cold. Can't you imagine what it feels like for me to have my husband's life hanging in the balance this way?"

Donnovan looked at her, taken aback by her question. "My job is to save lives, Madam," he said. "If you are looking for a shoulder to cry on, may I suggest you head down two floors to the psychology ward?" And with that, he left.

Padmé stood for a moment, trembling with anger and indignation. _If Anakin was awake and heard that he'd have something to say,_ she thought, fighting the tears that rose to her eyes so easily these days.

"Padmé?"

Padmé turned around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here?" she asked. Normally only family members were permitted into the intensive care unit.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "A suggestion placed in an unsuspecting mind," he said with a smile. His smile faded when he saw how upset Padmé was. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, brushing her tears away impatiently. "Anakin is doing better, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes it is," he responded, watching her closely. "Tell me what has you so upset, Padmé, for it's clear to me that something has."

Padmé sighed. "It's the doctor," she said. "Donnovan. He's so cold, so patronizing! I feel like complaining to someone about him, but I don't want to jeopardize Anakin's care."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What did he say to you?" he asked.

Padmé related the conversation between she and the nurse, and then with Dr. Donnovan. Obi-Wan listened with a frown.

"The man is out of line speaking to you that way," Obi-Wan said finally. "You have every right to be upset, Padmé. I'm going to say something. This is unacceptable."

"Obi-Wan don't," Padmé said. "It won't do any good. If anything, it will turn him against Anakin. I'll just come when he's not here, that's all," she said.

Obi-Wan didn't like that she had been spoken to in such a rude manner, and he knew that Anakin would be incensed if he knew. "Very well, I won't say anything," he said. "But I want to be with you the next time you encounter this man, Padmé. I won't promise that I will remain silent if he speaks to you again in such a manner."

"That's okay, Obi-Wan," she said. "I mean to avoid the man as much as possible."

 _Later that day_

Padmé smiled as she made dinner, listening as Luke and Leia told her everything about their day at the beach. Her parents seemed exhausted from the day, but didn't complain. Padmé was grateful to them, and wondered, not for the first time, how she would manage without them.

"It sounds to me like you had a very fun day," Padmé said. "I hope you said thank you to Grandma and Grandpa."

"They did," Jobal said, looking at the twins with a smile. "Such well mannered children."

Padmé was glad to hear it. "Okay, go wash up," she told her twins. "Time for dinner."

As they sat around the dinner table, it was decided that they would relocate to Padmé's parents' house in Theed; that way Padmé would be closer to the hospital, and her parents could attend to the tasks of everyday life. Padmé hated to leave the lake house that she adored, but knew that this was a better course of action. Getting to the hospital would be far easier when living in Theed than the distant Lake District.

 _Later that night_

Padmé was exhausted by the time she got the kids to bed, and followed suit soon afterwards. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _Padmé entered the emergency ward as an alarm was sounding. She had no idea what it meant, but soon she saw a team of medical personnel rushing down the corridor with a crash cart. "What's going on?" she asked someone who ran past, but they didn't answer. She grew anxious as the followed the team, particularly when they grew closer to Anakin's room. As she reached the doorway of Anakin's room, she froze in her tracks, for the crash team was in his room. They were desperately trying to get him out of the bacta tank, for the monitors that were showing his vital signs were sounding loudly. "Get him out, get him out!" one of the team members was yelling. "He's crashing!" They managed to pull Anakin's unconscious body out of the tank and onto the bed. The team crowded around him, doing their best to resuscitate him. Padmé watched in horror as he flat lined..._

Padmé woke up with a start, her heart racing. The relief that filled her when she realized that she'd been dreaming overwhelmed her, and she started to sob. _I just want him to be okay...I just need him to be okay...Please don't let anything happen to him..._

Jobal and Ruwee needed to run some errands, so Obi-Wan agreed to watch the twins while Padmé went to the hospital. Obi-Wan didn't understand why she had decided to go in the morning, for he knew that she was trying to avoid Dr. Donnovan. But she was adamant that she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible, and Obi-Wan wasn't about to question her.

Sitting at the table with Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan smiled at them over his cup of tea. "So children," he asked, "what shall we do today?"

 _Theed Hospital_

Padmé was relieved that when she entered the emergency ward and all was relatively calm. The images from her dream were still vivid in her mind, and hurried to Anakin's room, needing to see with her own eyes that he was alive and relatively well. Dr. Donnovan had told her that she could not see him while he was in the bacta tank, when what he actually meant that she could not interact with him. Part of Padmé thought that he was deliberately trying to make things more painful for her than they needed to be.

"Good morning Padmé," said Helen, the morning nurse. "I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

"I know," Padmé said, her eyes moving to the bacta tank. "I'm not anxious to see Dr. Donnovan, as you know, but I needed to see Anakin. I...I had a nightmare about him last night," she said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Helen said. "That must have been scary."

"It was," Padmé said, her eyes on Anakin. "I'm just happy to see that he's okay."

Helen smiled. "He's doing well," she said. "His vitals are stronger today."

Padmé's heart soared. "That's wonderful!" she said with a smile. "Do you think he'll be taken off life support soon?"

"I'll let the doctor on call answer that," Helen said.

Padmé nodded, realizing that Helen was anxious not to get into trouble as she had yesterday with Dr. Donnovan. "When will he be making his rounds?" she asked.

"Any time now," Helen said.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, then the doctor on call entered the room. Padmé was delighted that it was not Dr. Donnovan, but a young man who gave her a warm smile as soon as he entered the rom.

"Senator Amidala," he said, extending a hand to her. "It's an honour to meet you," he said. "I'm Petr Hoekstra."

Padmé shook his hand, delighted by the young man. "Thanks you Doctor," she said. "What can you tell me about my husband this morning?"

Dr. Hoekstra walked over to look at the data panel. "I'm sure Miss Adams here told you that his vital signs are stronger," he said.

"Yes she did," Padmé said. "I was wondering if that means he'll be taken off of life support soon."

"I would say if they continue to improve steadily, then yes," Hoekstra said. "Possibly by the end of the week."

Padmé smiled. "That's wonderful," she said.

Hoekstra smiled. "I'd say so," he said. "I have to admit that when I heard that Anakin Skywalker was a patient here, I was very excited. I remember him from the Clone Wars, and what a great hero he was. But I had no idea that he was married to Naboo's very own Senator and former queen!"

"Our marriage was a secret for years," Padmé explained. "The Jedi Code forbade marriage, so we had to keep it that way."

"I see," the doctor said. "And you're expecting a child together. How wonderful!"

"Twins actually," Padmé told him. "Our second set."

"Really? How delightful! Tell me, how did he survive the purges? I'm guessing his amputations occurred then."

Padmé was surprised by his question. "Yes," she said simply. "They were."

Hoekstra nodded. "Well I need to continue on my rounds," he said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, Senator."

Padmé smiled. "It's just Padmé," she said. "I haven't been a senator in a few years."

"Very well, Padmé," Hoekstra replied, giving her a smile.

Padmé sat on the edge of the bed after he had left, feeling rather tired. She had not been sleeping well since Anakin had been in the hospital, and it was starting to catch up with her. _How is it that he doesn't know that Anakin was Darth Vader not that long ago?_ she wondered. _How wide spread is that knowledge now?_ Eventually she grew sleepy as she pondered this, and fell asleep on the bed beside the bacta tank that was currently sustaining her husband's life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Padmé awoke with a start. She was discombobulated for a moment until she realized what had happened. She sat up, a twinge of pain in her back. _I hope no one saw me sleeping in here,_ she thought anxiously as she smoothed down her hair. She walked over to the bacta tank and watched Anakin for a few minutes before going to use the bathroom.

It was mid-afternoon when Padmé arrived back home, deciding that Obi-Wan probably needed a break. Besides, the two babies inside of Padmé were telling her that they were hungry.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Padmé said as she entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table having a cup of tea.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said. "The children are having a nap, and your parents are at your sister's house," he reported. "How's Anakin doing today?"

"Better," Padmé said as she opened the fridge to make herself some lunch. "The doctor said that he might be taken off of life support by the end of the week."

"That's wonderful," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I can't believe that odious Donnovan actually gave you some good news."

"He didn't," she said. "It was a different doctor this morning."

"Ah, well that makes total sense," Obi-Wan said. "I have to wonder about why that man became a doctor with such a sour disposition," he pondered.

Padmé frowned. "Part of me thinks he has something against Anakin personally," she said.

"That thought hadn't occurred to me," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps he knows about Anakin's past."

Padmé nodded. "I wondered that myself," she said. She sighed. "I'll just be happy when all of this is behind us," she said as she sat down with her meal.

Obi-Wan smiled at her sympathetically. "We all will," he said. "Luke and Leia miss their father a great deal."

"I know they do," Padmé said. "I've considered bringing them in to see him, but I'm afraid it might upset them seeing him the way he is now."

"It might," Obi-Wan said. "They are very young, after all."

"Not much more than babies," she said quietly. She ate her meal in silence for a few moments as she struggled with her emotions.

Obi-Wan sensed how she was struggling. He'd come to know her very well over the past several years.

"What if I came with you with the children?" he suggested. "I would be able to take them home if they couldn't handle seeing their father."

Padmé looked at him and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Obi-Wan," she said. "Thank you, my friend."

Obi-Wan returned her smile. "We live to serve, milady."

Later that afternoon, Obi-Wan and Padmé brought the twins to the hospital. Luke and Leia were excited at the thought of seeing their father, for it had been some time since they had seen him. Padmé had done her best to explain Anakin's current condition to the twins, but wasn't sure how well they understood. She only hoped that seeing him unconscious and on life support wouldn't be too difficult for them.

"Here we are," Padmé said as they reached Anakin's room.

"Where's Daddy?" Luke asked as they ran into the room. Both twins stopped when they saw the bacta tank, the sight of their father confusing them.

"Luke, Leia, I told you that Daddy was sleeping," Padmé said gently. "He's recovering from an accident, and the bacta in the tank is helping him get better."

Luke and Leia held tightly onto their mother's hand as they watched their father in the tank. They weren't certain if they were afraid or not as they watched Anakin. They sought out his mind, as he had taught them to do, and frowned when they were unable to reach him. Padmé looked down at them, wishing she had her husband's ability to read minds.

"I can't see him," Luke said, looking up at her mother.

"He's right there, Luke, " Padmé said.

"No Mommy," Leia said. "He means he can't hear him. In his head. Neither of us can."

The look in her twins' eyes broke Padmé's heart. "He's asleep," she told them. "But he won't be for long. Soon you'll be able to hear him and talk to him again."

Obi-Wan stood behind them, sensing the children's ambivalence. "Come along, children," Obi-Wan said, stepping forward. "Let's go get some ice cream from the cafeteria."

Luke and Leia left happily with Obi-Wan, the promise of ice cream putting a small smile on their faces. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan, grateful for his intervention.

Padmé sat on the side of the bed after Obi-Wan had left with the twins. She watched Anakin, wishing again with all her heart that all of this was behind her.

"Oh, you're here again."

Padmé turned, startled, and was dismayed to see Dr. Donnovan standing there.

"Yes I am," she said, standing up. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Donnovan said, scanning over the control panel. "Just so long as you stay out of my way."

Padmé frowned, deciding that she'd had enough. "Okay, I've had it," she said. "I've taken your rudeness, your coldness and your unprofessional attitude. If there's a reason you're treating me this way, then please, tell me."

Donnovan turned his eyes to her. They were slate grey, and utterly cold. "I took an oath to save lives," he said. "And I've worked hard for more than twenty years doing just that. But when I'm put in a position where I have to save the life of a mass murderer, I have serious ethical qualms."

Padmé was shocked, so shocked that she was momentarily rendered speechless. _That explains it all,_ she thought. _He hates Anakin because he was Darth Vader...he still thinks of him as Darth Vader._

"I understand," she said at last. "I know all about Anakin's past, I know the crimes he committed. He doesn't expect to be forgiven for that past, but has vowed to spend the rest of his life atoning for it. I don't expect that any of what I've said will change your opinion of him, but..."

"No, it will not," he cut in. "I don't care how _sorry_ he is," he said. "He killed countless people, including women and children. He killed without mercy, without compunction. All the remorse in the universe cannot make up for that. Remorse cannot bring back the lives of those whom he murdered."

Padmé fought hard not to cry, for his words were hitting her hard. Donnovan left the room at this point, and Padmé sat down on the edge of the bed. It was then that she broke down and cried.

"How is your ice cream, younglings?" Obi-Wan asked as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Good," Luke said.

"It's good," Leia agreed.

Obi-Wan could see that the twins were contemplative, and that seeing their father had upset them, even if they couldn't verbalize it.

"Your daddy is going to be just fine," Obi-Wan told them. "I know it was probably a little frightening to see him like that, but he's going to be fine. He's very strong."

"We know," Leia said with a frown. "What happened to his hands, Obi-Wan? And his feet?"

The child's question gave Obi-Wan pause. _How do I tell them what I did to their father? How do I tell them what he did? They love him so purely and innocently...it would destroy them to know of Anakin's dark deeds..._

"Your daddy had a serious accident just before you were born," Obi-Wan said. "Do you remember when you first met him how he was wearing a mask and the black suit?"

The twins nodded simultaneously.

"He had to wear those things because of the accident he had," Obi-Wan said. "The doctors gave him artificial hands and feet, but now he's going to have real ones again. Do you understand?"

The twins didn't completely understand what Obi-Wan had told them, but were distracted. Each of the twins had felt their mother's despair, and were close to tears. Obi-Wan sensed their distress and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What do you sense?"

"Mommy is sad," Luke said, looking at Obi-Wan with eyes that shone with unshed tears. "Really sad!"

Leia nodded, agreeing with her brother's assessment.

"Then let's go to her," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "Your mother needs us."

Luke and Leia stood up too and left with Obi-Wan, leaving their barely touched ice cream behind.

Padmé had just emerged from the bathroom when Luke and Leia ran into the room. She was surprised to see them so soon, but when they ran to her and threw their arms around her tightly, she knew why they had come. It wasn't the first time that Luke and Leia had sensed their mother's emotions; as the children of the Chosen One, they were gifted with tremendous insight.

Padmé hugged the twins tightly, not saying a word, knowing that no words were needed between them. "It's okay," she told them soothingly. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, watching as Padmé and her children comforted one another. He could sense how upset Padmé was, but wasn't sure he should ask what was bothering her. He did, however, have a very good idea what it was that had her so upset, and he decided to see if he was correct. He walked over to the control panel that reported Anakin's vital signs. It also had the names of the nurse on duty as well as the attending physician. When he saw the name Donnovan, Obi- Wan frowned. _You've gone too far this time,_ he thought.

"I'll be back," he told Padmé.

She looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"To right a wrong," he told her. "One that's gone too far. I promise you, Padmé, it will go no farther." And with that he left.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Children, wait here," Padmé said. She ran out of the room to stop Obi-Wan from confronting Dr. Donnovan. She saw him down the corridor and ran to meet him. "Obi-Wan wait!"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned around. "Padmé, don't try and stop me," he said. "This man needs a comeuppance," he said. "It's past time."

"It's not worth your time," Padmé said. " _He's_ not worth your time."

"Let me be the judge of that," he said. He walked away, and Padmé didn't try to stop him. Instead she returned to the room where the twins were waiting for her.

Obi-Wan continued on his way to find Dr. Donnovan. He found him at a nearby nurse's station.

"Dr. Donnovan?" Obi-Wan asked, making sure he had the right man.

"Yes, may I help you?" the doctor said.

"I'd like to speak to you in private," Obi-Wan said.

Dr. Donnovan frowned. "What is this about?" he asked. "I'm a very busy man."

"Come with me and I will tell you," Obi-Wan said, manipulating the man's mind.

"I'll come with you," Donnovan said. He followed Obi-Wan to a nearby storage room.

"My name is General Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said. "And I am a close friend of Padmé Skywalker and her husband."

Donnovan frowned. "I see where this is going," he said. "Look, General Kenobi, I have the utmost respect for you," he said. "I remember your heroics in the Clone Wars."

"Then you must also remember the heroics of Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said.

"I do," Donnovan said. "But I also know what happened to him. I know that he became Darth Vader, and lead the Jedi purges. He killed without remorse, General. You of all people should know that."

"I know exactly what he did," Obi-Wan said. "But I also know that he has redeemed himself. He has worked very hard to atone for his crimes."

"Yes, so I've heard, but.."

"But all of this is besides the point," Obi-Wan interjected. "Your feelings about Anakin Skywalker are irrelevant," he said. "I don't give a damn how outraged you are that you must treat him. As far as I'm concerned, your Hippocratic oath is more important than your self-righteousness."  
"I beg your pardon?" Donnovan stuttered.

"I'm not finished," Obi-Wan said. "Shut your mouth. The main reason I felt compelled to speak my mind is your treatment of my friend, Padmé. You have been rude to her, you have been cruel to her, and I am not going to allow this to continue. Padmé Skywalker is a great lady, a _very_ great lady, and she has been through hell in the past few years. Not only that, she is watching the man she loves, the father of her children, fight for his life. And instead of giving her comfort, offering her words of encouragement, you have done everything you can to increase her fear and anxiety. She would not say anything to you, nor did she want me to say anything. But I love Padmé, I love her family, and could to sit by and watch you hurt her anymore."

Donnovan was too stunned to speak, and so Obi-Wan continued.

"You will ask to have Anakin's care removed from your caseload," Obi-Wan said. "Because if you don't, I will go directly to the hospital administrator, and tell him about the way you've been treating a woman who not only served this planet as a senator, but also as its queen for longer than any other person. Do I make myself clear?"

"You do," Donnovan said. "Perfectly."

"Excellent," Obi-Wan said. He left Donnovan standing in the storage room without saying another word.

"Good afternoon, Padmé," Helen said as she entered the room. "This must be Luke and Leia," she said with a smile.

"Yes," Padmé said. "Luke and Leia, this is Helen," she said. "She's been looking after Daddy."

"Thank you for looking after Daddy," Leia said. Helen's heart melted.

Just then Obi-Wan entered the room, and Helen gave him a smile.

"General Kenobi, it's truly an honour to meet you," Helen said, extending a hand to her before Padmé had a chance to introduce them. "I'm Helen Adams."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Adams," Obi-Wan said, charmed by the young woman.

Padmé couldn't help but notice the way the two of them looked at the other, and smiled as an idea came to her.

"Well we need to get going," Padmé said. "I'm making dinner tonight since Mom and Dad have plans. Helen why don't you join us? You're finished in another hour aren't you?"

"I am," Helen said. "And I'd love to come for dinner. I'll bring dessert, how's that?"

"That would be lovely," Padmé said. "Shall we go, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan had the distinct impression that Padmé was scheming, but said nothing.

As they headed to the Naberrie home, Padmé asked Obi-Wan about the conversation he'd had with Dr. Donnovan.

"You won't need to worry about him anymore," Obi-Wan told her after relating the conversation he'd had with the doctor. "And if he does speak to you, or do anything to upset you, let me know at once."

Padmé smiled. "You didn't need to do that, Obi-Wan," she said. "But thank you all the same."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "Now on to other matters. You aren't attempting to play match maker, are you Padmé?"

Padmé feigned a shocked expression. "Why would you think that?"

"You invited Anakin's nurse to dinner, that's why," he said.

"Helen and I have become friends," she said. "Besides, you two seemed to hit it off rather well."

"She was just being polite," he said. "I'm far too old for her."

"She's 31, you're 43. Big deal," Padmé said. "Besides, she is a lovely woman. Life it too short to be alone, Obi-Wan. The Jedi edict against emotional attachments has been lifted. What would be the harm in getting to know her?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "None I suppose," he said. "But you know the old expression, Padmé: you can't teach an old dog new tricks. And I'd say that I qualify as an old dog."

Padmé laughed. "We'll see," she said.

If Obi-Wan had been honest, he'd have admitted that the thought of having a woman in his life appealed to him a great deal. He'd been involved with women in his life in the past, and missed it. Besides, he envied Anakin what he had with Padmé. What would be the harm in getting to know a charming young woman who seemed to think he was a living legend?

Helen arrived just as Padmé was setting the table for dinner. She had changed out of her hospital scrubs and wore an attractive two piece outfit. She had also let her hair loose. Obi-Wan was enchanted.

Dinner was pleasant. Luke and Leia found that their mother's new friend was a very nice person, who took the time to listen to their stories and answer their questions about her work as a nurse. Obi-Wan was very impressed by how naturally she interacted with the children, and how patient she was with them. Padmé was so happy that she had invited Helen for dinner, for the evening had turned out to be just the diversion that she'd needed.

"Thank you again for a lovely evening," Helen said as she put on her coat and prepared to leave.

"I'm so glad you came," Padmé said. "Did you park close by?"

"No my roommate dropped me off," Helen said. "I wasn't sure where to park, to tell you the truth. I'm not that familiar with this part of the city."

"Well allow me to give you a ride home, then," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to trouble you," Helen said.

"It's no trouble at all," Obi-Wan said. "I need to get up to my ship anyway."

Helen smiled. "Well in that case, thank you very much."

Padmé was pleased and waved them off as they left the house together. _Well, isn't this interesting,_ she thought with a smile. And then she headed back inside to get Luke and Leia ready for bed.

"I really appreciate you going out of your way like this," Helen said as they sped towards her apartment complex.

"It's my pleasure," Obi-Wan told her.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Helen said. "Because I was hoping that we'd have a moment or two alone before the evening was over."

Obi-Wan was surprised and pleased to hear it. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

"Well...I hope you won't find me forward," Helen began tentatively, "but I was hoping that you'd like to get together some time. I know that the Jedi rules are changing, and..."

"I'd be delighted," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Helen returned his smile. "Wonderful," she said. "Here's my contact information," she said, handing him her business card. "I look forward to hearing from you," she said.

"And you shall," he said as he brought the shuttle to a stop in front of her building. "Goodnight Helen," he said.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan," she said. "See you soon."

Helen got out of the speeder and walked up to the building, stopping once to turn around and wave to Obi-Wan once before disappearing into the building. Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he lifted off, pleasantly surprised by the unexpected turn of events in his life.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Anakin was taken off of life support by the end of the week. He remained in stasis, however, and in the bacta tank so that his body could completely heal. Padmé and her children were present when this occurred, and Luke and Leia sensed an immediate change in the level of their father's awareness. Even though her remained in stasis, in order to allow his body to heal, they could sense his luminous presence in the force. It was muted, however, but still recognizable.

As for Obi-Wan, he had taken Helen out to dinner to one of Theed's finest restaurants. He had been nervous until he picked her up, but being with her allayed all his trepidation. He found himself utterly comfortable with her. She was easy to talk to, easy to be with, and Obi-Wan found himself growing more attracted to her with each passing moment. _But what happens when I need to leave Naboo?_ he thought as he returned to his ship after their date. _What happens when the Chancellor calls on me?_ This bothered him, for he did not know how to make things work with Helen given his present situation. _Padmé will know what to do,_ he thought as he reached the ship. _She's always been good with difficult situations._

Padmé smiled and looked up from her knitting as Helen entered the room. She was humming a song and seemed to be in quite a good mood.

"Good morning, Padmé," Helen said as she gave her a smile before attending to her duties. "How's the blanket coming along?"

"Awful," Padmé said, setting the knitting in her lap. "Honestly, I don't know how my mother has the patience for this," she said with a sigh.

Helen laughed. "It's not for everyone," she said.

"So how did your date go last night?" Padmé asked, unable to hold back.

Helen turned to her and smiled. "It was wonderful," she said. "He's such a gentleman, Padmé. So sweet, so kind...I have to say, I'm smitten."

Padmé smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that," she said. "Obi-Wan is a wonderful man. I'm so glad you two have found each other."

"So am I," Helen said.

 _On board the Devastator - a few days later_

"And this, of course, is the bridge," Obi-Wan said as they concluded their tour.

Helen looked around in awe. She had never been on board a star destroyer before, and was utterly impressed by the huge vessel. But even more than the vessel, she was impressed by the respect with which the officers and crew regarded Obi-Wan.

"Very impressive," Helen said. "And you're in command of all this," she said.

"I am," Obi-Wan said. "The ship was Anakin's, of course, but he handed command to me over a year ago," he told her as they stepped onto the turbo lift.

"Was that when he stopped being Darth Vader?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "About the same time."

Helen nodded. "That must have been so painful for you," he said. "When he because Darth Vader. I know you two were good friends."

"We were like brothers," Obi-Wan said. "And yes, it was immensely painful. But that is all in the past now," he continued, refusing to dwell on the dark days. "Anakin has redeemed himself, and now we are like brothers again." He smiled. "I couldn't be prouder of him."

Helen smiled. "He's lucky to have had you in his corner," she said.

"Anakin is lucky in many respects," he said. "He has a wife who has never lost faith in him, even when he was Darth Vader. He has two beautiful children, and two more on the way. I envy him, Helen. In many respects, I envy what he has."

Helen was surprised by his admission. She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers. "Does that mean you want what he has, Obi-Wan? A family?"

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes and simply nodded. And then he kissed her.

 _Three weeks later..._

Anakin was being removed from the bacta tank after four long weeks. Padmé had barely slept the previous night, for she was so excited. It had been a long four weeks, four long and stressful weeks. But today would be the end of it, today Anakin would be removed from the tank and removed from stasis.

Luke and Leia were as excited as she was, and barely touched their breakfast. "Is it time to go yet?" they kept asking.

"Eat your breakfast first," Padmé told them.

But finally, when it was clear that none of them could eat, they left their unfinished meals and departed for the hospital.

"Good morning," Dr. Halpern said as Padmé and her children reached Anakin's room. "Today is a big day."  
"It certainly is," Padmé agreed.

"They are removing him right now," the doctor said. "So if you wouldn't mind waiting here, I'll let you know when you can come in and see him."

"Very well," Padmé said, a little disappointed that she'd have to wait yet again. "Come along children," she said. "Let's go sit down."

Obi-Wan arrived shortly after Padmé ad the twins had settled themselves in the waiting room. "Well? What's the news?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're removing him from the bacta tank right now," Padmé told him. "We were asked to wait here."

Obi-Wan nodded as he sat down with them. "An exciting day, isn't it?" he asked the twins.

"Uh huh!" Luke said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Have you seen Helen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet, no," Padmé said. She smiled. "You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I suppose we have," he said.

"I think it's wonderful, for the record," Padmé said. "She's a lovely person."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed she is," he said. "I'm concerned though," he said. "What happens when I'm called away by the chancellor?"

"You've already been away to Tatooine for a few days last week," Padmé reminded him. "And nothing changed. I'm sure that Helen is aware of your situation, Obi-Wan," she said.

"Yes, she is," Obi-Wan said. "But is it fair for me to expect her to entertain a serious relationship with me if I'm never in the same place for long? If I'm being called away to all parts of the galaxy?"

Padmé smiled. "Anakin and I have had a relationship in circumstances that were far more difficult," she reminded him. "I know how she feels about you, Obi-Wan, and I know you feel the same way. It can work. Take it from someone who knows all about...difficult and unlikely relationships."

Padmé's words encouraged Obi-Wan and he smiled. "Very well," he said. "I will take this under advisement."

It seemed like forever until Dr. Halpern reappeared and invited them into Anakin's room. Padmé took Luke and Leia by their hands and followed the doctor back down the corridor. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she stepped into the room, her eyes seeking out the bed. She felt her eyes fill with tears when she saw Anakin on the bed.

"It's Daddy!" Luke cried, and ran over to the bed. Leia followed him.

Padmé walked over to the bed, her eyes on Anakin's face. He was still sleeping, but he looked well. Very well. Her eyes travelled down to his hands, which were now flesh and blood again. She picked up one of them in her hands, the warmth of them making her emotional.

"The bacta treatment has been very successful," Dr. Halpern said. "We've given him a stimulant, so he will be waking up slowly."

"Thank you Doctor," Padmé said, not taking her eyes from Anakin's face. "For everything."

"Mommy why is Daddy still sleeping?" Leia asked.

"Well, he's been sleeping for a long time, honey," Padmé explained. "It will take him a while to wake up. But he will."

"If you talk to him, it will help him to wake up," Dr. Halpern suggested.

"He can hear us?" Leia asked.

"In a way he can, yes," Halpern said. "Give it a try," she said, giving the twins a smile.

Luke and Leia stood on either side of the bed and looked into their father's face. They didn't say anything, which surprised the doctor. But Padmé knew that both children were speaking to their father in their own extraordinary way.

 _Daddy? Can you hear me? It's Leia. I miss you, Daddy._

 _Hi Daddy, I'm so happy to see you. I miss playing with you, Daddy. Please wake up soon._

Dr. Halpern gave the family some privacy and continued on her rounds. Padmé gave Anakin's hand a squeeze, and then kissed it. "We're all here for you, Ani," she said. "We love you so much, all of us."

Padmé was unable to hear it, but the twins did. They heard their father say : _I love you too._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Anakin felt as though he was under water. He could hear sounds around him, but they were muffled, and indiscernible. He was aware of the presence of his wife and children. Luke and Leia were talking to him through the Force. As he drew closer to the surface, his ability to communicate with his children increased, and he began to speak to them.

 _Luke...Leia...I'm coming back. I love you guys so much._

 _Daddy! We can hear you!_

 _That's great! I'm so proud of you two...tell Mommy that I'm almost there._

"Mommy, Daddy says that he's almost there," Leia informed her mother.

Padmé looked at her daughter, and then back at Anakin. "Almost there? What does that mean, Leia?"

"I think it means he's almost awake," Luke said.

Padmé smiled. "That's wonderful!" she said. "Ani, come back to us," she said, squeezing his hand again. "We're all here. Please wake up!"

 _Elsewhere in the hospital_

"We really do need to stop meeting like this," Helen said as Obi-Wan held her in his arms in the nurses' lounge.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I can't seem to stop myself," he said. "There must be something wrong with me. You're a nurse, what do you think?"

Helen gave him a coy smile. "I have a few ideas," she said. "But I think I need more information in order to produce a more accurate diagnosis."

"I see," Obi-Wan said. "Well perhaps a trip to the capital would give you the information you need," he said.

"What do you mean?" Helen said. "A trip to the capital?"

"I mean that I've been called to the capital by the chancellor," he said. "And I'd like you to come with me. Do you think you can get the time off?"

Helen was pleased beyond measure. "I think I can arrange that," she said. "Some of the girls owe me a favour." She kissed him on the cheek. "I would love to go to the capital with you, Obi-Wan."

"Splendid," he said with a smile. "We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow," he said. "Can you make it?"

Helen nodded. "I'll make sure of it," she said. She gave him a quick kiss. "Break time's over, " she said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You will, my dear," he said. "I'm going to see how Anakin is doing."

She smiled. "Then I'll see you soon," she said, and left the lounge. Obi-Wan followed her out and headed towards the room where Anakin was slowly awakening.

 _Ani, we're all here, please wake up! Anakin heard his wife's voice, she was close by, she was holding his hand._ _His eyelids were so heavy, like lead...he struggled to open them, using all the strength he had inside of him._

"How is Anakin doing?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the room.

Padmé looked over at him. "He seems to be coming around," she said. "Luke and Leia have been communicating with him for almost an hour."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That's wonderful," he said.

"Mommy he's trying to open his eyes!" Luke exclaimed.

Padmé turned back to look at Anakin, and sure enough his eyes were moving under the lids. "Ani, open your eyes," she pleaded. "We're right here!"

 _I'm trying, Padmé, Anakin thought. I'm trying with everything I've got. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. The light was bright over head, but his eyes adjusted in a moment or two. He knew that his family was nearby, but their faces were still blurred. He looked up at Padmé, focusing on her face. Her smile was as brilliant as a Tatooine sun._

"Hi," Padmé said. "Welcome back," she said, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Hi," Anakin said, his voice weak. "It's good to be back." He looked at Luke and then Leia. "It's so good to see you all," he said.

Luke and Leia scrambled up onto the bed and threw their arms around their father. Anakin hugged them tightly to him, the love he felt emanating from them warming his heart.

Obi-Wan walked over to the bed. "Welcome back, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin looked up at his friend. "Thanks old friend," he said. "It's good to be back."

"Good morning everyone!" said Helen as she entered the room. She gave Obi-Wan a warm smile, that did not go unnoticed by Anakin. "Well hello, Anakin," she said, walking over to stand beside his bed. "It's nice to see you."

Anakin looked up at her, not recognizing her, but judging that she must have been one of the attending nurses. "Hello," he said.

"I'm Helen," she said. "Helen Adams. I've been one of the nurses that's been watching over you during the past four weeks."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"You're quite welcome," Helen said. "Let's get you hooked up to a IV," she said as she inserted a needle into Anakin's arm. "You need to get your strength back. Four weeks in stasis is a long time."

Anakin simply nodded, for he was starting to grow drowsy. His eyelids had never felt so heavy. Obi-Wan could see that he was fighting to stay awake.

"Why don't I take the younglings to the cafeteria for a snack," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé was grateful for his suggestion. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said. "I'm sure they're getting hungry by now, since neither of them ate much of their breakfast. Isn't that right?" she asked her children.

"Yes Mommy, I'm _really_ hungry," Luke said.

Obi-Wan chuckled, and tousled the boy's hair. "Well then, let's go get something to eat, shall we?" He took the twins by the hand and left the room. Helen watched him leave, and then turned back to Padmé and Anakin.

"When can I go home?" Anakin asked.

"That's a question for Dr. Halpern," Helen said. "Considering how long you've been in stasis, I'd say that you're looking at another few days at least, in order to get your strength back."

Anakin frowned, not liking the sound of that at all. But he didn't say anything. He was just grateful that he was alive.

"I'll be back later on," Helen said. "It's nice to have you awake, Anakin."

"It's nice to be awake," he replied. Helen left at this point, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"What's going on there?" Anakin said. "It's not my imagination is it?"

"No it isn't," Padmé said. "She and Obi-Wan have been dating for three weeks."

"What?" Anakin asked. "Are you joking?"  
Padmé smiled. "No I'm not," she said. "I think it's wonderful! Why shouldn't Obi-Wan have a woman in his life? The new Jedi order has lifted that ridiculous edict against emotional attachments, after all."

"Don't get me wrong, Padmé, I think it's great. I'm just...surprised. I had Obi-Wan pegged for a confirmed bachelor," Anakin said with a yawn.

"I think he did too," Padmé said. "You need to rest," she told him. "Stop fighting it, Anakin."

"Okay," Anakin said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Padmé smiled, and kissed him as he slept. "Sweet dreams, Ani," she whispered. And then she left the room to go and join Obi-Wan and the twins in the cafeteria. The babies were hungry.

Anakin woke up again after a few hours, and was happy to see his family there waiting for him once again.

"Hi Daddy!" Leia said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Anakin and Padmé were amused.

"I did," he said. "Thank you, sweetheart. Did you guys have something to eat?"

"I had pancakes, Daddy!" Luke declared.

"I had scrambled eggs," Leia told him. "And Obi-Wan had boring porridge."

Anakin laughed. "Well I'm looking forward to eating something," he said. "I hope they won't keep me on liquids too long."

"Try to be patient, Ani," Padmé told him.

"Anakin? Patient?" Obi-Wan remarked with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "All right, I'll do my best," he said.

"I like your new hands, Daddy," Leia said as she held onto one of Anakin's large hands.

"I have new hands?" Anakin asked, looking at Padmé.

"Yes," she said. "Don't they seem ...different?" she asked.

Anakin lifted up his hands and examined them. "They look real," he said. "I've never seen such realistic prosthetics."

"They're not prosthetics, Anakin," Padmé told him. "They're real, they're your hands. They were regenerated while you were in stasis, along with your legs and feet."

Anakin stared at her, hardly able to believe what she'd just told him. "How? How did they do it?" he asked in amazement as he examined his hands.

"They used technology that the cloners of Kamino perfected," Padmé told him. She smiled. "You're completely healed, Ani."

Anakin was too moved to speak. The fires of Mustafar had all but killed him. And now, at last, the physical scars of that horrific day were finally gone. It would take considerably longer for the emotional scars to be healed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 _Coruscant_

Helen looked around the enormous opera house, utterly enthralled. Obi-Wan smiled at her side, enjoying how enthralled she was.

"This is...this is spectacular!" Helen exclaimed as they stood at the top of the grand staircase.

"I can't believe you've never been to the capital," Obi-wan said.

Helen shrugged. "Well I've been busy with my career," she said. "A career that doesn't include travelling all over the galaxy, like _some_ careers," she said with a cheeky smile.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, travelling the galaxy was definitely a perk of being a Jedi," he said.

Helen laughed and linked her arm through his. "Thank you again for inviting me here," she said. "This has been the most amazing week, Obi-Wan."

"It has," Obi-Wan agreed. "I've been to the capital many times, as you know, but it's never looked as beautiful has it does tonight."

Helen smiled, enchanted by his charm. "You are a dear, sweet man, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I do believe I'm falling in love with you. Is that okay?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by her admission, but more so by the emotions that it elicited within him. "That's...that's ever so much more than okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because it just so happens that I'm falling in love with you." He kissed there then, not caring who was watching, not caring if the entire galaxy had heard his declaration.

 _Naboo_

Anakin was moved out of intensive care to a private room. He regained his strength gradually over the next week, even though his patience was put to the test. Eventually he was able to get out of his room and stretch his legs by walking in the corridor with Padme and their children. Luke and Leia were thrilled to be able to help their father, and encouraged him in every way that they could.

One afternoon, as Anakin was doing his usual walk around the ward, he sensed very strong emotions from his wife when a doctor he didn't recognize walked past them. Anakin stopped and turned to watch the man as he continued down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked.

Padme did not want Anakin to know about the ugly altercation she'd had with Dr. Donnovan. "No one important," she said. "Let's get back to your room."

"Seeing him created a very strong emotional response in you, Padme," Anakin told her. "It was very clear. Who is he? And why do you dislike him so intensely?"

Padme sighed. "His name is Donnonvan," she said. "He was one of the doctors that was taking care of you, but you were removed from his caseload."

"Why?"

"Because he is unprofessional," she said. "Ani, I really don't want to get into this right now, here," she said, feeling uncomfortable. "I'll tell you all about it when we're home, okay?"

Anakin nodded, making a mental note to remind her when he was released, which he hoped would be soon.

"Come on," Padme said, "once more around the ward."

"Yes ma'am." Anakin said with a smile.

"How does it feel walking on flesh and blood feet again?" Padme asked.

"Fantastic," Anakin said. "I never imagined that this was possible. Ironic, isn't it? If I hadn't had this accident I may have never known that it _was_ possible."

"That's very true," Padme said. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. How did it happen? It's not like you to crash."

"I ran out of fuel," he told her. "I was in such a hurry to get here for the twins' birthday that I didn't even stop to check the fuel gauge. Stupid, eh?"

Padme frowned, worrying that she'd put too much pressure on him to be at the party. "Oh Ani," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "Sorry? What for?" he asked.

"If you hadn't felt such pressure to be there," she said. "I made such a big deal about that party...I never would have if .."  
"Hey, stop it," he said, taking her gently by the shoulders. "Do you hear me? You are in no way to blame for my stupidity," he said with a small smile.

Padme smiled too. "I'm just so glad you're okay," she said taking his face in her hands. "I've been so worried, Ani. The thought of losing you ..." she stopped as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Anakin sensed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not losing me," he told her, his mouth next to her hear. "You will never lose me again, Padme. I swear it."

Padme didn't respond, but simply melted into his strong embrace.

Anakin yawned as he left the bathroom. The shower had felt good. He was surprised by how long his hair had grown while he was in stasis. He ran his hands through it, smiling as he reflected that they were real flesh and blood hands now. _A little over a year ago I was a cyborg...and now I'm whole again...life truly is amazing..._

"Anakin? May I come in?" said Obi-Wan as he poked his head in the door.

"Of course," Anakin said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come on in."

"You weren't going to bed, were you?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked over to Anakin. "I don't want to deprive you of your rest. Padme would be most displeased."

Anakin smiled. "Yes she would," he said. "It's still early, have a seat. I've been wanting to talk to you. How was the capital?"

"Thriving," Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the one chair that was in the room. "It's very encouraging. Chancellor Organa wanted to talk to me about the developments on Tatooine."

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I thought you might find that interesting," he said.

"You're right, I am," Anakin responded. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Organa realized how important Tatooine is."

"Well I suppose better late than never," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yes, I suppose so," Anakin replied. "How are things on Tatooine?" he asked. "I feel so out of touch."

"Things are wonderful there," Obi-Wan told him. "And you might be interested to learn that your step brother Owen has had his own win fall," he said. "A large deposit of silver was found on his property, so he and his wife are set for life."

Anakin smiled. "That's fantastic," he said.

"Naaviva and Rex are very busy, but things are going very well," Obi-Wan continued. "In fact, the two of them have grown close. Very close."

"Is that so?" Anakin said. "Well what do you know? Speaking of growing close, I understand that you are getting rather close to a certain young nurse."

Obi-Wan smiled. "As a matter of fact I am," he said. "She's lovely, and smart...I tell you, Anakin I've never felt like that before."

Anakin smiled. "I think that's wonderful," he said. "There's nothing stopping you from making a life with this woman now. I think you should go for it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh I fully intend to," he said. "I promise you."

 _The next morning_

Anakin was released the next morning. He and Padme spent nearly an hour thanking all of the nurses and doctors who had had a hand in Anakin's recovery. In addition, Padme had arranged for the entire ward to have a catered lunch that afternoon, and had made a rather generous monetary donation to the hospital. As grateful as Anakin was for all that the medical staff had done for them, he was more than ready to say goodbye to them.

Luke and Leia had worked hard the previous night to make a big sign to decorate the front hall of their cottage home. Padme had thought it was a delightful gesture, and helped them spell the words correctly. When the family arrived home, the twins ran into the front hall, eager for their father to see their welcome home sign.

"See Daddy? See what we made?" Leia asked.

"I drew the picture of you," Luke said.

"And I made the letters," Leia added.

Anakin smiled. "It's fantastic," he said. "Thank you so much," he added, giving them a big hug.

"Come upstairs, Daddy," Luke said, taking Anakin by the hand. "There's a big breakfast for you with all your favourite stuff to eat!"

Anakin looked back at Padme, who simply smiled at him. Anakin allowed his children to lead him up the stairs to the kitchen where Threepio had set the table in preparation for Anakin's return home.

"Welcome home, Master Ani!" Threepio said. "It's so good to see you fully functional again!"

"Thanks, Threepio," Anakin said. Artoo Detoo whistled his agreement.

"I made you this hat, Daddy," Luke said, shoving a paper hat into Anakin's hand.

"Well, that's really nice," Anakin said. He put the hat on his head. "How does it look?" he asked, looking at his wife.

Padme smiled. "It looks wonderful," she said. "Very handsome. Come on, let's eat."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 _Two weeks later_

The house was decorated with balloons and streamers in honour of the long awaited birthday celebration of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Their grandparents were in attendance, as well as their aunt, uncle and cousins. And of course, their adopted Uncle Obi-Wan and his girlfriend, Helen were also present. The twins had barely slept the night before, for they were too excited about the celebration.

Anakin and Padmé sat back and watched in amusement as Luke and Leia ripped open present after present.

"We're never going to get them to bed, you know that, right?" Anakin asked.

Padmé laughed. "They'll be worn out from all the excitement," she said. "Don't worry."

"They're not the only ones," Anakin said, noting how tired his wife looked. "You really outdid yourself Angel."

Padme turned to him and smiled. "This is the first time we've celebrated Luke and Leia's birthday as a family, all four of us," she said. "I think outdoing it was called for."

"Yes, I agree," Anakin said. "But you're only four weeks away from your due date," he reminded her. "You need to take it easy."

"And you're recovering from a serious accident," she countered. "So do you."

Anakin smiled. "Touché," he said. "Make you a deal. As soon as Luke and Leia, we go to bed too."

"That is a _great_ idea," Padmé said. "You've got a deal."

 _Later that evening_

With the help of Obi-Wan and Helen, Anakin and Padmé managed to get the twins to bed. Ruwee and Jobal as well as Sola and her family had already departed for their own homes, as the trip back to Theed was a lengthy one. Obi-Wan and Helen had decided to spend the night.

It was a lovely, warm evening, and Padmé, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Helen were enjoying it out on the patio.

"I saw that," Anakin, noticing his wife yawning.

Padmé smiled. "I'm fine, Ani," she said. "Just a little tired."

"A little tired, right," Anakin said.

"Anakin when are you going to learn not to argue with ladies?" Obi-Wan asked with an amused smile. "Particularly when that lady is expecting."

Anakin laughed. "You forget that I'm a slow learner," he remarked.

"Oh please," Obi-Wan said. "You've been saying that for years, and I've yet to see a shred of evidence to prove it."

Helen smiled as she observed the two friends. "Are they always like this?" she asked Padmé.

"Most of the time," Padmé said. "You get used to it."

"I look forward to it," Helen said, looking at Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look.

"Something you want to tell us?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, we didn't want to upstage the twins' birthday, but yes," he said, his smile growing. "Helen and I are engaged to be married."

"That's wonderful!" Padmé said with a smile. "Congratulations!" she added, giving Helen a hug.

"Well what do you know?" Anakin said as he shook Obi-Wan's hand. "So much for being a bachelor for life."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, what can I say?" he asked. "She swept me off of my feet."

Anakin laughed. "I'm happy for you," he said.

"Thank you, Anakin," he said. "We're hoping that you and Padmé will be our witnesses," he said.

"We'd be honoured to," Padmé said. "Wouldn't we, Ani?"

Anakin nodded. "Most definitely."

"Have you set a date?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan and Helen exchanged a look. "Well, actually we were hoping to get married in two weeks," Obi-Wan said.

"Two weeks?" Padmé said. "My goodness!"

"What's the big hurry?" Anakin asked. The look on Obi-Wan's face gave him his answer, and Anakin smiled broadly. "You old dog, you," he said with a laugh.

Obi-Wan blushed furiously, and Helen averted her eyes.

Padmé looked from Anakin back to Obi-Wan, quite certain, not for the first time, that she had missed something. And then it dawned on her.

"Ohh," she said. "Well, congratulations again," she said with a smile. "You'll be wonderful parents."

"We've had excellent role models," Helen commented. "The very best."

Anakin smiled, and took his wife's hand. "Well I'm still pretty new to parenting," he said. "Padmé is the real expert. Raising twins alone for two years. Now that's impressive."

"I had help," Padme pointed out. "Obi-Wan here changed more than a few diapers during that time," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's right," he said. He looked at his fiancée. "You'll be happy to know that I'm well trained, my love," he said.

Helen laughed. "That is good news," she said.

 _Later_

Anakin watched his wife from their as she brushed her hair. It had surprised him to learn that Helen was pregnant. Obi-Wan had always been the rational one, the stickler for the rules. _I will never let him live this down,_ Anakin mused with a smirk.

"What has you so amused?" Padmé asked as she joined him in the bed.

"Just thinking how ironic it is that Obi-Wan had premarital sex, and we didn't," Anakin said as Padmé snuggled into his arms.

Padmé laughed. "I have to admit that I was surprised too," she said. "But you know what they say about still waters," she said.

Anakin nodded. "I suppose," he said. "I'm happy for him, though. It's about time that the Jedi Order lifted that unfair edict about emotional attachments. If only they'd had the foresight to do that years ago," he mused. "Our lives would have been a lot easier."

Padmé nodded. "They would have," she said. "Maybe we could offer to have the wedding here, what do you think?"

"That's okay, but just promise me you'll let them do the work," he said. "You're eight months pregnant, Padmé. You need to take care of yourself."

She looked up at him, and kissed him. "You're so sweet," she said.

"I mean it, Padmé," he said. "I know you. I know you'd love nothing more than to plan this whole wedding."

She smiled. "You _do_ know me," she said. "But I promise, I will let them do the work. I'll just...give advice. Okay?"

Anakin smiled. "Okay," he said. "Just so long as that's _all_ you do."

"You have my word," she said. She gave him another kiss. "I love you. Goodnight Ani,"

"Goodnight angel," Anakin said. "I love you too."

Over the next two weeks, Padmé kept her word. She offered Helen plenty of advice, as well as lists of shops and services for her consideration. Both Obi-Wan and Helen were delighted to have the wedding at the cottage, for each of them wanted a small, understated affair. Helen had very little in the way of family, only her father and one uncle.

Luke and Leia were delighted that their favourite uncle had asked them to have a special role in his wedding, for it was decided that Luke would act as ring bearer and Leia would be the flower girl. Given the simplicity of the wedding, it was easy to put together, and Padmé was able to keep her word to Anakin to play a minor role. Even so, she had found that the excitement and the anticipation exhausting, and the night before the wedding she let Anakin put the kids to bed so she could turn in early. Obi-Wan assisted him.

"Just think," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan walked outside. "Tomorrow at this time, you'll be a married man."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes I will," he said. He sighed as he took a seat on the patio. "Well, my life as a carefree bachelor is all but over."

Anakin laughed. "Carefree my ass," he said. "Until you met Helen, you were anything but careless."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I suppose so," he said. "She really has brought out a side of me I didn't know I had."

Anakin smiled. "Soul mates have a way of doing that," he said. "I know that Padmé has always brought out the best in me. She's made me complete."

Obi-wan nodded. "I know she has," he said. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you, she and your children. I only hope that I'm as connected to my children as you are to yours."

"You will be," Anakin said. "I've see you with Luke and Leia," he said. "You'll be a great father, I promise you."

"I hope you're right," Obi-Wan replied.

"Tell me something," Anakin said. "Did you invite Yoda to the wedding?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "But he declined." He frowned. "I'm rather disappointed, to be honest, Anakin. I thought we were, you know, closer."

Anakin nodded. "I think he's having a hard time with the changes," he said. "You know him, Obi-Wan. He's never been one for change."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't let him ruin this for you," Anakin said. "He'll have to accept it. And in time he will."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, I should think about turning in early," he said. "I'm not sure that I'll get much sleep tonight," he said as he stood up.

Anakin smiled. "You won't," he said. "Take it from me. And even less tomorrow night," he added.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Now that I can believe," he said. "By the way, thank you for letting us having the wedding here, Anakin. I can't think of a better place to begin my new life."

"You're welcome," Anakin replied. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Goodnight, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "And thank you."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. "Sleep well, my friend."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

A large tent had been set up in the large yard, and the weather was clear and warm. Everything was prepared, and the small group of guests had assembled. Obi-Wan stood beside the holy man with Anakin, waiting for his bride to arrive.

"Nervous?" Anakin asked.

"More than I've ever been," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin chuckled. "You'll be fine," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Easy for you to say," he remarked.

"If you're nervous now, wait until that baby comes," Anakin said.

"You're not making me feel any better, you know that, right?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "Sorry," he said. "Look," he said, pointing to the tent's entrance.

Obi-Wan turned to look and smiled when he saw Luke and Leia. The twins held hands, Luke carried a satin pillow with wedding rings tied to it, while Leia carried a basket of rose petals. As the music began, the twins started walking towards their father. Leia tossed the petals on the floor before them. The twins were followed by their mother. Anakin smiled when he saw his wife, who wore a floor length gown and carried a simple nosegay. Padmé returned Anakin's smile, hiding the fact that she had been having contractions for almost an hour. Helen followed Padme, and Obi-Wan smiled as he beheld her.

The ceremony was short and simple, reminding both Anakin and Padme of their own wedding. They looked at each other as they heard the words, almost as though they were renewing their own vows.

After the wedding there was a catered meal and music provided by a local band. Luke and Leia had a great deal of fun dancing and eating far more cake than they should. But their parents indulged them, for it wasn't every day that their closest friend got married.

"I still can't believe we're married," Helen said as she and Obi-Wan danced. "Can you?"  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes I can," he said. "I knew that we'd be married moments after I met you. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No you didn't," she said. "Are you joking?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am being totally truthful," he said. "I would never joke with you about such things my love," he said, kissing her.

Anakin and Padmé watched the happy couple from their table. "They look happy, don't they?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "They do," she said.

Anakin sensed that she was distracted. "Everything okay, Angel?" he asked.

"Yes, just ...tired," Padme said. She was quite sure that her labour had begun, but since the contractions were still fairly far apart, she'd decided not to tell Anakin just yet. And besides that she didn't want to upstage the wedding.

"Well things are winding down," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan and Helen will be leaving for their honeymoon soon, so you'll be able to get to bed. I'll get the kids to bed."

Padmé smiled. "You're so good to me," she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

Anakin smiled, and put his arm around her. "I'm only giving you what you deserve," he said.

Padmé was about to respond when she felt another contraction. This time she was unable to hide it from Anakin.

"Was that what I think it was?" Anakin asked. "Are you in labour?"  
"Not really, not yet," she said. "I'm just having an occasional contraction."

Anakin frowned. "Occasional?" he asked. "Padmé, exactly how many contractions have you had?" he asked in alarm.

"A few," she said. "They're still irregular and far apart," she said. "There's no need to be concerned."

"No need to be concerned?" Anakin replied. "Are you joking?"

Padmé smiled. "No I'm not," she said. "Relax, Ani. Labour can last for a long time. I'll let you know when it's time to go to the hospital."

Anakin frowned, but said nothing more. Relax? Was she kidding? Padmé had been through this before, but Anakin had not. For him, this was a new experience, and he had no idea what to expect.

Once the newlyweds had departed for their honeymoon, the guests started to leave. And by midnight, all was quiet at the cottage. Luke and Leia were sound asleep when Anakin joined Padmé in their bedroom. She was already asleep, which surprised Anakin. _Must have been a false alarm,_ Anakin reasoned as he got into bed with her. It wasn't long before he too was sound asleep.

"Anakin! Anakin wake up!"

Anakin woke up with a start. "Wh-wh-what?" he mumbled. "What's wrong?"  
"It's time to go to the hospital," she told him. "For sure this time!"

Anakin jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. His heart was pounding. "I'll get the kids ready," he told her. "You contact your mom, tell them we're on the way."

Padmé got out of bed. She winced as another contraction hit her. She sat on the side of the bed and closed her eyes, breathing through the pain. The contractions were getting closer together, she had noted. This labour was very different from the first one, when Luke and Leia had been born. She contacted her mother, and waited for a long time before her hail was answered.

"Padmé, is everything okay?" Jobal asked sleepily.

"I'm in labour, Mom," Padmé said. "We're on our way to the hospital, so we'll be dropping the twins off shortly."

"I thought you had two more weeks?" Jobal asked.

"I did," Padmé said, standing up with some difficulty. "I guess they're impatient."

"Oh dear, well we'll be ready," Jobal said. "I'll get dad up."

"Thanks Mom, see you soon," Padmé said. She started to get dressed, and then stopped as her water broke. "Ani!" she called. "My water broke!"

Anakin appeared in a moment, his face bearing an expression of alarm. "Oh boy," he said. "Let's get you dressed," he said, helping her into her clothes. "Luke and Leia are ready, and Threepio is bringing them to the shuttle."

"Okay," Padmé said. She winced as another contraction hit her. "Oh my God, they're coming faster!" she cried.

Anakin did his best not to panic, despite how alarmed he was. "It's okay, we're going now," he said. "I'm going to tell your parents to come to the hospital to pick up the kids," he said, deciding that they didn't have time to spare.

Anakin helped Padmé out of the house, but when another contraction hit her midway to the landing platform, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. At the back of his mind he was starting to worry that he would end up delivering the babies in the shuttle, and the thought didn't make him very comfortable. "We'll be there soon," he told his wife, willing himself to believe it. "It's going to be okay, Padmé."

The flight to the hospital was a blur as Anakin raced to get there before Padmé's labour progressed any further. He had contacted his in-laws to alert them to the situation, and hoped that they would be waiting for them when they got there.

"Here we are," Anakin said as he sat the shuttle down on the hospital landing pad. A medi-droid was waiting for them with a wheelchair. Threepio took the twins by the hand and followed Anakin out of the craft.

"She's in labour," Anakin told them droid. "Pretty advanced I think," he added, setting Padmé carefully in the chair.

"We'll get her admitted right away," the droid said, and started away with Padmé. Anakin followed along with Threepio and the twins.

Anakin took his wife's hand. "Almost there, Angel," he said. "Keep breathing, that's it."

Jobal and Ruwee were in the waiting room on the maternity ward when Padmé arrived, much to Anakin's relief.

"Come along, children," Ruwee said, taking the twins by the hand. "You'll see your mommy soon."  
"And the new babies," Jobal added with a smile. She gave Padmé a kiss. "Good luck, honey."  
"Thanks Mom," she said.

Anakin followed the droid through some sliding doors to admitting, where he gave the nurse some information while Padmé was being admitted and changed into a hospital gown. He was anxious to get back to her, for he had the feeling that the babies would be arriving very soon. He wasn't wrong.

No sooner had Padmé been brought to the birthing suite, then the doctor instructed her to start pushing. It wasn't long before the first baby was born.

"It's a girl!" said the doctor, presenting the tiny baby girl to her parents.

Anakin was overwhelmed, witnessing his child's birth was far more emotional than he'd expected. "She's beautiful," he said, looking at Padmé with a smile.

Padmé nodded as the nurse placed the baby in her arms. She had a little bit of blond hair on her head. Padmé kissed the baby on the top of the head. "Happy birthday, Amidala," she said.

Anakin smiled, and leaned in to give his newborn daughter a kiss too. "She's perfect," he said. "Just like her namesake."

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. And then another contraction hit, and she prepared to deliver Amidala's twin.

A few minutes later, Anakin Junior was born. He had dark hair like his mother, and was slightly larger than his twin sister. Anakin held his son in his arms, marvelling at his tiny hands, his tiny nose that he kissed softly. He looked down at Padmé, who was holding Amidala. She looked up at him, her smiled radiant.

"You did great," Anakin said. "I'm so in awe of you right now. Thank you, Padmé. Thank you for these beautiful babies."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "You had something to do with them, you know," she teased.

Anakin laughed. "I had the fun part," he said. "You did all the hard work."

"They're worth it," she said, looking back down at Amidala. "Right Ami?"

"Ami and Ani," Anakin said.

Padmé nodded, liking the nicknames. "Yes, Ami and Ani. Welcome to the family."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Anakin and Padmé had managed to catch an hour or so of sleep before their newborn twins woke them up to be fed. Anakin stumbled off of the bed and walked over to the basinets where the twins were. He picked up Amidala and kissed her cheek before bringing her to her mother.

"Someone's hungry," he said as Padmé took the infant from his arms. She started to nurse her as Anakin went to pick up his namesake.

"How do you do this with two?" Anakin asked as he did his best to comfort his son.

"It's tricky," Padmé said, "no doubt about it."

Anakin looked down at his son, doing his best to calm him. "It's okay," he soothed. "You'll get your turn soon."

Padmé looked up at Anakin. "Give him to me," she said. "I perfected this technique with Luke and Leia."

Anakin was amazed when Padmé took their son and commenced nursing him as well. "Wow," he said. "You're a pro, Angel."

Padmé smiled as she watched her babies nurse. "You learn to be creative when you have twins," she said.

Anakin nodded. "You seem to have that covered," he said.

Padmé looked up at him. "You should go get Luke and Leia," she said. "I'm sure my parents could use a break."

"Okay," Anakin said. "Should I bring them here?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they're eager to meet their new baby brother and sister," she said.

"I'm sure," Anakin said with a yawn. "Is she finished?"

"Yes," Padmé said. Anakin took Amidala from her arms and put her gently over his shoulder. He gently rubbed and patted her back until she made a tiny burp. Anakin smiled. "Good job," he said. He changed her diaper and then cradled her in his arms as he sat down in the chair. "Feel better now, sweetheart?" he asked.

Amidala yawned in response, and then drifted off to sleep in her father's arms. Anakin watched her sleep, the feelings of love and protectiveness almost overwhelming. _I missed this with Luke and Leia,_ he reflected. _I missed their infancy because I chose the Dark side..._ He knew that he'd been given a second chance with Amidala and Anakin Junior, and vowed that he'd never let them down, nor any of his children, again. Eventually his eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep, with his sleeping daughter in his arms.

 _A few hours later_

Jobal and Ruwee smiled as they held their newest grandchildren. Luke and Leia were very excited to meet their baby brother and sister, and made plans to play with them just as soon as they got home.

"Were you able to find someone to come in and help with the kids?" Jobal asked Padmé.

"Yes," Padmé said. "Anakin spoke to her earlier to let her know that the babies had arrived early. I had hoped Dormé would come stay with us, but she's working elsewhere."

"Well I'm sure this woman is good," Jobal said. "If she comes from an agency, she must have experience and references."

Padmé nodded. Yes, no doubt the woman had experience babysitting, cooking, cleaning..the usual tasks performed by a nanny. But had she ever experienced Force sensitive children?

"I just hope she's up to the challenge," Padmé said. "Luke and Leia aren't exactly typical children."

Ruwee smiled. "No, they're not," he said, "they're _better_."

Anakin smiled at his father-in-law. "You've got that right," he said.

Padmé simply shook her head and smiled.

Anakin was reluctant to leave Padmé alone with the babies, but she assured him that she would be fine. She had been through this before, after all, something that Anakin did not like to reflect on. His guilt about the past was intense enough without remembering that his wife had gone through child birth and raising two newborns without him when Luke and Leia were born.

"Okay kids, time for supper," Anakin said as the three of them sat down at the table. Threepio had warmed up some leftovers from the wedding, which made Anakin's task considerably easier. Cooking was not his forte, after all.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," Anakin replied. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Will the babies sleep in our room?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled. "No, they'll have their own room for a while," he said. "But when they're older, maybe you can share a room."

"Can I share a room with baby Anakin?" Luke asked.

"And I want to share my room with baby Amidala," Leia said, deciding not to be outdone by her twin.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," Anakin said. "But it won't be for a while," he said. "They're only babies, after all."

Luke and Leia nodded, hoping that their new siblings wouldn't be babies for long.

The new nanny arrived the next morning. She was a woman in her forties, and her name was Nelly. Luke and Leia liked her immediately, because she brought them cookies.

"I'm going to visit my wife at the hospital," Anakin said to Nelly. "The kids have had breakfast, but you'll need to get lunch for them. The fridge is full, and.."

"Sir, please don't go on," Nelly interrupted. "I've got things totally under control."

Anakin hoped that she did, and had the feeling that the woman really had no experience with force sensitive children. _I hope she learns fast,_ he reflected as he sought out Threepio. He found the droid making the children's beds.

"Threepio, contact me if there are any problems," Anakin said.

"Yes of course, Master Ani," Threepio replied, and returned to making the beds.

Anakin left the house, hoping that the droid would not have to contact him, for any reason. _We'll see soon enough.._

Padmé was walking in the corridor outside her room when Anakin arrived. He was surprised to see her up and about and was immediately concerned.

"Padmé, what are you doing out of bed?" Anakin asked with a frown. "You just gave birth less than 24 hours ago!"

Padmé smiled. "Anakin, it's perfectly normal to be up and about this soon," she assured him. "I'm fine, really."

Anakin wasn't so sure. "Where are the babies?" he asked.

"They're sleeping," she said. "Let's go see them," she suggested, taking Anakin by the hand. "They're probably going to wake up soon."

Anakin followed his wife into her room and over to the bassinets where the babies were sleeping. He bent down and gave them each a kiss. "Good morning my sweethearts," he said softly. He looked up at Padmé. "They look bigger already," she said.

Padmé laughed. "I don't think they're any bigger," she said. "Maybe less red, less wrinkly...but not bigger."

"Whatever you say," Anakin said, putting an arm around his wife. "They're really cute, though," he said. "Did...did Luke and Leia look like this?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him, knowing that he felt a keen sense of loss for missing their birth and infancy. "Pretty much," she said. "Except Luke was blond, and Leia had dark hair."

Anakin nodded. "I'm so lucky that I get a chance to do it right this time," he said. He kissed her on the temple. "Thank you again for this beautiful gift. _These_ beautiful gifts."

Padmé smiled.

Padmé and the twins came home the next day. Luke and Leia were very excited to have their new siblings home, but when they discovered that newborns do little more than sleep, eat and fill their pants, they soon lost interest. Anakin and Padmé had their hands full with around the clock feedings and diaper changes, but sharing the task was a wonderful experience for both of them.

"Please tell me they will sleep through the night at some point," Anakin asked one night as he and Padmé crawled back into bed around 3 AM.

"They will," Padmé told him with a yawn.

"Thank God," Anakin sighed and promptly fell asleep. Padmé followed suit immediately.

 _Coruscant_

Obi-Wan and Helen had spent a beautiful honeymoon on the capital, and after three weeks, Obi-Wan decided it was time to go to the Temple to check in. He had spoke to Bail Organa about resigning his position as commander of the fleet, after finding a suitable and trustworthy replacement. Obi-Wan felt torn, but knew that his true destiny was to help the Order be rebuilt. Helen supported him, and had already landed a new position with one of the hospitals in the Capital. She had started to feel the effects of early pregnancy, and decided to stay home in the apartment they had rented while Obi-Wan went to the Temple. Obi-Wan loved his new wife, but was secretly happy that she had stayed home. He knew that facing Yoda again would be awkward, and having Helen with him would have made it even more so.

It had been years since Obi-Wan had entered the Temple, and as he did so a thousand memories rushed to his mind. Most of them were happy, but some, particularly the most recent ones, were immensely painful. He'd had nightmares about watching the security holos of Anakin slaying the younglings. _No, that wasn't Anakin, that was Vader... and Vader is gone now. Gone forever._

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. It's good to see you again."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ahsoka," he said. "It's wonderful to see you again. The robes suit you," he said.

Ahsoka smiled. "I hear congratulations are in order," she said as they walked together. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you very much," he said.

Ahsoka walked in silence for a moment, as she formulated her question in her mind. She'd heard much about Anakin Skywalker's redemption, and was almost afraid to ask Obi-Wan if it was true. She missed her Sky Guy. Her heart had been broken when he had fallen to the Dark Side. The thought that he'd been redeemed was an answer to her prayers. But was it true?

"Tell me, Master Kenobi," she said at last. "Is it true about Anakin? Is he Anakin again? Has he vanquished the darkness?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh yes, it's true," he said. "He is redeemed, he is whole again, and just became a father again with a lovely pair of twins."

Ahsoka smiled. "That is wonderful, truly, truly wonderful," she said. "Does that mean he'll be joining us here at the Temple? We could really use him to rebuild the Order."

Obi-Wan's smile faded. "I really don't know if he will be returning to the Order, Ahsoka," he said. "He doesn't feel worthy. He feels he has no place here."

Ahsoka frowned. "I can see why he'd feel that way, after what he did," she remarked. "But he owes us this, Obi-Wan. He owes it to the Jedi to help repair the damage that he inflicted."

Obi-Wan nodded. He felt the very same way, but had never had the nerve to say so to Anakin. Perhaps it was time that he did. "Come on," he said. "I'm sure Master Yoda is waiting."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 _Naboo_

It was a warm afternoon, and Anakin, Luke and Leia were enjoying themselves on the beach. They'd been swimming, and the warm sun was drying their skin as they sat playing in the sand.

"Look at my castle, Daddy!" Leia said with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "That's a fantastic castle, Leia," he said. "Who lives there? Is it a princess?"

Leia nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes a beautiful princess lives there!"

"I made one too, Daddy," Luke said, not about to be outdone by his twin. "Look!"

"That's great, Luke," Anakin said. "And who lives there?"

"A dragon," Luke said. "A big scary dragon!"

Anakin smiled. "I guess we'd better be careful then," he said. "Dragons are pretty dangerous creatures."

Luke nodded enthusiastically.

"Excuse me sir," said Nelly as she appeared at the bottom of the long stairway that lead from the house. "I thought perhaps the children would like some lemonade," she said. She set the tray down on the sand.

"I think they would," Anakin said. "Thank you, Nelly."

She smiled. "Not at all, sir," she said.

Anakin looked at the twins. "I'm going to see how Mommy is doing with the babies," he said. "I'll be back soon, okay?"  
"Okay Daddy," Luke said as Nelly poured the twins some lemonade.

"I'll stay here with them sir," Nelly said.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I'll be back shortly."

Anakin stood up and dead up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He found Padmé in the nursery, feeding Amidala. She smiled at Anakin. "Did you have a nice swim?"

"The water's too cold for my liking," he said as he stood watching his namesake wake up. "But the kids enjoyed it."

"Too cold," Padmé scoffed. "You're such a big baby."

Anakin laughed as he picked up his infant son. "Did you hear that, Ani?" he asked the baby. "You see what disrespect I get from your mother?"

Padmé simply smiled and looked down at Amidala who was finished her lunch.

"Ready to switch?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padmé said.

Anakin lay his son in Padmé's arms and picked up Amidala to change and burp her. He had just placed her back in her crib when he heard screaming from the beach. He looked at Padmé in alarm, and then dashed out of the room. Padmé, who was in the middle of nursing Anakin Junior, could only sit and wait in fear.

Anakin ran down the steps towards the beach, his heart in his mouth. The thought of something befalling one of his precious children was more than he could bear. Finally he reached the beach and stood in shock and relief. Nelly had screamed because Luke and Leia had levitated her above the water. They were giggling as she struggled to get down. When the noticed their father standing there, they both gasped, and Nelly fell into the water. Anakin ran into the water to help her, for while the water wasn't deep, she was pretty shaken up.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"No, I am most certainly _not_ okay!" Nelly cried indignantly. She looked at the children. "I will not stay in this house," she said as she proceeded to ring out her clothes. "I have seen strange things in the past three months, and I've said nothing. But this! This is the last straw! I quit!" With that she stopped out of the water with as much dignity as she could muster. Anakin watched her leave, knowing that nothing he could say at this point would stop her. And then he turned to his children.

"That was not a nice thing to do," he said. "You must not use your powers on other people that way."

Luke and Leia looked down at their toes, both ashamed.

Anakin frowned. He was unsure how to proceed. Clearly the twins' powers were growing stronger. As much as he didn't like the thought of turning to the Jedi, he was beginning to think that it was inevitable. _They need proper training,_ he reflected as he took the twins' hands and headed up to the house with them. _I can't do this alone..._

"Ani?" Padme called when she heard the back door open. "What's happening? Nelly stormed past me with her bag in her hand!"

Anakin sighed. "She quit," he said.

Padmé's eyes widened. "What? Why? What happened? Are the children okay?"

"They're fine," Anakin said as Luke and Leia stood beside him, looking contrite. "To your room, both of you," he said. The twins did as they were told without question.

"Anakin what is going on?" Padmé asked, growing frustrated.

"They had her levitated over the lake," Anakin told her.

"Nelly?"

Anakin nodded. "She said that she's seen strange things," he said with a frown. "And that this was the last straw."

Padmé was silent for a moment as she considered this. She was well acquainted with Luke and Leia's abilities, for their protocol droid had been on the receiving end of their hijinx more than once. She'd always been amused, but this was not funny.

"What are we going to do, Ani?" she asked.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't think we have a choice any more, Padmé," he said. "I think they need to be trained. Properly trained. I can't do it alone."

"I thought Qui-Gon was going to help you," she said.

"He's been helping with the new Order," Anakin said. "I kind of think he's doing that so that I'll bring the children there, so that I'll return." He frowned. "I don't want to go there again, Padmé. I don't want to be a Jedi, I have no right to be."

Padmé nodded, understanding how he felt. "But perhaps Luke and Leia need to be," she said. "I'm not crazy about the idea, but you're right, they need to be trained. They're too much for you to do alone. I think you're right, we have no choice anymore."

Anakin knew that this was true, but it didn't sit well with him. The thought of returning to the Jedi Temple was one that he had been pushing aside for months; but he knew that he could not avoid it indefinitely. Sooner or later, his destiny would take him there again. _How will I face it when it does?_ he reflected. _How do I come to terms with what I did there that night?_

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked at his wife. "Come on," he said. "We need to make some plans."

While the babies napped, Anakin and Padmé looked for a place to live on Coruscant. Neither of them wanted to living in a high rise, for their children had spent all their short lives living near water and spending plenty of time in the outdoors. The idea of having them cooped up in an apartment was abhorrent to both of their parents. The only place on Coruscant that wasn't covered in skyscrapers was in the Manarai Mountains region. And it was there that they focused their search.

 _Later_

"Marriage agrees with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I can't deny that," he said. "Makes me wonder why I waited so long."

"Well we both know the answer to that," Anakin replied. "Speaking of which, how are things going with the rebuild? Has Yoda accepted your marriage yet?"

"I suppose in a fashion he has," Obi-Wan said. "He's never been one to like change. As for the Order, things are going slowly," Obi-Wan replied. He didn't need to tell Anakin why, for it was he who had all but wiped out the Jedi. "There's someone here you may be surprised to see, however," Obi-Wan said. "Someone who is quite eager to see you."

"Really?" Anakin said. "I can't imagine who."

"Your former padawan," Obi-Wan said. "Ahsoka. She's looking forward to seeing you. Can we expect you soon?"

"That's why I contacted you, actually," Anakin said. And then he proceeded to tell Obi-Wan about what had happened at the beach the previous day. Obi-Wan listened, not at all surprised by what Anakin was telling him.

"Luke and Leia are very strong with the Force," Obi-Wan commented. "They are their father's children, after all. I suspected that it would only be a matter of time before they would require formal training. I did my best when they were toddlers, but even then it was a challenge keeping up with them."

"Tell me about it," Anakin replied. "I've found a house that Padmé and I are going to have a look at. I won't raise my children in that concrete and durasteel jungle," he said. "So we'll be coming to the capital in a few days. Ani and Ami are three months old now, they're old enough to travel."

"I look forward to meeting them at last," Obi-Wan said. "Where will you stay?"

"The apartment on Republica," Anakin said. "We're having some things brought over for the children. It will be cramped but hopefully this new place works out for us."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Helen and I will bring dinner over if you can give me an ETA," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, that sounds great," he said. He didn't tell Obi-Wan how the thought of seeing the Temple again was giving him nightmares, but he suspected his best friend would know how he felt. "I guess I'll see you in a few days, then. I'll contact you with our ETA when I know."

"Very good," Obi-Wan said. "Until then. Have a safe journey, Anakin. Give my best to Padmé and the children."

"I will," Anakin said. "And give mine to Helen. See you soon."

Anakin sat for a moment after he'd ended the transmission. _Ahsoka wants to see me..._ he thought about the last time he'd seen his onetime padawan, he remembered the disillusionment in her eyes. _And now I will need to face her after everything I've done...after turning into a monster..._ With these thoughts preying on his mind, Anakin headed to bed, where his wife was already asleep. He spooned up behind her, the scent of her bringing him a modicum of much needed peace.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The journey to the capital was an exciting one for Luke and Leia, who had loved their time there months earlier. They loved the apartment that their parents had once lived in, for it gave them an excellent view of the entire city.

It was very late when they arrived at 500 Republica, and the children were all quite sleepy. Anakin took Luke and Leia to the guest room and got them to bed while Padmé dealt with the babies. Two bassinets stood in the large master bedroom for Ani and Ami, as well as a change table. It was a bit cramped, but since it was temporary, Anakin and Padmé decided that they could live with it.

"Kids asleep?" Padmé whispered as she and Anakin climbed into bed together.

"I think they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure," Padmé said with a yawn. "It's nice being here again with our family," she said with a smile. "The place used to feel so much bigger, somehow."

Anakin nodded as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of his wife's face. As tired as he was, he wasn't in a hurry to get to sleep. He'd been having dreams about the night at the temple, and hadn't told his wife about them. He knew that he should, that hiding things from her had lead to disaster years earlier. But Padmé was already stressed enough caring for the new twins. Losing Nelly had made things a lot harder for both of them, so he'd decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

"You know, I went to the doctor yesterday," Padmé told him.

"Everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," she said. "Just a standard post-natal check up."

"Of course," Anakin said. "Hard to believe it's already been three months since the babies were born."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. She ran a finger down Anakin's face. "She told me that it was okay for us to...you know, resume our physical relations."

Anakin was very tired, but when Padmé told him that, all thought of sleep left his mind. He hadn't made love to his wife in close to four months. He was more than ready. "You don't say?" he said, pulling her to him.

"I do," she said, closing her eyes as Anakin's mouth nuzzled her neck. "Yes," she sighed, "just like that..."

 _Later that night_

 _Night had fallen as Anakin lead the squadron of shock troops up the enormous staircase. The sound of their boots on the stone reverberated in the still night air. Anakin marched with a dread sense of purpose. The Jedi had betrayed him, the Jedi were evil and must be destroyed. Padmé will be safe if I destroy them, it's the only way she will be safe, he told himself over and over again._

 _The carnage was bloody as Anakin and his troops swept through the temple like a vengeful spirit, leaving death and despair in their wake. He ignored the pleas for mercy by the children, the cries of fear from the babies...all he knew was killing, all he cared about was death...no one would be spared, no one would be left to tell the story...And then, as he turned to the last corner of the enormous temple, he saw two small padawans trying to hide. He lifted his saber, its blue blade illuminating the faces of the two padawans...it was then that he saw the faces of Luke and Leia..._

Anakin awoke with a gasp, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Anakin what is it?" Anakin looked over at his wife, who was awake and looking at him with an expression of concern in her eyes.

"Bad dream," he said, "nothing to worry about."

Padmé frowned. "Don't tell me it's nothing to worry about," she said. "I know you've been having a lot of nightmares lately, even though you've never said anything. Don't shut me out again, Ani. Let me help you."

Anakin knew she was right, he knew that he needed to tell her what he was feeling. But how could he even put into words what the thought of that night made him feel? How could he convent the utter self-loathing and shame that filled him when he remembered the atrocities he'd committed that night?

"I don't mean to shut you out, Padmé," he said, stroking her face gently. "But this is not something you can help me with. I know you want to, but I have to come to terms with that night somehow. I don't know how, to be honest. I don't know that I will ever learn to live with the memories."

Padmé knew what he was referring to: the night of the purge on the temple. That night had given her nightmares too, for she knew that she'd never forget the terror she felt as she watched the temple burn from her home. She'd had no idea if Anakin was even alive. And then later finding out what he had done there had broken her heart...

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know how hard this is for you," she said. "And I wish there was something I could do, something I could say to make it easier for you. But you're right, there isn't. All I can do is be there for you, and love you. And I do love you, Anakin. I hope you know how much."

Her words left Anakin speechless and emotional, and all he could do was pull her into his arms. He held her to him, taking comfort from her warm, loving presence until they both fell asleep once again.

 _Early the next morning_

"Daddy wake up!"

Anakin opened one eye to see Luke standing beside his bed. "Hi Luke," Anakin said.

Luke grinned. "Hi Daddy!" he said. "Can we have breakfast?"

Anakin rolled onto his back. Padmé was already up and changing one of the babies. "Uh...do we have food Padmé?"

"Obi-Wan and Helen are on their way over right now with breakfast," she informed him.

"Right now?" Anakin said. He noted that his wife was already dressed, her hair pinned up neatly. He threw the covers off, then pulled them back on when he remembered that he was naked.

Luke giggled. "Daddy's naked," he said.

Padmé looked over at her shoulder, giving Anakin an amused look.

"Be a good boy and hand me my sleeping pants," Anakin said to his son.

Luke picked them up off of the floor. "Why are they on the floor, Daddy?" Luke asked as he handed the pants to his father.

Padmé was now holding Ami and watching the exchange with amusement.

"Uh, I was hot last night," Anakin said as he pulled the pants on.

"Yes, Daddy was very hot last night," Padmé said with a smirk.

"Ohhh," Luke said. Just then the door chime sounded. "Uncle Obi!" he cried and ran out the door.

Once Luke was out of the room, Padmé burst out laughing. "Very smooth, Ani," she said.

Anakin stood up. "I had to think fast," he said. "Good thing he's too young to understand."

Padmé nodded. "You'd better get dressed," she said. "Obi-Wan and Helen are here."

Anakin nodded. "I'll be right out," he said, giving her and their baby daughter a kiss. "Is Ani still sleeping?"

"No, but he's fine for now," Padmé said, looking into the bassinet. Ani was watching the mobile above his bassinet, his blue eyes wide with amazement.

"Okay, I'll bring him out with me," Anakin said as he headed to the bathroom.

Helen and Obi-Wan brought enough food to feed a small army, much to the delight of Luke and Leia, not to mention their father. They had a wonderful visit as they ate their meal together, getting caught up on one another's lives.

"I was hoping you'd come to the temple with me today," Obi-Wan said to Anakin. "Ahsoka is quite eager to see you again."

Anakin exchanged a look with Padmé. "We're going to see the house today," Anakin said. "Maybe I can come tomorrow."

"What time are you seeing the house?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Noon," Padmé said. "We timed it so that the babies will be asleep. That will hopefully make it easier."

"We could stay with them if you like," Helen offered. "I'm not working today."

"That would be great," Padmé said. "We'll only be gone for an hour or two. They should be asleep for the whole time."

"And if they wake up, it will give Obi-Wan some practice," Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. He'd sensed Anakin's anxiety when he'd suggested coming to the temple, and it didn't surprise him. _But sooner or later you will have to face it, my friend,_ he thought as they finished their breakfast. _You cannot avoid it forever._

Anakin and Padmé, along with Luke and Leia, headed out to see their prospective new house shortly after 11 AM. The Western Sea was quite far from the city, and they had arranged to meet the realtor at the house at noon. Ani and Ami were sleeping peacefully when they left, and Helen assured them numerous times that they would be fine.

"Obi-Wan is quite anxious for me to go to the temple, isn't he?" Anakin said as they flew through the city. Luke and Leia were amazed by the sights, and sat with their noses pressed against the glass of the windows.

"Are you surprised?" Padmé asked. "You know that he is expecting you to rejoin the Order. They all are, I'm sure."

Anakin frowned. "I know," he said. "I won't do it, Padmé. No matter what they say, I won't return to the Jedi. I can't, not after everything I've done."

Padmé nodded, knowing exactly how he felt, but not sure that the decision would be accepted by the new Order.

The house was, in a word, spectacular. Sitting on a huge lot, it was a 6 bedroom luxury home with a heated indoor pool, sauna and steam room, as well as a gymnasium in the lower level. It didn't take Anakin and Padmé long to make their decision, and informed the enormously pleased realtor that they would take it. She had brought the contract with her on a data pad, and so they made the arrangements as they sat at the long breakfast bar while Luke and Leia ran around in the huge empty rooms.

"Congratulations," the realtor said, shaking Anakin's hand and then Padmé's. "I hope you'll be very happy here."

"Thank you," Padmé said. "I'm sure we will be."

As they flew back to the apartment, Anakin and Padmé talked about furniture and household items that they would need.

"What about the furniture on Naboo?" Anakin asked. "Do you want to have that brought here?"

"I'd rather leave it there," she said. "That can be our vacation home, a place for us to go when we visit Naboo."

Anakin nodded. "Good idea," he said. "We will have to get our clothes packed," he pointed out. "Not to mention all the babies stuff, and Luke and Leia's toys."

"Yes," Padmé said. "It will take a few days for us to get the new house furnished. That will give us time to pack."

"Threepio will be busy," Anakin commented with a smirk.

Padmé laughed. "Yes, he will indeed."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Anakin was preoccupied during the midday meal, which did not go unnoticed by his wife. She knew that he was dreading his visit to the Jedi temple. He was more than dreading it, he was terrified at the thought of it. He'd been plagued by the nightmares about that night for more than a week, as his subconscious fear manifested itself night after night.

Padmé wasn't the only one who'd noticed Anakin's anxiety. Obi-Wan had sensed his best friend's growing sense of dread from the moment Anakin and his family had returned from looking at the house. He knew why Anakin was anxious, but really had no words of comfort to offer him. Returning to the temple _would_ be exceedingly difficult for Anakin, but it was something that he could not avoid. The affects of his actions that night were still being felt across the galaxy. Sooner or later he would have to own up to what he did, sooner or later he would have to face the Jedi who'd managed to evade his slaughter.

"Well perhaps we ought to be on our way," Obi-Wan said as Threepio cleared the lunch dishes. He looked directly at Anakin. "It's time, Anakin."

Anakin glanced at his wife, and then looked back at Obi-Wan and nodded. "Yes, I know," he said quietly. He stood up and walked over to the bouncy chairs where Ani and Ami were happily kicking their legs. He smiled, marvelling at how fast they were growing. "I'll be back soon," he told them softly, and kissed the tips of each of their tiny noses. The twins didn't know what he was saying, but they could both sense, even at their tender age, their father's anxiety, and looked at his face with expressions of concern. Anakin didn't want to upset them, so he shielded his anxiety from them lest they start to cry.

"Bye Daddy," Luke said as he gave his father a hug next. Leia hugged him too, neither of them understanding why their father was so serious.

Padmé walked to the door with Anakin, taking his hand as they reached the elevator. Anakin didn't say anything to her, but simply held her close. Then he kissed her, slowly and deeply, as though trying to gain strength from her. He broke their kiss and held her face in his hands, his forehead pressed to hers. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

Padmé nodded, and then watched him and Obi-Wan leave, hoping that this would not destroy the man she loved all over again.

Obi-Wan flew the speeder to the temple. Anakin was silent as he prepared himself mentally for what he was about to face. _Will they accept me? Or will they exact revenge? Revenge is not the Jedi way...but given what I've done, wouldn't they be justified?_ Anakin felt his anxiety skyrocket when he caught sight of the vast Jedi temple in the distance. Obi-Wan sensed it, and looked at Anakin.

"It will be very difficult for you," Obi-Wan commented, stating the obvious. "But there is no way around it, Anakin. Surely you know that."

Anakin nodded, not taking his eyes from the vastly nearing temple. "I know," he said. "I deserve whatever comes my way, Obi-Wan. I'm prepared."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure that he was.

The enormous staircase leading up to the temple had never looked so long, so daunting as it did as Anakin stood at the bottom of it.

"Come Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be with you every step."

Anakin was grateful for his friend's support, but had to wonder where Obi-Wan would stand if the rest of the small group of Jedi turned on Anakin. He took a deep breath and started up the staircase, trying desperately to stem the tide of memories from flooding his mind. But he couldn't, and the memories came at him fast and furious. Anakin clenched his fists as he agonized over each reminder of that dark night. He felt his resolve waver, and stopped for a moment. Obi-Wan stopped too and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. He didn't say a word, but conveyed silently his support. Anakin regained his strength in a few moments, and continued on his way. The top of the staircase was in sight, and it was then that he saw that someone was standing at the top of the stairs, watching him. It was Ahsoka.

A thousand memories flashed through Anakin's mind as his eyes beheld his former padawan, most of them happy memories. But the last time he'd seen her had been anything but happy.

 _I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you._

 _Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him._

 _Then I will avenge his death._

 _Revenge is not the Jedi way._

 _I am no Jedi._

Ahsoka watched from above as Anakin slowly made his way up to her. She too was thinking of the last time she had seen him. No, it wasn't him that she had seen, it was the thing that he had become. For a brief moment she'd thought it was Anakin, but Vader had squashed her hope.

 _Anakin... I won't leave you. Not this time._

 _Then you will die._

 __She pushed the emotions down deep, not allowing them to sway her. And when Anakin stood before her, looking as he did so long ago, looking like her beloved Master and friend, she almost lost her composure. His small smile nearly undid her. But she stood firm and deadly serious.

"Hello Snips," Anakin said. "It's...it's wonderful to see you again."

Ashoka tilted her head to one side. "Is it?" she asked. "Last time we saw one another we tried to kill each other."

The trace of a smile faded from Anakin's face. This was not the same Ahsoka he'd known. This was a woman grown, hardened by life and his nefarious deeds. "That wasn't me," he said. "That was Vader. Vader is gone. I destroyed him."

Ahsoka nodded. "So I've heard," she said. "What do you hope to gain here today, Anakin? Forgiveness? Absolution?"

Anakin frowned and shook his head. "Neither," he replied. "I expect nothing. I'm here to face my past, nothing more."

"Face the past?" she said. "This place is full of ghosts of the Jedi you slaughtered," she said, her voice laced with acrimony. "What will you say to them? How will you explain your betrayal?"

Anakin sighed. "There is nothing I can say," he said. "There's nothing I can say, nothing I can do to explain. I can't erase the past, Ahsoka. But I want to, I _need_ to face what I did. That's why I've come."

"The Jedi Order is being rebuilt," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin has helped that process, Ahsoka. He's made the galaxy a better place."

"The least he could do considering, don't you think?" she countered.

Obi-Wan said nothing in response. This was Anakin's battle, after all.

"Yes, it is the least I can do," Anakin said. "I will do whatever I must to atone for the past, Ahsoka. You know that. You know me...the man I was. I am that man again, can't you see that?"

"I can see that you've changed," she said. "I'd be blind not to. But I'm afraid to believe in you, Anakin. I'm afraid of losing you all over again."

For the first time Anakin saw a glimpse of the Ahsoka he'd known and it gave him a glimmer of hope. "You won't," he said. "I swear it."

Ahsoka smiled briefly. "Does that mean you're joining us, then?" she asked. "Does that mean you're going to help us rebuild the Order?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, and then back at Ahsoka. "No, I will not be a Jedi again," he told her.

She frowned. "What do you mean, you won't be a Jedi again? You have to be a Jedi! You owe us that! After everything you did to us, you owe us! The Order was decimated by you! And now we number barely 30! You _must_ join us, Anakin. You can't refuse. Not after all you've done. You don't have the right!"

Anakin didn't know what to say. She didn't understand. "You're right, Snips, I _don't_ have any rights where the Jedi are concerned. I threw away those rights when I chose Palpatine over Master Windu. I have no right to carry a lightsaber, I have no right to wear the robes of a Jedi, and I have no right to _be_ a Jedi. How can I be a Jedi? I am unworthy."

Ahsoka scowled, and looked at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, what do you say to this?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It is not an easy situation, Ahsoka. I see both points of view. But at the end of the day, we need Anakin." He turned to look at Anakin. "You see that, don't you? The future of the Order rests largely on your shoulders, Anakin. Your children are the future of the Order, and you need to be involved along with them. If you are looking for a way to atone, I can't think of a better way, can you?"

Anakin frowned, unhappy that Obi-Wan had turned the tables on him. Where had this come from? Surely Obi-Wan, of all people, understood how he felt?

"Doesn't seem like I'm being given any choice in the matter," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "There's always a choice, Anakin," he said. "Let's go inside," he suggested.

Anakin nodded, and then headed into the temple flanked by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. As he entered the huge doors, he felt Ahsoka take his hand. He looked down at her, grateful for her support. Inside the temple all of the Jedi were assembled in the huge foyer, with Yoda standing in the front of them all. Anakin was taken aback for a moment, their appearance surprising him. He could not read any of the beings who stood before him, for they were regarding him with neutral expressions, their minds closed to him. He realized that they were waiting for him to speak. The trouble is, he had no idea what to say.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here today," Anakin began. "I feel honoured to be in this hallowed place, even though I don't deserve to be here."

Yoda stepped forward. "Come home, you have," he said. "The Chosen One, you are, Anakin."

Anakin looked down at the diminutive Jedi, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm not the Chosen One, Master Yoda," he said, his voice breaking. "I...I'm not worthy," he said. He dropped to his knees as his grief and guilt crushed him. "I'm here to beg you for forgiveness, that is all. I'm not worthy to be one of you, not anymore."

Obi-Wan felt torn between supporting his best friend and upholding the views of the Jedi council. He knew very well how Anakin felt about becoming a Jedi again, and yet he also knew that the Order needed him desperately.

"Stand up, Anakin," Yoda said, standing before him and taking his hand. "Much we have to talk about."

Anakin stood up, and looked down at the ancient Jedi Master who looked up at him with an unexpected measure of compassion in his eyes. He nodded, and, with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at his sides, followed Yoda into the temple. The assembled Jedi stood aside to let them pass, and Anakin looked at each of them as he passed them. Some he recognized, some he did not. They regarded him with a mixture of awe and uncertainty, each of them hoping that the Chosen One had truly come home at last.

Yoda led them to the council chamber, and for a moment Anakin simply stood in the doorway. How many young padawans had he killed here? They were hiding, trying to escape the slaughter. _But you didn't let them escape, did you? You murdered each and every one of them._

"Come in and sit," Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

Anakin looked at his friend and nodded. He looked around the vast round room, remembering vividly the first time he'd set foot in it as a nine year old boy:

 _Your thoughts dwell on your mother._

 _I miss her._

 _Afraid to lose her..I think._

 _What's that got to do with anything?_

 _Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering._

 _I am not afraid!_

 _A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you._

 _I am not afraid._

 _Then continue, we will._

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who was studying him closely. "Yes," he said, taking a seat. "Let's have that talk."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"First of all, I think it must be said that we failed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan began. His words surprised Anakin. "I should have seen what Palpatine was doing to you, how he'd been manipulating you for years. All of us should have seen who and what he was before it was too late to stop him."

Anakin shook his head. "I appreciate you saying that, Obi-Wan," he said. "But I made my choices. I know now that he did manipulate me, I know that he'd been grooming me for years to become his apprentice. But I let him. I let him feed my ego. The blame is mine."

"Why did you do it?" Ahsoka asked. "Why did you make the choices you made?"

Anakin looked at her. "In the beginning I did it to save my wife," he said.

"Your wife?" Ahsoka asked. "You were married back then? When I was your apprentice?"

Anakin simply nodded.

"Who was she?" Ahsoka asked. "Who were you married to?"

"Padmé," Anakin told her. "Senator Amidala. I married her in secret shortly after the Clone War began."

"You went against the Jedi Code," Ahsoka stated.

"I'm aware of that," Anakin said. "I knew that when I married her, but I didn't care. I would have done anything to be with Padmé. And I would have done anything to save her. In the end, I gave my soul because I believed it was the only way to save her."

Ahsoka felt her heart wrench at his words. "What did you think you needed to save her from?"

Anakin frowned as he remembered that fateful night when the nightmares about Padmé dying began. He'd never felt such terror, such desolation. "I had a vision of her dying," he said at last. "On the day that she told me that she was pregnant, I dreamed about her dying in childbirth. And somehow, I don't even understand how, Palpatine knew of my fears. He preyed on my fears, and lead me to believe that the only way to save her from dying was to learn the ways of the Dark Side of the Force."

There was a heavy silence that hung in the room as each of the three Jedi digested this. Ahsoka felt her emotions rising close to the surface, and for a moment she had to struggle to master them.

"Why didn't you tell me, Anakin?" she asked at last. "Why did you carry this alone?"

Anakin turned to her. "You left, Ahsoka," he said.

Ahsoka frowned, the guilt she'd felt over leaving Anakin rising within her. _Would he have turned to the Dark Side if I'd stayed? Would he have confided in me if I'd stayed?_

"I couldn't have told you," Anakin said. "I couldn't tell anyone, not even Obi-Wan. How could I? I broke the Jedi Code. I couldn't put my friends in a position where they'd have to choose to turn me in or keep silent. I would never do that."

Yoda remembered the morning when Anakin had come to him, full of anguish and fear, to ask his advice. And what had he told him? He'd told him that he needed to let go of someone he feared to lose. If Yoda had known who Anakin was referring to, that it was his secret wife who was carrying his child that he was desperate to save, what advice would he have given him? Would he have turned him in? Or would he have found a way to help him?

"Perhaps it would be prudent to give Anakin some time to consider all this," Obi-Wan said. "Clearly this isn't an easy decision for him to make."

Yoda nodded. "Meditate on this, Anakin," he suggested. "Await your decision we will."

"I will," Anakin said. "And I will speak to my wife about this," he added. "She is the centre of my life, and must have input on this decision."

Ahsoka smiled. Clearly Anakin loved his wife very much. _Senator Amidala is his wife,_ she reflected. _She's been his wife all along...how did I not know?_

"We look forward to hearing your decision," Ahsoka said as they stood up. "It's good to see you again, Anakin," she said.

Anakin smiled. "It's good to see you too," he said. "I'll be in touch." With that, Anakin turned and left, with Obi-Wan at his side.

The two friends walked through the temple in silence, each contemplative as they considered the meeting. Anakin had expected far worse. They fact that they wanted him to return to the Order surprised him, shocked him even. When he'd come to the temple he'd expected to be accused, to be castigated. And yet, they wanted him back.

"When will you return to Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked as they flew back to the apartment.

"Tonight," Anakin said. "We need to start packing and order furniture for the new house," he said. "Padmé was going to try and do some of that today but it's not easy with four little ones."

Obi-Wan smiled. "No, I don't imagine it would be. Will you be looking for a new nanny?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I just hope we find one with more stamina than the last one."

"Caring for Force sensitive children isn't easy," Obi-Wan commented. "I know that first hand. Luke and Leia can certainly be a handful."

Anakin looked at him, a brief stab of jealousy filling him as he remembered that Obi-Wan had been there when Luke and Leia were born, that he'd been there to watch them grow from infants into toddlers. Those precious first years were lost forever to Anakin, who'd spent Luke and Leia's first two years hunting down the very Jedi who now wanted to welcome him back into their midst.

Upon returning to the apartment, Obi-Wan found Helen in the living room making puzzles with Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan could see at once how tired she was.

"I think perhaps it's time to get home," Obi-Wan said as he helped his wife up from the floor. "Looks like someone could use a rest."

Helen smiled. "You take such good care of me," she said, standing up and kissing his cheek. "How did things go at the temple?"

"Better than we expected," Obi-Wan said, watching Anakin as he picked up Luke and Leia to hug them. Clearly the entire experience had been taxing on Anakin emotionally. Being with his children was like a tonic for him.

"Where's Mommy?" Anakin asked his children as he set them down on the floor again.

"She's feeding the babies," Helen informed him.

"Thank you for helping her out this afternoon," Anakin said to her.

Helen smiled. "Not at all," she said. "Luke and Leia are delightful children. I enjoyed spending time with them."

Obi-Wan smiled, and put an arm around his wife, his pride and love for her fairly radiating out of him. "Time to go, love," he said.

"Okay, let me just say goodbye to Padmé," Helen said.

Anakin followed Helen into the master bedroom as Obi-Wan entertained Luke and Leia for a few minutes. Padmé was nursing one of the babies when he found her.

"We're leaving now," Helen said. "Obi-Wan insists that I need a rest."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure you do," she said. "Thank you so much for your help, Helen. I don't know how I'd have managed without you."

Helen smiled, feeling quite sure that Padmé would have found a way. "I'll see you soon," she said. She left them then, and Padmé looked up at Anakin who stood watching Amidala as she slept in her bassinet. She could tell at once that he'd been through the proverbial wringer.

"How did it go?" she asked him.

Anakin looked at her. "Not as bad as I'd feared," he said. "But still, pretty brutal."

"I'm sure," she said as she put the baby on her shoulder to burp her.

"Ahsoka was there," Anakin said as he sat down on the end of the bed to face his wife. "She's changed so much," he said.

"She's all grown up," Padmé pointed out. "How was she? Was she happy to see you?"

"Not at first," Anakin said. "But she warmed up. They want me to rejoin the Order, Padmé," he said.

Padmé digested this in silence as she put the baby in his bassinet. "How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I don't honestly know," Anakin said. "I'm ...honoured that they'd want me back, that they'd take me back. But I don't know if I feel right about it, Padmé. I did my best to destroy the Jedi. What right do I have to be one of them now?"

Padmé sat down on the bed beside him. "If they feel you are worthy, then you must be," she said. "You've done so much to atone for the past, Ani. Don't underestimate that."  
"I know that," he said, taking her hand. "It's just that...I tried to do both before, be a Jedi and a husband to you, and look how it ended up. How can I do both now? We have four children. Where does being a Jedi fit into all that?"

Padmé frowned and looked down at their joined hands. "Ani, if you want this, then please don't worry about the children and me. Things are completely different now. Before we needed to hide our marriage, our children; now we can live openly."

"I realize that, but..."

She looked up at him. "Anakin, I'm afraid that that won't be enough for you," she said, deciding to put it all on the table. "Being a Jedi has been such an integral part of your identify for so long. I don't want to deprive you of that, I never have. I don't want you to regret passing up on this opportunity. I don't want you to feel that being married to me isn't enough for you."

Anakin was shocked by her words. He turned to face her, and took her face in his hands. "Not enough for me?" he asked, the incredulity clear in his voice. "Not enough for me? Padmé, you're _everything._ "

Padmé smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Anakin kissed her then, and he poured into his kiss all the love the he felt for the woman who was everything in the universe to him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Night was falling upon the forest as Anakin set the ship down on the landing platform. The twins, both pairs, had fallen asleep on the trip back to Naboo. Anakin picked up Luke and Leia while Padmé placed the babies' travel seats into a double stroller, and then they headed into the house. Padmé felt happy to be back to the place she'd called home for nearly four years, for she'd missed it during the short time they'd been away. She knew leaving it for months at a time would be very difficult for her, but knew that it was for the best. Luke and Leia clearly needed to be trained. They needed the structure that the Jedi Order could provide. The question remained: would their father join them?

"It's good to be home," Padmé said as she and Anakin sat down together outside on the patio overlooking the lake.

Anakin nodded. "You will miss it here," he commented.

"I will," she said. "But we can come back," she added. "I want to come back as often as we can. My parents are here, after all."

Anakin looked at her. "Of course," he said.

Padmé studied her husband as he looked back at the lake. He'd been very pensive on their trip back to Naboo, and she knew the reason why. He had a huge decision to make, one that would direct the course of the rest of his life. Padmé had told Anakin her feelings on the topic; it was up to him now. Padmé felt that she knew her husband better than anyone, and yet she could not predict what decision he would make. As long as she'd known Anakin, being a Jedi was a huge part of his persona. Even when she'd met him as a young slave boy, he'd dreamed of becoming a Jedi one day. And yet, his dark past had effectively eroded away Anakin's sense of belonging in the Jedi Order. His guilt over the purges still filled him, and probably always would. He felt like an outsider now, and despite the fact that they had invited back into their midst, Padmé knew that he felt unworthy of that invitation.

"Let's go to bed, Ani," she said, reaching over and taking his hand.

Anakin looked back at her. "Tired, Angel?"

She smiled. "No," she said.

Anakin returned her smile. He stood up, and took her hands as she stood up. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. "Let's go," he said.

 _Later_

Padmé lay in Anakin's arms, a smile on her face. "My, but you are an amazing lover," she sighed.

Anakin smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy you think so," he said. "So are you," he added.

Padmé looked up at him. "I guess we make a good team," she said.

"Oh, without at doubt," he agreed.

Padmé laughed. "But there is something I've been thinking of," she said.

"What's that?" Anakin asked, running his finger tips over her bare shoulder.

"We need to use some method of birth control," she said.

Anakin frowned. "I thought as long as you were nursing the babies you couldn't get pregnant," he said.

"It's not likely, but it's not impossible," she said. "And I don't know about you, but I couldn't deal with that right now."

"No, that wouldn't be ideal," he commented. "What about the tablets you were taking when we first got married?"

"I can't take them while I'm nursing," she said. "What about...you know...prophylactics?"

Anakin groaned. "You know I hate those things," he whined.

Padmé smiled. "I know you do," she said. "But it's really the only option while I'm nursing the babies."

Anakin yawned. "I guess it's the only way then," he said. "I'll pick some up tomorrow."

"I have to take the babies in for their three month check up, so you could come with me if you like," she said.

"Sure," Anakin said through a yawn, rapidly drifting off.

"Mom and Dad can look after Luke and Leia," she said.

"Mmmhmmm," Anakin murmured. And then he started to snore.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "Night Ani," she said, and then snuggled into his arms and feel asleep.

 _The next day_

Having missed Luke and Leia's infancy, Anakin was very interested and involved in the physical examination the pediatrician performed. He asked a lot of questions, which she answered patiently.

"I'm listening to Amidala's heart and lungs," Dr. Tremblant explained as she pressed a stethoscope to the baby's chest. "Just to ensure there are no abnormalities or breathing problems."

"She's okay though, right?" Anakin asked.

The pediatrician smiled. "Yes, they both sound good," she said.

Next she checked the babies' eyes and ears, as well as their mouths.

"When do they get teeth?" Anakin asked.

"Usually not for another month," the doctor replied patiently. "But it's not unheard of to get them this early. Neither of them have any signs of teeth emerging at this point, though."

The babies' reflexes and muscle tone were checked, as well as their head control. The doctor noted how strong they both were, and how well coordinated.

"It looks like both young Ami and Ani are doing very well," the pediatrician said finally as Anakin and Padmé got the babies dressed. "They're both in the 80th percentile for weight and height. That's remarkable considering that they're twins. Usually they're on the smaller side."

Padmé smiled. "Well they do like to eat. I was thinking of trying them with solid food in another couple of weeks. Do you think that's okay?"

"I think so, yes," Dr. Tremblant said. "If they're not ready, you'll know."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Tremblant," Padmé said as she placed Ani in his travel seat while Anakin did the same with Ami.

"You're welcome," the doctor said. "See you in two months."

"The pharmacy is downstairs," Padmé said as she and Anakin left with the twins.

Anakin had been hoping that Padmé had forgotten about the purchase they needed to make, but realized that he should have known better. "Let's go," he said.

They took the lift to the main floor of the clinic to where the pharmacy was located.

"I need a few things," Padmé told him. "You get what you need, and we'll meet at the check out."

"Okay," Anakin said, and headed off to find the item in question. He met up with Padmé in a few minutes.

"All set?" she asked him.

"All set," he said, putting the item on the counter. He looked around, feeling rather self conscious as he did so. "Where's the damn clerk, anyway?" he grumbled.

Padmé couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. "Oh no, I forgot diapers," she said.

"I'll get them," Anakin said. "Come on guys," he said, and took the stroller and wandered off again.

Padmé watched him go, and then looked back at the counter, wondering where the clerk was. She was about to walk away to find someone, when someone spoke to her.

"Padmé? Padmé Naberrie?"

Padmé looked up to see a man looking at her with a smile. After a moment she recognized him and smiled. "Hello Palo," she said. "It's nice to see you."

Palo's smile grew. "It's nice to see _you_ ," he said. He glanced at the items on the counter, and then back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a few things," she said, thinking it was quite obvious.

"There are your things?" He asked.

"Well, most of them," she said, realizing what he was referring to, but not feeling compelled to explain.

"Is there a ...a man in your life?" Palo asked.

"Yes there is," Padmé said.

"Anyone I know?" Palo asked. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Anakin said, standing behind Palo. Palo whirled around to see Anakin standing there, a large package of diapers in his hand.

"Palo this is my husband, Anakin," Padmé said. "Ani, this is an old friend of mine, Palo."

"Nice to meet you," Palo said, holding out a hand to Anakin.

Anakin remembered Padmé talking about Palo long ago, about how he was her first crush, her first kiss...and an irrational wave of jealousy washed over him. He shook Palo's hand, squeezing it a little tighter than necessary. "Yeah, same here," he said.

Palo looked down at the twins once Anakin had released his hand. "And who have we here?"

"This is Amidala, and this is Anakin Junior," Padmé said.

Palo looked up at her. "You're married _and_ a mother Padmé?" he asked. "Wow, I never imagined you that way."

Anakin frowned. "And just how _did_ you imagine her?" he asked.

Padmé could tell that Anakin was simmering to a slow boil, but Palo seemed rather oblivious. If he'd known how thin the proverbial ice was that he was treading on, he'd have chosen his next words more carefully.

"I suppose I just expected her to take her political career more seriously," Palo said. "Not settle for ...domesticity."

Anakin's frown deepened several centimetres. "I think you ought to ...rephrase that," he said.

Palo was alarmed by the intimidating tone in Anakin's voice and looked at Padmé. "I...I meant no insult," he said. "There's nothing wrong with settling down, if that's your thing."

"Palo I think you would walk away before you end up saying something that you're really going to regret," Padmé said, seeing that her husband was about to blow.

Palo decided that she made a good point, and simply walked away, ditching his copy of _Fancy Pants_ magazine on a local display of toilet paper.

"Your first crush eh? What an arse," Anakin muttered.

Padmé simply smiled as a clerk finally arrived and started to ring up their purchases.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Anakin was sullen for most of the trip to his in-laws' house, and Padmé wasn't sure if she ought to be amused or annoyed by his mood. He'd always been a jealous man, and that had often been a source of tension between them. She remembered vividly an incident during the Clone Wars when Anakin had seen her on the holonet with her brother in law, and had gone crazy thinking she was with another man. He'd found a way to get back to Coruscant to confront her, only to realize that the man she'd been with was, in fact, her sister's husband. He'd been very contrite, and the makeup sex was off the charts that night...

"Ani, stop pouting," she said.

"I'm not pouting."

"You are, and there's nothing to pout about. Palo means nothing to me, surely you know that," she said.

Anakin glanced at her. She was right, and he was being foolish. He relaxed a little, and smiled. "I know," he said. "Guess I just hate the thought that ...he was your first love."

"I never said I loved him," Padmé said. "And I didn't. It was a crush, Anakin. I was a child. You are my first love, my only love."

Anakin's smile grew and he picked up her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I know," he said. "I still say he's an arse, though," he added.

Luke and Leia were playing in the backyard with their grandfather when Anakin and Padmé arrived. Anakin decided to relieve his father-in-law, who was only too happy to go inside for a cold drink and a rest.

"Everything went very well," Padmé informed her parents as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Both of the twins are in the 85th percentile," she said. "Can you believe that?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Jobal commented. "Look at the size of their father," she added, looking out the window to watch Anakin chasing Luke and Leia around. She smiled. "He really is a good father," she said.

Padmé smiled. "He is," she said.

"Hard to believe he's the same man that he was a year ago," Ruwee said.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said. She frowned. "The Jedi order wants him to join them," she said.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Jobal asked.

"Yes it is," Padmé said. "The trouble is, Anakin doesn't know if he can. He feels unworthy after...well, after everything that happened."

"Understandable," Ruwee said. "But perhaps it's time to put the past in the past," he added. "I don't know much about the Jedi, but if they have asked Anakin to join them, then they must find him worthy."

"That's what I told him," Padmé said. She sighed. "The decision is his, though. We're going back to the capital tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be looking for an answer when we do. I really have no idea what he'll say." _And neither does he,_ she reflected.

After lunch, Padmé and Anakin prepared the kids to take them home. Padmé bade a tearful goodbye to her parents.

"We're keeping the cottage," Padmé told them. "So we can come back whenever we want. And we'll come back often, I promise. And please come and see us on Coruscant. We have a guest room in our new house, and we'd love to have you stay with us."

Jobal smiled. "We'd be happy to," she said. She and Ruwee gave all four of the children a hug goodbye, trying to hold back their tears as they did so.

"All the best, Anakin," Ruwee said as he shook his son-in-law's hand. "I understand you have a rather important decision to make."

"I do," Anakin said. "Quite frankly I don't know what to do. I suppose I'll have to figure it out soon, though."

Ruwee nodded. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing," he said.

"Thank you sir," he said. "I hope so."

Ruwee smiled. "Anakin, let's lose the sir, okay?" he said. "Call me Ruwee, or Dad if you prefer. We're family, after all."

Anakin smiled. "I've never called anyone Dad," he said. "I've never had a father."

"Well you do now," Ruwee said.

Ruwee's words surprised and moved Anakin, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Dad," he finally said.

Padmé, who had witnessed the exchange, gave her father a big hug. "Thank you, Daddy," she said into his ear. "I love you."

The rest of the day was spent packing as the Skywalker family prepared for their move to Coruscant. Anakin and Padmé took turns working with See Threepio while the other watched the children. By nightfall, the numerous boxes and suitcases were on board the ship, ready to be relocated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Anakin said as he and Padmé walked into their bedroom.

"So am I," Padmé agreed. "Big day tomorrow," she said as she started to get ready for bed.

Anakin nodded. "I still don't know what I'm going to tell the Jedi," he admitted to his wife.

Padmé wasn't surprised. "You'll know what to say when the time comes," she said as she went into the bathroom.

"How can you be so sure?" Anakin called to her as he got undressed.

"Because I know you," she called back.

Anakin pulled on a pair of sleep pants and the joined her. "I'm not sure what that means," he said.

Padmé smiled. "You're an intelligent man," she said. "And you've never been one who has trouble making decisions. You'll do the right thing, Ani."

Anakin frowned. He'd had tremendous trouble making the decision to turn to the dark side. He'd agonized over it. And in the end, he'd made the worst decision of his life. How did Padmé have faith that he'd make the right one now?

Later, as they lay in bed together, Anakin was awake for a long time. He'd done his best to weigh the pros and the cons, to try and foresee the future. But the future was always in motion, and difficult to see. All Anakin could see was a long life with Padmé and their four children, happiness and joy spent with them. Did he need to be a Jedi given all that the Maker had already blessed him with? On the other hand, didn't he owe them a debt? He'd all but destroyed the Order, slaughtered his brethren like animals without compunction. Didn't he owe it to them now to help rebuild the Order? With these thoughts tearing through his mind, Anakin finally fell into a restive sleep.

 _The next day_

Anakin and Padmé stood on the stone path facing the house. The children were already on board, with the droids minding them, allowing Padmé to say one last goodbye to her beloved cottage.

"You know, I was standing right here when I first realized that you were alive," Anakin said. "I'll never forget that moment. And then you ran to me..." he stopped as the emotions of that moment filled him. "It was in that moment that Darth Vader started to die," he said. He turned to Padmé. "You saved me, Padmé," he said, taking her face in his hands. "You gave me back my soul."

Padmé's eyes welled up. "Ani," she said, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I remember that moment well. It was the moment I found the love of my life again."

Anakin said nothing, but bent and kissed her, saying everything that needed to be said in his kiss. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Time to start our new adventure."

And with that, they turned their back on the cottage and walked to the landing platform.

It was almost evening when Anakin landed the ship on the property near the new house. Padmé had spent a great deal of time online purchasing furniture and house wares, linens and groceries, and having all of it delivered and set up in the house. With four small children, both she and Anakin wanted a place that was turnkey, and they were hoping that was what they'd find when they opened the front door.

"Well? What do you think?" Anakin asked when they reached the front door. "Will we have work to do?"

"I certainly hope not," Padmé said. "I gave very specific instructions, not to mention plenty of money."

Anakin smiled. "Let's see," he said. He punched in the security code and then opened the front door. Luke and Leia ran past him, nearly knocking him over in their excitement. Anakin and Padmé, each holding a baby, stepped into the front hall and had a look around.

"Wow," Anakin said. The house was exactly as Padmé had wanted, with furniture in every room, linens on every bed, and a full pantry and refrigerator.

"Looks like they did a good job," Anakin said as they walked around, checking out each room as Threepio struggled with the luggage.

Padmé nodded. "Definitely," she said.

"Mommy can we go swimming?" Leia asked.

Padmé was about to explain that it wasn't the best time, when Anakin intervened.

"You go ahead," Anakin said. "I'll look after the babies."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked.

"Of course," Anakin said. "They've eaten. We'll just hang out."

Padmé smiled. "Okay, thanks Ani." She turned to Luke and Leia. "Let's go find your bathing suits."

Anakin took Ami from her mother's arms and walked up the stairs with the two babies in his arms. First he changed the diapers of both babies, and then he lay them on the large bed in the master suite. He knew they were safe in the middle of the bed, for they had just started to roll over onto their tummies. He went into the nursery next to the master bedroom and found a toy that their grandparents had purchased for them before they'd left Naboo. It was a play set that had toys suspended from a bar that the babies could lie under. Ami and Ani loved it.

"Look what I have," Anakin said as he returned to the babies. He placed the toy over them and then lay beside them to watch them interact with the toys. The babies eyes widened with delight as they batted at the toys and kicked their legs with excitement. Anakin simply watched them, the joy of watching his children a simple but powerful one. He'd tried to connect to each of the babies through the Force, but their young minds were still too immature. And yet, even at this young age, he sensed that they were both Force sensitive. No doubt they too would need to be trained in the not so distant future. Anakin frowned, wondering for the first time if his children ought to be the deciding factor in his decision to return to the Order. He did not like the idea of Luke and Leia being at the Temple without him, and he was certain Padmé felt the same way. Luke and Leia were not even four years old yet, and very dependent on their parents. Unlike other Jedi children, they'd spent their whole lives with their parents, although primarily their mother until Anakin had been redeemed. He owed the Jedi, he felt sure of that: but he owed his children more. He owed them everything. And that helped him make up his mind.

"Okay children, I think it's time to come out now," Padmé said as she got out of the pool. "Time for Mommy to make supper. Uncle Obi and Aunt Helen are coming soon, remember?"

Mention of their favourite uncle was enough to get the twins out of the water. Padmé wrapped them each in a towel, and they handed upstairs to get dressed.

"Threepio please help Luke and Leia find some clothes," Padmé said as she met the droid at the top of the stairs.

As Luke and Leia followed the droid into their room, Padmé went into the nursery to see how Anakin was making out. She smiled when she saw him sitting in the rocker, a sleeping baby on each shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Nice swim?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "The water is very warm," she said. "You'll love it."

Anakin smiled. "That's good," he said.

Padmé walked over and picked up Amidala and put her in her crib, as Anakin did the same with his young namesake.

"Obi-Wan and Helen will be over soon," she told him. "I'd better get dinner started."

"Maybe we should have waited until tomorrow to have them over," he said as they left the nursery. "You're tired."

She smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "Can you make sure Luke and Leia are dressed? I asked Threepio to help them find clothes, but you know how he is."

Anakin nodded. "I do indeed," he said. "I'll be down to help you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Ani," she said, and headed downstairs.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"I can't get over how big the babies are getting," Helen commented as she helped Padmé change their diapers and get them ready for bed.

"Almost four months now," Padmé said. "Before you know it you'll have a little one of your own. Do you know the gender yet?"

"I told them I didn't want to know," Helen replied. "Obi-Wan claims that he knows, but he could just be teasing me. He loves to tease."

Padmé smiled. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you and he are together," she said. "He's such a dear man, he deserves to be happy. And I know he'll be a wonderful father."

"I just hope he can deal with childbirth," Helen said.

Padmé was surprised that Obi-Wan hadn't told his wife that he had been with her when she'd given birth to Luke and Leia, but decided that he must have his reasons. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said finally.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were busy trying to settle Luke and Leia down in order to get them to bed. It wasn't going well.

"Mommy is going to be disappointed when she sees that you two are not in bed yet," Anakin finally said with a shake of his head. "Very disappointed."

Luke and Leia stopped in their tracks and looked up at their father. His words struck a chord.

"Now why don't you two go brush your teeth so Mommy will be pleased when she comes to tuck you in?" Anakin suggested next.

Luke and Leia dutifully walked into the bathroom and did as they were told.

"Impressive," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin smiled. "They don't like to disappoint Padmé," he said. "Works like a charm."

Obi-Wan chuckled. The two men then got Luke and Leia to bed without any more issues, and headed downstairs to relax in the living room.

"Well? Have you made a decision?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist asking me that," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well you do know me," he said. "Do I get an answer? Or are you going to make me wait until tomorrow?"

"I haven't even told Padmé yet," Anakin said. "So I don't think I should tell you before her."

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan replied. "I haven't been married long, but I know that the wife is always the first to be told."

Anakin laughed. "You learn fast," he said.

Just then Padmé and Helen came down the stairs.

"Babies asleep?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "Luke and Leia?"

"Down for the count," Anakin said.

"Wonderful," Padmé said, as she sat down. "Helen? Won't you join us?"

"I'm afraid it's time we left, actually," Obi-Wan said as he stood up to join his wife. "We both work in the morning, and one of us needs extra sleep these days."

Anakin smiled. "It's okay, Obi-Wan," he said. "It's no crime to get old."

Obi-Wan simply shook his head as the women laughed. "No respect," he said.

Anakin laughed, and then stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you to your speeder."

 _Later_

Padmé sat at her dressing table brushing her hair as Anakin climbed into bed. She could see that he was preoccupied, and she was certain she knew why. She hadn't pressured Anakin into telling her if he'd made a decision yet, but she was dying to know. After all, his decision would impact her and their children nearly as much as him.

"What's on your mind?" Padmé said as she slid into bed beside Anakin.

Anakin put an arm around her. "I'm sure you can guess," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Have you made a decision?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I have," he said. "I got thinking about Luke and Leia being at the temple without us," he said. "And later, Ami and Ani. I remember how frightened I was standing in that council chamber when I was a boy much older than them, how much I missed my mother. And I realized that I can't do that to my children. I need to be there to help them through this experience, in the way my own mother could never have been for me."

Padmé smiled, the love that Anakin bore their children resonating in each word he spoke. "So you're going to be a Jedi again," she said.

Anakin frowned. "Not entirely," he said.

It was Padmé's turn to frown. She looked up at him. "What do you mean, not entirely?"

Anakin looked down at her. "I'll never carry a lightsaber again, Padmé," he said. "I've decided that is the only way I'll return to the Order. I'll do everything I can to help train a new generation of Jedi, but I won't carry the Jedi weapon. Or any weapon, for that matter. It seems...appropriate."

His words surprised Padmé, and for a moment she didn't know how to respond. "I suppose it does," she said finally. "But if you're doing this because of lack of trust, then I think you're way off, Ani. Obi-Wan trusts you implicitly. And his opinion carries a lot of weight in the Jedi Council."

"It's not about trust," Anakin said. "It's about the past, it's about what I did with my lightsaber the last time I was in that temple. It's about worthiness, Padmé. I wouldn't feel right about it, I know that in my heart."

Padmé nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. Despite how far he'd come, despite all the progress he'd made, she knew that Anakin would forever feel the guilt of the past. The souls of the lives he'd taken would weigh on him for the rest of his life. She was not about to question his methods for dealing with this heavy burden.

"Do you know how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker?" she asked, running her hand over his bare chest.

Anakin picked up her hand and kissed the tip of each finger slowly. "I think so," he said between kisses. "But why don't you show me anyway?"

Padmé was only too happy to do so.

 _The next morning_

It was with mixed emotions that Padmé hugged Luke and Leia. They were leaving with Anakin for the Jedi temple, perhaps for the first time of many in the coming years.

"This is going to be an exciting day for you both," Padmé told them as she smoothed down their hair. "I'm so very proud of you both."

Luke and Leia weren't sure why their mother was so emotional, but returned her hugs nonetheless. They were anxious to be off with their father, but didn't want to hurt their mother's feelings.

"I'll let you know how it goes," Anakin told his wife as he took her in his arms.

Padmé nodded. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, taking his face in her hands.

Anakin smiled grimly. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Padmé smiled, and kissed him. "I'll see you soon," she said.

"Yes you will."

Luke and Leia were dressed in plain brown trousers and tunics as they flew in the back of their father's speeder towards the city. They had some idea about what was happening, but the emotions that they were sensing their father had only served to confuse them. They sensed that he was proud of them, that he was hopeful ; and yet there was deeper, more complex emotions layered below, emotions neither of them were mature enough to discern.

Anakin set the speeder down in the vast hangar, noting as he did so how quiet it was within. In the past there had always been so much activity here as Jedi and their clone companions made plans for battle. The camaraderie, the sense of invincibility had filled the air. How did it all go so wrong?

"Here we are, kids," Anakin said, pushing thoughts of the past deep down inside. He helped his children out of their seats and then took their hands and lead them towards the temple. Obi-Wan was there to meet them with a smile.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan said as Luke and Leia ran to their favourite uncle to hug him. Anakin smiled, remarking on how different things were now in the august temple.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin. "All set?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said. He took a deep breath. "Let's get this started."

Obi-Wan took Luke and Leia's hands, and started away with them. The twins looked over their shoulders and looked at their father questioningly. Anakin felt his heart wrench at the look in their eyes and the uncertainty in their minds. _It's okay,_ he assured them. _I'll see you soon._

Anakin watched as the twins disappeared from view with Obi-Wan. And then he began his lonely pacing as he waited to hear what the Jedi council had to say about his precious twins.

"Hey Sky Guy."

Anakin turned around, surprised to see Ahsoka standing there. "Ahsoka," he said. "Aren't you helping evaluate Luke and Leia?"

She shook her head. "No, I asked to be excused," she said. "I wasn't sure that I could be impartial."

Anakin nodded. "I understand," he said.

"And I thought you could use some company," Ahsoka said. "Could you?"

Anakin smiled. "You bet," he said.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Luke and Leia are beautiful, by the way," Ahsoka said as she and Anakin sat down in the refectory.

Anakin smiled proudly. "Thank you," he said.

"Luke looks just like you," Ahsoka went on. "And Leia looks like Padmé."

Anakin nodded. "You're right," he said. "But their personalities are quite the opposite. Luke is the calmer of the two, much like Padmé. And Leia, well, she's a little spit fire."

Ahsoka laughed. "Wonder where she got that from?" she asked.

"Not Padmé, that's all I'm going to say," Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. "How is Padmé?" she asked. "I'd love to see her."

"She's wonderful," Anakin asked. "Busy of course, with the new twins," he said. "You ought to come and see her. She'd love to see you."

Ahsoka nodded. "Maybe I will," she said. "How did you two get back together?" she asked. "I mean...you were Vader until not that long ago. Did she ever see you when you were Vader? With the mask and all?"

Anakin nodded. "I found her on Naboo when I was there trying to hunt down Jedi, ironically," he said. "I thought she was dead, Ahsoka. Palpatine told me that the Jedi had killed her, that Obi-Wan had let them and had done nothing to protect her."

Ahsoka frowned. "Why would you believe such a thing?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Anakin asked. "You met Darth Vader, you know the way his mind worked. Palpatine had done such an effective job of turning me against the Jedi that I'd believe anything he told me, including that. I was convinced that the Jedi were evil. Ad so I believed him when he told me that the Jedi had killed my wife. When I discovered that Obi-Wan was hiding on Naboo, I sought him out to kill him. And when I found him, Padmé was with him. That changed everything."

Ahsoka was surprised by his revelation. "How did she react when she saw you? Saw Vader?"  
Anakin smiled as he remembered. "She ran to me," he said. "Ran right into my arms. That was the moment that Darth Vader began to die. That was the beginning of the return of Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka smiled. "So it was Padmé that turned you back to the light," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Padmé and our children," he said. "If I'd never learned the truth, I'd have spent the rest of my life in darkness."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well thank the Creator that you did learn the truth," she said. "And now your children will follow in your footsteps," she said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Anakin said. He sighed. "I just wish they'd hurry up," he said, standing up. "This waiting is killing me."

Ahsoka watched him pace, not at all surprised by his edginess. Anakin Skywalker had never been a patient man. "It won't be much longer," she said. "I'm sure the Council has already made up its mind. This testing is just a formality, in my opinion."

Anakin looked at her, not having considered this. "Perhaps," he said. He looked up as he saw Obi-Wan enter the refectory. He walked over to him at once, followed by Ashoka.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Come with me," he said. Anakin and Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan out the door, and the three of them walked back down the long corridors to the Council chamber. It had never seemed so far, in Anakin's mind.

"Daddy!" Luke and Leia said as they ran to meet Anakin at the door. He bent down and picked up his precious children, hugging them to him tightly. _How did it go?_ he asked them silently. _It was fun,_ they replied. He looked at them in surprise, their answer not at all what he'd expected.

"Sit down, please, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he took his own seat. Anakin sat down, with a twin on each knee.

"Well?" Anakin asked. "Are Luke and Leia to be trained, then?"

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, deciding to let him tell Anakin their plans.

"Strong with the Force, they both are," Yoda said. "Almost as strong as their father."

Anakin nodded, not surprised. "So that means you'll be training them," he said.

"It does," Yoda said.

Anakin smiled, and gave each of his twins a kiss on the cheek. He had mixed feelings about the thought of them becoming Jedi, but knew that it was the will of the Force that they were.

"It is our hope that you too will become a Jedi, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "That you will return to the Order."

The smile on Anakin's face faded. "I can't," he said. "I've told you that," he added. "You know how I feel, Obi-Wan. I...I just can't."

Yoda frowned. "A debt you owe," he said. "An obligation you have," he added. "The choice is no longer yours, Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked with surprise at the tiny Jedi. "Wait a moment, I have to disagree with you there, Master Yoda," he said. "We cannot force Anakin to do this. It has to be his choice." He looked back at Anakin. "We must respect his feelings in this matter."

Anakin looked at his friend with a bitter sweet smile. "I appreciate that," he said as his emotions welled up inside of him. "I wish it could be different, I truly do," he said. "But..." he stopped as the guilt of the past came crashing down on him hard. He closed his eyes to master his feelings, as Luke and Leia turned to him. Each of them sensed their father's anguish, and, even though they were unsure of the reasons for it, felt heartsick for him. Luke took his father's face in his hands, and, wordlessly, pressed his forehead to Anakin's, as Leia lay her head on his shoulder. Anakin felt the love of his children wash over him, ignoring the rest of the room.

The Council watched in silence, each member of it awed by the connection between father and children.

"At any rate," Obi-Wan said, "Luke and Leia are to be padawan learners," he said. "I will be their master, and I'm hoping that you will help with their training, Anakin. Even if you are not yourself a Jedi, you can still train your children."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I want to be involved in their training," he said, looking at Luke and Leia with a smile. "I think it's only right that I do."

Obi-Wan smiled, ignoring the irritated look on Yoda's face. "Wonderful," he said. "We'll begin first thing tomorrow morning."

As soon as they arrived home, Luke and Leia ran off to find their mother to tell her about their adventures at the Jedi Temple. Padmé was upstairs with the babies, and listened patiently as Luke and Leia competed for their mother's attention. Anakin said nothing, and simply picked up Ami and held her close. Padmé had noted his demeanour, and, once Luke and Leia left her to go play in their room, she stood up from the rocker and walked to him, Anakin Junior sleeping on her shoulder.

"Sounds like the Council are quite eager to begin Luke and Leia's training," she said.

Anakin nodded. "It seems so, yes," he said, looking down into his sleeping daughter's face.

Padmé watched him for a moment before putting Anakin Junior in his crib. Then she gave Anakin Senior her full attention. "Put the baby in her crib and come sit with me," she said as she sat on the edge of their bed.

Anakin looked at her, and then back at Ami. He kissed the baby's forehead, and then walked over to place her in her crib. And then he joined Padmé on the bed.

"Talk to me," she said, taking his hand. "I know you're upset."

Anakin sighed. "I'm not upset," he said. "Just...contemplative."

Padmé nodded. "No doubt," she said. "I'm sure it must have been difficult to be there," she said.

"It's getting easier," he said. "But I don't think it will ever feel completely comfortable there again." He frowned, and looked down at their joined hands. "They want me to become a Jedi again, Padmé. Yoda said that I owe it to the Order, that I have an obligation to them." He looked up at her. "Part of me agrees with him," he said. "Do I have the right to refuse them, Padmé? After all that I did, shouldn't I be obliged to them?"

Padmé didn't know what to say. She could see how torn he was, and it broke her heart. "I don't think you are beholden to them or to anyone," she said. "You're not a slave, Ani. You have the right to choose."

Anakin wasn't so sure. "I wish I knew what to do," he said.

"What did Obi-Wan say?" she asked.

"He said that it was their hope that he would return to the Order," Anakin replied. "But that it was my choice. Master Yoda doesn't seem to agree with him."

Padmé frowned. "Yoda has never had any compassion where you're concerned," she pointed out. "I don't think you should let his opinion bother you. Obi-Wan isn't going to let him coerce you into something you don't want to do."

"I know," he said, looking back down at their hands. "He's a good friend."

Padmé smiled. "I can't tell you what it means to see you two close again," she said.

Anakin picked up her hand and kissed it. "I know, it means a lot to me too," he said. "He'll make a good master for Luke and Leia."

"He means to train them both?" she asked. "They're quite a handful."

Anakin smiled. "I'm helping him," he said. "I told them I wanted to be involved in their training. I don't want them to be there without me, even with Obi-Wan there."

Padmé nodded. "I'm glad you'll be there," she said. "Luke and Leia need you, Anakin. This is going to be a big adjustment for them. Having you there will help them."

"I know it will," he said. "I suppose one day in the not so distant future I'll be training Ani and Ami, too."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, but not for a few years. They're only 5 months old, after all. Now come on," she said, standing up. "You can help me get dinner started."

Anakin stood up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and simply held her for a moment, wondering to himself, not for the first time, what he would do without this remarkable woman in his life.


	55. Epilogue

Epilogue

Anakin Skywalker never became a Jedi Knight again, although he had a hand in training all four of his children over the course of time. Additionally, he helped train the children of his best friend, Benjamin and Holly Kenobi. Anakin never carried a weapon again, despite the fact that he taught many young padawan learners how to build a lightsaber. In time, Anakin had a hand in the training of his grandchildren, each of whom he cherished nearly as much as his own precious children.

Nightmares about the past haunted Anakin for the rest of his life, despite the happiness he knew with his beloved wife and children. He felt that the dreams were an apt punishment for the past he was ever able to forgive himself for. Padmé was there for him each and every time the past revisited him in the middle of the night.

Anakin was in his ninetieth year when he lost the love of his life, his beloved Padmé. She died peacefully, surrounded by her four children, nine grandchildren and three great-grandchildren. Padmé Amidala Skywalker had served the galaxy as queen, senator and, later in her life, Chancellor. In addition, she had helped, through her progeny, plant the seeds for the new Jedi Order. Anakin himself delivered the eulogy at her funeral, which was attended by the entire Jedi Order, as well as half of the Senate. That very night, Anakin became one with the Force, leaving the confines of corporeal life, unable to go on without his Angel. He joined his dear brother, Obi-Wan, who had become one with the Force twenty years earlier, and his first master, Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Order flourished in the decades to come, and it was almost as if the Purges had never happened. But they had happened, and the lessons of that terrible time would never be forgotten. The progeny of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker told the story of Anakin's fall and redemption to each new generation of Jedi so that the lessons of the past would never be lost. And they never were. The stories of the Chosen One turned into Jedi lore, his memory living on into the future, a future that remained full of hope and promise.

THE END


End file.
